In The Beginning
by Rae-316
Summary: Jackie's life story... and then some. Ever wonder how the kids were when they were little? Here's my take.
1. Meeting Michael

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Michael  
  
If you asked Mr. and Mrs. Burkhart to describe Jacqueline's delivery, they would give you one word.  
  
Pain.  
  
It's still pretty hard to believe that a baby popped out of Pam Burkhart, since she was still tiny as ever; looking as gorgeous as the day she married Mr. Burkhart. The Burkharts were the richest and most sophisticated family in all of Point Place, which is why they lived uptown, in the richer area known as The Pavilion. There were only a dozen or so large upscale houses in the The Pavilion, but they were nothing compared to the Burkhart Mansion. The Burkharts had always been rich, since they first set up to live in Point Place. They were also known to be extremely snobby. Nevertheless, everyone gossiped, but loved, Mr. and Mrs. Burkhart and their new baby, Jacqueline.  
  
All the mothers would run up to baby Jacqueline in her stroller, being pushed by one of the maids, followed closely by Pam, as they took their daily stroll in the park. They would 'ooh' and 'ahh' all over her, since she was quite the attractive baby. But she also had a bit of an attitude problem, and never liked to be fussed over for too long. Pam loved the attention, and found the admiration of her fellow citizens to be the only plus of having a baby.  
  
The Burkhart Mansion overlooked the entire town, up on a hill, surrounded by acres of grassy knolls and flower beds. Pam used to think of it as a castle, and Mr. Burkhart was her king. But that all changed once Jacqueline was born. Jacqueline's cries would echo through the dark, hollow hallways of their house at odd hours of the night, disturbing Mr. Burkhart, instantly placing him in the worst of moods. Not to mention the smelly diapers, constant burping, and overall messiness of having a baby in the house. Pam grew impatient and even envious of the baby's new attention, since she was so used to being the one everyone talked about.  
  
The day she heard Kitty Forman exclaiming how gorgeous the baby was and not a word about her at a town meeting, she decided she had had enough.  
  
Jacqueline was six months old when Pam went on her first extended vacation.  
  
But of course the baby had no idea her mother was missing, since the maids were the ones who watched over her. Her father was still around, but a little more reserved then usual since his wife packed her bags and flew to Mexico for the summer, and then some.  
  
But as Jacqueline blossomed into a young toddler, she thought this was all normal. She thought everyone lived in big houses like hers in private, gated communities like she did. She thought everyone had a daddy they barely saw and she didn't even know what mothers were. After Pam left, the town didn't talk as much about the Burkhart's, besides the good job that Mr. Burkhart had been doing as the new senator of Wisconsin. Everyone forgot about baby Jaqueline, since she rarely came out of The Pavilion these days. But Jaqueline was lonely and yearned to meet other children and see Point Place, for what it really was...  
  
"Daddy?" Jacqueline called as she tiptoed into his office.  
  
The extreme scent of liquor instantly surrounded her, but she had grown immune to it over the years. She felt the carpet tickle her bare toes as she tiptoed further in, closing the door gently behind her. She sat in the chair opposite her father's, her feet barely reaching the ground.  
  
"Yes?" Her father said sternly, continuing to punch some buttons on his typewriter, barely flinching at his daughter's appearance.  
  
"I want to go to school."  
  
Her father sighed heavily, rubbing the temples of his forehead as he took off his bifocals carefully. He rested back in his chair, watching his daughter bite her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Darling, you already go to school."  
  
"It's not the same." Jacqueline protested, twirling a strand of her dark hair between her fingers. "I want to go to school with other kids."  
  
Jacqueline shuddered as she thought back on the hours of 'education' she was receiving right here at home, with Mrs. Brownstone, a horrid ex- schoolteacher who pounded pointless math problems and vocabulary lessons into Jacqueline's head.  
  
"But darling, the only school in Point Place is public..." Her father continued to punch some keys as she spoke, glancing over at his daughter as she twirled her hair, "You deserve a better education than that."  
  
"But Daddy..." Jacqueline whined.  
  
"Jacqueline." Her father said sternly, glancing at the clock on his desk. "It's bedtime now."  
  
Jacqueline frowned, feeling tears of loneliness form in the creases of her eyes. She pushed herself off the chair, crossing her arms across her chest, and went towards the door.  
  
It was horrible. She hated being locked up in this big house with nothing to do and never getting to talk to other kids. She hated her father for never listening to her. She was such a good little girl. She never got her dresses messy and she always brushed her teeth. Why shouldn't she be rewarded? She just wanted to be like all the other kids.  
  
Jacqueline turned around quickly, giving her father a new, cold glare that formed across her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Daddy." She said quickly, smiling maliciously as his head popped up. She started to cry. Full out bawling, over exaggerated shrieks, everything she could think of doing, she did. She ran to her father, hugging his chest and screaming, "I want to go to public school."  
  
And that's how Jacqueline Burkhart learned how to get what she wants.  
  
The next day, her father enrolled her in Point Place Elementary.  
  
She was extremely excited for her first day of first grade. She was also extremely nervous. What if she didn't make any friends? What if the kids thought she was weird? What if they were jealous of her money, or her looks?  
  
Jaqueline pushed this all into the back of her head as her father pulled her along to the classroom where she would spend the rest of the year learning. They were struggling to keep up with the principal, who was rattling on about school rules as Jacqueline pulled down the slip underneath her new dress. It was pink, with tiny ruffles and bows on the sleeves. It made her look like an exquisite china doll. The maids had put her hair into two tiny braids, fastening them with pink ribbons. Her black Mary Janes were polished and sparkling as she ran along the hallway, trying to keep up with the principal and her father, who now stopped in front of one of the classrooms. Jacqueline's heart skipped a beat as the principal opened the door, instructing Jaqueline to go ahead inside. She looked back at her father, who smiled earnestly, something she rarely saw. If there was one thing that she learned from her father, it's to never let them see that you're nervous. A new wave of confidence washed over her face and she patted down her dress, made sure her braids were in place, and followed the principal inside, leaving her father behind.  
  
"Class, pay attention." The principal said primly, holding Jacqueline by the shoulders. "We have a new student."  
  
She pushed Jacqueline gently towards the teacher, a nice young lady who stood up from her desk. Jacqueline stared at the girls and boys of her new class. Most of them were sitting quietly, except a few stragglers in the back. One particular brown haired boy stared at her as if she were some sort of royalty. She ignored it dismissively; as she was taught to do when people stared, but basked in the attention she was receiving, internally.  
  
The principal left the room curtly and the class all stared at Jacqueline, waiting for her next move.  
  
"I'm Miss Turner," The teacher said, placing a gentle arm on Jackie's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
Jacqueline smiled graciously, placing her hands together as she pursed her lips, clearing her throat. She spoke with confidence and grace, as she was taught to do so, "My name's Jacqueline Burkhart."  
  
A few gasps were heard as she revealed as she said her last name, since even though no one really gossiped about the Burkhart's anymore, all the kids knew they owned the big house in The Pavilion and that Mr. Burkhart was the senator of their state.  
  
"Is your dad the senator?" A slightly taller then the rest, red headed girl seated in the front row asked quickly.  
  
Jacqueline smiled and nodded.  
  
The class 'oohed' and 'ahhed' the usual response that a Burkhart heard whenever one was in the room.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Jacqueline understood all the lessons being taught, and was given a seat directly in the middle, which was perfect for her, because now she really was the center of attention.  
  
By the time recess rolled around, Jacqueline became tense, unsure of who would talk to her, or if she should approach anyone.  
  
"Hi!" A group of blond girls quickly came over to the picnic table Jaqueline had taken a seat upon, watching a group of kids playing in the playground.  
  
"Hi." Jaqueline said in return, as the three girls sat down across from her.  
  
"I'm Pam Macy." One of the girls squeaked out, "And this is Stacy, and Lacey."  
  
The three girls giggled all together and Jacqueline simply smiled in response.  
  
"Are you a first grader?" Stacey asked, playing with her blond curls. "Because our school is so small that some of the second graders are in our class as well."  
  
"I'm in first grade." Jacqueline answered, taking note of this information.  
  
"Oh, good." Lacey squealed. "Me too."  
  
"I'm in second, though." Pam said.  
  
"So, do you like unicorns?" Lacey asked quickly, giggling.  
  
"I guess so..." Jaqueline said, with a far off look in her eyes.  
  
Stacey, Lacey, and Pam Macy all gaped at her for a second.  
  
"What about butterflies? And stuffed animals? And clothes?"  
  
Jacqueline took a hard look at the playground as the three rambled on. There were a bunch of kids but a certain group of four caught her attention. They were all sitting on top of the monkey bars. The brown haired boy who was staring at her before, was staring at her now, watching her with close attention as he hung upside down, his hair falling around his face. The red headed girl who asked Jaqueline if her father was the senator was laughing as she exchanged words with a skinny boy. Lastly, a curly haired boy in scruffy jeans was watching his three friends with an aloof sense that Jacqueline immediately despised.  
  
Her attention bounced back to the three girls, who were complimenting her dress.  
  
"Yeah, I love clothes!" Jacqueline said happily, imitating the giggles of the girls.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Pam Macy shrieked. "I just knew we were going to be best friends!"  
  
Jacqueline grinned as the three girls hugged her, watching the four friends laugh as the recess bell rang, directing them back towards their classroom.  
  
With Lacey, Stacey, and Pam Macy linked to her arms, Jacqueline beamed past the four, who gave the group of girls an auspicious look, snickering as they walked by.  
  
"Hey Pam..." The brown haired boy said, but stared at Jacqueline all the while. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
Pam stopped, causing the chain of girls to freeze as well, "Jacqueline Burkhart," Pam paused, stepping aside as the red head, skinny boy, and curly haired boy walked on ahead into the building, "Meet Michael Kelso." 


	2. The Gang of Four

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Two: The Gang of Four  
  
A few weeks had passed by, and Jacqueline had grown to be the most popular girl in the school. Everyone was expecting that, she was a Burkhart after all. Jacqueline didn't think much of it, until the day her mother came back into her life...  
  
Jacqueline waved goodbye to Pam Macy, who turned out to live just a few houses away from her, in The Pavilion, and continued to skip home, her bright pink book bag bouncing on her shoulder. Jacqueline didn't notice anything different about her house as she came inside, but looking back, she realized that the maids were squirming about and a new scent had made it's way throughout the house, wafting down the staircase as she ran up to her room. A womanly scent.  
  
Jacqueline shut her door behind her, throwing her bag onto the floor as she turned up her radio and took the tiny, pink hairclips out of her hair, throwing them upon her vanity. It was then that she looked up into her vanity mirror, she gasped at the sight, and turned around instantly, staring at the strange, yet familiar woman seated on her bed.  
  
"Jacqueline...you've grown so much." The woman said, crossing her legs carefully as she opened up her arms for a hug.  
  
Jacqueline stared at the woman with a dumbfound expression, but she was so gentle and beautiful looking that she inched closer to her, letting the stranger wrap her arms around her.  
  
"Who are you?" Jacqueline asked as she took a seat next to the woman.  
  
"Darling," The woman laughed, her blond-brown curls bouncing up and down, "I'm your mother!"  
  
Jacqueline's eyes widened.  
  
She always wondered why she didn't have a mother, like her friends all did.  
  
Why her maid would drop her off at school, rather then her mother.  
  
But she never even thought to ask Daddy...  
  
But it had to have been true; this beautiful woman was her mother.  
  
They shared many of the same features. A small, delicate nose, baby soft hair, and pouty lips.  
  
Jacqueline smiled, although she still felt quite unsure of the situation.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jacqueline managed to squeak out.  
  
"Mexico." Her mother said, flashing a smile.  
  
It was the first, but certainly not the last time Jacqueline would ask this question and hear this answer.  
  
"Jacqueline, I know you must be terribly confused by all this." Her mother said, standing up quietly. "But I promise, I'll make it up to you."  
  
Jacqueline smiled again, but she wasn't sure how someone could make up for something like 'this'.  
  
Dinner that night had been awfully delightful though.  
  
Her father was extremely happy that Pam was home and Pam did make quite an impression on her daughter that evening, with her vivid tales of drunken nights on the beach and partying with celebrities in Cancun.  
  
And the next day Pam dropped Jacqueline off at school, with a kiss, and in a way, it did make up for it.  
  
When Jacqueline told her mother about her friends and how everyone liked her, her mother seemed especially proud. So Jacqueline made sure to keep everything the way it was. She always came to school neat and prim and always sat at the cool table during recess. In fact, the only person she even considered talking to who wasn't part of her little group was the boy everyone called Kelso.  
  
It was kind of hard to dismiss him, since he always had his eyes on her and always complimented and always followed her and Pam.  
  
One day, during recess, as Lacey and Stacey giggled over the newest Brady Bunch episode, Jacqueline noticed the four friends playing on the monkey bars. It had come to her attention that she still didn't know the other three's names, but figured they couldn't be too bad, since that sweet Michael Kelso was friends with them. She watched Michael, watch her, and then jump off the bars, his friends gagging as he walked towards her table. He stuck his hands in his pockets, flipped his hair back with a shake of his head, and took a seat next to Jacqueline.  
  
"Hiiiii Michaeelll." The three blond chorused, because it was a known fact that Michael Kelso was the cutest boy at Point Place Elementary.  
  
"Hi girls." He flashed a toothy grin and turned his attention back on Jacqueline. "So, um, Jacqueline...my mom packed some jelly beans in my lunch today." He paused, pulling out a brown bag, "I saved all the pink ones for you, since I know that's your favorite color."  
  
The other three girls cooed in jealousy as Jacqueline took the bag graciously, popping a pink jelly bean into her mouth, "Thank you, Michael. That was really sweet of you."  
  
Michael grinned, practically tripping as he walked away, mumbling to himself.  
  
"You are so lucky!" Pam Macy shrieked as soon as the boy had returned to his friends, who were kicking and taunting him.  
  
Jacqueline grinned, munching on pink jelly beans as the girls squealed over what just happened, and watched the four friends from the corner of her eye. The curly haired boy punched Michael in the arm, laughing hoarsely. Jacqueline quickly turned away as he caught her eye. She looked back again to see him staring, his eyebrows raised skeptically. He then shook his head and turned away.  
  
For some reason, and she couldn't quite place it, that curly haired boy intrigued her.  
  
She pushed this aside as the recess bell rang, and took her seat inside the classroom, which happened to be to the right of Michael.  
  
She smiled at him, and he smiled in return as Miss Turner explained what today's assignment would be.  
  
"Ok, class, we're going to split into groups of two to work on an art project..."  
  
Jacqueline looked around the room nervously, for she hated when group projects were assigned. Everyone knew who she was, but she never kept up with who all the other kids were.  
  
"Jacqueline and Donna." Miss Turner announced, instructing the red headed girl to take Michael's seat.  
  
Jacqueline watched the red headed girl sit down shyly, as Miss Turner put a box of crayons and some paper on their desks, which they pushed together to begin working.  
  
"I'm not really good at drawing." Donna said quickly, with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Neither am I." Jacqueline laughed, picking up a pink crayon.  
  
"Ugh..." Donna shook her head. "No pink. I hate that color."  
  
Jacqueline's eyes bulged, for she had never heard of such a thing. A girl hating the color pink?  
  
"How can you hate pink?"  
  
"I just do." Donna said, picking up a red crayon. "My mommy says that pink is just the color that boys think girls should like."  
  
Jacqueline sat there, astonished as Donna continued.  
  
"And Hyde says she's right, because the government is full of men who just tell us what colors we should like. That's why my favorite color is blue."  
  
"But blue is for boys!" Jacqueline said loudly, but then scrunched her nose up quickly, "Who's Hyde?"  
  
Donna pointed towards the curly haired boy, who was paired with Michael. Both boys watched Donna and Jacqueline, but Hyde quickly ducked his head down as Michael stared.  
  
"Who's that other kid you hang out with?" Jacqueline asked. "The skinny kid."  
  
"That's Eric." Donna said, a red blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh." Jacqueline said, watching Hyde's curly hair shake as he drew his picture with interest.  
  
Donna and Jaqueline couldn't decide on what to draw, so they ended up drawing a very messy picture of Miss Turner.  
  
When everyone finished up, Miss Turner asked each student to present their picture.  
  
Eric and Pam Macy went first.  
  
"For our picture," Pam began, giving Eric a cold look, "We drew GI Joe holding hands with Barbie," She paused, cackling slightly, "As you can see, Barbie is really pretty and GI Joe isn't. That's because Eric Forman draws like a girl!"  
  
The whole class erupted into laughs except for Donna and Jacqueline.  
  
Jacqueline because, she thought that the drawing wasn't so bad, and Donna because her mommy always said that phrases that ended with, "like a girl", were mean and not feminist-like.  
  
Eric looked crushed as Pam sat down, winking at Jacqueline.  
  
"Next are Michael and Steven."  
  
Jacqueline was slightly confused, until Donna explained that Hyde's first name was Steven.  
  
Hyde cleared his throat as Micheal held the picture up.  
  
"For our picture," Hyde smirked, "We drew Pam Macy getting eaten by a dog. These are her guts on the floor here," Hyde said, pointing to splotches of red on the paper.  
  
"We decided on this because I love dogs and Pam is pretty." Michael said loudly, smiling at Pam, who didn't seem all too thrilled.  
  
"And because I love when dogs bite people," Hyde continued. "Especially stupid girls like Pam."  
  
"Steven!" Miss Turner screeched, ripping the paper from Micheal's hands. "We have discussed this before. Go to the principal's office."  
  
The class laughed, except for Pam who stuck her tongue out at Hyde as he walked past her and out the door.  
  
The rest of the class presented, most chose to draw pretty things or people they know. Miss Turner especially liked Donna and Jacqueline's picture.  
  
"You two make quite a team." Miss Turner said, causing Donna and Jacqueline to smile towards one another. "A+."  
  
Class was over and Jacqueline tapped Donna quickly on the shoulder.  
  
"Donna, my mommy's taking me to the Hub for some ice cream when she picks me up, would you like to come?"  
  
Donna smiled quickly, as Eric came up to her, "I'd love to Jacqueline."  
  
"Jacqueline!" Pam Macy hissed, with Lacey and Stacey by her side.  
  
"Meet me by the water fountain, ok?" Jacqueline said quickly to Donna, who nodded and walked away with Eric by her side.  
  
Pam Macy strode over to Jacqueline, frowning quickly. "Why are you talking to the Lumberjack?"  
  
"You mean Donna?"  
  
"She has a name?" Stacey laughed sharply.  
  
"Girls like us do not hang out with girls like her." Pam informed Jacqueline. "If you want to be my friend, you can't be friends with her."  
  
Jacqueline thought this over quickly.  
  
If she wasn't friends with Pam, then she wouldn't be popular. And if she's not popular then what would her mother say?  
  
"Don't worry Pam," Jacqueline said quickly, "I choose you over that..." Jacqueline winced, "Lumberjack, any day."  
  
"Good." Pam pushed Jacqueline ahead of her. "Now, prove it."  
  
Jacqueline felt instantly sick as she approached the water fountain, where Eric, Michael, Hyde, and Donna were standing. Donna instantly smiled as Jacqueline walked up to her, with Pam poking her back.  
  
"Donna, Jacqueline has something to tell you." Pam said, giving Hyde a threatening look.  
  
Hyde stared at Jacqueline, as he spoke out loud, "Pam Macy needs to get over herself."  
  
Jacqueline cracked a smile, which he noticed quickly, but didn't show any signs of it.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Donna asked, clutching her books to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Donna, but I can't take you to get ice cream today."  
  
Pam was watching this carefully, which Jacqueline noticed.  
  
"Oh." Donna said with disappointment. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah." Jacqueline swallowed hard, knowing what she had to do. She put on a sudden change of face, which only Hyde seemed to notice, "I'm afraid I might catch Lumberjack cooties or something. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Donna asked timidly.  
  
"You heard me." Jacqueline grinned obliviously, "Later, Lumberjack."  
  
Donna's eyes began to grow into deep pools as Jacqueline pushed her gently as she walked by. She met up with Pam, who smirked and congratulated her, before leaving the school.  
  
Jacqueline went outside to the place where her mother usually picks her up. She pretended not to see Donna and Eric walking together, Eric holding her books as she cried. Michael came up to her slowly, and Hyde gave her a look of death as he caught up with Eric and Donna.  
  
"That was really mean, Jacqueline." Michael said. "Donna's one of my good friends, so I really shouldn't talk to you ever again."  
  
Jacqueline gave Michael a weary look.  
  
"But you're just too damn pretty." He gave her a goofy grin as he walked away.  
  
She shrugged, smiling slightly, until she noticed that Hyde stopped as the other three walked on.  
  
Hyde and Jacqueline both stood on the corner, waiting.  
  
Jacqueline felt her heart tugging at her with guilt, so she called out to him, even though he was just a few steps away. "Is she ok?"  
  
He looked up at her with surprise. He was now wearing an old pair of sunglasses, so Jacqueline couldn't sense his reaction. He looked back down without saying a word. So Jacqueline moved in closer and said it again, "Is she ok?"  
  
"I heard you the first time."  
  
"So why didn't you answer?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it."  
  
She blinked widely at him, staring down at her black Mary Janes.  
  
"Don't you think it's sort of impolite not to answer someone when they ask you a question?" She asked, because that's what she always taught.  
  
He remained silent and she temporarily gave up.  
  
It had been ten minutes, and she started to wonder if her mother had forgotten about her.  
  
"So, how long have you and Michael been friends?" Jacqueline asked, watching the boy carefully. He didn't say a word. Not even a grunt. "Come on, you can't ignore me all day!"  
  
"Watch me." He said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"See!" She laughed. "You just spoke to me!"  
  
"So?" He grumbled. "Shut your trap."  
  
Jacqueline was very taken aback by this; no one ever spoke to her in such a manner before. She was a Burkhart, for heaven's sake!  
  
"I will not." She said strongly. "Now answer my question."  
  
Hyde looked up the girl for a nanosecond, then back to looking straight ahead. "Which one?"  
  
She grinned. "How long have you and Michael been friends?"  
  
"A long time."  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued to wait for her mother.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" He asked randomly.  
  
"My mother." She said quietly.  
  
"Me too." He laughed as he kicked the pavement. "She probably forgot about me."  
  
Jacqueline felt a sudden ounce of regret for the boy and her face softened. "I'm sure there's just a lot of traffic. Both out mom's are probably just stuck in traffic."  
  
"There's no traffic in Point Place, Jackie."  
  
Jackie? No one had ever called her Jackie before...but she sort of liked it.  
  
"My mom's probably at the bar." He continued. "She's always there."  
  
"Does she work there?" Jackie asked innocently.  
  
Hyde laughed, "I wish."  
  
Jackie didn't really understand why he would say that, but she didn't ask what he meant, because soon enough she spotted her mother's Lincoln speeding heavily towards the corner, stopping abruptly.  
  
Her mother sauntered out, smiling goofily, "Oh, Jacqueline, I'm soooo sorry! I promise I'll make this up to you!"  
  
Her mother sure seemed to make this promise a lot.  
  
"It's ok, mom." Jackie said sheepishly. "Can we drive my friend home?" She looked at Hyde, who barely looked up.  
  
"This boy...is..." Pam looked at the dirty little boy in disgust, "Your friend?"  
  
If Hyde was hurt, Jackie couldn't tell, because of his sunglasses, but he quickly walked off in the other direction. Jackie froze, giving her mother a weary look and ran after him, "Steven, wait."  
  
"Don't call me that." He muttered, continuing at a fast pace.  
  
"Sorry..." She bit her lip.  
  
"Listen, Jackie," He stopped, but looked straight ahead. "I hate Pam Macy and Pam Macy hates me. If she knew you were offering to drive me home, she would ruin you."  
  
"I don't care." She muttered, trying to look into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you obviously do." He muttered. "Just stay away from me. The Gang of Four doesn't befriend Pam Macy or her friends."  
  
"Gang of four?" Jackie asked sheepishly, though she already knew who they were.  
  
"Yeah, Gang of Four. Donna, Kelso, Forman, and me." He snapped his tongue quickly at her, "No one else."  
  
She saw how serious this was to him and let it go. "So does this mean we can't be friends?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie, get it through your easy bake oven head." He had begun to raise his voice at her, scaring her slightly. "I hate girls like you."  
  
Jackie stood emotionless. Never had anyone screamed at her.  
  
She was a Burkhart; she didn't have to take this.  
  
"Jacqueline?" Her mother called out to her from the car.  
  
"Coming..." She called back. "Don't ever speak to me again, you freak."  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled, walking past her.  
  
Jackie pushed the last bit of innocence away from her, as she jumped into the car and buckled her seat belt.  
  
"So did you tell that poor little boy off sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, mom." Jackie chirped. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Her mother beamed down at her with pride and Jackie smiled back.  
  
Jackie didn't acknowledge the Gang of Four again, but gossiped about them like crazy. She helped Pam Macy spread vicious rumors about Donna, make fun of Eric's scrawniness, and denounce Hyde. Of course, Michael wasn't made fun of or talked about in a bad way, since he was the cutest boy in school.  
  
No one really noticed Jacqueline's transition into Jackie.  
  
That sweet, innocent girl had become an evil, gossiping, daydreaming, materialistic sap.  
  
The only one who really noticed was Hyde; but he didn't let anyone know he cared.  
  
Not yet anyway... 


	3. The Winter Dance, Part 1

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Three: The Winter Dance, Part 1  
  
"Oh my god!" Pam Macy shrieked as she reached the lunch table. "Guess what I just heard?"  
  
Stacey, Lacey, and Jackie all screeched simultaneously, "What?"  
  
"Michael Kelso is going to ask Jackie to go to the Winter Dance with him!"  
  
Jackie grinned widely, "Oh my god!"  
  
She had the biggest crush on Michael Kelso since, well, forever.  
  
Pam Macy sat down, squeezing Jackie's shoulder, "You are so lucky!"  
  
The four girls giggled as they discussed today's other gossip, until they realized that someone was standing before them, eavesdropping.  
  
"Um, can I help you?" Pam laughed, as Stacey, Lacey, and Jackie hushed up.  
  
"Hey Pam, I was um, wondering..." The boy chuckled nervously.  
  
"No." Pam said flatly, picking at her nails.  
  
"Ok." The boy turned around, with a sad look, walking back to his friends.  
  
"Ew, that is like the third time that stupid Forman kid has talked to me!" Pam complained.  
  
"He's so tragic." Stacey laughed.  
  
"Completely clueless." Lacey agreed.  
  
"I don't know..." Jackie said softly, "He's friends with Michael, after all."  
  
"Yeah, I never quite understood that." Pam said, as the four continued to watch the Gang of Four, who over the years had moved from the monkey bars to a spot underneath a tree. They sat there in a circle, laughing and talking. Jackie always wondered what went on in that circle...  
  
"I mean," Pam continued, breaking Jackie's thoughts. "There are only two flaws with Michael Kelso. He's really dumb and he has bad friends. Otherwise," She sighed, "He's perfection." She grinned at Jackie with pride and envy, "Jackie, he's going to be the perfect boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Jackie laughed. "He didn't even ask me to the dance yet, Pam."  
  
"But he will!" Stacey laughed.  
  
"And then you'll be going steady!" Lacey continued.  
  
"And then one day you'll get married and have gorgeous kids!" Pam finished it off and the three giggled.  
  
Jackie wasn't so sure she was ready for that type of commitment, but didn't want to look stupid in front of her friends so nodded her head happily and giggled right along.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying before Eric rudely interrupted us," Pam continued, "Next year, I'm moving onto Junior High, and you losers will still be here." She laughed horrendously, giving Jackie Goosebumps, "But once you guys get to 6th grade, I will be the most popular 7th grader ever and I'll make sure you guys are popular too."  
  
"Thanks Pam, you're so sweet!" Lacey giggled.  
  
"You really are," Jackie said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You guys are the best!" Pam said, giving each one a hug as the bell rang. "Damn, well, I'll see you guys after school!"  
  
Jackie frowned slightly...  
  
Lunch had been her very favorite part of the day... since then she could see her friends. Pam was a 5th grader, and so she was in a class full of other 5th graders, while Lacey, Stacey, and Jackie were still in 4th. Lacey and Stacey were in one of the 4th grade classes, but Jackie was stuck in another, with no one, except for Michael Kelso, who was placed there because of low test scores, but he was still graduating with his friends.  
  
Her and Michael had really bonded because of this situation.  
  
She sat quietly in her desk, relieved when Michael waltzed in and sat in front of her, turning around and striking up conversation.  
  
"Wow, Jackie." He said, grabbing his chest with a flirty look, "You've done the impossible."  
  
"And what's that?" Jackie laughed.  
  
"You look even more beautiful then Pam Macy ever did."  
  
Jackie laughed, knowing that Pam would freak out if she had heard that.  
  
"Why thank you, Micheal." She laughed.  
  
"Seriously though," He placed his hands on her desk, very close to hers. "I have to ask you something."  
  
She nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Jackie feigned a look of surprise and joy and grinned as she screamed, "Yes!"  
"All right!" Michael screeched as the teacher began today's lesson.  
  
Jackie couldn't wait to tell Pam. She couldn't wait to tell her mom that she had a boyfriend! She wondered if the Kelso's had any money.. because her mother said that money is very important when it came to marriage.  
  
Jackie opened her notebook and started doodling, Mrs. Jackie Kelso, all over her notebook, staring at the back of his head with a huge grin.  
  
The Winter Dance was a big deal, according to Pam Macy.  
  
And Jackie Burkhart was the only 4th grader invited to go.  
  
Which made it an even bigger deal, according to Pam Macy.  
  
As soon as the final bell rang on Friday afternoon, Pam and Jackie ran to Pam's house and started to get ready for the Winter Dance. Jackie's mom had bought her the prettiest dress, with white lace and rhinestones that sparkled when she moved. It even made her chest look slightly bigger, almost like Pam's.  
  
Pam was the first girl to grow boobs, and she made sure everyone noticed.  
  
Jackie kept puffing out her chest when Pam wasn't looking, as she put on some diamond earrings and swished some white eye shadow onto her eyelids.  
  
Pam was going with another 5th grader, Timmy, and he and Michael would be over any minute, and they would all walk over to the school for the dance.  
  
Jackie had never been so nervous in her life.  
  
She had never been on any sort of date with a boy, and Michael was known for his kissing skills.  
  
She didn't think she would mind if he kissed her, she just wasn't sure how to do it.  
  
Soon enough, the boys arrived, looking awfully adorable in their tuxes.  
  
Timmy and Pam walked on ahead, holding hands, and Michael and Jackie walked slowly behind them, practically shaking with nerves.  
  
"You know, Jackie." Michael said quietly, "I've liked you for a really long time."  
  
"Really?" Jackie said, smiling widely. "I've liked you for the longest time too!"  
  
"Really?" He grinned, slipping his hand into hers.  
  
For some reason, Jackie cringed.  
  
His hands were kind of lanky and sweaty and not at all what she imagined Michael's hands to feel like. Either way, she squeezed his hand and held to it tightly as they made their way to the school.  
  
Jackie didn't think the dance was that great, after all.  
  
Maybe it was because so many random people came up to her, telling her how gorgeous her dress was, and she didn't know any of them. And because Pam had disappeared with Timmy, probably to make out, since that's all Pam does, apparently. Michael had pulled her over to a table, where Eric and Donna were sitting.  
  
Jackie immediately tensed up as Michael held a seat out for her, but took it.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said to her, making a beeline towards the dance floor and disappearing from view.  
  
"Hi Jackie." Eric said sheepishly from her side. "How are you?"  
  
Jackie had never spoken to Eric Forman in her life, and she didn't plan on starting now. She just nodded, staring at the spot where Michael had disappeared, waiting for him to reappear. She felt someone brush her side and sit next to her, and assuming it was Michael she whipped her head around, smiling fiercely.  
  
"Let's dance!" She screamed loudly over the music, but her smile vanished into a look of extreme distaste at the curly haired boy in front of her. "Oh."  
  
"Hey man." Hyde said, looking past Jackie and at Eric who was laughing at Jackie's distraught look.  
  
Jackie stood up quickly, scanning the room for Michael.  
  
"What's the matter, Juliet?" She heard Hyde say from underneath her. She watched him tediously as he stood up, towering over her. "Did you lose Romeo?"  
  
"No." She muttered, continuing to gaze at the dance floor. "But when exactly did you lose your soul?"  
  
"Oh, nice burn." Eric said with surprise.  
  
Jackie looked down at him with slight amusement. "Um, thanks, I guess."  
  
"Actually, that's kind of a ridiculous question." Hyde said, smiling sharply at Jackie and Eric. "Souls don't exist."  
  
"Of course they do." Jackie said matter of factly.  
  
"Really, can you show me yours?" Hyde asked her, crossing his arms with satisfaction when she rolled her eyes and shook her head no.  
  
"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there." She said, frowning.  
  
"True." Hyde said. "Kind of like how you can't see that Kelso is dancing with Amber Thompson," He smirked, "But he is."  
  
Jackie frowned, pushing past Hyde and running franticly around the dance floor till she spotted Michael, pushing against Amber Thompson.  
  
"Michael!" She screamed, feeling extremely hurt.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jackie..." Michael frowned, pushing Amber aside. "I got sidetracked."  
  
"Don't touch me." She said, pushing him away from her and running away, feeling her eyes clench up with tears.  
  
Michael watched her with regret and then turned his attention on his friends, who were trying not to laugh. "What the hell, man?" He said upon reaching them, punching Hyde gently.  
  
"Why did you take Jackie Burkhart to this dance anyway, man?" Hyde said in return. "She's a snob."  
  
"No, she's not." Kelso said defensively. "She's cool."  
  
Hyde burst out laughing, "If by cool, you mean cold and therefore, heartless, then yes, you're right. She's real cool."  
  
"You're just pissed because you couldn't find a date as pretty as her." Kelso said matter of factly.  
  
Hyde shook his head sadly, "No, Kelso. I wasn't even going to come to this stupid dance, but I knew you would screw yourself over with Jackie, and I knew I had to see it happen."  
  
"You know what?" Kelso shouted, "I got to go console my date, but when I'm done, I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
Hyde smirked, "You're going to kick my ass?"  
  
Kelso just frowned and stormed off.  
  
"Man, what's with you anyway?" Eric asked timidly. "Why are you always on Kelso's case when it comes to Jackie Burkhart?"  
  
"What are you talking about Forman?" Hyde asked as he sat back down.  
  
"You're always trying to make sure they never happen." Donna said curiously.  
  
"That's because I don't want Kelso being sucked over to the dark side."  
  
"The dark side?" Eric laughed. "That sounds like it could come from a movie that I so want to see..." Eric's mind wandered for a minute, which it tends to do sometimes.  
  
"Anyway," Donna said, with an eye roll, "Just let Kelso screw up by himself. He really doesn't need your help."  
  
"You're right, Donna." Hyde said. "Well, I'm going to leave, seeing as how all the fun is over."  
  
Hyde nodded a goodbye to his friends and loosened the tie he had taken from his father's wardrobe, since he figured good old dad wouldn't be by anytime soon to use it, and stormed off towards the courtyard, hoping he could slip out from there before anyone realized he was at this lame dance.  
  
He cursed to himself when he realized the only thing blocking him from the courtyard entrance was Jackie Burkhart, huddled up on the bench in front of the wall he could climb over. He slowly walked over, realizing that she couldn't see him, as her hands were covering her eyes as she sobbed.  
  
He cursed again, this time out loud, because he couldn't stand to see anyone cry.  
  
She looked up immediately, her eyes red and splotchy, her eye make up streaming down her sad little face.  
  
"Dammit." Hyde said out loud, taking a seat next to her. "Are you ok?" 


	4. The Winter Dance, Part 2

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Four: The Winter Dance, Part 2  
  
She didn't answer, she didn't even look up. She just kept sobbing into her hands, wiping tears, only to have more come in their place.  
  
"Jackie..." Hyde groaned, leaning against the wall.  
  
Hyde had spent many nights in the school courtyard.  
  
Whenever his parents were fighting, or missing, he would break into the courtyard and sit here under the stars, on this very bench, and just think, zone out. Ironic how his special place had been invaded by Jackie Burkhart of all people.  
  
He was deep in thought when he realized that Jackie's constant sobs had subdued, and she was rubbing her arms gently, as a light breeze pushed her tangled brown hair around.  
  
He looked down at her, happy that she wasn't a crying mess any longer.  
  
In fact, she looked really tranquil and calm, but only for a second, as Kelso came running into the courtyard, calling out for her.  
  
The courtyard was dark, except for the one lantern that was in the middle, by the trees. Of course, Jackie and Hyde were by the dimly lit bench.  
  
Jackie's face scrunched up with uncertainty when she heard Kelso call her and before he knew what he was doing, Hyde held out his hand to Jackie, and she took it.  
  
He stood up on the bench and helped her climb the wall of the courtyard, whispering for her to sit on the top of the cement wall. She did as she was told as he hopped over the wall and landed on the other side, and held his arms up for her.  
  
Her eyes gleamed down at his with extreme confusion.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde whispered, "Trust me."  
  
She shut her eyes, and jumped down, relieved when Hyde's arms caught her frail body. He lowered to the ground and dusted himself off, and started to walk off into the street.  
  
"Jackie!" She heard Michael scream from the other side. "Are you here?"  
  
She ran off after Hyde, holding up her dress as her tiny white heels clicked against the pavement. Her feet were incredibly sore, and she really didn't care what her mother said about beauty demanding sacrifice, she couldn't bear to wear them any longer. She hopped along as she took off her shoes, holding them by the straps as she caught up with Hyde, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
The breeze began to pick up and Hyde noticed tiny goosebumps popping up on Jackie's arms.  
  
"Here." He muttered, slipping off his denim jacket and handing it to her.  
  
She smiled appreciatively, as she slipped it onto her shoulders and tiptoed down the street carefully.  
  
"Watch out for that broken glass." Hyde instructed, pointing to an area in front of her.  
  
Jackie stepped around it and whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
Jackie gaped at him suddenly, since everyone who was anyone knew where the Burkhart's lived. But, well, she had to face it: Steven Hyde wasn't just anyone.  
  
"Why?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"It's practically midnight. I can't just let you walk home by yourself."  
  
"Yes, you can." She said, in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Fine." He huffed, pushing past her.  
  
"Fine!" She screamed, crossing her arms, and marching up the street, making sure she was going fast enough to be able to break into a run, and slow enough so that she won't catch up to him.  
  
Jackie couldn't help but hear all these strange noises and see all these strange shadows and soon she did break into a run and practically ran right into him. As she caught her breath, he simply smirked at her.  
  
"I live in The Pavilion." She managed to get out. "Walk me home."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..."  
  
"Shut up." Jackie muttered, gearing her eyes towards the floor.  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
Jackie gave him a nod in agreement and the two walked in silence, finally reaching Jackie's street.  
  
As she reached the front door, Hyde quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her aside, off the lit porch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched.  
  
He clamped his hand over her mouth, but quickly withdrew his hand in disgust. "I was going to help you sneak into your room. It's like, two in the morning."  
  
"So?" Jackie asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't you have a curfew?"  
  
"Curfews are for babies."  
  
"Baby," Hyde cooed quietly, giving Jackie a whole new set of Goosebumps, "I repeat, don't you have a curfew?"  
  
Jackie sighed, walking back to the door, "My parents aren't even home."  
  
"Oh." Hyde muttered, crossing his arms. "That's cool."  
  
"Well, thanks for walking me home..." She said with a unsure smile as she opened the door, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"Why would I tell someone that I was with YOU?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" Jackie counterattacked, flipping her hair. She slipped into the house, but Hyde caught the door before she could close it.  
  
"Jackie, wait..."  
  
"Yes?" She asked, growing impatient. She was tired. She was upset. She wanted to sleep it all off.  
  
"Kelso's my best friend. And as his best friend I can tell you that if you're going to ..." He paused, not sure of how to word this, "If you're going to see him, you know, that way..."  
  
Jackie yawned with slight annoyance.  
  
"This isn't the first time you're going to get hurt."  
  
"Okay, you know what?" Jackie said, with more emotion then she intended. "I am Jackie freakin' Burkhart and I can do whatever I want. So if I want to see Michael Kelso, in *that* way, then I can."  
  
Hyde didn't flinch. "I was just trying to warn you."  
  
"Ha." Jackie hadn't realized that her eyes had begun to well up. "Michael likes me. A lot. And that's all I need to know."  
  
"Yeah," He began, "You and every other girl."  
  
"Get out of my house!" Jackie screamed, her voice echoing throughout the main hall.  
  
"I'm not in your house." Hyde said - which was true, since he was standing on the porch.  
  
"Fine!" Jackie screamed, slamming the door in his face.  
  
She ran upstairs quickly, slamming her bedroom door as well, and sheepishly looked out her window, watching his figure walk off into the street, without a care in the world.  
  
God, she hated him.  
  
Who gave him the right to judge her?  
  
He was always trying to tell her what to do, but he didn't even know her.  
  
He was so...so...  
  
Jackie paced across her room furiously, and suddenly realized she still had his jacket on. She took it off, folding it carefully, and smelled it.  
  
It smelled like alcohol and cigarettes, but deep down, by the collar there was a different smell. It reminded her of her father's aftershave, clean and crisp.  
  
She threw the jacket into her closet, all the way on the top so no one, not even her, could see the evidence that would prove that she actually hung out with someone so poor and so freakish.  
  
Meanwhile, Hyde had started to make his way back to the courtyard, to spend another restless night there, when Kelso popped out, Pam Macy on his arm.  
  
"Hey Hyde!" Kelso shouted, which Pam punched him for.  
  
"Michael, you'll wake up my parents!"  
  
Hyde looked up and down the street and realized that he was standing in front of Pam's house, and that Michael and Pam were sitting on the curb of Pam's street. Which also happened to be Jackie's street.  
  
"Why are you here?" Pam asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, you know me. I'm a wandering delinquent."  
  
"A what?" Pam asked, smacking her gum down.  
  
"Never mind." Hyde said, shaking his head sadly. "Kelso, can we talk for a second?"  
  
Kelso went off to the side with Hyde, while Pam picked at her nails.  
  
"Why are you consorting with the devil?" Hyde asked, staring at Pam.  
  
"Hey, Hyde, dude, we've only been to second base. We haven't consorted. Not yet."  
  
Hyde just grimaced and ignored this comment. "Why are you with her, Kelso?"  
  
"Oh." Kelso said, "She's hot, man."  
  
"She's Pam Macy, man, come on." Hyde groaned. "Didn't you have a different date?"  
  
"Jackie?" Kelso rolled his eyes. "She ditched me."  
  
"Because you were dancing with Amber." Hyde reminded him.  
  
"So, two wrongs make a right."  
  
"No, you idiot, two wrongs don't make a right."  
  
"They don't?" Kelso scratched his head and laughed it off. "Oops."  
  
"Listen, Jackie likes you, for some reason." Hyde said, trying not to sound concerned. "Go to her, she's home alone and she's upset, because of you."  
  
"She's home alone?" Kelso asked with concern.  
  
"Go." He looked back at Pam, "I'll take care of Pam Macy."  
  
"I don't know Hyde, Pam doesn't just get with anyone, you know."  
  
"Kelso, leave. Now." He pushed Kelso in the right direction and watching him walk up the hill. He then turned back to Pam, who was still staring at her nails.  
  
"Hey, Pam." He sat down next to her, grimacing slightly.  
  
"Ew." She muttered. "Where did Kelso go?"  
  
"He went to go apologize to Jackie. You know, your best friend."  
  
"Oh, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Dammit, I really wanted to make out with him or something." She gazed at Hyde, pulling at his loosened tie, "I guess you'll have to do."  
  
She pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, and then let go.  
  
"Ew." She muttered again, and Hyde grabbed her, kissing her with all his might.  
  
"I thought you hated me..." Pam said with slight surprise.  
  
"I do." Hyde confirmed, as he stood up. "Later."  
  
"What, where are you going?"  
  
"Away. From. You." He said slowly, smirking.  
  
"But that kiss...it was..."  
  
"Hot. I know." He smiled at Pam with slight redemption.  
  
"You can't just leave after a kiss like that!" She screamed out to him as he walked away, smirking with success.  
  
"Watch me." He muttered, sarcastically, in a way he's known for as Pam Macy stomped into her house, upset and annoyed.  
  
Kelso wasn't sure if he should ring the bell or knock or what...the house looked so big and looming, that it kind of scared him. So, he decided to climb through one of the windows, which involved climbing onto a tree next to the house and then jumping to the closest window, which he knew from many years of stalking Jackie, was her bedroom. He flung himself at the window, smiling with brilliance as he grabbed the banister of the small balcony outside of Jackie's window. He heard some rustling inside, since he had made such a loud noise, Jackie had probably heard him. He saw her head appear in the window, a stream of light poured out as she opened the window and came out to the balcony, in a white nightgown. He had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life, as her bare feet came out first, then the rest of her, her brown curls cascading down her shoulders.  
  
"Michael?" She asked timidly, squinting to see.  
  
He came around the banister and was careful not to stop on her toes and took her hand.  
  
"Jackie, I am so sorry." He said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"It's ok." Jackie said with a smile, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I forgive you."  
  
"Good." He said happily, his eyes slightly dreamy. "Well,"  
  
"Well," She repeated, staring off at the stars, the very same stars that Hyde was presently staring at from the courtyard bench.  
  
"I'll see you in school?" Kelso offered.  
  
Jackie nodded, laughing as Kelso started to climb back over the balcony.  
  
"Michael, we're three stories up. Why don't you leave through the front door?"  
  
"Good idea." He said with a laugh, hauling his legs back to her side of the banister. "You're so smart."  
  
One of us has to be if we're going to do this, she thought, as she led him to the door.  
  
"Michael, what made you come up here?" She asked, as she opened the front door for him.  
  
"Hyde." He said, "Which is weird, cause usually he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you."  
  
"Well, maybe someone set him straight." She said, smiling to herself.  
  
"Maybe." Kelso said, shrugging. "See you later, Jackie."  
  
"Good night, Michael." She shut the door and went back to her bedroom, feeling slightly better then she did before.  
  
She couldn't wait for her mother to come back from Mexico, if that's where she even is, and tell her about her new boyfriend and the dance and everything. Of course, she'd have to leave out the whole part about Hyde, but still...it's not like he meant anything to Jackie anyway.  
  
Well...  
  
No, he's not important.  
  
He can't be.  
  
He's poor and scruffy and a freak.  
  
Michael's cute...and...  
  
Jackie shrugged, feeling absolutely torn.  
  
All she knew was that Michael Kelso was popular and Steven Hyde wasn't.  
  
And when her mom comes back, it's Michael Kelso she would want to hear about, not Steven Hyde.  
  
So it was settled.  
  
It would be Mrs. Jackie Kelso.  
  
Forever and always... 


	5. Point Place Junior High

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Five: Point Place Junior High  
  
Jackie could barely contain herself from the first minute she stepped into Point Place Junior High. I mean, she was mingling with the big timers now. 8th graders!  
  
She squealed to death when she realized that Michael was in almost all of her classes, and kept to his side for most of the day. Now that they were back in the same school, she could keep his leash short and tight. Last year was hell, since her one and only spy, Pam, was always too busy to notice if Michael was cheating on her or not. Busy with what, Jackie, was never sure of, but none the less, life was good again.  
  
Stacey and Lacey were also in many of her classes, and when Pam left last year, Jackie learned to make more friends.  
  
Now, if before everyone knew who she was, it was because she was a Burkhart.  
  
But now, everyone knew her as just Jackie.  
  
She was pretty and popular and had a hot boyfriend.  
  
That's all that mattered.  
  
Plus, she was rich and always had the coolest birthday parties.  
  
The first day of Junior High had gone pretty smoothly.  
  
Jackie was nervous about whether or not she would be popular, but as soon as everyone saw her on Michael Kelso's arm, it was undeniable. Jackie Burkhart was on fire. All the girls wished they could be her, even the older ones and all the guys wanted to go out with her.  
  
Jackie noticed the extreme increase of friends and stares, but she never showed it.  
  
It had been a few weeks into school, and everything had been running pretty smoothly.  
  
The only nuisance in Jackie's life was Pam Macy.  
  
Pam had promised that when Stacey, Lacey, and Jackie came to Junior High, she would help them get their start. But Junior High had made Pam even more slutty and catty then before, and Jackie, for one, didn't want to even pretend to be her friend anymore. Stacey and Lacey took Jackie's side, since at this point - she had more going for her.  
  
Everything came to a head at cheerleading tryouts...  
  
"I don't get why we are doing this." Stacey said obnoxiously, holding a pom pom in one hand. "Cheerleading is hard!"  
  
"Because, Stacey," Jackie said immediately, as she practiced her moves, "All the popular girls cheer! It's only natural. Besides, Michael's on the football team and when we get to high school I'll be Cheer Captain and he'll be the Quarterback and everyone will be jealous!" Jackie jumped up and down in excitement, noticing the gym was filled with heavy competition.  
  
Most of the girls were 8th graders, some were in 7th, and Stacey, Lacey, and Jackie were the only 6th graders trying out.  
  
Dana, the Junior Cheer Captain, called out a list of names, including Jackie's and put them in one group. Jackie noticed Michael sitting on the bleachers, with Eric and Hyde. She could not believe he was still friends with those losers!  
  
"Jackie Burkhart?" Dana called out and Jackie's head popped up, her ponytail bouncing up and down. "You're up first!"  
  
The music started and Jackie did her routine as perfectly as she could. She had been taking dancing lessons since she was little, and it's not like cheerleading involved any thinking...well, unless you're talking to Stacey about it.  
  
As she finished her routine with a smile, she heard whistles and cheers coming from Michael. Eric was clapping softly, but he didn't seem to care too much. Hyde was leaning back on his elbows, checking out the other cheerleaders.  
  
"Good job, Jackie!" Stacey and Lacey called out and Jackie rushed to Michael's spot in the bleachers as the Dana and other cheerleaders whispered about her performance.  
  
"Damn, Jackie!" Michael screamed, hugging her tightly. "You're definitely going to make the team!"  
  
"I know!" Jackie squealed, jumping up and down. "And you're going to be quarterback and I'll be Cheer Captain!"  
  
"And you'll all live happily ever after." Hyde muttered sarcastically.  
  
She hadn't seen him since he graduated Point Place Elementary, but he hadn't changed too much. He was taller. And he actually filled out his dumb thrift store shirts. But, he was still aloof and calm and wore those dumb sunglasses, even though they were indoors.  
  
"Jackie, you were really good." Jackie turned around at a girl's voice, then looked up at the familiar, tall red head.  
  
"Thanks, Donna." Jackie said softly, watching Donna sit next to Eric.  
  
She always wondered if they were an item or what, and well, Jackie was known for being blunt.  
  
"Are you two an item or what?" Jackie asked, as she hugged Michael's side.  
  
"What?" They both said in unison, blushing gently on both sides.  
  
"That's all sorts of complicated." Hyde answered for them, getting a punch in the arm.  
  
Donna seemed a whole lot more confident, and was even wearing make up. She was actually sort of pretty, if you're into that whole Lumberjack thing.  
  
"Donna," Jackie said, trying to change the subject and ignore Hyde, "Are you trying out too?"  
  
Eric and Hyde chuckled softly and Donna blushed even further, "I'm not really the cheerleading type."  
  
"Oh, sure you are!" Jackie squealed. "Those manly arms would be perfect for the bottom of the pyramid!"  
  
"Um, thanks?" Donna said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No problem." Jackie said, turning around quickly as Dana called for her. "Wish me luck!"  
  
"Break a leg!" Hyde called out sarcastically, and Jackie turned around sharply to stick out her tongue, when she lost her footing and fell.  
  
Kelso ran to her side, helping her up. She blushed out of embarrassment, but then screamed as she started to walk further down the bleachers. She looked up at Hyde, who was flabbergasted. She screamed in pain again and Michael picked her up and carried her all the way down and towards the nurse's station.  
  
"Man," Eric laughed, standing up slowly, "You should be careful what you wish for."  
  
Hyde just blinked widely at what just happened and let it roll off his back.  
  
Donna frowned at Eric, "She could have really hurt herself. I'm going to go check on her."  
  
"Donna, she's the devil." Eric said with a laugh. "She'll recover with the help of Satan."  
  
Donna just rolled her eyes and continued down the bleachers and towards the nurse.  
  
"Donna, hold up!" Hyde shouted, following her.  
  
Eric sat back down and watched the rest of the cheerleading tryouts in annoyed silence.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the nurse...  
  
"Michael, put me down!" Jackie screamed before they reached one of the cots.  
  
"But, Jackie, your leg..." He put her down slowly, and she quickly jumped up and down, doing a funny little dance in front of him. "It healed super quick!"  
  
"It was never hurt, you idiot!" Jackie said with a laugh, hopping onto the cot behind her. "You should have seen Hyde's face!"  
  
"Jackie!" Kelso screamed loudly with a serious face that broke into a smile. "That was a wicked burn!"  
  
"I know!" Jackie laughed, as Donna and Hyde walked in.  
  
"Jackie, are you alright?" Donna asked with concern.  
  
"I'll be ok, I think..." Jackie winced, watching Kelso with a cautious eye.  
  
Donna looked around quickly, "I'll get the nurse." She left briskly as Jackie sniffled softly.  
  
"God, Jackie," Hyde laughed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Jackie sniffled again, "My cheerleading career is ruined!"  
  
Hyde stood there motionless, hoping she wouldn't cry. He just felt horrible.  
  
"Michael, will you get me some ice for Hyde?"  
  
Kelso and Hyde looked at Jackie with slight confusion.  
  
Jackie jumped off the cot, Hyde was ready to catch her, thinking she fell, but she landed on both feet, smiling as Michael wrapped himself around her.  
  
"For that wicked burn!" Michael laughed.  
  
"You mean," Hyde said angrily, "Your leg is fine?"  
  
"Of course it is." Jackie said matter of factly. "Jackie Burkhart doesn't trip, fall, or do anything remotely clumsy."  
  
"No, she only dates the clumsiest person in town." Hyde said with an inching smile as Kelso tried to stick a tongue depressant up his nose. Jackie slapped him gently and he stopped. "Well, I better find Donna and tell her you were lying."  
  
"I wasn't lying; I was teaching you a lesson." Jackie said quickly, following him.  
  
"And what lesson is that?"  
  
Dana ran into the nurse's office, and upon seeing Jackie on both feet, she squealed. "You made the team, Jackie!" She hugged her quickly, then ran back to the gym.  
  
Jackie felt Kelso's arms wrap around hers once more, and smirked at Hyde as they walked past him towards the gym to celebrate, "Never mess with a cheerleader."  
  
A few more months had gone by, and Jackie was beginning to grow weary of Michael Kelso, but she didn't dare break up with him. Her mother, when she returned from Mexico, was thrilled that Jackie had hooked such a 'looker' and was even more thrilled when she met Mr. Kelso, Michael's dad, but Jackie was never sure why.  
  
But when Pam Burkhart was happy, so was Jackie.  
  
But with boyfriend troubles, friends, and cheerleading, Jackie's grades began to flounder.  
  
"Miss Burkhart." Her guidance counselor, Mrs. Smith, said sternly as she opened Jackie's folder. "Your science grades are atrocious!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jackie asked, stammering.  
  
"And it's no surprise that so are your English grades." Mrs. Smith continued, "If you don't pick these grades up, you'll be kicked off the cheerleading squad."  
  
"What?!" Jackie screeched. "What can I do to fix them?"  
  
"Well, I can give you a tutor."  
  
"Whatever it takes." Jackie said nervously, biting her lip.  
  
"Ok then." She ruffled through some papers and then handed a slip to Jackie. "Meet your tutor at the library after school."  
  
Jackie had been running late and practically forgot that she had a 'tutoring session' after school. She flipped her hair incessantly as she reached the library. She had never even been in the school library before, and she sat near the one person she recognized.  
  
"Jackie?" Eric asked, frowning. "You're not here for tutoring, are you?"  
  
"Guess I'm your new student!" Jackie said, with a smile.  
  
"Lucky me." He muttered. Jackie took it in stride and grinned widely.  
  
"Listen," Jackie said, trying to hide herself in case anyone saw in here with him, "Is there somewhere we can go that's um, more private?"  
  
"Are you coming on to me?" Eric asked with a laugh.  
  
Jackie frowned in disgust, "No."  
  
"Good." Eric stood up slowly, picking up his notebook. "I do have a basement that we all hang out in."  
  
"You all?"  
  
"The Gang of Four..."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, but let Eric lead her out the door and down the street, until they reached the Forman household. Donna, Kelso, and Hyde were standing in the driveway, tossing a basketball around carelessly.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Donna asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm tutoring her."  
  
"Tutoring?" Hyde asked with interest. "I don't think you can teach Jackie how to be human, Forman."  
  
"Oh, burn!" Kelso screeched and Jackie came to his side and smacked him.  
  
"What the hell are you kids doing in my driveway?" A balding, angry man shouted. Jackie instantly took a liking to the man.  
  
"Oh, good." Eric muttered. "Jackie, this is my dad."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Forman." Jackie said, holding out her hand.  
  
A short woman popped up behind him, slightly frazzled and took the girl's hand, shaking it, "Well if it isn't baby Jacqueline all grown up!"  
  
Jackie hadn't heard anyone call her that in the longest time and smiled kindly at the woman. "Oh, wow, Red, she's so polite, and quite the looker." Kitty laughed and went inside the kitchen.  
  
"You all better be gone by dinner." Red said, following Kitty.  
  
At once, a blond girl in the shortest of skirts and tightest of tee shirts came out from the kitchen, chewing gum loudly as she flipped her hair. "Eric, can I borrow ten bucks?"  
  
"What's wrong, Laurie?" Hyde called out as he sunk in a basket. "No one visits your corner anymore?"  
  
Jackie watched the girl with slight animosity, as the rest laughed at Hyde's joke.  
  
"Shut up, loser." Laurie snickered. "Do any of you have ten bucks?" She looked around at blank expressions, landing on Hyde, "Well, I know you don't."  
  
"Burn!" Kelso shouted, as he lunged for the ball.  
  
"Who are you?" Laurie asked in Jackie's direction.  
  
"Don't look directly into her eyes, Jackie." Eric instructed. "She's like the sun; she'll blind you."  
  
"Shut up, Erica." Laurie screeched. "I'm going to get some money from Dad, and he'll give me some money too, because I'm the favorite, and you're not."  
  
With that, she left.  
  
"She used to be nice." Donna said with a laugh. "But now that she's in high school, she thinks she's hot stuff."  
  
"Wait!" Jackie screamed, causing everyone's head to pop up. "Laurie Forman is your sister?!"  
  
"Don't remind me." Eric said, as he leaned against the old Vista Cruiser parked in the driveway.  
  
"But she's so pretty and popular and you're so not." Jackie continued.  
  
"Ok, she's here to be tutored, right?" Hyde asked from the other side of the car, where he was checking his hair out in the mirror.  
  
"It's rude to say 'she' when I'm right here." Jackie said loudly, but Hyde ignored her.  
  
"Come on," Eric said, rolling his eyes and leading her through the kitchen and downstairs, into the dingy basement.  
  
"Ew!" Jackie screeched so loud that Kelso, Hyde, and Donna could hear her from upstairs, where they sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Man, how can you date that thing?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Easy..."  
  
"Jackie's easy?" Hyde asked, intrigued by this.  
  
"No, I mean...the answer is easy." Kelso said, frowning. "Jackie barely lets me touch her."  
  
"I wouldn't let you touch me either Kelso." Donna said.  
  
"What's the answer then?" Hyde asked, getting to the point.  
  
"Jackie and I just make sense. We're both good looking. We're both popular. And she's always super busy so she doesn't know that I'm cheating on her with Pam Macy."  
  
"Oh my god." Donna whispered as Jackie stood by the fridge.  
  
"Eric told me to get some sodas." Jackie said with a frown, pushing a tear aside.  
  
"Jackie..." Kelso began but she raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"Save it, Michael." She ran back downstairs and Eric soon came back up.  
  
He hit Kelso upside the head and muttered, "She's crying. Someone should go talk to her."  
  
Donna, Kelso, and Hyde stared at Eric. "Someone other then me." He continued.  
  
"I'll do it," Hyde said, with a sigh. "But just for the record, it's not because I want to."  
  
"Right." Donna said with a suspicious tone.  
  
"Of course." Eric agreed.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to deal with that either!" Kelso laughed, and shielded his eyes as Eric and Donna threw some chips in his direction.  
  
Hyde laughed, slipping off his sunglasses and putting them in the collar of his shirt as he approached Jackie, who was sitting on his very chair, her feet propped up on the table. She wasn't crying, but sitting very still, and looked up at him with a strange expression, almost as if she knew he would be coming.  
  
"You warned me." Jackie laughed, wiping away tears. "And I didn't listen."  
  
"Do you ever listen?" Hyde asked, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I should have." Jackie looked down at her feet and leaned up to look at him, "Why did you warn me? Why did you come down here now? Why did you help me out that night in the courtyard?"  
  
Hyde didn't say a word, he just watched Jackie sigh at his silence.  
  
"The question isn't why," Hyde finally said, standing up and going back upstairs to leave her be, "It's how could I not."  
  
Jackie felt very awkward and confused as he left her with this.  
  
Hyde groaned as he came back to the kitchen.  
  
"Get down there." He said to Kelso, smacking him gently.  
  
Of course, Jackie and Kelso made up, but that didn't stop him from cheating on her again. And again. And again.  
  
But, when she heard about it, she didn't really care.  
  
She loved Michael, she did, and it hurt.  
  
But she had a different agenda on her mind now.  
  
She wanted to get to know a certain, mysterious curly haired boy.  
  
And she knew just how to do it. 


	6. Jackie's Birthday Party

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Six: Jackie's Birthday Party  
  
The school had been buzzing the day after the invitations were sent out.  
  
A party, in Jackie's honor, was being held at the famous Burkhart mansion.  
  
No one was more excited then Jackie, of course, but by the middle of the day, she was tired and annoyed with all the random people coming up and asking questions about it. The whole school had been invited, which wasn't her plan at all. Jackie didn't even want a birthday party this year, but her mother insisted.  
  
Jackie silently prayed for rain, since it was going to be a pool party.  
  
The day of her party, she woke up to the sound of her mother screaming out orders.  
  
Jackie saw that her mother had laid out her party dress on her armchair in her room, a long with her new pretty sandals. Jackie rolled out of bed, brushed her hair quickly, slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers and ran down the enormous spiral staircase, seeing a crowd of maids being lectured by her mother.  
  
"This is a very important day for my baby," Pam Burkhart screeched. "So, don't mess it up." Pam took a sip of her wine, which Jackie always found kind of strange, because it was 10 in the morning. Jackie didn't quite understand that her mother was an alcoholic, not yet, anyway.  
  
Jackie came to her mother's side, but her mother barely noticed her and marched off, screaming at one of the caterers.  
  
Jackie sighed and trudged back upstairs. The guests would be arriving in an hour or so, and she felt a huge pit of anxiety forming in her stomach as she slipped on her dress, over her bathing suit. The dress was pink, of course, and Jackie almost felt sort of sick of this color, since her whole bedroom was bright pink. Jackie looked in the mirror, pleased with her reflection, and hopped down the stairs as the doorbell rang.  
  
She opened the door, where a bunch of faceless girls walked in.  
  
A maid gathered their gifts and showed them outside.  
  
The next hour continued in this fashion.  
  
Jackie opened the door, whoever was on the other side, screamed "happy birthday!", as the maids collected their gifts and led them to the pool. Jackie scratched her neck, where the fabric of her bathing suit was itching her, and opened the door for some late arrivals.  
  
She grinned happily as her eyes landed on Michael, Hyde, Donna, and Eric.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jackie screamed. Lucy, one of the maids, ran over and collected their gifts. But Jackie stopped her, and took Michael's poorly wrapped gift aside, since she was sure it would be special.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jackie." Donna said sweetly, giving the girl a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Donna!" Jackie chirped as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Wow, your house is huge!" Eric laughed.  
  
Jackie continued to grin, deciding that no other guests would be arriving, since the entire Point Place Junior High Population was outside. Even some high school kids showed up. Basically, Laurie Forman and her friends and Casey Kelso and his friends.  
  
Eric and Donna walked outside, as Lucy instructed them to, while Hyde and Michael waited with Jackie.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jackie." Hyde said quietly to her, giving her an eerie grin before following Eric and Donna outside.  
  
"Jackie, this party is going to kick some major ass!" Michael screeched into her ear as he leaned it for a kiss. She squinted her face up with annoyance as their lips briskly touched and muttered to herself as he ran off to catch up with his friends.  
  
This party wasn't kicking ass.  
  
It was a drag.  
  
Jackie went to the bathroom, shedding her dress off, and went outside, squinting in the bright sunlight. Hundreds of kids were dancing, swimming, laying about, or getting their picture done by the cartoonist.  
  
She was almost positive that no one would notice if she just disappeared.  
  
She sighed, taking a seat in one of the poolside chairs.  
  
No one even came up to her. It was her own birthday party, and she was alone.  
  
Stacey and Lacey were hanging out with their new boyfriends, Eric and Donna were wading their feet in the pool, talking. Michael was getting himself drawn to look like Sonny Bono and Hyde was...  
  
She looked around, scanning the perimeters for that familiar curly haze of hair. She couldn't spot him. She sighed, deciding that she needed some sort of pick me up, so she went to the kitchen, to look for some of her favorite comfort food, Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.  
  
"Why aren't you outside enjoying your party?" A voice asked as she settled down with a bowl of ice cream, digging into it.  
  
She looked up and saw Hyde, leaning against the doorway, his sunglasses tucked in the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Why aren't you outside?" Jackie asked, swallowing some ice cream down.  
  
She was all of a sudden very aware that she was only in a tiny bikini, and it's not like she had a showy body, she was only in 6th grade... but a lot of skin was showing and her face became a deep shade of red.  
  
Hyde shrugged, "Probably the same reason as you. Except, it's your party."  
  
"So?" Jackie said, rolling her eyes. "I had a craving for ice cream, that's all."  
  
"Right." He watched her finish up her food, and she pushed the bowl away and yawned loudly.  
  
"Oh, and I wanted to open Michael's gift. I'm dying to see what he got me."  
  
Hyde had a smirk on his face as he followed her to the table of presents, and she saw Michael's gift on the very corner, where she placed it.  
  
She sat down on the bottom of the staircase and tore it open as Hyde sifted through the other gifts, lazily.  
  
Jackie blinked widely at Michael's gift in her hand.  
  
Was he kidding?  
  
This had to be a joke.  
  
"That...that..." She muttered, "Dumbass!"  
  
"Something wrong, princess?" Kelso's voice called as he stumbled upon Jackie.  
  
"Michael Kelso!" She screamed. "Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"You don't like your gift?" Kelso asked innocently.  
  
Hyde was watching this intensely, laughing to himself.  
  
Jackie threw the tiny bottles of zit cream at her boyfriend's feet.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Michael?" She asked, throwing the bottles of deodorant at his feet as well. "Do I stink?" She threw the breath mints at his feet as well. "Do I have bad skin?"  
  
"What, Jackie, no..." Kelso pleaded.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said, interrupting them. "Mrs. Forman just got back from a health fair and gave us all free samples of stuff."  
  
Kelso grinned at his friend, but then frowned when Jackie stomped her foot with anger.  
  
"You regifted me?" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Hyde!" Kelso screamed sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't trying to help." Hyde said innocently, returning to the table of gifts.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang and Jackie answered it primly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and let Pam Macy in.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jackie." Pam said snobbishly, handing her a gift. "Hi, Michael." She grinned at Kelso for a second and then walked off to the backyard.  
  
"Jackie, I think I'm going to let you calm down, ok?" Kelso said, watching Pam sashay down the hallway, and quickly followed her.  
  
Jackie blinked widely in disbelief that her boyfriend not only gave her a ridiculous gift but just went off after Pam Macy, at her own birthday party. Nothing was going Jackie's way, and that just made her hostile.  
  
But then she realized she was once again alone with Hyde and how she had a mission to complete.  
  
"You!" She screamed, but then calmed her voice down. "Come upstairs, I have something to show you."  
  
Hyde looked slightly discouraged, but followed Jackie up the staircase to her bedroom. She shut the door behind him.  
  
He watched her tediously as she started jumping up and down, grabbing at the top of her closet until a few things fell down. She quickly went to the floor, and grabbed a folded up piece of denim. She quickly snapped it so it came unloose, revealing Hyde's old denim jacket.  
  
"Oh my god." Hyde said with a smile. "You still have that?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going throw it out or anything." Jackie said sheepishly, finding a tee shirt and shorts and throwing it over her bathing suit, feeling slightly more comfortable.  
  
"Well, thanks." Hyde said, holding up the jacket his body. "But I don't think it fits anymore."  
  
"Do you mind if I keep it then?" Jackie asked shyly.  
  
Hyde held the jacket tightly, "Why?"  
  
"Um..." Jackie paused, flicking her hair back. "Never mind."  
  
Hyde stood silent for a minute, but then draped the jacket on Jackie's bed, next to her.  
She smiled slowly and then walked over to her window, stepping out onto her balcony. Hyde followed carefully, not sure of what was going on.  
  
"Jackie, darling, where are you?!" Her mother called and starting knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
Jackie sighed deeply and Hyde gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Hyde said, showing Jackie a vine that was next to balcony and helped her climb onto it. He made sure she got down safely and as he landed on his feet, they started walking off, avoiding the street, and running through backyards till they reached the center of town.  
  
As soon as they were far away from the house, they slowed down their pace and Jackie laughed, "You're always helping me escape."  
  
Hyde grinned, since this was very true, as they walked into the Hub.  
  
He held the door open, but she looked at him blankly, then gave a sideways glance around her.  
  
"Everyone's at your party." Hyde said quickly. "You think I would let myself be seen with you in public?"  
  
Jackie let this sink in and followed Hyde into the very empty Hub.  
  
Jackie sat down in one of the booths as Hyde ordered some fries.  
  
They ate in silence, until Jackie said something very quietly.  
  
"I wish I could break up with Michael."  
  
Hyde sat back, leering at her for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because it would ruin everything!" Jackie sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms defiantly. "Without Michael, what am I?"  
  
Hyde snorted gently, but quickly ceased when he saw how serious she was.  
  
"Come on," He nudged her gently. "You're Jackie freakin' Burkhart, remember?"  
  
Jackie cracked a smile, remembering the way she had told off Hyde all those years ago.  
  
"Deep down, Kelso means well." Hyde insisted. "You have to stop letting him do whatever he wants. You need to have some more control over him."  
  
"But I don't know how to do that..."  
  
"Just treat him like you treat Eric."  
  
"Ohh..." Jackie nodded in understanding. "But what if he breaks up with me?"  
  
"He won't." Hyde insisted. "He'll be too scared to break up with you."  
  
Jackie stood up, giving him an unsure smile.  
  
Hyde stood up, finishing the last fry, "Jackie,"  
  
She looked up at him, a sudden glow of happiness falling over her.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
And just like that day in the courtyard, she trusted him.  
  
From that day on, Jackie bossed Kelso around completely.  
  
And as a result, she got everything she wanted from him; nice gifts, compliments, and Hyde was right, Kelso was freakin' terrified and never crossed Jackie.  
  
But there was still one thing Jackie wanted, that she just couldn't find.  
  
A real friend.  
  
Not Stacey, or Lacey, or stupid Pam Macy.  
  
A real friend, someone who she can talk to when she's in trouble; someone she can depend on.  
  
She never thought she'd find that in the slightly taller then the rest, red head... 


	7. Donna and Eric

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Seven: Donna and Eric  
  
Jackie's party was an overall success. She received lots of nice gifts, with the exception of Michael's, and everyone said they had a great time. No one noticed that she had slipped back into the party, through the backyard gate, a few minutes before it was over.  
  
Jackie sat by the pool, looking over the damage left by all the kids.  
  
There were plastic cups everywhere; the streamers had all fallen down. The maids were running around with garbage bags, tidying the yard up, as the caterers loaded their truck back up. The air grew cold and the sky grew dark, so Jackie went back inside. Her parents had decided to go out for a few hours, to some adult party of some sort...something to do with swinging...so it was just Jackie and the help for awhile. As she walked through the main hall and up the stairs, she realized there were two more presents left on the table, which she hadn't torn open yet.  
  
The first was neatly wrapped in pretty blue wrapping paper. She opened the card first, and upon seeing Donna's name, she tossed it aside and tore the box open. Inside, was a bracelet, which looked hand made. It was actually quite pretty, with pink beads of all shades, which read "Jackie".  
  
She slipped it on her wrist and started to unwrap the next gift.  
  
The next gift was wrapped in newspaper and had no card, but she could already tell who it was from. It smelled like alcohol, cigarettes, and a crisp clean aftershave type smell all in one. It was Hyde's gift.  
  
She was very curious as to what could possibly be inside.  
  
She grew impatient as she furiously tore into the newspaper and finally, when it seemed like there was actually nothing inside, a piece of paper flew out that simply read, "Jackie – I O U."  
  
She smiled, because it wasn't really a bad present at all.  
  
And now Steven Hyde owes her. Owes her what, she wasn't sure of yet...but she'd figure something out.  
  
The next week at school, talk of Jackie's party had pretty much died down.  
  
Everything was back to normal. Jackie and Hyde ignored each other, when they rarely crossed paths, and Jackie and Kelso would walk hand in hand down the hallways, the king and queen of Junior High.  
  
Every wedesnday, Jackie would walk over to the Forman house after cheer practice and have a tutoring session with Eric. It wasn't half bad, really. Kitty Forman would feed her till she was stuffed and Red would tell her some war stories. And Eric, was a pretty good teacher, and insisted that he walk Jackie home each night. He was a really nice guy, for a scrawny kid. He also had this rule about the basement when Jackie was there...Hyde and Kelso could not be there, because they were too much of a distraction. But when Donna dropped by, well, that of course, was ok for Eric.  
  
It had been a particular Wednesday afternoon when Kitty came bouncing down the stairs, a tray in hand, with Donna behind her.  
  
"I brought you some cookies and lemonade." Kitty announced as Donna sat down on the couch, next to Jackie. "Jackie, will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
Jackie really wanted to say yes...but, well if she stayed here too long, someone might notice, especially since Lacey and Stacey call her house at around 7 for their daily gossip calls. But she also knew that her mother had been gone for two weeks, and if she wanted a good homestyle dinner, she should stay...  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Forman, but I promised my mom I would eat dinner at home." Jackie said politely, trying to hide her frown. She hated lying to someone as nice as Mrs. Forman.  
  
"That's ok, dear, next time." Kitty said with a smile, and made her way back up the stairs.  
  
"It's ok if I'm here, right?" Donna asked sheepishly, flipping through a magazine. "I don't want to interrupt."  
  
"No," Eric cried sharply, "You're always welcome here, Donna."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes. These two were such children.  
  
Eric stared at Donna, who didn't seem to really notice, but as soon as Eric's head was down, Donna was staring back at him.  
  
Jackie and Eric continued to go over some chemistry rules when Donna remembered that she promised she had to go feed Mr. Bojangles, her cat, since her parents were off at a dinner party.  
  
Jackie watched Donna leave through the side door before she smiled widely and slammed her notebook closed.  
  
"We're not done yet, Jackie." Eric insisted, but then looked at her strangely, since she had this evil smile plastered on her face.  
  
"You like Donna, don't you, Eric?" Jackie asked, more like demanded, for an answer.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Eric said, with a far off look in his eyes, but his blush revealed all.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out or something?"  
  
"Because," He shrugged. "Our friendship is more important then all that."  
  
"What does your friendship have to do with it?" Jackie asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Hyde."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes. "Do you always listen to Hyde?"  
  
Eric nodded, "He's pretty smart."  
  
"No, Eric, he's a smartass." Jackie said quickly. "God, he is so..."  
  
Before Jackie could finish, Donna came back into the basement, taking back her seat.  
  
"Who's so, what?" Donna asked.  
  
"Hyde, he's such a know it all." Jackie complained, tossing her notebook aside completely, so Eric complied, figuring they were done for the day anyway. "He's always trying to make everyone unhappy, just because he's unhappy."  
  
Donna looked slightly confused but nodded anyway, probably just to shut the girl up.  
  
At that, Kelso and Hyde boomed down the stairs, laughing about something or other.  
  
"Oh." Hyde stopped in his tracks. "I thought you'd be gone by now. Isn't it about time you checked back into hell?"  
  
Jackie groaned, grabbed her purse, and stomped out the door.  
  
"What's her problem?" Hyde asked, as he sat in her spot.  
  
"She hates you." Eric laughed.  
  
"Whatever, man, I'm the one who hates her." Hyde insisted. "I hate her and all her stupid friends."  
  
"Hey, this is my girlfriend you're all bad mouthing." Kelso said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hyde asked.  
  
"So, let me join in." Kelso laughed. "She's really bossy. I mean, I like being taken control of, but damn, she's always watching me like a hawk."  
  
"That's because you're always cheating on her, like the filthy pig you are!" Donna half laughed, half screamed. "God, you guys are so immature sometimes. Jackie is right about you, Hyde."  
  
Then Donna stormed off and left, just as Jackie had.  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes and glared at Eric, "What was Jackie right about?"  
  
"Um..." Eric stammered, trying to recall her words. "She said that you're unhappy, so you try to make everyone else unhappy."  
  
Hyde grinned, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Kelso, Eric, and Hyde laughed hoarsely and turned on the TV to forgot about the emotional girls in their lives.  
  
Meanwhile, Donna had ran after Jackie, but it turned out she was just sitting outside the Forman's kitchen, on one of the patio chairs, muttering to herself. Donna sat down next to her, crossing her arms in a similar, pissed off fashion as Jackie's.  
  
"Boys are so stupid, Donna." Jackie muttered, watching the red head nod haphazardly. "Except Eric, he's pretty sweet."  
  
"Yeah, he's a great guy." Donna said, blushing gently.  
  
"Donna, do you like Eric?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No, Donna." Jackie whined. "Do you like like him?"  
  
"No!" Donna screamed, laughing maniaclly. "God, am I that transparent?"  
  
"Don't worry, Donna. No one really cares if you like him or not."  
  
Donna ignored this insult, "Does he know?"  
  
"No, but he likes you back." Jackie blabbed with no regret.  
  
"He does?" Donna asked, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Donna, of course he does. You're like the only girl who talks to him. But why do you like him? He's so...scrawny."  
  
"But he's nice. And he makes me laugh." Donna said, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie smiled back. "I guess your manliness kind of balances his girliness, too. You two are sort of perfect for each other."  
  
"Jackie, do you know how to compliment people without insulting them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, then." Donna laughed, but noticed something from the corner of her eye. "You're wearing the bracelet I made you."  
  
Jackie lifted her wrist, and grinned. "I wear it everyday. You made it. Like, yourself?"  
  
Donna nodded and Jackie was impressed. She played with in on her arm for awhile and then looked up at Donna, "Hey, Donna."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you teach me how to make one?"  
  
"Sure." Donna said slowly, standing up.  
  
"Great." Jackie smiled fully, looking up from her bracelet to Donna's face. "Oh, and thanks for making me feel better."  
  
"Anytime, Jackie."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Donna squinted slightly, but smiled, hugging Jackie before she left for dinner.  
  
Jackie spotted Red inside the kitchen and walked inside, taking a seat at the counter.  
  
"Hi Mr. Forman!" She shouted happily, practically giving him a heart attack.  
  
He opened up a beer and grinned oddly at the little, loud girl Eric had befriended.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked timidly.  
  
He shrugged and she continued, happily.  
  
"What's more important in life...having popular, pretty friends or having real, honest friends?"  
  
Red just stared at the little girl and gave her a hard look.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that one." He said, with an earnest smile, before leaving the room.  
  
Jackie did know the answer, but she couldn't bear to turn her back on everything she had known up till this point.  
  
She had changed herself before, when she was innocent little Jacqueline.  
  
She wondered if her popularity would change if she became better friends with the Gang of Four. I mean, did people really care that much if she started talking to Donna in school or hung out with Eric? I mean, Michael does, and he's really popular. Jackie wasn't even sure if popularity really mattered to her anymore.  
  
She sighed, picking up her notebook, and left the kitchen.  
  
She stated to walk up the street, slowly, a little creeped by how quite and dark it all was when she heard running behind her.  
  
She turned around, ready to scream her head off when she saw it was just Eric.  
  
"Eric, oh my god, you scared me!" Jackie panted, recuperating.  
  
"Jackie, I always walk you home, remember?" Eric said with a smile, taking her notebook from her hand. "But don't tell anyone that."  
  
"Why not?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked along.  
  
"Well, because I don't want to be associated with a cheerleader and you don't want to be associated with a scrawny loser. We've been over this." He laughed it off, in that way that only Eric Forman can.  
  
"You're not a loser." Jackie said proudly. "And you know...um...one day you might not be *as* scrawny."  
  
Eric looked surprised and smiled once more.  
  
"Thanks, Eric." Jackie said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Eric asked innocently, and Jackie didn't even bother to answer him.  
  
"Anyway..." Jackie said with a stifled laugh. "What are we going to do about you and Donna?"  
  
"We? Jackie, *we* are not doing anything about me and Donna."  
  
"Ok..." Jackie grinned. "What am I going to about you and Donna?"  
  
"Nothing. You are going to do absolutely nothing."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Jackie, promise me."  
  
"I promise that I won't do anything about you and Donna." Jackie said dryly, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
She wanted to do something nice for her new friends...  
  
Eric and Donna were cool...but would Hyde be ok with her hanging out with the gang of four? After all he had chastised her years ago about trying to be friends with him...how no one else could be part of the gang of four...  
  
But back then Hyde didn't know that someone from a far off land would be making his mark in Point Place...making the gang of four the gang of five. 


	8. Jackie's First Time

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Seven: Jackie's First Time  
  
"I don't know, Michael..." Jackie started, for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Come on, Jackie, it'll be fun!" He wrapped his arms around her, "Do it for me?"  
  
Jackie nodded her head in defeat, and watched her boyfriend disappear into the basement. She stood on the cement steps, almost frozen. She hadn't been down there since...god knows how long. It's not like she hated hanging out with Michael and his friends, she sort of learned to love it. Eric's a nice kid, Donna's slowly becoming one of Jackie's better friends, and well, Michael's her boyfriend...but Hyde. He was always the problem. She'd usually make up excuses if Michael asked her to come to the basement, because she knew he'd be there.  
  
At first, it was easy.  
  
She'd just tell Michael she wasn't ready to hang out with high school kids, since last year; she was still in 8th grade, at Junior High, while the rest of them were lowly freshman at Point Place High. But now she was the freshman, and they were sophomores, so that excuse didn't fly over Michael's head so easily.  
  
Michael knew she couldn't stand Hyde. She could spend hours complaining about him. She hated him even more then she hated Pam Macy, and she hated Pam quite a lot.  
  
The other excuse she always used wasn't so valid anymore ...  
  
In the old days, when Michael invited her for some basement hang out time...Jackie would simply say that she had promised Stacey or Lacey that she'd go to the mall. But, over time, those friendships faded, and Jackie realized that the only real friend she had left... was Donna.  
  
Donna.  
  
Jackie snapped out of her train of thought to see Donna standing next to her, flipping her long red hair behind her as she muttered about how cold it was outside and then asked why Jackie was just standing here like this...  
  
Before Jackie could reply, Michael popped his head back outside, shouting excitedly, "There's someone you just have to meet!"  
  
Jackie and Donna exchanged glances and went on inside.  
  
Jackie took off her puffy jacket, throwing it on the coat rack and took a seat on the couch. Hyde was sitting in his chair, his face buried in an issue of Rolling Stone. Eric was standing by the deep freeze, unwrapping a Popsicle as Donna strode over to him, taking a Popsicle out for herself as well. Jackie watched as Michael sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Jackie, I want you to meet," Michael began, and slowly Jackie realized that there was someone else in the room.  
  
"Hello!" The stranger boomed, taking Jackie's hand and kissing it. "I have never seen such beautiful hands in my life!"  
  
Jackie blushed gently, not sure whether she should be disgusted or complimented.  
  
"Jackie, this is Fez." Michael continued.  
  
"Fez, what kind of name is Fez?" Jackie asked, scrunching her nose up at him.  
  
"Well, my real name is..."  
  
"Eric!" A voice boomed as footsteps stomped down the staircase. "Dad wants you!" Laurie gave the basement a once over, rolled her eyes, and went back upstairs.  
  
Eric groaned and ran up the stairs, as Donna took a seat next to Jackie on the couch.  
  
"So, Fez, where are you from?" Donna asked, giving him a warm, friendly smile.  
  
"Well," Fez began, clearing his throat, "My people come from the island of..."  
  
"Hyde!" Eric's voice screamed from upstairs. "Get up here."  
  
Hyde lowered his magazine and Jackie noticed his sunglasses were on his eyes and his expression just looked...hurt. He quickly tossed his magazine aside and ran upstairs.  
  
"What's that about?" Donna whispered to Jackie, who just shrugged as she took the magazine Hyde had placed on the table.  
  
"So, Jackie, may I kiss you?" Fez asked.  
  
"Ew!" Jackie screeched. "I don't kiss foreigners." She said this slow and steady, to make sure he understood her.  
  
"Jackie's kind of my girlfriend, Fez." Michael laughed.  
  
"Kind of?" Jackie asked, with an annoyed glare.  
  
"Donna, do you have a boyfriend as well?" Fez asked sadly.  
  
"She's in love with Eric." Jackie said matter of factly, throwing the magazine aside.  
  
"Jackie!" Donna smacked Jackie's arm.  
  
"That hurt you lumberjack!" Jackie screeched, hitting Donna back.  
  
"You know how we can settle this, girls?" Kelso said, jumping up quickly. "Cat fight....no, NAKED cat fight!"  
  
"Grow up, Kelso." Donna muttered.  
  
"Seriously, Donna, let's go." Jackie waved her arm for Donna to follow her upstairs, which she did.  
  
They entered the kitchen, where Eric, Laurie, Hyde, Kitty, and Red were all red faced and sad looking. Well, except Red, because he always looked angry.  
  
Donna and Jackie immediately left the group, and went towards the living room, but soon Laurie and Eric ended up in there too, claiming they were kicked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Let's try the front steps?" Jackie offered.  
  
Donna and Jackie sat outside the front door, staring off at the street, and the seldom cars that would pass by every once in awhile. Inside, they could hear muffled screams, but couldn't really make them out.  
  
Jackie insisted they should eavesdrop, to see what the hell was going on, but Donna said that would be rude, and that she'll just find out from Eric.  
  
Jackie and Donna began to talk about random things; Donna mostly about Eric and Jackie mostly about her hair - until the front door opened and Hyde stared at them.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here?"  
  
"Why not?" Donna asked, poking out a smile as she stood up.  
  
Jackie didn't bother to stand, she just stared at her shiny new shoes that her mother bought her to make up for her last vacation.  
  
Hyde shut the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets, before running out to the street, walking briskly.  
  
"God, he's been more angry and bitter then usual." Donna muttered. "I'm going to go get the scoop from Eric."  
  
"And then report back to me?" Jackie asked, in a distracted tone.  
  
"Of course." Donna disappeared inside, and Jackie couldn't find the will to sit still any longer. She jumped up and did the only thing she could think of; she ran after Hyde.  
  
"Hyde, wait up." She called, catching her breath as she caught up to him.  
  
"Not tonight, Jackie."  
  
"Huh?" Jackie looked up at him with confusion, trying to see past his sunglasses, to see what was going on in that head of his.  
  
"I can't deal with you tonight, ok?"  
  
"Hey!" She pulled on his arm, and he stopped walking. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." He started to walk again, leaving Jackie to stand alone in the middle of the street.  
  
He disappeared into the dark, as Jackie stood underneath one of the spotlights being formed by the street lights. She reached down into her pocket, pulling out a single sheet of paper she had kept for a situation just like this and ran after Hyde. She held out her arms, holding his shoulders as she stood in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
"Get out of my way, Jackie." Hyde muttered, pushing her arms off of his.  
  
"No." She opened up the folded piece of paper and directed him underneath one of the street lights so he could see. "You owe me, remember?"  
  
"Jackie, I'm not kidding." Hyde shoved his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"Hyde," He pushed past her, as she called from behind him. "Trust me."  
  
These two words had been such a big part of their...friendship? Relationship? Whatever?... that they could not be ignored.  
  
He turned around, paced slightly as he shifted his feet and then suddenly sat on the curb, taking out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Jackie, but her eyes went instantly wide and he laughed, sliding the pack back into his jacket.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" She asked.  
  
"I do a lot of things you probably wouldn't approve of."  
  
The smirk on his face was undeniable, and Jackie didn't even want to know what he was talking about...  
  
"What happened back there?" She asked timidly as she sat down next to him, making sure her skirt wasn't too wrinkled underneath her.  
  
"Kitty and Red found out that I've been sleeping in the basement at night."  
  
"Oh." Jackie looked slightly flustered. "Why would you sleep down there?"  
  
"Well," He wasn't sure how to say what came next without making her upset, and she recognized it, and gave him a reassuring smile, "I can't go home."  
  
"Why not?" A look of concern and worry spread across her face.  
  
"Because, well," He slipped his sunglasses off, folding them carefully and Jackie looked up into his eyes, gasping in shock.  
  
"Oh my god, Hyde." She cried out, wincing at the sight of his right eye, which was blackish red and swollen. "Who did that to you?"  
  
Hyde slipped his sunglasses back on and muttered, "Just my dad."  
  
"Does it hurt?" She realized how dumb this question was, but he nodded slowly, making her feel slightly better. "So, now what?"  
  
"Well, um," Hyde rolled his eyes, but winced slightly because of it, "Eric told his parents everything and so Kitty wants me to move in...but, well, Red doesn't seem too happy about it."  
  
"What about your mom?" Jackie asked instantly.  
  
"I don't really know where she is."  
  
Jackie didn't mean to laugh, and it certainly wasn't a 'ha that's funny!' laugh, but more of a 'I know how that is' laugh.  
  
"You know what would really make us feel better?" Hyde asked her, watching her carefully.  
  
"Um...ice cream?"  
  
"No," He held his hand out for her as he stood up, "Come on."  
  
Michael had always told Jackie stories of the circle, and even though she was a good girl, she always wanted to know what it was like..  
  
So when Hyde sat down in front of her in the basement, opening up a brown paper bag, and instructing her on what to do with it....well curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Actually, in this case, it made the cat high.  
  
"You want to hear something funny?" Jackie asked, laughing horrendously. "I didn't meet my mom until I was in first grade!"  
  
"Lucky." Hyde said with a smirk.  
  
The basement was pretty empty, since it turned out the rest of the gang ventured off to the Hub.  
  
"And then...she goes to Mexico every few months, without even telling me. I just come home and POOF, she's gone." Jackie stopped laughing. "I used to cry when that happened."  
  
Hyde just nodded in understanding, amused by Jackie's antics. He was more immune to this then she was of course, seeing as how she was a virgin to it...  
  
"When did your mom go to Mexico?" Jackie asked, snorting with laughter.  
  
"About a month ago." Hyde said, recalling that day.  
  
"Did you cryyyyy?" Jackie sang slightly and began to laugh again.  
  
"No." He said sternly, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose.  
  
"You want to hear something crazy?" Jackie said, completely forgetting what they had been talking about before.  
  
Hyde didn't say a word, but she continued anyway.  
  
"You know how I pretend to hate you and all that?"  
  
He nodded, slowly, as if he knew what was coming.  
  
"I don't hate you at all." She whispered. "Not one bit."  
  
He nodded again, sitting back in his seat.  
  
"And when I get really upset and I feel like crying, do you know what I do?"  
  
"What?" Hyde asked softly.  
  
"I wear your jacket." She laughed loudly. "That's why I wanted to keep it." She nodded her head slowly, starting to feel suddenly sad, "It doesn't work anymore, though."  
  
"Why not?" Hyde interjected.  
  
"It's not enough..." Her voice was drowned out by the sound of kids stomping down the cement stairs.  
  
Hyde quickly jerked upright and whispered, "Jackie, why isn't it enough?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, hard and straight, feeling herself coming off of her high, and whispered faintly, "Because it's not you." 


	9. The End of Jackie Kelso

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Nine: The End of Jackie Kelso  
  
Jackie groaned as she lifted her head up from her pillow.  
  
Her first time in the circle did not go over so well...  
  
Jackie had already started to feel the repercussions of what she had done when Donna, Eric, Kelso, and Fez stormed through the side door, laughing about how Pam Macy accidentally locked herself in the bathroom at the Hub. Jackie thought this was the funniest thing she had heard all day, and was ready to laugh and ask for a retelling of the story, as she smoothed her skirt down and readjusted herself, but she felt extremely uncomfortable...and kind of paranoid.  
  
"Were you in there with her?" Jackie shouted out to Kelso, who had taken a seat next to her, slapping his knee as he laughed.  
  
"What?" Kelso asked, since everyone had been laughing so hard he didn't hear her.  
  
"Nothing." Jackie placed a hand over her forehead, which had begun to throb.  
  
Kelso just gave her a weird look as the gang turned their attention to Hyde. It was obvious that Eric had told everyone else what was going on, by their sad expressions.  
  
"Quit it." Hyde muttered, giving Jackie one last look, before he stood up.  
  
"Hyde..." Eric began, standing up as well. "Maybe you should talk about it..."  
  
"Stop acting like such a girl, Forman." Hyde said, cracking a smile. "I'm fine." He looked around the whole room, and confirmed it once more, "I'm fine."  
  
No one said anything and with one last look, Hyde turned and left the basement. As soon as his footsteps were no longer heard, everyone turned to Jackie.  
  
"What?" Jackie asked, feeling sicker by the minute.  
  
"I thought you hated Hyde." Eric said flatly, sitting back down.  
  
"I did." Jackie said, coughing gently. "I mean, I do."  
  
"Then why were you down here with him? By yourselves?" Kelso asked, jealousy increasing by the second.  
  
"I was looking for you!" Jackie screeched, wheezing again.  
  
"Geez, Jackie, it was just a question!" Kelso shouted back.  
  
"Who gave you the right to question me?" Jackie stood up, grabbing her purse and jacket. "I'm NOT the one who cheats!"  
  
She stuck her nose up in the air, triumphantly, and left the remaining four to puzzle what exactly went on in the basement between the cheerleader and the pothead.  
  
But that was last night....and the only parts Jackie could remember was the before and after. She knew she had said something to Hyde, but what was said, she wasn't sure of...she just hoped it wasn't too revealing because well...she was known for her big, fat cheerleader mouth and well, she had to admit...that even though he was scruffy, and poor, she might just be attracted to Steven Hyde.  
  
She supposed she always was...since first grade when she caught him staring at her, with that skeptical look...  
  
Since he helped her run away from Kelso and then from her mom.  
  
Since...forever.  
  
But what was she to do about it? There was no way the feelings were mutual and besides, she was with Kelso.  
  
Jackie groaned again as she got dressed that morning, thanking god it was a Sunday and that her mom was in Mexico for the weekend.  
  
Upon realizing she was all alone in the house, since it was the help's day off and her father was at a business conference that weekend, she skipped her usual routine of applying make up and setting her hair, and just slipped into an old pair of jeans and a tee shirt and lazily piled her hair on top of her head in a bun.  
  
She practically had a seizure when she caught her reflection in the hallway mirror. Her skin was splotchy, and pale, but her eyes were red and puffy and larger then usual. Hyde's stash was probably low quality...or maybe it was just because the tiny cheerleader wasn't used to such things. Either way, Jackie marched past the mirror and sat in her living room, feeling quite alone.  
  
The sun cascaded into the living room, leaving splashes of yellow on the big, fluffy couches. Jackie sat, with her legs tucked neatly under her, not sure of what it is she should do. Usually, she would call up a friend and they would give each other make overs, or go to the movies. But Jackie couldn't even think of a friend to do that with anymore...well, except for Donna, of course, but she had never called Donna up before.  
  
Usually, she would be with Michael, and Donna would show up, and then they'd hang out. Jackie never went out of her way to be nice to Donna or to invite Donna somewhere.  
  
And she wasn't about to start.  
  
Jackie felt a persistent tug on her heart at this thought, because deep down inside, she really enjoyed Donna's company. She pushed the idea out of her head, and decided that painting her nails would be just as fun, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Jackie hesitated to answer, only out of habit, since usually one of the maids would do it. But as the doorbell chimed again, Jackie slowly realized that no one else was home and she'd actually have to do it herself.  
  
She huffed as she stood up, pushing back all her stray hairs and shoving her hands in her front pockets as she unlocked the door and Donna timidly walked in.  
  
Jackie shut the door behind her with a smile, gesturing for Donna to sit in the living room with her.  
  
"Jackie, I need your help."  
  
"Finally!" Jackie squealed, pulling a piece of Donna's hair, "First we need to introduce you to my good friend, conditioner."  
  
"What?" Donna asked, with a confused strain in her eyes. "No. I have a boy problem."  
  
"Oh." Jackie turned forward and let her hands drops to her lap. "Let me guess...Eric?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Jackie jumped forward and looked at Donna squarely. "Who else is there?"  
  
"Hyde."  
  
Jackie felt her heart sink at the mention of his name, but simply smiled. "Oh, Donna." She shook her head sadly, laughing gently.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"What?!" Jackie screeched, but then covered it up with a fit of giggles. "Details, Donna!"  
  
"Well," Donna began, quite unsure of what to say, "His lips, touched mine."  
  
"Well," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Was it good?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know, Donna?"  
  
"Well, I mean, it was my first kiss."  
  
"No surprise there." Jackie said flatly, as Donna pinched her. "Ow! So what's the problem?"  
  
"I like Eric."  
  
"No, really?" Jackie widened her eyes in a mocking way.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes and pinched Jackie again, "Since why are you sarcastic?"  
  
Jackie knew the answer to that one; since she spent the night talking to Hyde, but she just shrugged in response.  
  
"I don't like Hyde, not that way." Donna continued. "What do I do?"  
  
"Ok, Donna, this is really easy. In fact, you can use it to your advantage!" Jackie squealed, leaning in closer to Donna, to whisper, even though no one was really around, "Just date Hyde until Eric gets jealous and declares his love for you."  
  
"What? I'm not pitting them against each other, Jackie. They're best friends."  
  
"Which is why it will work!"  
  
"No." Donna sat back, taking a breath to think. "I think I should just tell Hyde that I don't like him that way, and that I like Eric."  
  
"Fine, do it your way. Be predictable." Jackie shrugged, watching Donna carefully as she stood up.  
  
"Well, thanks, I think." Donna said slowly. "Are you home alone?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackie looked around, trying to not make herself look like a charity case. "Donna, do you think Hyde likes you..."  
  
Donna gave Jackie a suspicious look before she continued.  
  
"Because maybe he just kissed you because of you know, all this drama he's been dealing with at home. Maybe he's just confused."  
  
"You like Hyde!" Donna screamed.  
  
Jackie jumped up quickly, "What? NO!"  
  
"Yes, you soooo do!"  
  
"No, I don't. Shut up."  
  
"Jackie and Hyde, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Donna, shut up, or I'll kick you." Jackie placed her hands on her hips as Donna danced around, continuing her song, "I mean it!"  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-owwww!" Donna clutched her shin, where Jackie just kneed her. "That hurt, you midget!"  
  
"Good." Jackie spat. "I don't like Hyde, ok? I'm dating Michael!"  
  
"Ok." Donna went towards the door quietly. "First comes marriage..."  
  
"Donna!" Jackie started to run after Donna, but only saw the door slam in her face.  
  
Jackie sighed loudly, staring back at her empty house.  
  
She knew Donna wouldn't tell anyone, but still...  
  
The fact that someone else knows just made it even more real.  
  
It scared Jackie completely.  
  
It could be the one thing that could get between her and her popularity...  
  
But did she even care about popularity anymore?  
  
Jackie sighed again, deciding that sitting here alone in self pity was no way to spend a nice, sunny Sunday afternoon.  
  
She ran upstairs, slipping on the worn jean jacket that was laid neatly on the top of her closet, enjoying the scent that still lingered on the collar and started to walk down her street, letting the sunshine seep into her. She wasn't about to go anywhere in public, she looked like a mess. She figured that she just needed a place to sit and think; and that the perfect place would be the school courtyard.  
  
Jackie was just about to turn off the corner of her street when she heard a familiar, goofy laugh behind her, along with a girly one. Jackie quickly ducked behind a large bush and watched two people exit Pam Macy's house, one being a very skanky Pam Macy herself. Jackie couldn't quite make out who the boy was, that Pam's lips were permanently attached to...but he seemed very familiar.  
  
Jackie's jaw dropped when Pam and the boy separated, and started to walk down the street together.  
  
She perked her ears up and made sure she was out of view as they walked by.  
  
"Pam, thank god I have you."  
  
Jackie's heart felt crushed, but not as hard as she thought it would be.  
  
"I mean, Jackie won't even let me feel her up, but you," He paused, swooping Pam Macy back into his arms, kissing her lightly, "You put out on the first date, and that's why I love you."  
  
Jackie couldn't stay silent any longer.  
  
She knew Michael cheats; he always cheated. That didn't surprise her, or hurt her. But the fact that he was having SEX with that cheap slut who used to be her best friend, and was telling her that he loved her...that hurt. Because he never said those words to her...even though she did, plenty of times, whether she really meant it or not. A part of her did love Michael...the part that also wanted to impress her mother and be the typical cheerleader; the part of her that was dying slowly.  
  
Jackie stepped out of the bushes, watching their entangled bodies push against the wall of a house, and she felt tears starting to roll off her cheeks. And soon, a sharp cry came from her throat, deep down inside.  
  
Michael and Pam turned around, both letting go of each other instantly.  
  
"Jackie!" Michael screamed, running towards her.  
  
She stepped back, giving him a threatening look.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"But Jackie..."  
  
"You have wasted too much of my time already, Michael." Jackie said confidently, giving Pam a sour look.  
  
"Jackie, just let me apologize, please..." His eyes looked truly sorry this time, but Jackie couldn't let herself be hurt again and again. She had to stay strong.  
  
"Don't make this harder then it already is, ok?" She said with a sigh and walked off towards the Elementary school.  
  
She could barely believe she had done it.  
  
This was it; there was no turning back...  
  
Jackie took a glance backwards, to see Pam and Kelso yelling at each other.  
  
She focused straight ahead, spotting the familiar building and finding the courtyard gates, which she had no problem slipping into, because she was so small.  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
She wouldn't let him hurt her again.  
  
She wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.  
  
From now on, it was just Jackie. She didn't need a boyfriend to keep her happy. She doesn't need anyone. The only person she has is herself; it's always been that way, but now she sees that it HAS to be that way.  
  
It hurts too much for it to be any different.  
  
This was the end of Jackie Kelso. 


	10. The Kiss THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Ten: The Kiss (THAT NEVER HAPPENED!)  
  
Contempt with her new found confidence of the single life, Jackie made her way towards that bench she had left behind, long ago, the first time Michael Kelso crushed her heart.  
  
The whole tirade of being by herself would have been so much easier if she was the only one there, moping in the courtyard that day, but fate had it's own plan.  
  
"Perfect." She muttered upon spotting a haze of curly hair, brushing over a pair of aviator sunglasses.  
  
She sat down next to him, in a tired heap, stretching her hands before her.  
  
"I broke up with Michael."  
  
It was the only thing she could think of saying.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised at his reaction, or lack of reaction.  
  
"I caught him with Pam." Jackie sighed, leaning back on the bench. "Again."  
  
Nothing. Not even a 'hmm' or a, 'way to go, Jackie'.  
  
"Are you just going to ignore me all day?" Jackie asked, impatiently.  
  
Hyde cocked his head slightly in her direction, a mischievous grin popping across his lips, "Watch me."  
  
Jackie felt herself smile slowly, because it was his way of saying hello, his way of telling her that he was here for her.  
  
"I'm so stupid." Jackie muttered, lifting her feet up to her chest and staring straight ahead at the overgrown vines across the courtyard wall. "I really shouldn't be upset, cause, you know..." She couldn't help the tears from coming, and it hurt even more when Hyde took off his sunglasses, revealing the still swollen eye. "God, I'm so stupid."  
  
"No," Hyde leaned back, staring into her tear stung eyes, "You're not."  
  
They stayed quiet for awhile, as Jackie calmed herself down.  
  
Jackie was contemplating her next move, when out of the blue, Hyde quietly spoke up, but more to himself then to Jackie.  
  
"Eric's my best friend."  
  
Jackie stared at him, not sure why he was telling her this...  
  
"He's always there for me. And what do I do?" He slipped his sunglasses back on.  
  
"You kissed Donna." Jackie said plainly, and Hyde actually looked up at her with utter shock. "What? She has a big mouth!" Jackie and Hyde shared a laugh, that sounded so much sadder then it should have.  
  
It was followed by more silence.  
  
"Steven," She paused, because it had merely slipped out, and the last time she had called him that, she was yelled at, but she continued when he simply smiled at her. "Why did you kiss Donna?"  
  
He bit his lip, shook his head, and thought it over.  
  
"I was confused about ...stuff." He said, with a particular grin that Jackie suspected he saved just for her.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Jackie asked, staring straight at him, demanding an answer. For a second, as he blinked slowly, she thought he might actually tell her, but he just smirked and looked past her.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Jackie sighed, since this answer was so unsatisfying, but she knew she wouldn't get anything else out of him.  
  
"Steven," She paused again, in case last time's forgiveness was a fluke, but once again continued, "You said it yourself, Eric's always been there for you. Do you really think that just because you kissed the girl that he's been in love with since, well, forever, is going to change that?" Jackie rolled her eyes playfully at herself, and smiled as Hyde grinned back, in understanding.  
  
"So, did you really break up with Kelso?" Hyde asked, clearly impressed.  
  
Jackie leaned back, not being able to swallow the fact that she really did, and nodded.  
  
"That's cool." Hyde said slowly, leaning back as well.  
  
The sun had started to move down the horizon, casting longer shadows on the ground, and a colder breeze started to form in the wind.  
  
Jackie wasn't exactly sure what she was doing as she stood up, stretching out her legs, it was more of an instinct. Or maybe because she just didn't feel like being alone right now.  
  
"Steven, will you walk me home?"  
  
Hyde looked up at her, a look of slight disgust.  
  
Jackie's eyes pleaded with his, and he nodded in defeat, as they slipped through the gates and walked in silence, back up Jackie's street.  
  
She thought that The Pavilion looked absolutely terrifying at night and nearly pissed herself when Hyde suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"God, how can you live here?" She could have sworn he shuddered. "It gives me the creeps."  
  
She gave him a strange look; for it was almost as if he was reading her mind...  
  
Slowly, they reached Jackie's front door.  
  
Her house was extremely dark inside, so she knew no one was home yet.  
  
"Well, isn't this familiar?" Jackie asked, cracking a smile.  
  
"Sadly." Hyde muttered. "Except this time I know better then to offer to help you sneak back in."  
  
Jackie smiled softly, opening the door gently.  
  
She didn't want him to go; not just yet.  
  
But she didn't want to ask him to stay either.  
  
"Jackie," He rubbed his hands together menacingly, looking past her, "Nice jacket."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look, took a step back outside, so she was facing him once more. She leaned up, planting a soft, tiny kiss on his cheek, and whispered faintly into his ear, "Thanks."  
  
As she pulled back, their eyes caught each other's gaze and before she knew it, he had moved in quickly, capturing her lips with his. He tasted just like his jacket; a mixture of crisp, clean, alcohol, and cigarettes. The kiss was short, but hot, but Jackie felt all sorts of feelings tugging at her chest, trying to burst out as he pulled back, looking a little dazed himself.  
  
"That didn't just happen." Hyde muttered.  
  
Jackie blinked widely, clearing her throat nervously, "Huh?."  
  
She kicked herself internally for saying something so stupid as Hyde licked his lips, almost as if he were tempting her even further.  
  
"We..." Hyde rolled his eyes furiously, "This..."  
  
"There is no we." Jackie said flatly, feeling her heart sink, as it lost it's battle with her brain. "This...never happened, got it?"  
  
"Good." Hyde muttered. "Because I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
"I hate you most."  
  
They both didn't realize how close they had become during this trade off of words, and upon realizing how quick her lips were to his, she pulled back and stepped inside.  
  
"Now get off my property." She said, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Whatever." She heard him mumble, as she pressed her ear on the closed door, followed by footsteps.  
  
Her heart was racing and her eyes were tearing and all this thinking was giving her a headache. She raced to the phone, tearing through the phonebook as she found the number she had been looking for, "Donna?" She cried as an elderly man answered the phone.  
  
"No, Bob." The man said, with a whole hearted laugh. "Donna, phone!"  
  
Jackie's heart ached further as she heard rustling and then the phone being picked up again, with Donna's voice, cheerily exclaiming, "Hello?"  
  
"Donna!" Jackie cried out.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Something happened. But I can't tell you, because well, it never happened. But it did happen, Donna, it did!" Jackie slapped herself in the head, since she herself recognized how incoherent her rambling was.  
  
"Um," Donna paused. "Did something happen?"  
  
"NO!" Jackie cried out, twirling the phone cord in her hand.  
  
"So something didn't happen?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"So, you called," Donna paused, "To tell me that nothing has happened?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of? How can something sort of not happen?"  
  
"Huh?" Jackie was now confused as she stopped twirling the cord and heard the doorbell ring, "Donna, I got to go. But thanks, you're a really good listener."  
  
"Um, sure." Donna laughed. "Bye Jackie."  
  
"Bye Donna." Jackie hung up the phone, slightly distracted as she opened the front door. She was pretty sure it was Hyde, and she had no idea what to say to him. But she could think of a few things she wanted to do to him...  
  
She rolled her eyes as she saw Kelso standing before her, holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, which of course was opened and half eaten.  
  
"I got hungry along the way." Kelso explained as she let him inside.  
  
"If you're here to beg for forgiveness, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Come on, Jackie." Kelso muttered. "You always forgive me."  
  
"Michael, we're done." She picked up the flowers, taking a big whiff of them. "So leave the flowers and the chocolates, and go."  
  
"Come on, Jackie." He pleaded. "You're too pretty to be single."  
  
"Who says I'm going to be single?" She asked with a chiding laugh as she opened the door for him. "There are plenty of guys who want to be with me!"  
  
Kelso lodged himself between the door and Jackie, so that he was facing the inside of the house.  
  
"But..." He paused, giving her a serious face, "I love you."  
  
Jackie stood motionless, looking past Kelso, and straight at Hyde, who had appeared in the doorway, a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Jackie, did you hear me?" Kelso repeated. "I love you."  
  
Jackie shut her eyes tightly, afraid to see Hyde's face when she spoke back.  
  
"I love you too, Michael."  
  
She felt Kelso's arms wrap around hers and opened her eyes, relieved to see that Hyde was gone. 


	11. The Valentine's Day Dance, Part 1

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Valentine's Day Dance, Part 1  
  
Jackie couldn't bear to go to school the next day.  
  
Both of her parents had poured themselves into bed at midnight, not even waking her up to say hello, though she was already awake, crying her aching heart out.  
  
She didn't bother to get out of bed that morning. She just turned over, sighing gently as she tuned the radio to the local top 40 station.  
  
As a nice song with an upbeat started playing, Jackie sighed heavily.  
  
It was already noon, and neither of her parents had come to check up on her.  
  
They probably didn't even know she was home.  
  
Jackie finally tore herself out of bed, tiptoeing down the stairs, which still looked cold and dark, with patches of pale sunlight streaming through the corridor windows.  
  
"Mom?" She called out gently. "Dad?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Besides the pitter patter of maids scurrying about, the house was silent, and no one paid any attention to Jackie. She suddenly felt like she was five years old again, lost and alone, while her father was off on business.  
  
"Jackie, darling," Her mother's voice broke Jackie out of her daze, as she took huge strides towards Jackie, who was now leaning against the banister of the stairway, "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I don't feel very well." Jackie pouted her lips, feigning a look of complete innocence.  
  
"Oh." Pam placed her hand, very awkwardly, on Jackie's forehead, "Well, you're not warm..."  
  
Jackie took a deep breath, "Mom, do you love daddy?"  
  
"What?" Pam took a step back, slightly confused, but quickly covered it up with a wide, but very insincere smile, "Of course, sweetie!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How do I know...?" Pam ushered her daughter into the living room, as she barked at Lucy, the maid, for a drink. "What do you mean, darling?"  
  
"I mean..." Jackie said slowly, "How do you know that you love him?"  
  
"I guess I just do." Pam said slyly, taking a sip of the drink Lucy had rushed over.  
  
"Can you love someone...but love someone else at the same time?"  
  
"Is this about the Kelso boy?" Pam asked suspiciously.  
  
"No." Jackie paused, "It's just that I have this friend," Jackie looked up into her mother's eyes, cautiously, to see if she was buying it, "And she's been with this guy for...a long time."  
  
"Uh huh..." Pam nodded, distracted slightly as Lucy started dusting the cabinets, obviously not to Pam's satisfaction. "Lucy, no!" Pam stood up, practically knocking Jackie over, and grabbed Lucy's arm fiercely, shouting, "No, Lucy, like this..." She moved Lucy's hand slowly, directing her movements, "Comprende?"  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes as her mother sat back down, muttering to herself about how foreigners never finish a job. "Sorry, darling, continue.."  
  
"Ok, well, now there's someone else that she likes." Jackie scrunched her nose up gently, "Well, she's liked him for awhile too...but she's with his best friend."  
  
"Lucy!!"  
  
Jackie jumped up as her mother screamed, her hair violently bouncing as she slapped Lucy's hand away from the cabinets. "Tu quiero fired, Lucy? Comprende?"  
  
Lucy obviously did NOT understand as she shook her head with self pity, muttering Spanish obscenities as she walked away from the cabinets.  
  
"God!" Pam grabbed her drink, gulping down the last of it. "Does the woman not realize that I have had a stressful day? Does she think I have time for this?"  
  
Jackie stayed silent, forcing her mouth shut.  
  
What she really wanted to scream out was how her mother's 'stressful' day was sipping Tequila, poolside and watching the soaps, and how she DID have time for THIS, because she obviously wasn't listening to anything her daughter was saying.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, starting to feel anger well up in her throat.  
  
"Darling, where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Jackie said dismissively, grabbing the denim jacket she had left in the living room the other day. His jacket. She froze, not sure if she could even put it on. It would hurt too much. All of this was a lie. Kelso was her safety line, and she was grabbing him, holding on because she was too scared to let go of the past and change for the better. She disgusted herself, sometimes. Jackie threw the jacket into the foyer closet, grabbing one of her own as well, and wrapped it around her body ass she starting walking down the block.  
  
She had no idea where she was going, and was a bit surprised when she was standing outside the Forman house, contemplating whether or not she should ring the bell. She had never been here by herself. Usually, she was with Michael, and she would just come in through the basement door or through the kitchen door, following him. Jackie pushed all the nonsense from her brain as she pressed the button for the doorbell, shifting her feet uncomfortably as the doorbell chimed.  
  
She glanced at her pink wristwatch, realizing that Eric wouldn't be home yet, since school just ended about ten minutes ago, and it took at least twenty minutes to walk to the Forman's from the high school.  
  
Jackie was about to turn and go, when she heard the door open slowly.  
  
"Jackie?" Kitty's voice rang out. "Is that you?"  
  
Jackie turned around in response, smiling softly.  
  
"How are you?" Kitty asked, with her famous Kitty laugh, opening the door wider to let Jackie in.  
  
That's when Jackie snapped.  
  
Here was a mother who took care of her kids; who even invited their friends with open arms. For the first time in her life, Jackie was envious of someone else. Call it karma, since usually people wished they were her, but right now, as Laurie came up to the front door, waving goodbye to one of her boyfriends, who was parked up front, nodding at Jackie with slight disgust and running past her mother, up the stairs, she actually wished she was that stupid, blond whore or even skinny Eric.  
  
"Jackie?" Kitty asked, with concern. "Is something wrong sweetie?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Jackie muttered, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I don't know why I came here...I'm sorry." She apologized again, ready to turn away, when she felt Kitty's warm arm grab her wrist, gently.  
  
"Jackie, I really need someone to help me bake cookies." Kitty said cheerfully. "Do you mind?"  
  
Jackie shook her head no and followed Kitty inside, noting that this was what a mother should be like; this is what a mother feels like.  
  
Kitty started to grab some things from different shelves, making a thick bowl of batter, letting Jackie lick off the spoon, as Eric came inside, throwing his books on the table, not even noticing tiny Jackie leaning against the wall.  
  
"God, school is so annoying." Eric complained as he opened the fridge, grabbing a pop and opening it for himself, leaning against the fridgerator, "Hey Jackie." He took a sip, then paused, "Jackie?" He glanced at his watch, the back at Jackie's amused face, "It's not Wednesday, why are you here?"  
  
Jackie didn't say anything as Kitty smacked Eric lightly.  
  
"Is Kelso here too?"  
  
"No." Jackie said flatly. "We're not attached at the hip, Eric."  
  
"No, just by the lips." Eric laughed, but stopped when Jackie half smiled, in the saddest way ever, as she took a seat by the kitchen counter. Eric stood opposite her as Kitty continued to bake. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to see you." Jackie said plainly, though this wasn't true.  
  
The truth was...she didn't know why she came here.  
  
Maybe because she knew he would be here.  
  
And by he, she didn't mean Eric.  
  
"No, really." Eric said sternly. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To help me bake cookies!" Kitty said with a laugh, breaking the tension between the two, as she came over with the spoon she was done with, handing it to Jackie.  
  
"Moooommmm." Eric whined. "But licking the spoon is my favorite part!"  
  
"Stop whining like a girl." Red's voice came from the side door, as he threw his paper down on the table, just as Eric had with his schoolbooks, went to the fridge, taking out a beer and semi-whined, "God, work is so annoying."  
  
Kitty and Jackie exchanged glances, both amused by father and son, who were oblivious.  
  
Jackie licked the spoon slowly, enjoying the taste before putting it in the sink.  
  
"Daddy..." Laurie's voice whined. "There's this party in Kenosha..."  
  
"Yeah, right." Eric said, rolling his eyes in Laurie's direction as she sat down next to Red. "Like he's going to let you go to a party all the way in Kenosha on a school night!"  
  
"Do you need any money, sweetie?" Red asked, whipping out his wallet.  
  
Eric and Kitty both stared at Red, Kitty more out of anger while Eric just had his mouth wide open in sarcastic shock.  
  
"No, Daddy." Laurie said with a smile. "The beer's free."  
  
Eric's mouth, if even possible, went wider, as well as Kitty's, as Laurie slipped out the kitchen door, patting Red on the back.  
  
"Red Forman!" Kitty screeched. "You did not just like our 17 year old daughter go to a strange party in another town with free beer!"  
  
"Actually," Eric said snidely. "I think he just did."  
"Kitty, Laurie's been real good lately. She deserves a reward."  
  
"I've been real good lately!" Eric whined.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it about time you screw things up?" Red asked with a hearty laugh, and Jackie felt her lips twirl into a tiny smile. Red took notice of Jackie, instantly, "Where's your kettle head boyfriend at?"  
  
"Um," Jackie felt instantly self aware and shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Wait, I thought you and Kelso broke up..." Eric asked, but then quickly zipped his mouth shut.  
  
Jackie gave him a strange look, but figured Kelso probably told him, "We did," Jackie said flatly, "For a few hours."  
  
"Oh, I was told it was serious..." Eric hushed himself up again, visibly smacking himself for revealing too much.  
  
"By who?" Jackie asked loudly, starting to tear again, but this time for no real reason.  
  
"Ok!" Kitty said loudly, breaking the tension once again, "Who wants cookies?"  
  
"I do." Red said, raising his hand.  
  
Kitty laughed, easing Jackie's anger slightly.  
  
"Honey, why did you want to know where Michael was anyway?" Kitty asked as she handed him one of the cookies, fresh from the oven.  
  
Red took a bite, carefully, as to not burn himself, and mumbled, "I need help fixing the Vista Cruiser."  
  
"Um, hello?" Eric spoke up, grabbing a cookie. "You have a son, right here."  
  
"No, I need someone who can actually lift a screwdriver without pulling a muscle." Red said dryly.  
  
"I could go get Donna..." Jackie offered, smiling evilly at Eric.  
  
"What about you?" Red asked, between bites. "You look strong enough."  
  
"What?" Eric screeched. "Jackie's smaller then me!"  
  
"Yeah, but what she lack in shortness, she makes up with not being a dumbass." Red laughed, wiping his hands on his pants before standing up. "So, what do you say, Jackie?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Forman." Jackie said uneasily. "I've never really fixed a car before." Jackie paused. "Or anything else, for that matter."  
  
"Can you hold a flashlight?" Red asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, that I can do!" Jackie said with a smile, jumping up from her seat. "At cheerleading camp, I had to hold the flashlight when we raided the other bunks, and I didn't drop it once!"  
  
"Er...good." Red groaned, "Let's go."  
  
Jackie followed him outside, listening to Eric whine about how mean Red was. Jackie didn't find him that mean, really, just misunderstood. She almost reminded her of Steven...  
  
Ugh, she didn't just think about him.  
  
Red shoved a flashlight into Jackie's hand, directing her on how and where to hold it.  
  
Jackie's brain went off track, as she held it steadily, to Red's delight.  
  
Jackie tried to concentrate even harder when she heard a basketball bouncing on the other end of the driveway, and saw three boys walking up to the Vista Cruiser, laughing when they spotted Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing?" Fez asked, smirking.  
  
"She's helping me out, you dumbass." Red shouted as he lifted his head up, instructing Jackie to move back as he slammed the hood down. "Thanks, Jackie." He paused, grabbing the flashlight from her, "You did a fine job."  
  
Fez and Eric watched Red disappear into the kitchen, as they slid up the hood of the Vista Cruiser.  
  
"Man, I love this car." Eric said, buffing the hood gently with his hand. "I hope my dad lets me have it."  
  
Jackie felt Kelso's eyes on her and she just forced herself to look down, trying to ignore it.  
  
"Jackie," Kelso said hesitantly, "Why weren't you in school today?"  
  
Jackie's head popped up, and she just shook her head, "Didn't feel good."  
  
She scratched her head gently, feeling her curls fall against her neck.  
  
"So, Eric," Jackie said excitedly, "Are you going to ask Donna to the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Um, no." Eric said bitterly. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Jackie, Kelso, and Fez just stared at him blankly, wondering why he was staring past them.  
  
"Um, maybe because you love her!" Fez said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, man, you should go for it!" Kelso screeched. "Valentine's Day is only the most romantic day of the year!"  
  
Jackie looked up at Kelso with surprise, but then snorted as he continued.  
  
"And girls become all loose and easy on Valentine's Day!"  
  
Jackie didn't bother to argue, it was just pointless.  
  
"Guys, shut up." Eric said, through gritted teeth.  
  
Jackie followed Eric's stare, and slowly came across Donna, standing sheepishly by the patio furniture outside of the Forman house. "Oh, Donna." Jackie walked over to her. "That is no way to eavesdrop!"  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping." Donna whispered forcefully, smiling back at Eric, who was presently being laughed at by Kelso and Fez.  
  
"Ok, you know what?" Jackie's voice rose with anger. "I'm so over all of this, will they, won't they, crap. Donna, Eric likes you. Eric, Donna likes you too." Jackie had started to scream, dragging Donna to the group of boys. "Now, Donna doesn't have a date to the Valentine's Dance, and only losers go to dances alone, so Eric, ask Donna to the dance, because we all know you want to."  
  
"Jackie!" Eric and Donna both screamed out at the same time, as Kelso and Fez watched with amusement. Eric and Donna stared at each other, shyly.  
  
"Um, Donna..." Eric began quietly.  
  
"She can't hear you!" Jackie screamed, placing her hands on his hips.  
  
"Donna," Eric's voice cracked gently as he slid off the car, and grabbed Donna's hands, "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Um..." Donna muttered nervously.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes impatiently, giving Donna a weary look.  
  
"Yes." Donna finally spat out, slapping Jackie slightly as Eric grinned.  
  
"Ok, cool." Eric said calmly, reeling back from what just happened.  
  
"Great, this is perfect." Fez said sadly. "Jackie and Kelso are going together, and now Eric and Donna. Who will Fez go with?"  
  
"Go where?" A voice called as he slowly walked up to the group.  
  
Jackie's eyes darted to the ground, staring at her own feet.  
  
Kelso gave her a slight nudge...  
  
Whatever, she thought. He probably thought she was PMSing or something because she had been so up and down lately. Having random fits, like she just did, or breaking into tears, like she did before with Kitty. Actually, seeing as how this is Michael Kelso she was talking about...he probably didn't notice.  
  
"To the Valentine's Dance." Fez said, sniffling slightly.  
  
"You guys are going to that?" Hyde asked calmly. Jackie looked up and noticed that he too was staring straight ahead, avoiding her.  
  
They all nodded simulateously and Hyde just shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Man, I expected this from you two." He said, drawling a finger at Kelso and Jackie, and Jackie noticed a new look on his face...bitterness, anger, resentment...jealousy. "But come on, man, Valentine's Day is just a corporate holiday. A scam. A plan by the government to...."  
  
"It's just a dance, Hyde." Donna said slowly.  
  
"Just a dance, Donna?" Hyde had started to yell, similar to how Jackie had before at Eric and Donna. "Is Vietnam just a war? Was Nixon just a president?"  
  
"Please," Jackie couldn't help it, she hated these government bashing speeches he often gave. It reminded her of the reasons she once despised him...  
  
How could she like someone like him?  
  
It disgusted her some more...  
  
Everyone looked at Jackie, but the most surprised was Hyde himself.  
  
Jackie cleared her throat, "The only reason why you don't like Valentine's Day is because you know you'll never have anyone to share it with." Jackie had adapted a bitchy tone, she usually reserved for Pam Macy, or when she gossiped in school, "Because no one would ever want to date a poor, scruffy, freak like you."  
  
Everyone looked back at Hyde, who's eyes were burning with anger, his lips trembling gently.  
  
"For your information, princess." Hyde muttered. "I can think of someone in particular who would love to be my Valentine's Day date."  
  
"I don't think they let you bring mothers to the dance, Hyde." Jackie said instantly as the group laughed. She jutted her jaw out, tempting him to fire back.  
  
"Burn!" Kelso screeched, squirming as Hyde frogged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, trust me, this girl isn't my mother." Hyde gave her a knowing glance, that completely terrified her.  
  
Jackie gave Hyde a threatening look, as he continued.  
  
"Let's see...I can't remember her name exactly, you know, there's so many of them..." He paused, a light going off in his head, "Oh, that's right...it's yo.." Before he could finish, Jackie had lunged at him, straddling him with all her might as they fell to the ground, punching his chest lightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What the hell, Jackie?" Kelso laughed as he pulled at her.  
  
Hyde and Jackie stared into each other for a minute, a thousand thoughts exchanged between them as Jackie stared at his quivering lips. Her hands immediately stopped thrashing at him, and she felt a warm, tingling rising from her hands on his chest all the way down her pants. He looked at her inquisitively, almost as if he felt it too, but didn't make a move.  
  
Kelso helped Jackie up, laughing hoarsely as Hyde dusted himself off and stood up.  
  
"You know what, Jackie?" Hyde asked, adjusting his sunglasses. "You were right." He paused, starting to follow the rest of the gang into the basement, "There is no girl."  
  
Jackie stomped her foot with anger, over and over again, as Kelso just bounced the basketball a few times, completely oblivious.  
  
"I hate him!" Jackie screamed loudly.  
  
"No kidding." Kelso laughed. "So, Jackie, I was thinking..."  
  
Jackie stopped over reacting, placing a single hand on her hip as she turned towards her boyfriend.  
  
"...this weekend, well, your parents will be gone again...and maybe, after the dance we could..."  
  
"Make love?" Jackie asked, surprising herself as she said it.  
  
"Well, I was gonna say 'do it', but yeah!" Kelso sunk in a basket, then turned to Jackie. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea, Michael." Jackie said unsurely, staring back at the basement door.  
  
"What?" Kelso's voice cracked, but he quickly covered it up and laughed, "I mean, that's ...awesome!"  
  
Jackie nodded, but she wasn't so sure about how awesome it would be.  
  
God, she was so confused.  
  
Everything seemed to get to her these days...but mostly she couldn't understand people like Eric and Donna, who had everything in the world, and didn't even know it. I mean, Donna has Eric, this totally sweet guy who would never cheat or pressure her into having sex, or give her mixed signals and be ashamed of her.  
  
Wait...  
  
Hyde...was he, ashamed of her?  
  
Jackie shrugged it off, deeming that ridiculous.  
  
Everyone wants a piece of Jackie Burkhart.  
  
But she knew that Hyde wasn't just anyone.  
  
But what she felt back there, when she was on top of him... that wasn't something they could ignore.  
  
Jackie watched Kelso sink another basket and sighed deep in thought.  
  
She should really talk to someone...before she exploded.  
  
Jackie looked back into the kitchen, where Kitty was cooking, and slipped inside, making sure Kelso was still playing basketball and no one else was around.  
  
"Mrs. Forman, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie." Kitty said happily, checking something in the oven, before she patted the kitchen table's top, inviting Jackie to sit.  
  
"Yesterday, I caught Michael cheating on me with Pam Macy. Again." Jackie couldn't help but laugh at Kitty's concerned face. "So I broke up with him."  
  
"Good for you!" Kitty huffed.  
  
"I know!" Jackie squealed, happy she had found someone to listen to her. "So, anyway...I was taking a walk and I bumped into this other guy...this guy who I kind of like...but hate, at the same time."  
  
Kitty nodded slowly, trying to comprehend when she was saying.  
  
"Well, we talked and he walked me home and we kissed. But then, I don't know. Because, well, Mrs. Forman, I'm really scared to be with this other guy, because I know that he deserves someone smart and cool like him, not some dumb cheerleader." Jackie felt the tears coming, and didn't even try to push them back. "So I pushed him away and he pushed me right back. And then Michael came over, and he said he loved me and no one has ever said that to me before, not even my parents, and I mean, I love him too, but not like that, but I said it back, and Steven was standing there and he heard, and he looked hurt and it's all so confusing." Jackie paused, as Kitty grabbed her hand, comforting her gently.  
  
"Jackie," Kitty sighed gently, "This is probably the last thing you want to hear, but this is the type of problem you need to solve by yourself."  
  
"I know that." Jackie sniffled. "But, like, I have no one and it's hard."  
  
"You have me."  
  
Jackie and Kitty both turned to the living room door, where Donna was standing quietly.  
  
"See, that's how you eavesdrop!" Jackie grinned as Donna walked over to the table, grinning. "Mrs. Forman, do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not." Kitty patted Jackie's head and left the two alone in the kitchen, as Donna took Kitty's empty seat.  
  
"Ok..." Donna said slowly. "You need to break up with Kelso." Donna laughed. "Again."  
  
"I know." Jackie wiped a final tear from her face. "But I don't think I can. I mean, see how well it worked yesterday?"  
  
"Jackie, you just can't give into him because he says that he loves you!" Donna shouted. "Kelso loves everything. How do you know he really loves you?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just do." Jackie froze, as she felt déjà vu running over her head. God, she sounded like her mother.  
  
She didn't want to end up like that, in a meaningless marriage.  
  
"I need to break up with him." Jackie said strongly. "After the dance, I'll do it."  
  
"Ok...good." Donna smiled. "Now, next problem..."  
  
"What are we going to wear to the dance?!" Jackie said, instantly feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Donna, please, please let me do your make up!"  
  
Donna shrugged, standing up as well, knowing that Jackie was avoiding the obvious. "No way, Jackie." She laughed, walking out towards the backyard.  
  
"But Donna," Jackie whined. "Don't you want to look like a girl, for once?"  
  
Donna slapped Jackie on the wrist, giving her a threatening look as they sat on the patio, watching Kelso shoot baskets.  
  
"Owwww." Jackie screeched, rubbing her arm. "That hurt, you lumberjack!"  
  
She kicked Donna's shin gently.  
  
"So did that, you midget." Donna laughed, rubbing her leg.  
  
They both quieted down, giggling here and there over Kelso's lack of skill.  
  
"Thanks, for before, Jackie." Donna said quietly, "With Eric."  
  
"I was just stating the obvious." Jackie said, winking in Donna's direction.  
  
"Right." Donna laughed. "Well, either way..."  
  
"You know how you can pay me back?" Jackie asked loudly, slapping Donna's knee. "By letting me pluck that unibrow!"  
  
"No, Jackie." Donna raising her hands to feel her eyebrows. "Well,"  
  
"Oh, Donna, you will not regret this!" Jackie grabbed Donna's wrist, running towards Donna's house, jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." Donna muttered, smiling down at Jackie.  
  
For the first time all day, Jackie felt truly happy.  
  
Because it was true,  
  
She'd always have Donna.  
  
Jackie spent the rest of the night at Donna's, criticizing her clothes and convincing her to let Jackie redo her room, but all the while both girls realized something.  
  
They both finally got something they had been looking for.  
  
A best friend. 


	12. The Valentine's Day Dance, Part 2

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Valentine's Day Dance, Part 2  
  
Jackie was extremely anxious about the dance. She even popped some of her mother's sleeping pills, trying to force her eyes shut the night before, since she was dying in anticipation. Jackie stood in front of her vanity mirror, twirling about in the pretty red dress she had picked out for this occasion. She started to unravel the curlers out of her dark locks, when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She continued to set her hair, since she knew someone would get the door eventually. The doorbell rang again.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, tossing the last curler aside, and started stomping down the stairs as the doorbell rang for the third time that night.  
  
"Lucy, what are we paying you for?" She asked with a snobby rise in her voice, opening the door slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hyde took off his sunglasses, licking his lips, ever so gently, "Can I come in?"  
  
"If you must." Jackie waved it off, slamming the door behind him as they settled in the living room.  
  
"Jackie, I have some bad news."  
  
Jackie focused on Hyde, as he held his sunglasses tightly in his hand.  
  
"What? Did the government finally answer your letters or something? Are we all doomed?" Jackie began to ramble, glancing every so often at the door, since she knew Kelso would be arriving any minute now to whisk her off to the dance, away from this freak.  
  
"Kelso's not coming."  
  
"What?!" Jackie jumped up, angrily. "Why not? Is he with Pam? I'm going to..."  
  
"I beat him up." Hyde stood up, moving closer to her.  
  
"What, why?" Jackie inched in closer as well.  
  
"Because Jackie," Hyde swooped in, picking Jackie up with one swift movement, so her face was right up against his chest, "I love you."  
  
"Oh, Steven!" Jackie swatted his chest playfully. "I've been waiting for this moment..."  
  
"I know, so have I." Hyde began to slowly maneuver his way up the stairs, finally reaching Jackie's bedroom. "May I kiss you, milady?"  
  
Jackie nodded happily as Hyde laid Jackie down on her bed, covering her neck with kisses.  
"Now, Jackie, let's prove our love to each other."  
  
"Yes, Steven, let's!" Jackie jumped up; slowly unzipping Hyde's fly, grinning happily as ....  
  
"What the hell?!" Jackie jumped upright in her bed, wiping the crust out of her eyes. Her heart was pounding, she was all sweaty and sticky, especially in certain places, and she glanced at the clock, noticing that it was already late in the afternoon and the dance would be in a few hours.  
  
She shuddered as she let go of her blankets, which she had grabbed when she was startled awake, and hopped out of bed, immediately deciding that she needed a cold shower, and fast.  
  
Her mind dripped away as she came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair as she sat down at her vanity. She rested her head on her hands, and looked straight ahead. Her eyes were slightly hollow, from lack of sleep, so she'd have to load up on the concealer tonight.  
  
Jackie had started to unravel her curls, feeling very neurotic since it was classic déjà vu, as the doorbell rang.  
  
Hesitantly, she waited, as she continued to pop curlers out of her hair, spraying each tendril with hairspray, as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Lucy!" Jackie hollered down the stairs. "Answer the door!"  
  
Jackie's eyes widened when the doorbell rang a third time, so she grabbed her new red strappy sandals, that matched her red silky dress and stomped down the stairs, muttering, "Lucy?"  
  
The doorbell rang a fourth time and Jackie forced her way to the door, opening it slowly as she spotted Kelso, grinning widely and swaying back and forth.  
  
"Damn, Jackie!" He screamed, letting himself in as she sat down on the tiny bench in the corridor, slipping on her shoes. "You look hot!"  
  
Jackie grinned up at the innocent, oblivious lush she had been dating for way too long, and upon getting the last strap into the tiny silver buckle, she stood up, grabbing Kelso's arm, "I'm ready."  
  
They walked slowly towards the high school, since they were still fairly early. Jackie stared peacefully at the setting sun as Kelso slipped his hand in hers. His hands were still sweaty and lanky, just like all those years ago at the Winter Dance, and Jackie's smile spread even further when she thought back on how that night had ended, with Hyde walking her home. She wanted to know what his hands felt like, because she couldn't quite remember the few times they had touched...since, well, she was too stupid to pay attention to important details like that back then. She was sure his hands weren't lanky and sweaty. No, Hyde had the type of hands that were made for indulgent hugs. Kelso squeezed her hand tighter, smiling blissfully. A tiny pang of guilt spread throughout Jackie's lungs, because after all, she was technically still with Kelso, but hear she was, thinking about Hyde's hands when hers were entrapped by Kelso's lanky, sweaty ones.  
  
Kelso dropped her hand, causing Jackie to look up at him in confusion.  
  
"Jackie," He started slowly, as they spotted the high school close by, "After the dance..."  
  
"My parents won't be home till midnight." Jackie nodded.  
  
"Well," Kelso paused in thought, and Jackie wondered if he was having second thoughts...  
  
Of course, Kelso didn't know that Jackie wasn't going to have sex with him tonight. She was going to break up with him...  
  
The reason she wasn't all about doing it now wasn't selfish at all, she reminded herself. She didn't want to ruin his night, or hers, and she didn't want him to have to attend the dance alone, and neither should she. Plus, if she did it at the dance, well, that would be messy and mortifying. The last time she broke up with him was easy; finding your boyfriend with Pam Macy's lips on his is a good reason to break up...but she knew Michael wouldn't understand why she's doing it now. She needed his full attention and she needed him away from everyone. And she couldn't be near Hyde when it happened...or...she didn't know what, but it wouldn't be good.  
  
"Kelso, let's just go inside." Jackie said with a smile, slipping her hand back inside his.  
  
"You just called me Kelso." His hand pulled down on hers forcefully, making her freeze.  
  
She turned back to Michael, composing a smile to hide her nervousness, "I did?"  
  
"Yeah." He watched her intensely, searching for signs of guilt.  
  
"Oops!" Jackie said, slapping her head with a ditzy manner. "It slipped." She broke out into a fit of giggles, ones perfected from tons of practice back when she was still friends with Lacey, Stacey, and Pam Macy.  
  
Kelso shook the thought away, plastering that signature goofy grin back onto his face as they walked into the dance, which had a fairly good turnout inside.  
  
Jackie immediately spotted Donna sitting at a table with Eric and Fez, and pulled Kelso along, pushing through a bunch of dancing teens, and finally reaching the table, out of breath.  
  
"Donna, you look great!" Jackie said loudly, over the music. "Which is really, no surprise, since I helped."  
  
Jackie sat down next to Donna, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
She figured Hyde wouldn't show up to the dance, especially after their fight yesterday, but she was still hoping she would have the chance to apologize.  
  
"You look great, too." Donna muttered, rolling her eyes at Eric as she focused on Jackie.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Jackie laughed, scanning the crowd absentmindedly.  
  
"Hyde's coming." Fez said proudly. "That's something you don't know."  
  
Jackie coughed gently, "Tell me something I would CARE about."  
  
"Eric won't ask me to dance." Donna whispered in Jackie's ear.  
  
"Oh, god. Do I have to do everything?" Jackie huffed with a wink and a smile at Donna. "Eric, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Jackie!" Kelso screamed from her side. "I'm your date. Me."  
  
"Look, Michael, I think I see Lacey's boob popping out of her dress..." Jackie pointed toward the crowd, as she peered at Eric, who still didn't give her a reply.  
  
Pleased that Kelso was so easily distracted as he jumped up and said, "Where?", Jackie grabbed Eric's hand, which wasn't so sweaty, but still lanky. "Dance. Now."  
  
"Jackie, I don't dance." Eric said shyly, glancing back at Donna as Jackie pulled him towards the dance floor.  
  
"You do now." Jackie muttered, strategically placing his hands on her hips and shoulder. She could feel him tense up with awkwardness but she smiled warmly to fix that up. "You don't know how, do you?"  
  
Eric didn't say anything as Jackie slowly led them, since it was a moderately slow song.  
  
"Ok, if you want to be with Donna you have got to dance, Eric. Because girls," She said, tossing her head to the side to convey her point, "Like to dance."  
  
Eric saw the group of girls dancing with random guys, looking contempt and happy, and nodded.  
  
"So get over yourself." Jackie muttered. "And ask her to dance." She pushed Eric aside, both of them glancing towards Donna, who was obviously being annoyed by Fez. Kelso had disappeared, but Jackie wasn't surprised, since she had cut his leash off just for tonight.  
  
"Can I cut in?"  
  
Jackie turned around at the sound of his voice, smiling nervously. Eric gave a suspecting, but already knowing smile at the two and walked off towards Donna, extending his hand out, which she gladly accepted.  
  
Jackie's body tingled as he stood there, watching her. He placed one hand on her tiny shoulder, sending a thunderbolt through her chest, and another on the small of her back. It was dark, except for the bright lights coming from the disco ball, so they could barely see each other, but it didn't matter, they could feel each other, as they slowly revolved around.  
  
"You're a good dancer." Jackie said softly, as he twirled her around slowly, capturing her in his arms. She captured the moment in her heart, memorizing it furiously.  
  
"I'm sure Kitty will be glad to hear that." He said, with a mischievous grin. She so wished he would take off his sunglasses, but of course they were on, the one time she wanted them off the most.  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows in question, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued.  
  
"She's been teaching me how to dance all week."  
  
"Oh..." Jackie said softly, slightly muffled by his chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling that sharp clean smell that had been fading from the jacket she had kept. She was addicted to that smell.  
  
"Listen, Jackie," Hyde's voice broke gently and she looked up, startled.  
  
"Wait." Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She had melted right there and then. The moment would have been picture perfect, if it weren't for her idiot boyfriend, who stumbled towards them, roaring.  
  
"Hyde, man, here you are!" He burped softly. "Come on, Jimmy's selling beer for a dollar a can outside!"  
  
Kelso's breath reeked like alcohol and Jackie turned away as he tried to kiss her, burping again.  
  
Hyde watched on, not showing any sort of reaction as his body was being futhur and futhur pushed away from Jackie's, as Kelso slipped his hands over Jackie's body, groping every inch he could, dipping her lazily as the song ended and the lights came back on.  
  
Jackie pushed Kelso away, as best she could, looking through the crowd, but he was gone. She almost wondered if it was a dream...she had been having a lot of those lately, about him. She pinched herself gently, almost ready to cry when she realized she was very much awake.  
  
"Jackie, baby," Kelso said with a grin, "Damn, you're hot."  
  
She knew it was the beer moving his hands, not him, as he tried to cop a feel of her chest. She pushed his hand away, rolling her eyes and storming off, leaving him to whine behind her.  
  
"Donna, I need to go to the bathroom." Jackie sighed, as she spotted Donna and Eric dancing slowly, even though the music had ended.  
  
"Nice to know," Donna pulled herself slowly from Eric, who was grinning like a little kid in a toy store. Jackie glared at Donna some more and she pulled herself completely apart, muttering to herself.  
  
"Donna!" Jackie whined as they reached the girl's room, and Jackie checked herself in the mirror. "Do you think..." She pushed her hair back against her shoulders, "Do you think that it would be weird if I started going out with Hyde?"  
  
"Yes." Donna said, easily. "Weird. Unnatural. Creepy."  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"What, I'm being honest."  
  
"Don't be honest, be a friend."  
  
"Friends are supposed to be honest with each other, Jackie."  
  
"God, you lumberjack, you make everything so difficult." Jackie turned to face Donna, crossing her arms weakly. "Lie to me, then."  
  
"Jackie," Donna put her arms on Jackie's shoulder, staring straight into her. "Yes, you and Hyde might be weird together. But how will you ever know if you just analyze it all day? You need to go to him, talk to him. Tell him how you feel."  
  
"Like you did with Eric?" Jackie asked coyly and Donna nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know it's hard but..." Donna paused. "It's mutual."  
  
"How do you know?" Jackie asked, her eyes widening. "Did he tell you something?"  
  
"No, of course not." Donna laughed, "He told Eric and Eric told me."  
  
"He told Eric what, exactly?"  
  
"Everything." Donna said, starting to head towards the bathroom exit. "The day you caught Kelso with Pam, Hyde came back to the circle at night and spilled his guts. I guess he couldn't keep it in any longer."  
  
"And you knew this?" Jackie asked angrily. "And you didn't say anything?!"  
  
"I figured you guys would work it out on your own..." Donna paused, "And Eric made me promise not to say anything."  
  
Jackie took a deep breath, simmering down gently.  
  
They both started to walk together back towards the gym, to where the dance was being held. Eric, upon seeing Donna, instantly stood up, demanding that she dance with him, this instant. Who was Donna to argue?  
  
Jackie watched with a proud smile as they slipped off together and saw Fez and Hyde sitting down at the table they had claimed. Jackie adjusted her dress, flipped her hair, licked her lips, and started to walk towards the table, when she noticed someone else was sitting at the table as well. Someone blond. And loud. And dumb. And wearing a really slutty dress. And at that instant when she heard those blood curdling giggles, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, Hyde, you're like, the funniest guy ever!" Pam Macy shrieked, rubbing Hyde's thigh gently as she calmed herself down.  
  
Jackie scanned the room for Kelso, and he spotted her as well, and started to sashay over to her, mumbling something or other.  
  
"Shut up." Jackie said annoyingly to Kelso. "Follow me."  
  
Jackie knew that the best way to make a Kelso listen was to give them, short, easy to understand, directions. Like a dog.  
  
Kelso whimpered and followed Jackie, who picked his arm up and wrapped it around her waist. He squeezed her tight, probably to prevent himself from falling over and stared down Pam Macy's dress, which wasn't such a hard thing to avoid, and grinned over at Hyde.  
  
"You guys having a good time?" Jackie asked loudly, staring straight at Hyde, who's lips were twitching with amusement.  
  
"Hey, Jackie!" Pam said snobbishly. "Hi, Michael." She cooed.  
  
"Hey Pam, I like your chest," Jackie glared at Kelso as he corrected himself, "I mean, dress. I like your dress."  
  
"Really?" Pam giggled. "I can't wait to take this silly little thing off." She patted at her chest playfully, and Jackie saw her hand plunging down Hyde's thigh. He leaned back, not doing a thing about it. What was going on? "I'm sure you can't wait either, Hyde." She winked, taking a sip out of a paper bag, which was obviously hiding a can of beer she probably had purchased from Jimmy. Or maybe she just slept with him for it. Who knows?  
  
"Yeah, well," Jackie started, nipping at Kelso's mouth with hers. "Kelso and I are dying to leave this lame dance, because my parent's are out and you know what that means." Jackie winked at Pam, who giggled right back, jealousy crawling in her laugh.  
  
Hyde didn't do anything, but Jackie was sure he was reacting somewhere deep inside...probably in the same place he keeps his soul.  
  
"So, why don't you leave now?" Pam asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well," Jackie laughed nervously. "We were just coming to say goodbye, actually."  
  
"Bye." She heard Hyde mutter, and was satisfied when he tensed up and slid away from Pam's roaming hands.  
  
"Bye." Jackie said angrily, pulling Kelso with her as she stormed out. "Come on, Michael, we're storming out of here."  
  
"Ok." He mumbled, "But, Jackie, I don't feel so..."  
  
Jackie jumped back in horror as they reached the parking lot, waving her hands around in disgust as she saw spots of vomit sticking to her new shoes. Thank god she had jumped back when she did, otherwise it would have been all over her dress too. Jackie noticed a chuck right by her leg and started to whine angrily as Kelso keeled over and puked again.  
  
Jackie didn't even bother to make sure he was ok.. puke was gross and it was on her. She gave Kelso a dirty look as she walked back inside the school, storming towards the bathroom.  
  
"Jackie,"  
  
Jackie turned around, to see Pam Macy, holding onto Hyde's side.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize." Pam said loudly, and all the people in the hall looked up to see what the queen of the bitches could possibly be wanting forgivness for.  
  
"For what?" Jackie asked, staring at the stains that were forming on her dress.  
  
"Is that puke?" Pam laughed, pointing at her dress. "Ew..."  
  
Jackie shrugged, crossing her arms, as she saw Kelso running towards her, practically pushing her over. "Ok, I'm ready to do it now!" He screamed with excitement and everyone in the hallway began to laugh.  
  
"Michael..." Jackie whined, stomping her foot.  
  
Before she could continue, Pam shrugged and pushed ahead of Hyde, who watched on with everyone else.  
  
Kelso went to Hyde's side, sloppily, as Pam inched her nose in Jackie's direction.  
  
"Jackie, I'm truly sorry."  
  
"For what?" Jackie stomped again, a huge "twhap!" coming from her heels on the tiled floor.  
  
"Well," Pam smiled maliciously, "For having sex with Kelso. For spreading rumors about you. For letting you believe that you actually had a chance at being as cool as me, when you're obviously just a big, fat loser."  
  
Jackie couldn't believe her luck, as a chuck of vomit fell off her dress and on the floor, causing laughs and 'ews' all around.  
  
Jackie felt her anger rising to a new time high, "I. Am." She felt her arm rising up and her feet freezing to the ground. Everyone else disappeared, and all she was stupid Pam Macy, giggling about and squirming as she backed off from the dried vomit on the floor, "Not. Fat!"  
  
Pam shrieked even more with giggles, but blinked widely, as Jackie's arm naturally collided into her jaw. Pam staggered back, wincing as Jackie shook her arm out, ready to punch her again. Tiny droplets of blood started to drip down Pam's dress and she began to tear.  
  
"Oh my god, my dress!" Pam shrieked. She looked up at Jackie, who was laughing herself, and lunged at her. They both toppled over to the chants of "cat fight". Jackie threw her arms in front of her, blocking Pam's scratched and without knowing what else to do, she pit Pam's shoulder, hard.  
  
Pam fell off of Jackie, grabbing her shoulder, "You bit me!"  
  
"You deserved it, you whore!" Jackie screamed back, trying to spit the taste of slut out of her mouth.  
  
"I am not a whore!" Pam screamed back, ready to attack again.  
  
Jackie rolled over with laughter, putting her arms up again, "So, you just sleep with other people's boyfriends for the fun of it?"  
  
"No." Pam said slowly, a cruel smile spreading across her lips. "Like you even care about Kelso."  
  
Jackie's arms fell to her side, lifelessly, and she slowly realized they were in a middle of a huge, breathless crowd, watching this all go down.  
  
She stared straight ahead, at Hyde and Kelso, who were both watching with stern looks. Jackie realized that between puking his guts out and getting over here, Kelso had sobered up a little, and it showed.  
  
"Whatever." Jackie said dismissively, as she kept her eyes on Hyde. She felt him watching, him telling her that she was ok, and she took a deep breath and went on, "At least I'm not white trash who slept with her own cousin for practice!"  
  
Jackie had stashed this vital information about Pam when she had first discovered it, back in 7th grade, for future reference. It came in handy, now, as Pam's eyes flashed open with anger and she came lunging for Jackie again.  
  
"He was only my cousin by marriage!" She screamed, as she punched Jackie hard.  
  
Jackie felt her eye twitch at Pam's touch and then the sound of running as her head began to fill with random memories. Jackie heard a teacher yelling and Kelso's voice, as well as Hyde's, and could feel her body being shifted upright. Her eyes shut, as things became hazy, and everything faded to black as she heard one final voice shoot through the darkness.  
  
"I'll watch her."  
  
She could feel herself grinning lazily, or as much as a half-passed out, half beaten up girl could grin.  
  
She forced her eyes open again, grinning wider in pain as she saw the familiar curly haze of hair, and drifted off again to darkness, slightly happier then usual. 


	13. The Aftermath

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Aftermath  
  
Jackie's face hurt. A lot.  
  
She was conscious now, completely, but regretted it as soon as she cracked an eye open, fluorescent light beating down on her wounds. She winced in pain, forcing her eye open further. She felt puffy and gross and she just wanted to go home, take a shower, and cry herself to sleep.  
  
She needed to check the damage on her face, first.  
  
Jackie picked up her arm, attentively, as she sat up, hearing the crunch of paper underneath her. Jackie rested one arm on whatever she was lying on, which felt very much like one of the elevated cots in the nurse's station and used the other arm to feel her eye. As soon as her fingertips grazed her eye, she began to cry, which only made it worse.  
  
"Don't touch it." She heard a voice say, from behind her.  
  
"Too late." Jackie said, between muffled tears, her voice dry and raspy.  
  
She turned her head gently to see who Hyde, lying down on the opposite cot. Jackie turned her whole body around to face him, her legs dangling down to the floor. She noticed that her feet were bare, and that her shoes were on the floor, beneath her, covered in vomit. Jackie scrunched her nose up in disgust and looked back at Hyde, in all of his sunglass covered glory. He was staring at the ceiling, or maybe he was asleep, Jackie wasn't sure.  
  
"Where's the nurse?" Jackie asked, crying in pain as she blinked.  
  
"Well, here's the thing..." Hyde sat up slowly, leaning towards her with a grin. "The school doesn't really expect any big accidents, or cat fights, during Saturday night dances like this, so the nurse..."  
  
"Isn't here." Jackie finished for him, beginning to roll her eyes, but quickly stopped when shooting pains went through her forehead. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Hyde asked with shock. "It was only the funniest thing I have ever witnessed. I mean, Jackie, you totally kicked Pam's ass. Well, until your head hit the wall."  
  
Jackie couldn't help but smile as Hyde pushed himself off the cot, coming closer to her.  
  
"Well, some teacher came and broke it up. Pam was sent home, so was Kelso, since he was still sort of drunk." He paused, "They're both suspended for a week."  
  
"Am I suspended too?" Jackie asked quickly, only because she kind of thought of school as her daily getaway, her oasis, her home away from home, seeing as how home wasn't so homely.  
  
"No." Hyde said quietly. "Everyone explained that you were provoked."  
  
"Oh." Jackie said, relieved. She looked around the room slowly, searching for something. "Do you see a mirror in here?"  
  
"Typical." Hyde scoffed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jackie knew that slowly Hyde was inching closer to her as he continued to scoff.  
  
"You've been beaten to a bloody pulp and all you care about is what you look like." Hyde said with a knowing glare.  
  
Jackie sighed heavily, deeply insulted.  
  
She shut her eyes, carefully, as to not induce any more pain on herself.  
  
"So, that's what you think of me, huh?" Jackie asked quietly, keeping her eyes shut. She waited for a response, but only heard his feet shuffling. "I guess that's cool, I mean, that's what everyone thinks of me. That's what everyone expects of me. That's how my mom is, so that's how I am." Jackie felt his breath against hers, and knew he was too close for her to shut up. A million thoughts rushed through her head, her heart began to pound as she continued; letting things that had been shut up for so many years, out, in a rush. "You have no idea what it's like. You're always judging me. She's always judging me."  
  
Jackie had began to cry, even though it gave her an incredible headache to do so. She shut her eyes even tighter and her skin felt as if it were going to burn off.  
  
Jackie felt his hand, wiping against her cheek, her tears being wiped off by his fingertips.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, startled by how close he was.  
  
"I do know," He said slowly, taking off his sunglasses and throwing them on the cot beside her.  
  
She gave him a confused expression and he confirmed, "I know what it's like."  
  
Jackie opened her eyes wider, gasping when she realized that both of Hyde's eyes were red and swollen.  
  
"Both arms at once," He laughed bitterly. "The Forman's are making me move in this week."  
  
"My parents have been gone for two weeks." Jackie sighed, wiping a tear herself, "Both of them." She paused, "And this time, I know she's not in Mexico." Jackie inhaled sharply, as a new set of tears came about, "All her stuff is gone."  
  
Hyde furrowed his brow, paced back and forth slowly, before pulling a chair aside and sitting down in front of her, resting his head on his arm, propped on his knee. "My dad left after he..." Hyde's voice cracked slowly, "Hit me."  
  
Jackie's heart sunk as he continued.  
  
"He..." Hyde choked back his voice, "He said I was worthless. That I'll end up just like him." He shook his head firmly, "And the thing is, I know he's right."  
  
Jackie shook her head, cautiously, and jumped off the table, kneeling down slightly so she could look him straight in the eye.  
  
"No, he's not." Jackie said quietly. "You are so much more then that, Steven, you have no idea, but you are."  
  
Hyde laughed, grabbing his sunglasses back from the cot, as he sidestepped Jackie. "You barely know me."  
  
"I know you better then you think." Jackie paused, pursing her lips, "I'm going to end up like my mom, if I keep this up." She laughed, slapping her hand down on the cot, "I mean, my mom married my dad because he looked good in a suit and he had lots of cash. Now, let's see," Jackie laughed again, bitterly, "Michael's family has some money and he looks good in a suit. I can't get rid of him because I'm scared to try something different and I can't stay with him because I can't be like her." Jackie took a breath, staring back at Hyde who had started towards the door, but he stood frozen, clearly uncomfortable. His shades were back on, to Jackie's dismay.  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked quietly.  
  
Jackie bit her lip, noticing his eyes roll. "No." She said firmly.  
  
"Then why did you say it?" He asked angrily, his fists curling up. "Why did you say it when I was right there? To hurt me? To make me jealous, what?"  
  
Jackie's eyes widened in fear as she saw parts of Steven Hyde that he reserved only for his parents, in the confinement of his broken home.  
  
"I said it because," Jackie sniffled slightly, "I don't know."  
  
"Bullshit." He paused, uncurling his fist. "We both know why you said it."  
  
He raised his hand, then let it fall again,  
  
"You know what?" Hyde said, laughing angrily. "I'm over this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a Burkhart, for god's sake."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Jackie asked angrily, marching up to him, her nose inches from his.  
  
"I don't like spoiled, rich brats."  
  
"Well, I don't like poor, scruffy, potheads."  
  
"Hey, I'd rather be a pothead then a bitch."  
  
Jackie bit her lip, anger flowing through her blood at this comment.  
  
"Well if you don't like me, why did you kiss me?" Jackie waited impatiently as Hyde stammered slightly, thinking of an answer.  
  
"Because Kelso said you were easy." He spat out.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!" Jackie screamed. "You like me, admit it."  
  
Hyde laughed it off, watching Jackie's head explode. "Me, like you?" He whispered, "In your dreams, Princess."  
  
Jackie almost laughed, because well, he had been in her dreams. But right now she just wanted to wring his neck and choke him.  
  
"Well, good, because I don't like you either." Jackie screamed, flailing her arms around to prove her point, "In fact, I hate you. I always have."  
  
"I hated you first!" Hyde screamed back in her face and she laughed at this mediocre comeback.  
  
"I hate everything about you. I hate your ratty clothes," She pulled on his shirt, "I hate your curly hair," She tapped his head, "I hate those stupid sunglasses." She tore them off, throwing them to the floor, "I hate those lips," She pointed at his mouth, "And I hate that they touched mine. And I hate the fact that it was the hottest, sweetest kiss I had ever had." Jackie slowly thinking off hand, and before she knew it, those lips she 'hated' were mashed against hers, and Hyde's hands were tangled up in her hair, which was starting to frizz. She leaned him against one of the cots, letting her fingers pull down on his curls, stroking his neck slowly as she kissed him harder, not letting herself breathe. They flipped around, so that Jackie was now leaned against the cot, the kiss becoming hotter and hotter, as sweat and spit mixed together.  
  
Jackie winced as Hyde's nose hit the area under her swollen eye, and they both pulled their lips back.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, carefully stroking her cheek.  
  
"I want to go home." Jackie whispered.  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"No..."  
  
Hyde looked confused, but she smiled.  
  
"I just..." Jackie hesitated. "I need time to think." She picked her shoes up, and his sunglasses, handing them to him gently, "And heal." She said, pointing to her eye. "But, I'll call you," She paused, "When I'm ready."  
  
She kissed his cheek gently and started to walk past him, glancing backward when he called her name.  
  
"Jackie," He muttered. "Don't tell anyone about...things that were said, ok?"  
  
"Why, you worried that our friends will actually know that you have feelings?" She cracked a smile.  
  
"I'm serious." He said slowly. "Please."  
  
Jackie smiled warmly, "Of course I won't say anything."  
  
He grinned back at her as she left the nurse's office, her heart and head aching all at once. She decided it would be much easier to slip through one of the fire exits, rather then the main doors, so she could avoid the throngs of people who would ask her questions. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of the kiss she had just shared with Hyde, when someone darted out of the bushes.  
  
Jackie screamed, dropping the shoes to the ground and throwing her hands up, ready to throw punches.  
  
"Jackie," She kept her senses clear as Kelso stepped out into the light from the building, "It's me."  
  
"Michael, god," She picked up her shoes, continuing to walk up the street. "You scared me."  
  
"You look like hell." Kelso laughed insensitively.  
  
Jackie gave him a nasty glare, because even though she didn't actually catch a glimpse of herself, she knew by the feel of it that it was way beyond repair and nasty as could be. She smiled again, realizing that even though she was uglier then ugly, Steven had still kissed her. But of course, Steven didn't care about stuff like that, really.  
  
"I feel like I just came from hell." Jackie laughed as Kelso nudged her playfully.  
  
"Listen, Jackie," Kelso started, as they reached her house, minutes later, "We don't have to do it, tonight."  
  
"Really?" She asked dryly. "Thanks, Michael. Because whether or not I was going to have sex with you was really my top priority tonight."  
  
"Well, it's a big deal." Kelso laughed. "I want you to be comfortable, you know - when we do it."  
  
Jackie smiled softly, touched by this sentiment, but shook her head. "Listen, Michael, you should come inside,"  
  
"Why, are we going to do it?" He asked loudly and happily.  
  
"Get inside." Jackie said, laughing sadly.  
  
She took a deep breath, remembering the taste of Steven as she closed the door behind her and Kelso.  
  
The house was dark and cold, like she left it.  
  
She watched as Kelso sat down in the living room, picking up a magazine off the coffee table, flipping through it absentmindedly as Jackie sat down, preparing herself for the inevitable.  
  
This was the true beginning of the end.  
  
She was going to let him go, she was going to let it go.  
  
Her past.  
  
And make way for the future...  
  
Steven. 


	14. From Breaking Up To Hooking Up

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Fourteen: From Breaking Up to Hooking Up  
  
Jackie tried not to look Michael Kelso in the eye as he gaped at her, readjusting his legs, as his mouth displayed utter shock.  
  
"But," He started, leaning in towards Jackie, "I didn't do anything wrong this time. I didn't cheat. I didn't lie...did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't." Jackie started slowly. "Surprisingly." She rolled her eyes playfully, but quickly ceased, because of pain emitting from her eye and from Kelso's, "But, that's not why I'm doing this, Michael." She leaned it towards him as well, placing her hand on his shoulder, tenderly. "I just need some time for myself."  
  
"Jackie, only ugly girls need 'time for themselves'." He mocked her slightly, shrugging her arm off.  
  
"Michael," She took a deep breath, feeling slightly dizzy and sleepy, "The truth is..."  
  
"I don't even want to know, Jackie." Kelso said angrily, clumsily standing up and forcing himself past her, "We're broken up, ok? It's done. Everything we've had for the last...well, it was a long time, it's done."  
  
Jackie stood up quickly, following him as he sped to the door in a huff. "Michael, I was hoping you would be mature and understanding about this."  
  
"Well, obviously, you expect way too much of me!" Kelso screamed as he opened the front door, startled by Hyde's face appearing in the door. Donna, Eric, and Fez pushed past Hyde, who looked slightly flustered.  
  
"God, Jackie, you are my hero!" Eric shouted, stumbling past the locked eyes between Kelso, Hyde, and Jackie and jabbing Jackie gently in the stomach.  
  
"You totally kicked Pam's ass!" Fez grinned. "I only wish I was there to see it."  
  
"It was awesome!" Donna shouted as well, as the three moved towards the living room, "I mean, there was chunks of blond, stringy hair everywhere!"  
  
The laughter of the three died down as they settled into the living room, away from the remaining three.  
  
"Michael," Jackie said quietly, placing her arm on his shoulder.  
  
Kelso shook away his glare from Hyde and looked back towards Jackie, and for a moment the two looked guilt stricken as Kelso seemed to have a knowing thought in his head, but he shook that away as well.  
  
"Steven, will you excuse us for a minute?" Jackie asked suggestively, motioning for him to join the others.  
  
"Um," Hyde stepped into the house, uncomfortably. "Whatever."  
  
He stormed past Jackie, nearly knocking her over as he slipped into the living room.  
  
Jackie pushed Kelso outside, shutting the door behind her as she collected herself, breathing moderately as she tenderly touched her eye, noticing that the swelling had gone down slightly.  
  
"Look," Jackie stared at the stars, pushing herself onto the banister of her porch, so she could rest her feet, which were dirty from walking down the street barefoot, but she was too preoccupied to care. "I think we both know that this relationship isn't exactly perfect."  
  
"Jackie, all I know is that I love you," Kelso said softly, taking her hand, "I thought that meant something to you."  
  
"It does, Michael." Jackie insisted, rolling the ball of her thumb against his palm, "But I'm unhappy. And well,"  
  
"You're not happy?" He interjected, pulling back his hand and leaning against the space of brick next to the closed door.  
  
"Don't you see, Michael? This is exactly why I think we should break up."  
  
She took Kelso's confused glare as a sign to go on.  
  
"I've been miserable. Did you know that my mom left? Did you even ask why my parents are always missing? Did you notice?" Jackie ranted, crossing her arms angrily. "You've been too busy planning ways on getting me into bed, that you lost track of what's important." Jackie sighed, "Me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jackie."  
  
"I know." She slipped off the banister, standing face to face with him.  
  
She was so scared she had begun to quiver inside at the thought of being alone.  
  
Steven wasn't a sure thing, but Michael sure was, which made it that much harder to just throw everything she had with him out the door. What if Steven woke up and decided he didn't want to be with her? Had he even made his intentions clear?  
  
"How about this?" Jackie asked slowly, "We can go on a break."  
  
"A break?"  
  
Jackie nodded simply. "Just until I figure some stuff out."  
  
"So," Kelso said softly, "Can I see other people?"  
  
"Yes." Jackie said sharply. She opened her mouth to add that if Kelso really loved her, he wouldn't even see any other whores, but shut it quickly. If she was going to contemplate dating his best friend, then he should be allowed to see any sluts he wants. Not to mention she had cheated on Kelso twice now with Hyde, and as guilty as she felt, she couldn't help that fluttery feeling she got deep down in her heart from remembering it. Jackie batted her eyelashes mockingly at Kelso, "And so can I."  
  
"I don't know, Jackie..." Kelso started, but grinned, "But I'll try it, for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jackie said awkwardly, giving Kelso an uncomfortable hug as the door opened and Donna stepped out.  
  
"Hey, um, Jackie....I need to talk to you." Donna said sheepishly, giving them a confused look.  
  
"I should go." Kelso said with a laugh. "I'm still feeling kind of queasy."  
  
He gave Jackie one more look as he walked off the porch and Donna fully exited the house, motioning for Jackie to sit on the banister with her, which she did.  
  
"So, are you guys...?"  
  
"We're on a break." Jackie said sorely.  
  
"Oh." Donna scrunched up her nose. "And that means what, exactly?"  
  
Jackie grinned, "We can see other people."  
  
"And does Kelso know about...?"  
  
"No!" Jackie screamed, silencing herself quickly. "And you can't tell him."  
  
"Ok..." Donna began softly. "But you better tell him soon, or I will."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"He deserves to know that his ex-girlfriend and his best friend are..." Donna hesitated. "What are you guys anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." She muttered. "And I'm not his ex. We're on a break."  
  
"Right." Donna nodded. "Anyway," Donna clearly could see that Jackie didn't feel like talking about her and Hyde, so she changed the subject to herself and Eric, of course, "Eric is amazing."  
  
"I guess." Jackie yawned, shifting slightly so she could face the stars.  
  
"He is." Donna squealed. "I mean, he was so sweet tonight. And, well, he wanted me to thank you, since you know; he'd be way too embarrassed to do it himself."  
  
Jackie yawned again, feigning interest as she grinned lazily. "As long as I don't have to help with his first kiss, I'm good."  
  
Donna's face grew red and Jackie suddelnly bolted upright, slapping Donna's arm softly.  
  
"You kissed him?!"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Jackie squinted. "Donna you can't sort of kiss someone. You either kissed or you didn't."  
  
"Ok, then we kissed."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was so much better then Hyde's kiss."  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows skeptically.  
  
"I mean, if you like Hyde," Donna laughed hoarsely, "I could totally see him being a good kisser, but seeing as how I've known him for way too long..."  
  
"But you've known Eric just as long."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, Eric's a really good kisser. He kind of surprised me while we were dancing." Donna smiled to herself, "And Jackie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He used his tongue!"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, a different conversation of sorts was being held in the Burkhart living room, where Hyde started up a circle, passing his stash to Eric, who grinned happily at the sight of it.  
  
"Man, I kissed Donna!" Eric laughed. "And she tastes pretty good."  
  
"She's ok." Hyde said absentmindely, then quickly composed himself, ready for Eric's arm to hit his face.  
  
"You kissed Donna?" Eric laughed joyfully, then quickly grew a face of anger. "What? When?"  
  
"A few weeks ago."  
  
"How was it?" Fez asked. "Give us details."  
  
"It was..." Hyde chuckled. "Mild compared to Jackie, man."  
  
"You kissed Jackie too?" Fez asked unknowingly.  
  
"Yeah and he pretends like he hates her, still." Eric said bitterly. "I still don't get why you kissed Donna."  
  
"I was confused, Forman. It was nothing." Hyde promised. "Besides, she was so in love with you, she came running to me the next day and told me off."  
  
"Well, good." Eric nodded. "And Donna is a way better kisser then Jackie."  
  
"How would you know?" Hyde asked slyly.  
  
"Er..." Eric stammered, "Well, she barely keeps her mouth shut long enough to even try, so I don't know."  
  
"You have kissed Donna and Jackie," Fez sighed, pointing towards Hyde. "And you have kissed Donna," Fez said once more, pointing to Eric. "And who has Fez kissed? No one!"  
  
"What about Kelso?" Eric asked, waving his hands about. "He's so going to kick your ass when he finds out."  
  
"Not if I kick his first." Hyde said smugly, crossing his arms.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Jackie shrieked as the three boys looked up at the bruised and battered princess, standing on her white carpet with dirty bare toes, leaving a track of dirt behind her. Donna stood by her, sheepishly as always, as Jackie placed her hands on her hips. "Are you doing that circle thing in my house?!"  
  
"No." Eric said quickly, shuffling some things into his pocket.  
  
"No, of course not!" Fez shouted as well, standing up as fast as he could without getting too dizzy.  
  
Hyde didn't say anything as he leaned back on the couch, happy and contempt.  
  
Jackie stared at Hyde, sighing to herself, "Well, I'm really tired and sore from..." Jackie grinned. "Kicking Pam Macy's ass."  
  
Eric and Fez clapped merrily as Jackie took a lazy bow.  
  
"So, you guys can crash here if you want...but, I'm going to bed."  
  
"What about your parents?" Eric asked quietly, thinking that they were upstairs.  
  
"They're gone." Jackie said submissively, slightly self aware when Eric's eyes bulged in concern. "Vacaitioning in Cancun. You know how it is..." Jackie giggled incessantly and started to march up the stairs, stopping her fit of giggles as she reached the final step.  
  
"Jackie?" Donna called up towards her. "We're going home."  
  
"Okay!" Jackie screamed back, peering over the banister of the staircase as she watched the four leave, sighing heavily as she went off to take a shower and get cleaned up.  
  
She finally settled into bed, her back aching, along with her eye and feet. She curled her toes up, smoothing out her blanket as she heard a noise at her window. Jackie's head popped up in fear as she heard another tiny 'pang' coming from her bedside window. She reached under her bed, grabbing the first thing she could find, which was an old slipper, and held it high above her head as she stumbled out of her bed, rubbing her good eye as she walked over to the window.  
  
At once, the window started to slide open and Jackie started to scream, beating the intruder with her slipper.  
  
The person fell to the floor with a groan, as Jackie beat him harder, shrieking so hard that she couldn't hear her pleas. He stood up, grabbing Jackie's wrist so she couldn't move and she shriked harder and began to cry.  
  
He reached over, pulling the string of her lamp, letting light pour over them and dropped her wrist.  
  
"Steven?" She gasped, dropping the slipper to the floor.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked hoarsely as he slipped his suede jacket off, throwing it on her vanity chair as he sat down on her bed, checking out his bicep, which was red from Jackie smacking him.  
  
"Me?" Jackie asked with wide eyes. "Why were you breaking into my house?"  
  
"I wasn't breaking in, you moron." Hyde muttered. "I was just going to check on you."  
  
Jackie caught her breath, letting these simple words sink in.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to him, her heart racing. She became suddenly aware of how all she was wearing was a pair of way too short shorts and a white camisole, which probably revealed more then she had planned.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead, not sure of what to say or what to do.  
  
"So, you and Kelso?" He asked tentively.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Good." He grinned. "Because before it was wrong."  
  
"What was wrong?" Jackie asked steadily, turning towards him.  
  
He took off his sunglasses, letting them drop next to his jacket.  
  
He leaned in, letting his lips brush against hers and whispered heavily into her ear, sending chills throughout her spine, "This."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed gently as he laid on top of her, moving from her lips to her neck in one swift motion.  
  
Jackie squirmed happily underneath him, slighlyly aroused when she felt him pushing up against her, and then groaned when his belt buckle clipped her stomach accidentally.  
  
She reached towards the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up gently and began to unbuckle his belt, to get it out of the way, as he kissed her lips again, spreading them apart with his tongue. Jackie finally figured the clasp out, hearing a click come from his belt, she moaned with satisfaction as he pulled away from her quickly.  
  
"Jackie," He panted, staring at his unbuckled belt. "Don't you think that's a little too fast?"  
  
Jackie scrunched up her face in confusion, before letting out a fit of giggles.  
  
He frowned, sitting up and away from her.  
  
"Steven," She laughed, placing her arm on his shoulder. "The buckle of your belt was digging into my skin." She tapped on the buckle softly. "That's all."  
  
"Oh." She could have sworn he blushed, but he quickly avoided it by bringing his hand towards hers, pushing her back down again. They went at it for awhile, everything seemed happy and blissful as they explored each other's mouths. Once in a while, his hands would roam southward and Jackie would bite down on his tongue in response, as a warning. Overall, she was surprised at how polite he was, though she recognized his experience. It was the little things he did, like the way he rolled his tongue or the way he pressed his hand against her stomach while he kissed her, making all the pressure build up inside of her.  
  
He was an amazing kisser.  
  
And Jackie never wanted it to end.  
  
"I should go home." Hyde said as he came up for air, pulling down his riding shirt.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie nodded. "You should."  
  
She stood up slowly, fixing the strap of her tank top, pushing her curls off her shoulder, exposing just enough bare skin to make him lunge at her again, his hands resting her her shoulders, pulling down on the flimsy strap of her tank top.  
  
It was too intense, too heated for her to say anything as he slid his hand over her shoulderblade and down her shirt. Upon feeling his cold, hand against her chest, she pulled back quickly, wiping at her lips as she fixed her shirt.  
  
Hyde watched her intensely as she stammered about for a bit, making up excuses.  
  
She didn't know what he was thinking, but by the look of disappointment on his face, she knew it couldn't be good.  
  
He watched her carefully, taking a step back to really see her.  
  
She looked so young, so fragile and Hyde suddenly remembered that she had only been with Kelso, how she was only 14, how she's never had anyone touch her the way he just did. He felt instantly guilty of sneaking up on her like that, like he had taken advantage of her, and just wanted to get away from her, before he made any other stupid mistakes. He couldn't stand the look she was giving him, like a deer in headlights. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking quite lost, as she said something about how late it was and he grabbed his sunglasses off the table, so he could shield his feelings for her once again.  
  
"Jackie, we can't do this." He said sternly, crossing his arms as well.  
  
"Steven, look, I know I'm not that experienced...but when I'm ready..."  
  
"No, it's not that." He shook his head slowly, afraid of what he might have to say to protect her from himself. "We're just too different, ok?"  
  
Jackie stared at him in awe, "Nice try."  
  
He cleared his throat, frustrated that she had seen him through him, and licked his lips as he prepared more excuses.  
  
"The truth is," He spat out, frowning, "I'm just not really the commitment type of guy and..." He sighed, slumping his shoulders as he realized that all his attempts will probably fail. He had let her in tonight, by showing her his bruises, telling her his problems and she would see through any shit he tried to pull past her. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Jackie smiled in understanding, and kissed him softly, leaning her forehead against his as she whispered in response, "You're the sweetest, coolest guy I have ever met."  
  
"Shut up." He muttered, kissing her fiercely. "I really should go, though."  
  
"You should." Jackie walked him downstairs, shivering slightly as he opened the front door. "Steven?"  
  
He turned to her, stepping outside as she continued.  
  
"I'm not asking for commitment. I just..." She smiled. "I like making out with you."  
  
"Of course you do." He said smugly, cracking his knuckles in front of him as she rolled her eyes, relieved when she felt no pain afterwards. "And don't worry about your eye. It should be back to normal for school on Monday."  
  
Jackie sighed in relief, rolling her eyes once again, for the heck of it.  
  
He kissed her briefly, watching her again strongly, before turning towards the street.  
  
Jackie felt a final tingle in her stomach as she watched him leave, and ran upstairs back to bed, to finally get some sleep, though she wasn't sure how she was supposed to sleep when all she could think of was his hands on her, his lips on her lips, and that one, slip of a touch, that scared her completely.  
  
It's not like she didn't want to...she did.  
  
She was just scared to fall to much for someone like him.  
  
And when he admitted that he was afraid to hurt her, it was like he read her mind, because she was so sure he would one day... if she were to grow emotionally attached in any way. So they'd keep this simple. They'd hook up, but they wouldn't be anything exclusive. No one would need to know and everything would be fine.  
  
Jackie glanced at her vanity, noticing his jacket against it, and smiled unsurely.  
  
She tried to force herself asleep, keeping an eye on the jacket as she drifted to sleep, inhaling one last sharp breath of that crisp, clean smell she was slowly becoming addicted to. 


	15. Annoying and Abrasive

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Annoying and Abrasive  
  
A weekend had passed since the infamous Valentine's Day brawl and no one really found it particular interesting to talk about it anymore, especially since Pam wasn't even in school to make fun of. Jackie was semi- relieved when she walked into school on Monday, and remembered that Kelso had been suspended and wouldn't be waiting by her locker, like he usually did each day. Instead, she spotted a giggly pair of blondes, who she quickly identified as none other then Stacey and Lacey, leaning against the row of lockers and hushing up as Jackie approached.  
  
"Hi Jackie." Stacey said quietly.  
  
Jackie clutched her notebook tightly, readjusting the strap of her purse as she twisted the tiny dial on her locker, straining to recall the combination.  
  
"How are you?" Lacey continued.  
  
Jackie lifted her head up as the locker opened, placing her notebook inside as she grabbed her Math textbook. She noticed a tiny note drop to the floor and quickly scrambled to pick it up, shoving it in her skirt pocket, as she slammed the locker shut and smiled lazily at Stacey and Lacey, leaning against the lockers with them.  
  
"We just wanted to say that we thought what you did was really cool." Stacey said quietly.  
  
"And to see if you were ok..." Lacey continued, as they exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"You guys haven't talked to me in like a year." Jackie said quietly, kicking her platform sandal into the ground.  
  
"Yeah...we know." Stacey giggled.  
  
"And we're sorry!" Lacey continued.  
  
Jackie felt her eyes rolling and put on a smile, "Well, I have to get to class."  
  
"Hey, um, Jackie?" Stacey grabbed Jackie's shoulder before she could leave the two behind, whipping Jackie around to face her.  
  
Jackie nodded for her to continue.  
  
"We were sort of wondering..." Lacey started, letting Stacey jump in.  
  
"Since you and Kelso broke up..." Stacey giggled.  
  
"Would you mind if we asked him out?" Lacey finished, setting up a whole new set of giggles.  
  
"Both of you?" Jackie laughed. "At the same time?"  
  
They nodded their heads as if this was a novel idea.  
  
"Be my guest." Jackie snorted, quickly leaving them behind as she made her way to her next class.  
  
The class hadn't started yet, and this happened to be her only class with Donna. Donna hadn't done so well in math last year, because her parents had been fighting a lot and Donna was trying to get their attention, by failing Math. So now she was stuck in a freshman class, but luckily, she had Jackie. And luckily, Jackie had her, since she barely talked to anyone in her own grade anymore. Jackie took her seat, opening her purse to take out a pencil, and heard a crunching noise as she crossed her legs, and remembered she had stuffed that note in her skirt. She glanced around the empty room, deeming it safe, and opened the note slowly, smiling as she saw the all uppercase, slanted writing.  
  
Jackie –  
  
Meet me in the alley by the Hub after school.  
  
Hyde  
  
It wasn't exactly a romantic note, but it still made Jackie's heart flutter.  
  
She slowly counted the minutes till school was over, and was practically dying from anxiety during her last class. Her leg was shaking, and she just couldn't take Mr. Thompson's lecture anymore so she raised her hand and politely asked to be excused to the bathroom. The only sound in the hallway was of Jackie's heels clicking against the tile, and the running of water, which she traced to the water fountain, where a certain, curly haired boy was bent over, taking a sip. Jackie slowed down her pace, staring at his lips as they engulfed water. He leaned back up, but hadn't noticed her yet, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and shoving his hands back in his pocket as he started towards her.  
  
He came up quickly to her, grinning, until at once a loud, blaring beeping started throughout the hallways, and throngs of happy kids came out of the classrooms, chanting, "fire drill."  
  
Jackie frowned at the drill's impeccable timing, and noticed a group of stoner types come up to Hyde, patting his back as they said hello. He quickly followed them, ignoring Jackie completely.  
  
She frowned once more as she felt Donna take her arm, commanding her to walk with her.  
  
Finally, school was over, and Jackie still couldn't believe Hyde had ignored her like that, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. She would have probably done the same thing...wouldn't she?  
  
She walked towards the Hub slowly, trying to practice what she could see to sound aloof and calm like him, but only grew more frustrated when she realized she just wasn't calm or aloof. She was hyper, bubbly Jackie. She was a cheerleader. She was a Burkhart.  
  
Jackie grinned hopelessly as she turned into the alley, noticing many seedy couples, practically groping each other in the shadows. She frowned in disgust. She wasn't the type to go back into any alley, but this alley was just despicable. Didn't he know better then to take her here? She spotted him, smoking a cigarette, with one leg propped up against a brick wall, talking to one of the stoner types he had been with during the fire drill.  
  
Jackie cautiously walked up to him, only to be blocked by another stoner type, who stared at her chest, not budging as she tried to walk around him.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked breathily.  
  
"I'm meeting someone here." She said shyly, crossing her arms across her chest protectively.  
  
"You're real pretty," He said, leaning in and letting out a husky, disgusting breath into her face, which pushed her hair further beyond her shoulders, revealing even more of her bare shoulders, since she was wearing a light, sheer top that day. "Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and she quickly pulled away, keeping her ground.  
  
"I said I was meeting someone here." Jackie said with a frown, trying to keep all her insecurities and fears inside.  
  
"Like I care?" The stoner chuckled. "Come on, baby, it'll be quick."  
  
He grabbed her wrist again and she stood on her toes, trying to see over him, since he was much taller then she was, to see Hyde, who was still distracted as the guy he was talking to handed him a paper bag.  
  
She didn't need his help, anyway, Jackie thought.  
  
"Let go." Jackie said quietly, pulling her wrist back.  
  
"Come on, I know you want to." He poked her stomach playfully, and she grimaced. "Sluts like you always want it."  
  
"I am not a slut." Jackie said confidently, kicking him in the shin as hard as she could. He groaned over in pain, his head lifted up, revealing angry eyes.  
  
Jackie was taken aback as he screamed, "Bitch!"  
  
At once, she saw Hyde's head pop up and he ushered over to her.  
  
"Did he try to touch you?" He said quickly with concern, taking Jackie's hand.  
  
"It's ok." Jackie said, spitting down at the still hunched over stoner. "I took care of it." She pushed past Hyde, walking over to his stoner friend, who was leering at her as well.  
  
Hyde blinked widely at the guy in front of him then followed Jackie quickly.  
  
"Whose your friend, Hyde?" The guy asked merrily, looking over Jackie with greedy eyes.  
  
Hyde mumbled to himself as Jackie put her hand out, in a friendly manner.  
  
"I'm Jackie." She said happily as the sketchy stoner shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Jack." He said with an eerie, but friendly grin. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Jack and Jackie." She repeated merrily. "How ironic." She glanced back at Hyde who was still mumbling through pursed lips.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" Hyde asked finally and Jack held out his hand.  
  
"Twenty bucks."  
  
"Twenty bucks?" Hyde repeated. "You raised the price?"  
  
"Don't worry, Steven." Jackie said with a grin. "I'll take care of it." Jackie opened her purse, sifting through her wallet.  
  
She felt Hyde's hand touch hers, and his head shaking.  
  
"No, Jackie." He handed the paper bag towards Jack, who was still leering over at Jackie, who was still sifting through her purse, producing a twenty dollar bill and forking it over to Jack.  
  
Jack refused to take the bag, but gladly took the money, pocketing it.  
  
"What about you, darling?" Jack asked, and Jackie noticed he was much older then Jackie and Hyde, he looked like he was pushing 25. He was cute, in a stoner type of way like Hyde was. "Does your girlfriend want anything, Steven?" He snickered at this name as Hyde frowned, shaking his head.  
  
"That depends." Jackie said sneakily. "What do you have?"  
  
Jack ripped open his trench coat, revealing baggies of drugs and containers of pills. "How about some of these?" He handed Jackie a pretty pink bottle of pink pills, capsules that looked pretty easy to swallow.  
  
"What are they?" Jackie asked curiously as Hyde watched on, annoyed.  
  
"Painkillers. The best kind." He handed the bottle to Jackie, who looked for any sort of reading on the bottle, but it was unmarked. "Instant high."  
  
Hyde grabbed the bottle from Jackie's greedy hands, throwing it back at Jack, "Yeah, and instant migraine the next day." He crunched up the bag in his hand, shoving it in his pocket and turned to Jackie, "Let's go inside, I'm hungry."  
  
Jackie was about to argue, but Hyde strained his eyes angrily and she turned to Jack, "Maybe next time."  
  
Jackie of course had no plan of actually using these things, she just wanted Hyde to think she was cool, like him.  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart." Jack pulled a card out of his pocket. "Here's my number, if you ever need a hit."  
  
"Let's go." Hyde grabbed the card, and Jackie's hand, pulling her towards the alley exit.  
  
"Steven, let me go." She said quietly and he dropped her hand. She held her hand out for the card, and he gave it to her. She placed it in her purse, then turned to him.  
  
"So you're into that stuff now?" He asked angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the Hub.  
  
"Maybe." Jackie said cautiously.  
  
"That's cool." He said nonchalantly, but obviously he didn't think that it was cool, by his angry tone.  
  
"So are we going to the Hub?" Jackie asked softly, trying to get back on his good side.  
  
"Um," He glanced around at the mobs of teenagers entering and exiting the Hub. "I was thinking we could go somewhere more private."  
  
"Oh, really?" Jackie laughed. "Such as?"  
  
"Your house?" He asked. "I mean, it's empty right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want a change of atmosphere. "How about your house?"  
  
"My house?" He asked nervously, clearing his throat at once. "What's at my house?"  
  
Jackie shrugged. She really wanted to see what his house was like. She knew from Donna that Hyde lived in the slightly poor side of Point Place, in a dingy old house, but she wanted to see for herself.  
  
"Fine." He muttered. "Let's go."  
  
He walked on ahead, and she quickly followed, randomly spewing gossip and things that happened in school today. How Stacey and Lacey approached her and how she's so glad Pam wasn't around and how the principal's suit today was so wrong for his skin tone. She was pretty wrapped up in conversation, which was completely one sided except for an occasiocal grunt or 'hmm' from Hyde, that she didn't notice they had stopped in front of a old, brick house, with slanted shutters and a dusty porch. The grass was yellow and dead in some places. She hushed up and followed Hyde quietly, making sure not to fall down the crack in the steps up to the porch. The door was open and creaked loudly as they stepped in, the screen slamming behind them. The house was dirty and messy, but overall pretty bare.  
  
"No one's here." Hyde said quietly. "My mom's at the bar, probably."  
  
Jackie remembered that Hyde had mentioned his mother being at the bar back when they first encountered, and how he wished she worked there. It dawned on Jackie that his mother was probably an alcoholic and she grinned, seeing as how now they really had more in common with each other. Their moms are both drunks.  
  
Hyde kicked away some empty beer cans, giving Jackie a short tour.  
  
"This is the living room." He said with a laugh, took a step to the right where a fridge was, "This is the kitchen." He stepped over towards a table. "This is the dining room." He kicked open a door, letting Jackie go in first. "And this is my room."  
  
Jackie sighed sadly at how bare his room was, except for a box of records and a dusty night lamp. There was a single poster on the wall, Zeppelin of course. She sat on his bed, which groaned heavily under her. She took off her purse, looking up at Hyde, who shut the door behind him and leaned against it.  
  
She patted the bed and he grinned, taking a seat next to her.  
  
She turned to face him, shyly. The last time they had done this, it was dark and she wasn't so insecure, but now she felt naked as he advanced towards her, capturing her tongue with his. She forgot all about insecurities as he breathed into her, slipping his tongue over hers rapidly as they fell back on the bed together, a huge crack coming from the springs. They both stopped kissing, laughing softly as the bed creaked again and fell to the ground, as it's wire legs collapsed under their weight.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hyde laughed throatily and Jackie continued to kiss him in response.  
  
Jackie pulled back, glancing around the room as Hyde pushed himself off of her and leaned on his side, watching her as he slipped his sunglasses off.  
  
"What is it?" Hyde asked calmly as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I have no right to complain about my life." Jackie said shyly, sitting up, which he did as well. "I mean, my parents aren't always around, but at least they have money."  
  
"It's not so bad." Hyde said with a shrug. "Besides, I'll be with the Forman's starting next week."  
  
"I guess." Jackie said softly, lying back down on the broken bed. "Don't you ever get lonely?" She looked up at him and he turned away from her, which she was sure was because he didn't want to face her.  
  
"No." He said strongly. "I have you."  
  
Jackie practically melted but she knew this wasn't a valid answer. She had heard enough bullshit like that from Kelso and she sat up again, lying her head against Hyde's shoulder, hugging his body tightly.  
  
"Don't you miss your parents?" She asked tenderly.  
  
He pushed her arm off of him. "No." He stood up, slipping his sunglasses back on. "Why should I? They left me."  
  
"I thought you said your mom was at the bar." Jackie said softly, afraid to anger him further.  
  
"Let's just say the bar is in Mexico." Hyde muttered, opening a few drawers up, sifting through them absentmindedly.  
  
"So, you're alone?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? You're always alone."  
  
"I have five maids and a cook." Jackie fought back.  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled, quickly grabbing her as she stood up. "Can't we just make out without your yapping?"  
  
Before Jackie could argue, he plunged his hands towards the small of her back, pushing her against him as their tongues got entangled in their mouths together. Jackie moaned happily, forgetting everything around her, as his hands lightly grazed her bare shoulders, then went towards her hips, slipping under her shirt. They fell back onto the bed, which would have been painful if Jackie wasn't so concentrated on her movement. She placed her hands on his shoulders, reaching under his shirt, feeling the edges of his back as he continued to slide one hand up her shirt, his fingertips reaching the edge of her white, lace bra.  
  
Jackie moaned again as he followed the bra to her back, playing with the clasp.  
  
"Steven, sweetie, are you home?"  
  
Hyde and Jackie's heads shot up in confusion as a tender voice called out again.  
  
"Steven, are you here?"  
  
Jackie stood up, pulling her shirt down and wiping her lips as Hyde pulled his own shirt down and opened the door a crack.  
  
Before he could avoid it, Kitty Forman barged in, holding a bright blue suitcase, wincing as she saw his broken bed.  
  
"Steven, you can pack your stuff in here. Where's your mother?"  
  
"At the bar." He said quietly, shifting his feet, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Oh, dear." Kitty mumbled, giving him a pitiful look. "Why don't you come to us tomorrow, Steven?" She took a quick look around the room, her eyes landing on a nervous Jackie. "Oh, dear."  
  
"I was just, um," Jackie mumbled, stumbling over to the door, "looking for Michael."  
  
"Yeah, he's not here." Hyde said with a nervous laugh, gesturing for Jackie to leave.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Kitty then left the room as quick as she can, but stood quite still to hear what was being said.  
  
"Steven, she's so young."  
  
"Mrs. Forman, it's not like that." She heard Hyde say angrily. "She was just looking for her boyfriend. I don't even like her. She's loud and abrasive and everything I'm not."  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that she likes you." Kitty said cautiously. "So, just be careful, ok?"  
  
Jackie strained her ears more as Hyde grumbled.  
  
"There's nothing to be careful about. I hate her."  
  
His voice was so angry, so convincing, that Jackie felt like crying instantly when he said it. She slipped into an empty room, keeping the door open slightly as she watched Kitty leave, with the suitcase, filled.  
  
"So, tomorrow night, then." She kissed Hyde on the cheek, and he blushed slightly, and left.  
  
Hyde shut the door, sighing as he went over towards the couch.  
  
Jackie pushed the door open, figuring that she had actually been crying since he looked worried at once.  
  
"Abrasive?" Jackie muttered.  
  
"Jackie, I was just saying that..."  
  
"Oh please!" Jackie screamed, running towards him. "You obviously wouldn't have said it if you didn't think it."  
  
"Fine, Jackie, ok?" He put his hands up in defeat. "I do find you abrasive. And annoying as hell. But I also think you're extremely hot and a good kisser, which makes up for it."  
  
Jackie felt herself calming down, "Oh, Steven, that's so sweet."  
  
"I try." He kissed her gently. "Listen, it's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Do you want to walk me home?" She asked curiously, waiting patiently for his reply.  
  
"Yes." He mumbled, grabbing a jacket. "It's dark and you could get hurt." He mumbled, "Besides, my favorite jacket is at your house."  
  
"The denim one?" Jackie asked, completely forgetting that he had left his jacket the other night.  
  
"No, that's yours, remember?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Let's go." She swatted his chest playfully, pecking his lips innocently as they left the old, dingy house. 


	16. Jackie Breaks Down

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Jackie Breaks Down  
  
Things were going smoothly for a while as Jackie and Hyde's clandestine make out sessions progressed. They basically avoided each other in school, out of fear of over riding temptation, but once the final bell rang, Jackie would race past Donna, skip cheerleading practice, and keep her guard up in the grungy alley. Hyde would always be there, acting as if he weren't waiting for her, as if he didn't care. But Jackie could see his hands jerk quickly and his eyes sparkle slightly, even behind his shades, as she would walk up to him, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
She didn't expect much out of him, not as much as she had from Kelso.  
  
But little things he would do surprised her the most.  
  
Like he would take her books from her hands, holding them while they walked up to her house. Or he would give her his jacket when the wind picked up. He even stopped smoking cigarettes around her after she complained about the smell they left on her new outfit.  
  
Hyde always insisted they went straight to her house from the alley, after he wrapped up some business with Jack, he would pull Jackie along quickly up towards some of the back streets, towards a path that went straight across town, towards the Pavilion. Jackie, at first, liked this way, since he would sometimes wrap his arm around her waist and slide his hand into her pocket as she giggled on about the day's gossip. He would blow into her ear as they walked together, completely alone. But slowly Jackie realized that they were always alone. And every time she asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat at the Hub, which was right there and no inconvenience at all, he would just grunt and pull her along towards the back of the alley. She was pretty sure he was embarrassed to be seen with her, but a part of her was embarrassed as well, so she didn't really think much of it.  
  
They went though this routine, each day. No one was home, except for Lucy and the other maids, who turned the other way when Jackie brought home the grungy, but polite stranger, running up with him to her room and locking the door. They wouldn't waste any time, getting right to the point. And just as it came to the point of desperation and Jackie felt hot and tempted, Hyde would break away from her, explaining that he has to be home for dinner, or the Forman's would be pissed. Jackie would just nod, resting on her pillow as she watched him leave. She didn't bother to walk him down the stairs, he knew the way.  
  
During the weekend, Jackie didn't see Hyde privately at all. She spent all day Saturday at the mall with Donna, discussing Eric and how since the dance he hasn't made any sort of initiative, which wasn't much of a shock to Jackie. On Sunday, she dropped by the basement, claiming that she had forgotten her favorite notebook from her last tutoring session with Eric. Only Fez and Eric were down there, and she figured that asking where Hyde was would be too conspicuous, so she told Eric to call her if she found it and hurried out of there. Of course, Jackie didn't know that Eric and Fez already knew about Jackie and Hyde. In fact, out of the basement gang, the only one who didn't know was Kelso. And although they never discussed it, since well, they don't do much discussing anyway, Jackie and Hyde both agreed that he couldn't find out. Not just yet.  
  
Donna made harmless threats, telling Jackie that she would give her a week to tell Kelso, or else. But a week had passed and a brand new Monday was approaching, and Kelso was still as clueless as ever. Jackie hadn't seen Kelso since they decided to go on their break, but him and Pam would both be back in school today, seeing as how their suspension had been lifted. Jackie had no desire to go to school when she woke up on Monday morning, and had decided to stay home, feigning illness. She slept off the whole day, trying to not think of what a wimp she was for staying home, staying away from Kelso. She just wasn't sure what would happen if she saw him, what she would do, say...or what he would say or do. She knew that whatever she had with Steven was slowly maturing and she liked it, but she missed having a boyfriend, she missed being public with someone.  
  
Jackie was stirred awake by a strong, firm hand on her shoulder and she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as her father's image came into focus.  
  
He had come home from his extended business trip last night, at the stroke of midnight, but Jackie didn't even bother to greet him.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"How are you feeling, Jacqueline?"  
  
Her father was the only one who still called her that, and sometimes it really bothered her. She just wasn't that girl anymore...  
  
"Better." Jackie said quietly, stretching her arms out as she yawned.  
  
"Sweetie, we need to talk."  
  
Jackie knows that those words don't mean anything good, especially when coming out of a man. She sat up attentively, nodding for him to continue.  
  
He sat down on the bed, placing his arm on hers. It felt awkward for them, seeing as how they had never been very affectionate in the first place.  
  
"Jacqueline, I'm moving to Chicago." He said slowly, watching for her reaction.  
  
"Did you get transferred?" Jackie asked quietly, since she knew that his term as senator had ended last fall and he had struck up his business again, though she wasn't sure what her father actually did.  
  
"I just need to disappear for a while." Her father said quietly, averting his eyes to the ground.  
  
Jackie didn't quite understand, "Disappear?"  
  
"So you have a choice, Jacqueline." Her father started, "You can come with me," He paused, "Or you can join your mother in Mexico."  
  
"Why can't I stay here?" Jackie asked nervously, clutching her knees. Her stomach began to ache.  
  
"There won't be anyone here to take care of you." Her father said poignantly, standing up to leave the room.  
  
Jackie quickly jumped off the bed, following her father with angry eyes.  
  
"What about Lucy and the others?" Jackie cried sharply.  
  
"I had to let them go."  
  
"What?" Jackie's eyes bulged. "Why?"  
  
"They were an unnecessary expense."  
  
Jackie stood dumbfounded as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Answer the door, Jacqueline." Her father said curtly, walking off towards the living room.  
  
Jackie wiped her eyes angrily, stomping over to the door.  
  
Oh god, she thought, not know, not when she's like this.  
  
"Jackie, why weren't you at school today, are you ok?" Hyde tried to walk in, but Jackie put her hand up against his chest, instructing him to stop.  
  
"I can't right now." She said bitterly. "You have to go."  
  
"Is Kelso here?" He asked immediately, and Jackie furrowed her brow in annoyance.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jacqueline, who is it?" Her father's voice called hoarsely from the living room.  
  
Jackie turned around, panic stricken, then turned back to Hyde, who of course didn't recognize the strange man's voice, and grew impatient, "Who is that?"  
  
"Just leave!" She whispered harshly, pushing him out the door. "It's nobody!" Jackie screamed back towards the living room.  
  
"Nobody?" Hyde mouthed, squinting his eyes vaguely at her. "Screw this." He let Jackie push him out completely and walked off towards the street, angrily.  
  
Jackie sighed heavily as she shut the door and returned to her father, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Jacqueline, have you decided where you want to live?" Her father asked absentmindindly, as he flipped through a catalog.  
  
"I want to live here." Jackie said quickly. "In our house."  
  
"Well, you can't."  
  
Jackie Burkhart always got what she wanted, and she quickly put up a tearful face, thought it wasn't too hard to conjure up this time, crying and protesting like she had started to all those years ago.  
  
"But Daddy," She cried. "All my friends are here! And my school and I love it here!"  
  
Her father sighed, looking at her with a tired glare, "That isn't going to work this time, Jacqueline."  
  
Jackie stopped crying and stared at her father, nervously.  
  
She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave him. She...  
  
"I'm not leaving our house!" Jackie shrieked, and began to cry all over again.  
  
"Well, it's not up for negotiation because as of next week, it won't be ours anymore." He bit his lip furiously, staring down at Jackie, since he had stood up in front of her while she whined.  
  
"What are you saying?" Jackie asked peevishly.  
  
"I'm selling the house." Her father said quietly. "Now either you are coming with me to Chicago tonight or you can fly to your mother tomorrow. Make your choice, Jacqueline, I don't have all god damn day." He yelled bitterly, taking his seat back and flipping through the magazine again.  
  
"Don't I have another option?" Jackie asked quietly, between muffled cries.  
  
"Sure," He laughed. "You can stay in this stupid town and live off the streets."  
  
Jackie opened her eyes wide, staring at her pathetic excuse for a father.  
  
"I made my choice, then." Jackie said loudly, running out of the living room and out the door.  
  
She hoped to god that he was still close, but instinct told her to go elsewhere. She found herself by the old courtyard gates of the Elementary school gates, their special place. She slipped inside, and walked over to him slowly, where he was lying down on the grass, staring at the already darkening sky.  
  
"Steven," She began, keeping her tears back.  
  
"Nobody's here." He said lamely, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
Jackie sat down on the bench, which was a few feet from him, sobbing quietly enough so that he couldn't hear.  
  
"My dad came home." She said loudly, her voice cracking.  
  
She watched him, but he didn't move.  
  
"He fired the help." She stared at him, wishing for comfort.  
  
"Boo hoo, you'll actually have to make your own bed now." He muttered.  
  
"He's selling the house." Jackie continued.  
  
Hyde turned to face her and sat up, finally noticing that she looked incredibly disheveled and tired, sore and upset. She was crying, her tight gray tee shirt had darkened, wet spots from where her tears had been landing. She placed her head in her hands, crying harder, deeming it hopeless. She got up to leave, but turned back to him.  
  
"I hate you!" She screamed randomly, surprising the both of him. "So much happens to you and you don't ever get upset. I'm always alone, I'm always lonely, I'm always crying, but you just shrug it off. Nothing gets to you. It's not fair." She began to sob harder, and leaned against the cement wall of the courtyard, crying and shaking. "I hate you." She repeated this over and over again as Hyde stood in shock, not sure of how to handle the girl breaking down in front of him.  
  
He's never comforted anyone before, since no one had ever been there to comfort him, but it almost felt natural when he walked over to her, grabbing her arm softly and pulling him up towards him, wrapping both arms around her weak body.  
  
"Get away from me." She said angrily, trying to resist him, but she was too upset and rattled to fight back and gave in, as he swayed them back and forth, whispering into her ear.  
  
"It's ok." He repeated. "Shh, it's ok."  
  
****************************  
  
Jackie felt incredibly tired as she woke up, and sore from whatever it was she was sleeping on. She stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark, cold room, on a hard, uncomfortable cot with springs that poked her legs. She sat up, shivering in her tee shirt and pajama pants. She spotted her sandals on the floor, and slipped her feet into them.  
  
She couldn't remember much of what she did, besides break down in front of the one person she really didn't want to break down in front of.  
  
"Hey." Hyde said softly as he walked into view, carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Eat this." He handed it to Jackie, who devoured it quickly, since she hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"What time is it?" Jackie asked cautiously, gulping down milk.  
  
"It's almost ten." He said quietly. "I didn't want to wake you up..."  
  
Jackie nodded in understanding and sighed. "Do the Forman's know I'm down here?"  
  
"No." He said quietly. "No one knows."  
  
"Good." Jackie nodded, finishing a cookie. "That's good."  
  
"Jackie," He started slowly, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She sighed, "I've just been really stressed out."  
  
Hyde nodded, "Why is your dad selling the house?"  
  
"He said he needed to disappear." Jackie sighed again.  
  
"And let me guess, you don't know what that means, do you?"  
  
Jackie shook her head no, instantly worried.  
  
"Jackie, that means your dad's in trouble." Hyde frowned. "That means you're not rich anymore."  
  
Jackie covered her ears and closed her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Enough talking." She said. "Since when do we talk?" She leaned in suggestively, kissing his lips.  
  
He inhaled her breath, which tasted like a mix of milk and chocolate, and cupped her cheeks in his hand as she continued to tease at him with his tongue.  
  
"Hyde, man, where are you?" Eric's voice called, "Let's start up a circle before bed."  
  
"Coming!" Hyde got out as he stood up. "You want to come?" He asked softly. "It's good for relieving stress."  
  
"I should go home, figure out who I'm going to live with." Jackie looked at him sadly. "My dad gave me an ultimatum. I can go to Mexico with my mom or with him to Chicago."  
  
"Oh." He shrugged. "That's cool, I mean, you'll be getting out of Point Place."  
  
Jackie waited for him to continue but he didn't.  
  
"I can't leave." Jackie enforced. "I have a life here."  
  
"What's keeping you here, Jackie?" He asked knowingly. "There's nothing for you here. You should get out, make something of yourself."  
  
"What about us?" Jackie asked angrily, recognizing his little game.  
  
"What *about* us?"  
  
"Grow up, Steven." She muttered. "You care about me. You think I don't realize what you're doing?"  
  
"Jackie, I was just saying..."  
  
"No." Jackie stormed out dismissively. Eric's head popped up from the couch, giving Jackie a goofy smile. Jackie just rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"Man, what's her problem?" Eric called to Hyde.  
  
"I'm the one with the problem, apparently." Hyde joked. "So, you ready to start up the circle?"  
  
"Shouldn't you run after your girlfriend?" Eric laughed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." 


	17. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Ain't No Mountain High Enough  
  
"Jackie, is that you?"  
  
Jackie looked up from the patio chair she had flung herself into after running out of the basement. She just couldn't leave, and a tiny part of her was hoping, waiting for him to follow her. But it had already been twenty minutes, and her hope was dying, slowly. She was right about to call it quits, cursing the day she started making out with Steven Hyde, when Donna appeared in the stream of light coming from the Forman's kitchen.  
  
Donna came closer, squinting her eyes, since it had gotten pretty dark outside. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking." Jackie said with an elongated sigh.  
  
"About?" Donna took the opposite patio chair, crossed her legs and played with her long red mane as Jackie twisted her brown hair between her fingertips.  
  
"You and Eric. I'm dying in anticipation!" Jackie let out a sad sounding squeal. "I should really go talk to that kid, before you find someone better."  
  
Donna's lips twisted into a knowing smile, "You really should."  
  
She leaned it towards the brunette, smirking, "Now, what were you really thinking about?"  
  
Jackie sighed in frustration, not pleased that she was so transparent with Donna.  
  
"Can I guess?" Donna continued. "Steven?" She imitated Jackie's whiny voice, and then burst into a single laugh, only stopping when Jackie lowered her eye and scowled.  
  
"Not everything is about boys, Donna!" Jackie said shrilly. "This has nothing to do with..." She rolled her eyes, not even wanted to utter his name. She didn't need him and he obviously didn't want to be with her, he practically spelled that out for her in the basement. He just wants someone to grope after school, in between circles with shady guys like "Jack". "It's not about him." She said firmly.  
  
"So what is it about, then?"  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
"Why?" Donna looked around, aimlessly. "I like it here."  
  
"No, Donna." Jackie rolled her eyes angrily. "I'm moving out of Point Place."  
  
"What?" Donna showed much more emotion then intended and reprimanded herself internally as Jackie focused all of her attention on Laurie, who was inside flipping through a magazine at the table.  
  
Laurie practically embodied everything Jackie once wanted to be. She was pretty, popular, Cheer Captain, dating the homecoming king, Casey Kelso. That's right, the brother of Michael Kelso. Jackie was practically on her way to being Laurie. She was pretty, popular, a shoe-in for Cheer Captain if she kept her attendance up...but the homecoming queen doesn't date the resident reject. Jackie groaned inwardly, talking to Donna as she watched Laurie's face light up and smile at something she was reading.  
  
"My dad's in trouble..." Jackie cleared her throat, choking back tears, "He's giving me a choice. I can live with him in Chicago or with my mom in Mexico."  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know, Donna." Jackie turned to face Donna once more. "I just don't know."  
  
Donna gave her a sympatic look, placing her hand on Jackie's as a token of comfort. Jackie smiled appreciatevly, then looked back at Laurie.  
  
Jackie couldn't control her reaction at all. She jumped in, knocking her chair backwards as she pointed towards the sliding door of the kitchen, at what had upset her so much.  
  
Donna stood up as well, gazing in the direction of Jackie's pointed finger and covering her eyes in shock as she screamed.  
  
Jackie ran for the door, pushing it open as hard as she could as her feet landed squarely in the kitchen.  
  
"Get off my boyfriend!" Jackie screamed, her face red with anger. She started to breathe heavily, noticing that Donna was by her side and Eric and Hyde came running in to see the commotion.  
  
"Jackie!" The boy screamed, obviously astounded he had been caught. "This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Man, what are you doing with my sister!?" Eric screeched, staring in shock at a disheveled Laurie, who was flipping her hair and wiping her saliva covered lips.  
  
"We weren't doing anything!" Kelso screamed, furiously interchanging looks between Jackie and Eric.  
  
"Laurie, aren't you dating Casey?" Donna asked quietly and Laurie let her blond curls bounce back as she muttered to herself in response.  
  
"Did you get confused on which Kelso you were groping?" Hyde asked with a smirk and Laurie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"There wasn't any groping!" Kelso screamed. He turned away from Hyde, who was staring at Jackie, who was calming down slowly, staring at Laurie. "Jackie, I'm so sorry..." He paused, "Wait!"  
  
Jackie and Hyde's heads popped up in unison, waiting for Kelso to continue.  
  
"We're on a break." He screamed, pointing his finger at Jackie. "You said I was allowed to see other people."  
  
Jackie stayed quiet, gazing past Kelso and at Hyde who took this bit of information lightly.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going back to the circle." Hyde muttered, leaving the room in a huff.  
  
"Me too." Eric shuddered, turning his back on the gang and followed Hyde.  
  
Jackie slapped her forehead foolishly and crossed her arms, looking back at Kelso, who was hopping from foot to foot.  
  
"I didn't cheat! We're on a break!"  
  
"No, we're not." Jackie said confidently, only wishing that Hyde was still here to see her do it. "We're done Michael."  
  
"What?" Donna, Laurie, and Kelso screamed in unison.  
  
"But Jackie..." Kelso started; ready to bring out his excuses.  
  
"No." Jackie held her hand up. "I'm moving tomorrow, so I'm officially ending us." She gave one last look at Donna, then back at Laurie, "Tramp." She muttered and left the kitchen before anyone could stop her.  
  
Kelso looked at Donna for help but she just shrugged and snottily walked past Laurie and down to the basement.  
  
Kelso looked at Laurie for a second, sincerely contemplating things, then started off towards the direction Jackie had left in.  
  
"Kelso, I'm not done with you!" Laurie screamed after him, stomping her feet as he left her in the kitchen, alone. "Daddy!" She screamed, running to the living room.  
  
Meanwhile, Donna joined Eric and Hyde in the circle downstairs, and after a few minutes, the three were laughing as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Man, I'm so glad me and Jackie are done." Hyde smirked. "She's abrasive."  
  
"And annoying." Eric added.  
  
"Hey, she's my friend." Donna said defensively. "But yeah, she's kind of loud."  
  
"Yeah, man, that's what I'm saying." Hyde continued. "I'm better off without the loud, abrasive, annoying midget." He scrunched his nose up. "I mean, I'll miss making out with her."  
  
Eric and Donna both gave him looks of disgust and he laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you guys..." Eric started. "I mean, she's your complete opposite."  
  
"Opposites attract, Eric." Fez's voice chimed as he sat down with the three. "So Hyde, if you're done with Jackie, may I use her now?"  
  
Hyde smirked softly, "Whatever, man. I'm just warning you, she's complicated."  
  
The four were so hyped up that they hadn't heard Jackie sniffling as she walked into the basement. She was going to run back home, but she wanted to say goodbye to Donna and Eric one last time, before she left for Mexico. She decided that she would live with her mother, because Mexico always sounded like a cool place to live and she was thinking of inviting Fez because he would probably feel right at home.  
  
"She's so full of it." Hyde continued, obliviously. "She told me that her and Kelso were done. If they're done, why would she scream, 'get off my boyfriend'. He's her boyfriend, man."  
  
"They were on a break..." Donna began to explain.  
  
"Whatever, man." Hyde shrugged. "I don't care about her anyway. I was just using her until something better came along."  
  
Jackie stopped sniffling, standing by the doorway in awe.  
  
"That's not true, Hyde..." Eric started. "You like her."  
  
"Yeah," Hyde laughed. "I like parts of her." He motioned towards his chest and Jackie let out a piercing cry, causing the four to turn and face her. "Jackie..." Hyde stood up quickly, knocking his chair back as he coughed.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." Jackie said quietly, opening the door. "I'm flying to Mexico in the morning."  
  
Fez and Eric, who didn't know that Jackie's move was permanent didn't make much of it, but Donna stood up, tearing slightly herself.  
  
"Jackie...maybe you could stay with someone?" Donna asked softly.  
  
"No, Donna." Jackie stared straight at Hyde, who was approaching her and froze as her glare landed on him, "There's nothing keeping me here."  
  
She gave one final look at the basement, and left.  
  
Donna looked at Eric, sadly who shrugged, "When is she coming back?"  
  
"She's not, you moron." Hyde said angrily, grabbing his jacket and running out the door.  
  
Kelso had been running around the town, looking for Jackie. He checked her house, but no one answered, which was weird, since usually Lucy or someone would let him in. He checked her favorite stores, Stacey and Lacey's houses, the Hub, everywhere. He gave up, deciding to just to cap off his misery in the circle. He approached the driveway, walking quickly since a clap of thunder struck over his head and he didn't want his hair getting ruined by the rain.  
  
He wasn't paying attention as he walked straight into the knocked over patio chair, that Jackie had knocked over earlier. He stumbled to pick it up, and as he dusted his pants off, he saw Hyde running up to him.  
  
"Have you seen Jackie?" Kelso asked loudly.  
  
"No." Hyde gulped loudly, forcing his eyes straight, "Did you?"  
  
"Why would I ask you if I saw her?" Kelso laughed, not even thinking twice about why Hyde would be asking for her, considering they are enemies and all. "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"Sure." Hyde smiled sadly as Kelso walked past him and towards the basement.  
  
Hyde went to the one place that he knew she would go. The one place where he would be the only one able to find her. The courtyard.  
  
He wasn't at all surprised when he saw her huddled on the ground, her head planted on her lap. She wasn't crying, in fact, as she heard him approaching and looked up, she seemed quite tranquil, similar to all those years ago when he had caught her in the courtyard, for the first time.  
  
"Sorry." Jackie mumbled, standing up quickly. "Don't want to invade your 'special place'." Jackie joked, shivering slightly.  
  
Hyde slipped off his jacket, placing it in her hands.  
  
"You mean *our* special place." Hyde said quietly. He was sure a line like that, which he meant to be genuine, would win Jackie over, but she frowned, handing his jacket back to him, crossing her arms to get warmer.  
  
"I should go pack." Jackie said quietly, pushing past him. "Bye Steven."  
  
Hyde groaned, not knowing what else he could do, as he sat down on the courtyard bench, feeling something he never quite felt before...guilty.  
  
***************  
  
Jackie jumped up and down in front of her closet, screaming as a bunch of clothes fell down on top of her. She laughed, twisting the dial of her radio to make it louder, as she sorted her clothes into what was still trendy and what was out. She zipped open a large, pink suitcase and placed it on her bed, pursing her lips as she began packing, something that she hoped would distract her until she was tired and ready for bed. Her father had left her plane ticket on her vanity, and a car would be picking her up at 6:30 AM to whisk her off to the airport. And she would leave Point Place behind, perhaps, forever.  
  
Jackie grinned widely as one of her favorite songs started blasting on the radio, humming along with the tune as she danced frivolously around her room, throwing random things into her make up bag.  
  
"If you need me, call me, no matter where you are!" Jackie shouted, using her hairbrush as a microphone. "No matter how far!"  
  
She threw the brush on her bed, giggling like the girl she used to be. She continued to shake her hips and hum to the music as her eyes landed upon the dirty, old denim jacket he had given her. She picked it up, instantly letting the old aroma she had grown to love, and then tossed it aside. She won't be needing it in Mexico. She didn't need Steven Hyde or Michael Kelso. She especially didn't need Steven. I mean, he was a scruffy, poor freak and she was a Burkhart princess, always and forever.  
  
She ignored the constant pinch in her heart that told her otherwise, and continued to sashay across the room, applying lip gloss in front of her vanity as she sang some more, "Oh baby, there ain't no mountain high enough!"  
  
"To keep me from getting to you,"  
  
Jackie turned around at the voice, who wasn't singing, but saying the words aloud, and felt her heart pinch hard and fast.  
  
"Babe." He finished it off as the song ended, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Jackie didn't smile, she didn't react, she just put the cap back on her lip gloss, not even bothering to ask how he had gotten in. Guys like him probably pick locks. She didn't know how long he had been standing there, and felt very self aware as he watched her put some more clothes in her suitcase.  
  
"So, you're really leaving?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yup." She said dryly, turning towards him. "You care?"  
  
"Of course I care, Jackie." He muttered. "You know that."  
  
"I don't know, Steven." Jackie said, avoiding his gaze by picking some lint at her sweater, "Maybe parts of you care." She mocked.  
  
"Jackie, everything you heard in the basement...."  
  
Jackie pretended not to listen, as she kept her ears keen and stuffed a pair of pants into her suitcase.  
  
"I didn't mean it." He moved one step closer. "I was just...I thought you and Kelso..." He sighed in frustration; obviously it was hard for him to admit this type of thing. "Jackie, come on, I'm trying here."  
  
"Try harder." Jackie said firmly, stopping all of her movement and stared at him, her brown eyes pleading for him to say the right thing, although she knew he wasn't *that* guy.  
  
"Jackie, I don't know how." He said with a shrug. "Can't we just forget about everything and...?"  
  
Jackie sighed in disappointment and returned to her packing.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde slowly took off his sunglasses, turning all of his attention on her, forcing her to look into his eyes as he stood directly in front of her. "Don't leave."  
  
That's all it took for Jackie to push her suitcase off the bed and push Steven onto it, attacking his lips fiercely, because she had missed them for every minute since she last touched them. His hands found the small of his back and she straddled his legs carefully, pushing her hair aside as she lifted her head up, and genuinely smiled, something she hadn't done in a while.  
  
"Where am I going to live?" Jackie laughed.  
  
"We'll figure that out later." Hyde said with a smirk, lifting his head up again to capture her lips.  
  
"What about Michael?" Jackie asked tensely, as Hyde pulled back angrily.  
  
"What about him? Donna told me you broke up with him, for real."  
  
"I did."  
  
"But you're still thinking about him?"  
  
"I just..." Jackie lifted herself off of him, pissed off that she had ruined the moment. "I want him to know," Jackie paused, "About us."  
  
Hyde gave her a reassuring smile, "Then, we'll tell him."  
  
She beamed down at him as he grabbed her head with one hand, pulling her down on top of him again, kissing her furiously. 


	18. Calm Before The Storm

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Calm Before The Storm  
  
"Yeah, um, Steven, here's the thing." Jackie began as the sky cracked loudly above them. They both looked up for a second at the cloudy sky then back at each other. Jackie pulled on Steven's hand, which was intertwined in hers, "When you said that we'd tell Kelso, well, I was kind of hoping, um," Jackie shifted her eyes around slightly as a car passed them. "That you meant that YOU would tell him." Jackie laughed nervously. "By yourself."  
  
Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by more thunder.  
  
He shut his mouth and sighed in contemplation.  
  
"We better hurry before it rains." Hyde finally said, pulling Jackie along as they turned into the Forman's driveway.  
  
"Steven," Jackie whispered, stopping him before they reached the kitchen light. "I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Why not?" He blinked widely at her, pulling his hand back from hers, "I thought you wanted to tell him."  
  
"I did." Jackie bit her lip. "I wanted you to tell him."  
  
"Jackie, I'm not telling your ex boyfriend that I'm dating his ex girlfriend." He muttered. "Especially since you've only been officially broken up for a few hours."  
  
"We're dating?" Jackie's eyes lit up instantly and he rolled his head back, groaning.  
  
"No, I didn't say 'dating'."  
  
"Yes," Jackie clapped her hands, "You did!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell him myself." He turned abruptly, spotting Kelso's slumped figure in the kitchen and gave Jackie a final nod as he walked into the house.  
  
Jackie looked up at the sky again as another clash of thunder came about.  
  
Jackie's heart began to ache with worry. What if Kelso didn't take the news lightly? What if he hit Steven? What if he...  
  
All of Jackie's fears were squashed when the sliding door opened and Kelso and Hyde came walking out.  
  
"Why did you want to talk outside, Hyde?" Kelso asked absentmindedly, spotting Jackie, who was nervously fumbling her fingers and scowling at Hyde all at the same time.  
  
Hyde smirked at Jackie and stood complacently next to Kelso.  
  
"Man, you are the best friend ever!" Kelso shouted, clapping Hyde on the back.  
  
Jackie and Hyde both mouthed 'what?' at each other as Kelso continued, wrapping an arm around Hyde.  
  
"You knew that I was bummed about the break up...so you set up a secret meeting to bring me and Jackie back together!"  
  
Hyde faintly muttered, "Moron."  
  
Jackie felt incredibly horrible, but she knew she couldn't let Kelso actually believe that. "Michael, that's not why I'm here."  
  
"It's not?" Kelso took his arm off Hyde, looking slightly confused as Hyde took a step back, watching Jackie, nodding for her to continue.  
  
"No...I..." She looked at Hyde nervously and he grumbled to himself and jumped in.  
  
"Jackie needs to tell you something."  
  
Jackie squinted her eyes at Hyde menacingly and he coughed, correcting himself. "We need to tell you something."  
  
"What's going on?" Kelso asked slowly, watching both of them carefully.  
  
"See, Michael..." Jackie wasn't sure how to tell her ex boyfriend of only a few hours, but whom she dated for years, that she was sort of dating, although he won't actually fess up to it, his best friend.  
  
"Kelso, Jackie's moved on." Hyde said quietly.  
  
"You have?" Kelso looked at Jackie angrily, frightening her.  
  
"Um," Jackie looked at Hyde, who stood silent and grumbled as well, "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Kelso and Hyde both called out, giving each other annoyed looks.  
  
"Well, Michael, I'm..."  
  
"Spit it out." Hyde muttered, giving her a threatening look.  
  
"Stop pressuring me!" Jackie screamed out in a huff and Hyde rolled his eyes as Kelso grew more and more confused. "This isn't easy, ok?"  
  
"Nothing's easy when it comes to you." Hyde said dryly, infuriating Jackie further.  
  
"He's right." Kelso laughed, ceasing as Jackie gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Of course he's right." Jackie said with strain. "Steven always has to be right! He knows so much more then everybody. Especially rich, hot, cheerleaders who make out with him!" Jackie caught her breath frantically, wincing as Kelso's eyes bulged.  
  
"Man, you've been making out with a rich, hot cheerleader?" He laughed as Hyde grinned apathetically. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Michael!" Jackie screamed loudly, clearly frazzled by his ever growing ignorance. "You know what?" Her lips twisted into a smile. "I don't need to tell you anything, after all."  
  
"What?" Kelso and Hyde once again said simultaneously, giving each other looks.  
  
Jackie crossed her arms proudly. "We broke up, I don't owe you a report of what or who I'm doing."  
  
"You're doing someone!?" Kelso screamed dumbly and Jackie just reworded herself, impatiently.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you." Jackie looked at Hyde, grinning wider and wider as she made her point. "But if a friend of yours was interested in me, then they would definitely need to tell you."  
  
"It's a good thing you're not very interesting, Jackie." Hyde grimaced, furious as she smiled wider.  
  
"Besides, none of my friends like you." Kelso laughed. "Well, I mean Donna does...and Eric thinks you can be ok...and Fez...well...he doesn't count because he's foreign and I know you don't like foreigners." Hyde laughed. "But good old Hyde can't stand you."  
  
"I'm sure he could stand parts of me." Jackie said girlishly, smiling in approval as Hyde stood behind Kelso, motioning anger with his hands.  
  
"Huh?" Kelso asked, scratching his head gently as Jackie just shook her own innocently.  
  
"I think what Jackie is trying to say, and she's completely wrong," Hyde began, facing Kelso once more, "Is that I would get with her." He smirked at Jackie, who stood, hands on hips, unamused. "But Kelso, you know I would never touch your sloppy seconds."  
  
"It's true." Kelso nodded. "Don't worry, Jackie. Hyde would never go after you."  
  
"Great." Jackie stomped her foot furiously. "Then I guess this talk is over. Bye boys, I have to go finish packing for Mexico." Jackie turned around angrily, shuddering as a gust of wind brushed her shoulders and a clash of thunder boomed over head.  
  
"Hyde, you want to go to the Hub?" She heard Kelso say behind her, as she continued to make her way up the driveway.  
  
"What?" Hyde grumbled, "Um, sure."  
  
"I'll go grab my jacket from the basement." She heard the sliding door open and close and turned around, staring at Hyde with angry eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She asked blatantly. "Were you trying to piss me off?"  
  
"Yes." Hyde said simply, walking closer to her.  
  
"God, you are so annoying. Why would you do that?" She stomped her feet again, staring at the sky as it cracked again.  
  
"Because..." Hyde grabbed her briefly by the shoulders, holding her close to him as he breathed heavily into her ear, "You look hot when you're mad."  
  
"Steven," Jackie pushed against his chest, breaking into a smile. "I look hot all the time."  
  
"You know what?" Hyde smiled as well, nipping at her lips. "I'm not even going to argue with that." He kissed her full on as another crack of thunder sounded overhead, and as Jackie's hands met his waist and she felt his fingertips grazing the top of her collarbone, an enormous clash echoed in their ears, followed by the soft prickling of rain drops on their entangled bodies.  
  
"Finally." Jackie said in between frantic, wet, sloppy kisses, pushing her hair back as it clung to her skin. "I was waiting for it to rain."  
  
Hyde leaned his forehead against hers, sliding his hand through her damp hair, "So was I."  
  
She bit her lip out of pure excitement and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in as they continued kissing, underneath the downpour.  
  
"What the hell?" Kelso screamed from behind them.  
  
Jackie groaned into Hyde's lips as they parted quickly and Hyde carefully guided Jackie to his side, wrapping his arm around her neck, which was slippery from a coat of rain. Jackie laughed, since both her and Hyde were caught, red faced and soaking wet. Her clothes were drooping against her body, revealing all her curves. Her lip gloss was all over his lips, giving off a soft gleam as he pursed them, staring at Kelso for the longest time, who was standing there, slowly becoming wet with rain as he scrambled to understand why these two people, complete opposites, were making out in the Forman's driveway.  
  
"Kelso," Hyde began, giving Jackie a longing stare, "I guess it's about time that I,"  
  
"We!" Jackie screamed through the rain, wiping her nose, which had a raindrop dripping off of it.  
  
"We," Hyde corrected himself, smiling at Jackie, "told you that we're dating."  
  
Kelso stood in shock, staring at Jackie with complete surprise. "I thought you hated each other."  
  
"We do." Hyde said, nodding.  
  
"It's complicated." Jackie laughed, her lips quivering from the cold.  
  
Kelso took a step forward, bringing his hand back threateningly. "Hyde, you have 10 seconds to step away from Jackie and shout burn, because this better be a burn!"  
  
"It's not a burn, Kelso." Hyde said quietly. "And you have ten seconds to run because we all know that I'll be kicking your ass way before you reach me."  
  
"Dammit." Kelso muttered, running a hand through his wet mess of hair. "Some best friend you are!" He stomped his foot angrily.  
  
"What are you dumbasses doing in the rain?" Red Forman shouted as he stuck his head out of the window. "Steven, get inside!"  
  
"One second, Red." Hyde shouted back, then looked back at Kelso. "That's about as long as it's going to take to knock you out Kelso, if you start throwing punches."  
  
Kelso frowned, taking another step, "Ok, nice burn, guys! Now, Jackie, come back to me, where you belong."  
  
Jackie looked between Hyde and Kelso, and shook her head sadly. "I don't want to come between you two..." She took a step sideways, away from an enraged Hyde.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde looked at her with understanding and regret.  
  
"Jackie, we've been through so much, baby, but I've always been here for you!" Kelso screamed at another clap of thunder as Jackie hugged herself tightly.  
  
"Been there?" Hyde scoffed. "If you had been there, then you would have known that we've been making out for weeks, behind your back!"  
  
Kelso let out a girlish cry of surprise, "You cheated on me?"  
  
"You cheated on me first!" Jackie screamed back, standing by Hyde's side once again. "Kelso," Her eyes lowered, a sympathetic smile crossing her lips, "I'm sorry, but I..." She swallowed back some long lasting fears, "I like Steven and you're just going to have to deal with it, because..."  
  
"Because I like her too." Hyde said calmly, but blinked widely at what had come out.  
  
Kelso blinked just as widely, "You guys suck." He frogged Hyde quickly in the arm and jumped back to his spot.  
  
Hyde stared at his arm, which really didn't hurt, since he was used to much larger bruises, then pretended to lunge at Kelso, who screamed and ran towards the basement.  
  
"You like me?" Jackie asked quietly as Hyde turned to face her, his face dripping wet.  
  
"I like parts of you." He said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I like parts of you, too." Jackie smirked back, wrapping her arms around his waist as well, giggling as he pulled her in tight towards him, sending chills throughout her spine.  
  
"So," Hyde said, "Now that that's done..." He brought in his lips closer to hers, ready to kiss her, until he felt her lips moving quickly, her voice bubbling out. He blinked his eyes open, staring at her restlessly as she began to ramble.  
  
"So, are we dating?" Jackie asked quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Jackie, since when do we talk?" He smiled into her kiss as his lips pushed against hers, and his hands slid down towards her bottom, tickling the edges of her underwear, which was gently peeking out of her pants. He smiled more as he felt the lace, but shook the thought out of his head as he lifted his hands up, towards her wet head, running his hands through her wet locks.  
  
"We should really go inside and dry off." Hyde laughed, taking her hand into his.  
  
They had just about reached the door when Jackie stopped, her face gleamed with worry in the Forman's kitchen light.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to go inside, holding hands?" Jackie asked, peering into the kitchen. "Eric and Donna are eating in there..."  
  
"Well, I thought that hand holding was what people do when they're dating." Hyde grinned, squeezing her hand harder.  
  
Jackie smiled, nodding her head as he pulled her towards the Forman's kitchen.  
  
She looked up at him, as he slipped off his jacket, dripping wet, and threw it on the banister outside of the kitchen, and she wrung out her hair, smacking him lightly as he stared at her chest.  
  
"Are you wearing a bra?"  
  
"Steven!" She shrieked, hitting him again.  
  
"I suggest you cross your arms then." Hyde laughed, giving her another short look of longing.  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion." She said curtly, crossing her arms, and grinning up at him with a nod as he laughed. "You ready?" She asked, as he slipped his arm around her shoulder loosely.  
  
"Not really." He shook his head slowly, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Good." She smiled carefully. "Let's do this." 


	19. The Return of Pam

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Return of Pam  
  
Jackie pushed Hyde inside, sliding the door shut behind her as Eric and Donna popped their heads up from the kitchen table. Eric shrugged, picking up his sandwich for another bite, but froze abruptly when he saw Hyde's hand intertwined with Jackie's as they stood there, shivering.  
  
"Eric, honey," Kitty called as she walked in, furrowing her brow in horror as she spotted the two lovebirds, dripping on her just washed kitchen floor. "You two!" She pointed at Jackie and Hyde accusingly, scaring them slightly. "Don't move." She ran back out the kitchen door.  
  
"Forman, your mom's kind of crazy." Hyde laughed as Eric slowly dropped his sandwich, staring straight back at Hyde. "I guess it's genetic..."  
  
"Why are you two holding hands?" Donna asked, breaking into a smile. "Are you...no...wait," Donna began to laugh, clamping her hand over her mouth to shut herself up. "That's weird."  
  
"Says the lumberjack!" Jackie sniped, releasing Hyde's hand as she wiped some rain from her forehead.  
  
Kitty came running back in, laughing gently as she gave Hyde and Jackie each a towel. "Steven, dry off and go change." As Jackie wrapped the towel around her body, shivering slightly, Kitty took a hold of her hand, instructing her to follow.  
  
Hyde gave Jackie a quick smile, before disappearing into the basement as Jackie followed Kitty through the living room and upstairs, into what she assumed was Laurie's bedroom.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear in here..." Kitty laughed, opening up Laurie's drawers, and wincing at what she found, "Oh, dear." She shut the drawer quickly and rummaged through another, pulling out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "I'm sure Laurie won't mind. She never wears anything this loose anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Forman." Jackie grinned, taking the clothes from Kitty.  
  
"Now, you change in here and put your wet clothes in the laundry basket in the hallway. I'll throw them in the dryer when I get the chance."  
  
Jackie smiled appreciatively as Kitty shut the door behind her. Jackie slowly tore her wet clothes off, slightly uncomfortable as she put the warm gray sweatpants over her damp underwear. Oh well, she wasn't about to borrow a pair of Laurie Forman's underwear. Who knows what venereal diseases she could catch?  
  
Jackie threw the sweatshirt over her head, sighing happily as she found an elastic tie in a bowl on Laurie's desk and put her wet hair back. She wrapped her wet clothes in a ball, her fingertips grazing the doorknob, as she took a look back at Laurie's bedroom. She stepped away from the door, placing the wet clothes on Laurie's desk chair softly as she investigated the room. It was a lot like Jackie's, pink and girly. Jackie noticed that Laurie used a lot of the same hair products as her, which was really no surprise. Laurie may be a whore, but she has amazing hair. Jackie glanced at the door, deeming it ok to open the drawer that Kitty had before. Jackie laughed, upon finding the box of condoms, trashy lingerie, and cigarettes in Laurie's dresser.  
  
Jackie tiptoed over to Laurie's nightstand, taking a seat of her bed, which was pretty comfy. She opened up a jewelry box, sifting through gleaming silver beads and earrings. Her eyes locked on a familiar piece of jewelry, a tiny bracelet with a heart hanging from it. She squinted her eyes to read the engraving, which said, "Luv ya, babe – MK."  
  
Michael Kelso.  
  
Jackie felt her fist tighten over the bracelet, pulling back the sleeve of her sweatshirt to see the very same bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde's voice called, knocking on the door, and opening it at the same time. Jackie slammed the jewelry box shut, still clutching Laurie's bracelet. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I was just, um, looking for socks." Jackie stood up quickly, holding her hands behind her back as she batted her lashes at him.  
  
"Oh," Hyde said slowly, staring at her with suspicious eyes. He turned to Laurie's dresser, rummaging through a drawer and shut it, turning back to face Jackie and her fake, plastered smile. He held up a pair of socks, throwing them to her. She watched them fall on the ground, still smiling.  
  
Hyde gave her a bewildered look, kneeling down to pick up the pair of socks on the floor. He stood back up, directly in front of Jackie, towering over her. He held the socks up to her nose and she scrunched her nose up, keeping her smile on as she tried to slide the bracelet up her sleeve.  
  
"Jackie," He said with annoyance, "I thought you said you needed socks."  
  
"I do." Jackie hopped on the bed, falling backwards. She felt the bracelet fall from her hand and nervously straightened up, straining her hands backwards, roaming through the blanket to find the bracelet. "Can you put them on for me?" She asked suggestively, sticking her bare feet out, scrunching her face up in disapproval as she noticed how chipped her pedicure was.  
  
"Um, no." Hyde threw the socks at Jackie's lap, rolling his eyes as she frowned.  
  
"Steven, I don't think you should be in Laurie's room." Jackie grinned as she felt the tiny chain in her hands, grasping at her frivolously.  
  
"I second that." Laurie called out, throwing her purse onto the bed, staring at Jackie with slight annoyance.  
  
"Oh, Laurie, you should be used to finding random guys in your room." Hyde snickered, walking towards the door.  
  
Laurie stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Jackie as she took off her coat. "Is that my sweatshirt?"  
  
"Your mom...said you wouldn't mind." Jackie hopped off the bed, clutching the socks with her free hand. "My clothes were wet from the rain. If it's a problem..."  
  
"It's fine." Laurie shut her bedroom door, making Jackie more aware of where she was. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Jackie." Jackie said flatly.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Laurie took off her shirt, revealing a tiny tank top underneath. She threw the shirt onto her bed and began to unlace her boots as Jackie shifted her feet nervously. "You're on the freshman cheer squad, right?"  
  
Jackie nodded, stepping towards the door.  
  
"Listen," Laurie said as she threw her boots in her closet. "I'm sorry about the whole...Kelso thing."  
  
"It's ok, really." Jackie said as she stuffed the socks into the pocket of the sweatshirt, fingering the cold, metal bracelet in her hand. It became looser in her hand as she realized she had no reason to be mad about it...Michael wasn't her boyfriend anymore. "I found this on the floor." Jackie stuck her hand out, and Laurie shrugged as she took the bracelet and threw it on her desk.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say sorry." Laurie said with a smile, which quickly turned sour, "Now get out." She opened the door for her, and Jackie nodded sheepishly, scowling gently as Laurie tapped her shoulder.  
  
Jackie looked up at Laurie anxiously as Laurie smiled maliciously, "Why were you up here with Hyde?"  
  
"Um," Jackie grinned brightly, "We're dating."  
  
Laurie nodded in understanding, but tapped Jackie again, grabbing her attention, "Does that mean you're done with Kelso?"  
  
Jackie just rolled her eyes, walking on ahead, only stopping when she felt the breeze of the door being slammed shut behind her.  
  
"Jackie," Laurie called as she opened the door again, throwing the ball of wet clothes, which Jackie caught quickly, throwing it into the basket Kitty had asked her to.  
  
Hyde was leaning against another door, which Jackie guessed was Eric's room, since it had a huge GI JOE poster across it.  
  
"Have a nice chat with the resident slut?"  
  
"She apologized." Jackie said simply, as they walked downstairs and to the basement together. Eric and Donna were still eating upstairs and Fez was doing some family bonding with his host parents. Jackie and Hyde quietly entered the basement, where Kelso was angrily playing with a bouncy ball, thrashing it against the wall and catching it. He only looked up when Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand, guiding her towards his room, the spare room in the back of the basement.  
  
Jackie never really had the chance to really look around it before, and she took her time gazing at Hyde's stack of Rolling Stone's and MAD's, his bottle of old spice by the bed, and patted his Spiderman pillowcase jokingly as she slipped Laurie's socks over her bare, cold toes and sat on the cot.  
  
"You think he'll get over it?" Jackie whispered as Hyde started up a record in a pretty busted up record player by the tiny desk, where Jackie noticed a small, black book.  
  
"He will." Hyde nodded, taking off his blue sweatshirt and throwing it on top of his desk, covering up the book that Jackie had been eyeing. Jackie's lips twitched into a smile as Hyde sat next to her, his shoulders flexing in the poor lighting. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders, pulling down on his white wife beater with her fingertips.  
  
"Steven, did you mean what you said?" Jackie asked quietly, as his lips grew closer to hers. "Are we a couple now?"  
  
"We're dating, yes." Hyde nodded. "But we're not going steady, I'm not your boyfriend, we're just..."  
  
"Dating." Jackie nodded. "So, don't you think that since we're dating, you should..." Jackie's eyes lit up, "Take me out on a date!"  
  
Hyde pulled back, flustered. "I suppose..."  
  
"Yes!" Jackie pumped her fist in the air. "I know exactly what dress I'm going to wear. My red one, it's so cute! And my hair? Oh my god, what will I do with my hair? I guess it really depends on where you take me...I need to know, Steven." Jackie rambled on as Hyde groaned, taking the top Rolling Stone from the stack and flipping through it as she continued. "Because if we're going out to eat, I can just curl it...but if we go to the movies, I,"  
  
"We're going to the movies." Hyde grumbled, throwing the magazine back. "This way," He groaned as he leaned back against the wall, "You won't have to talk."  
  
Jackie leaned back as well, putting her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her loosely, smiling as she played with his hand with her own.  
  
"So, ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?"  
  
"Ask me out for our date!"  
  
"I thought I just did."  
  
"No!" Jackie pulled his hand fiercely. "You didn't ask."  
  
"But what's the point of asking of you already know."  
  
"Because then I have the option of saying no."  
  
"You won't say no."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes, taking Jackie's hand forcefully, "Jackie, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Jackie pursed her lips, staring blankly at him, "I'll think about it."  
  
"Real funny." He nudged her softly.  
  
"I'm serious." Jackie continued, crossing her arms. "I don't know if I would want to be seen in public with you." Jackie's brain practically malfunctioned as she realized how unfunny that was, how sensitive they both were about that very fact. Hyde then wished he had worn his sunglasses, because Jackie could see the let down in his revealed eyes. Jackie lifted her hand up to his cheek, stroking him softly. "I mean, I don't know if I could handle it." Jackie continued, kissing Hyde's neck softly as he listened in shock. "The temptation might be too much." She could feel him start to break into a smile as she kissed his neck further, letting tiny kisses land on his chin and finally his lips as she pulled back, "I mean, I might just jump you right there in the theater."  
  
"I understand." Hyde nodded, "We can just hang out here."  
  
Jackie laughed bitterly, grabbing his Spiderman pillow and banging it on his chest. "Yes, Steven, I will go to the movies with you tomorrow."  
  
He shoved the pillow aside, placing his hand on Jackie's thigh, sending chills throughout her body as he kissed her neck gently, as she had done before.  
  
"Jackie!" Donna came running into the room. "Oh my god, ew."  
  
Hyde groaned, pulling back from a guilty looking Jackie.  
  
"Sorry..." Donna said, laughing softly. "Jackie, Mrs. Forman and I were talking about your situation..."  
  
"Situation?" Jackie raised her eyebrow, relieved when she felt Hyde's hand slip into hers.  
  
"Well, um," Donna became quiet. "My mom went to go visit some family in California, so the spare room is empty at my house." Donna smiled happily. "The room's pink, it'll feel just like home!"  
  
Jackie looked back and forth between Hyde and Donna. Hyde was shaking his head sadly as Donna nodded hers with happiness.  
  
"Your parents weren't sleeping in the same room?" Hyde asked quietly.  
  
"No, my mom moved into the spare a few months ago." Donna shrugged. "So, what do you think, Jackie?"  
  
"What do I think?" Jackie stood up quietly, looking down at Steven with uncertainty.  
  
"Donna!" Eric came running into Hyde's room as well, "My mom wants to see you and Jackie, like, now." He sighed, groaning as he looked around the tiny room, "Why are we hanging out in here?"  
  
"We weren't 'hanging out'." Hyde grinned as Eric feigned disgust.  
  
Jackie and Donna just rolled their eyes, leaving the boys be.  
  
Jackie smiled softly at Kelso, who was staring at the TV screen, barely acknowledging Jackie's presence as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Kitty ran into the two girls, "Donna, why don't you go back to the basement, sweetie? I'll be down there in a second to talk with you."  
  
Jackie and Donna exchanged confused glances, as Donna did what she was told, heading back downstairs.  
  
"Oh, dear." Kitty embraced Jackie quickly, whisking her back to the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Forman, what's going..."  
  
Jackie felt her jaw literally drop as she saw a large bush of luscious brown waves flip around in the kitchen, watching with awe as the woman, who the hair belonged to, brought a cup of coffee up to her lips, laughing at something Red had said.  
  
"Mom?" Jackie blinked widely, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jacqueline, darling!" Her mother stood up quickly, running to her side. "How are you, baby?"  
  
Jackie felt her body go numb at the unfamiliar affection she was receiving as he mother hugged her tightly.  
  
"Let me take a look at you." She held Jackie tightly still, "Gorgeous, of course."  
  
Pam flipped her hair back, smiling back at Red and Kitty, who were seated at the table, "It comes from my side of the family."  
  
Red and Kitty nodded, out of friendliness, as Pam turned back to her daughter.  
  
"It's Jackie now." Jackie said slowly. "No one calls me Jacqueline anymore."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Pam said with a shrug. "I forgot."  
  
Jackie couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother this sober and this happy. Her mother had been coming in and out of the house for years since her big birthday party, but she was sure this time it was for good.  
  
"Whatever." Jackie mumbled, all of a sudden very aware of her disheveled appearance. She poked some hair behind her ears and licked her chapped lips.  
  
"You ready to go home?" Pam asked merrily. "It's quite late."  
  
"Home?" Jackie's eyes lit up magically. "Daddy's not selling the house?"  
  
"Not for a few weeks, darling." Pam said, flashing a sincere smile that still managed to creep Jackie out. "But, we'll find an apartment until you finish high school."  
  
Jackie stared at her mother blankly.  
  
She never really knew her mother that well, but from what she knew, this wasn't her mother. Her mom wasn't this nice, this sober, or this charming. And she definitely wasn't here to bond with Jackie...she could only be here for one reason. Money.  
  
Jackie wasn't sure what money or where it was coming from but she bet her mother had a few sugar daddies' hidden around Point Place. Maybe she planned on selling Jackie into slavery, or to a pimp, for some hard cash. Jackie wasn't quite sure...but there was something about her mother's new mannerisms that made her seem very untrustworthy.  
  
"Let me just, um, say goodbye to my friends." Jackie said wearily as her mother nodded gleefully. Jackie looked at Red and Kitty, who just smiled as well, and walked back downstairs with an added stress on her worn out heart.  
  
"Jackie, what's going on?" Donna asked quickly as she looked up from the couch, where her and Eric were sitting. Kelso was gone, luckily, as Jackie stood by Hyde, tapping his shoulder. He looked up at her, his sunglasses firmly in place.  
  
Jackie still felt numb as she turned to Donna, muttering something inaudible.  
  
"Jackie?" Donna gave her a worried look.  
  
"My mom's upstairs."  
  
"Oh my god, really?" Eric jumped up, remembering how good Mrs. Burkhart had looked at Jackie's birthday party way back when, "Do I look ok?" He asked Donna, who kicked him hard. Eric frowned, taking his seat back as Jackie leaned against Hyde, who was looking up at her with slight concern.  
  
"She's back from Mexico." Jackie said to Donna flatly. "My dad's not selling the house for a few weeks. We're going to find an apartment."  
  
"That's great, Jackie!" Donna said loudly. "Now you won't have to move! And you won't have to live with me." Donna frowned. "I mean..."  
  
"It's ok." Jackie laughed. "I don't think you could handle living with someone like me."  
  
Eric and Donna nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to handle your jealousy, anyway." Jackie said simply. "It's not my fault I'm burdened with this face!" Jackie pointed to her cheeks, looking down at Hyde, who knew this was her way of coping.  
  
"Right." Donna nodded. "Thanks for sparing me from your amazing good looks. I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"You're very welcome!" Jackie beamed, falling into her old habits of covering her emotions up. "Well, I have to go. I can't believe my mom's back!" Jackie ran up the stairs, slowing down as she reached the top. She smiled when she saw Hyde walking up the stairs quietly, yelling to Donna and Eric that he was getting a drink, though they knew he wasn't.  
  
"Jackie,"  
  
"Yes, Steven?"  
  
"Are you...do you..." He paused, not sure how to word himself. "Nevermind."  
  
"Steven, I'm fine with this, I mean, it solves a lot of problems, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but your mom..."  
  
"She's back and she's genuinely happy to be here."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And she's here for me, and even though every time she comes back, she leaves again, I think that this time it's for real."  
  
She looked at Hyde, pleading for some confirmation of this thought.  
  
But seeing as how this was Hyde, that's not what she got.  
  
"Jackie, you know that's probably not true..."  
  
"Listen, Steven," Jackie said angrily, forcing tears back into her skull, "Just because your parents plain out ditched you doesn't mean mine will." Jackie's eyes bulged with guilt and she grabbed Hyde's hand, quickly apologizing, "I didn't mean that..."  
  
"Whatever." He pushed her hand aside. "See you tomorrow night?"  
  
"Steven, I..."  
  
"Jackie, it's cool."  
  
She stared at him blankly, looking back at the kitchen as her mother called for her, turning back to say something more...but he was already down the stairs and gone.  
  
Jackie knew it wasn't cool.  
  
How could she say that?...  
  
Because she knew her mother would leave again...it's just how things are.  
  
"Jackie, let's go, darling!"  
  
"Coming, mom!" Jackie put on a fake smile, heading towards her mother's voice, ignoring the conflicting pains in her chest and the strain on her eyes.  
  
She didn't think she could handle it if her mother left her again.  
  
What was worse, was that she didn't think she could handle Steven being upset by her.  
  
She needed to make it up to him.  
  
She needed to show him she was sorry, for everything.  
  
And she would, tomorrow.  
  
On their first official date. 


	20. First Date

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty: First Date  
  
Jackie lifted her hand gently, bringing it close to her mouth as she tried to hide her yawn. She couldn't help it; she had been holding it in for nearly an hour.  
  
She shifted her legs slightly, smoothing down her wrinkled skirt as she recrossed her legs, staring at the tiny creases forming in Hyde's leather boots. He really needed a new pair.  
  
She held her hand out in front of her, twisting her tiny ring around her finger to keep herself amused as Hyde took a sip of his pop.  
  
Wow, could this be anymore...perfect.  
  
Jackie thought she should have been bored, since she hadn't exchanged more then two sentences with Hyde. They just sat there, staring off into space.  
  
Jackie glanced sideways as she leaned back against the bench.  
  
As if fate intervened, Hyde picked that exact moment to look at her as well, and their eyes locked as they both let their lips twist into nervous smiles.  
  
"This is the best date I've ever had." Jackie said quietly, scooting closer to his stiffened body.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde leaned back as well, stretching out his tense arms, "We've barely been making conversation."  
  
"That's not true!" Jackie shouted briefly, before rolling her eyes apologetically, "Talking is overrated." She leaned in, slipping her arm through his. He stared at her tiny hand, which was stroking his leg softly, tracing small circles on his jeans as she looked up at him, suggestively.  
  
"Yes," Hyde grinned, placing his hand on her leg as well, smiling at how fast her warmth soaked into his palm, "Yes, it is."  
  
He turned his body towards her, holding her head with his other hand as he kissed her, softly at first, but the more they locked lips, the more intense it became. Jackie knew they were quite alone in the courtyard, where they ended up going on their first official date. Official, her ass.  
  
Earlier that night, her mother sauntered out of the house to meet up with some old friends at this new club in Kenosha as Jackie swiped the last of her make up on, flipped her hair incessantly, and smothered her lips with gloss, in preparation for her first official date with Steven Hyde, the boy she was, insert girly shriek here, dating...sort of.  
  
Jackie had never 'dated' someone before. Not like this. She had gone straight from being asked out by Kelso to being Kelso's girlfriend. There was no in-between period. Jackie liked the pace Steven and her were going at, it seemed more moderate, more important, more...perfect.  
  
Hyde had showed up at her door, and Jackie felt slightly disappointed when he was completely empty-handed. She was so used to Kelso bringing her flowers, or half eaten chocolates, that she had forgotten that Steven wasn't like that. She forgave him for that one mistake, reminding herself that she couldn't expect the kid to buy her flowers on every date they had, he was poor after all. As she grabbed her coat, she glanced back at him nervously, noticing that he was wearing the same dirty jeans and same dirty concert tee he always wore, and he had some stubble on his chin. He smelled good, of course, but he always did. Jackie felt really unimportant. Here she was, looking drop dead gorgeous because she spent all of last night arranging her make up and outfit plans, and here he was, looking drop dead gorgeous after spending what, 5 minutes on his usual get out of bed routine? He could have at least put on a different type of aftershave...but that would have required shaving. Jackie let it slide as well. As they walked towards main street, where the Hub and the movie theater were located, along with the Point Place Bank, Point Place Deli, Point Place Beauty Shop, and the post office, Jackie quietly asked which movie they intended on seeing. Hyde quickly made a sharp turn, in the opposite direction of the movie theater, shoving his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Movie?" He asked innocently, staring straight ahead. "Like...at the movie theater?"  
  
Jackie froze in the middle of the street, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed him suspiciously. "Yes." She stared at him coldly as he froze as well, looking back at her with guilt and shame, "I really want to see Grease again."  
  
"Um," Hyde grumbled to himself before speaking to her, "Doesn't that have singing?"  
  
"And dancing." Jackie nodded. "And John Travolta." She sighed dreamily, before grabbing his arm and his attention, "But it also has some rebellious teens in a gang. That sounds like your kind of movie, Steven!"  
  
"I'm not seeing Grease, Jackie."  
  
"It's my date!"  
  
"It's our date." He corrected her. "And we should agree on what we do."  
  
"Fine." Jackie crossed her arms angrily. "So what movie do you want to see, huh?"  
  
"I don't want to see one, actually."  
  
"What?" Jackie rolled her eyes. "It was your suggestion in the first place, remember? You said you'd like to see a movie so that you wouldn't have to hear me talk." Jackie rolled her eyes again, gripping onto his arm as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I changed my mind." Hyde nodded proudly. "I want to get to know you, Jackie. I want to know..." He swallowed back what seemed to be utter humiliation. "I want to know everything about you."  
  
Jackie blinked widely, without any sort of physical reaction, "You can't afford movie tickets, can you?"  
  
Hyde reached inside his pockets, pulling them inside out. Jackie and Hyde both watched a dime fall out, circling around their feet before it fell to the ground with a chiming noise.  
  
"Steven, if you're going to be my boy-," Jackie stopped herself short, running her hand through her hair impatiently as she corrected herself, "If we're going to date, you need some cash. I like going places. Places that cost money."  
  
"Well if you're going to be my girl-," Hyde rolled his eyes as he thrashed his tongue violently in his mouth to keep it from continuing that statement, "You better get used to being cheap."  
  
"Cheap?" Jackie's jaw dropped in disgust. She shook the thought out of her head, stomping her foot in confirmation of her anger. "No way." Jackie sifted through her purse, clutching onto her wallet strongly, "I'll just pay for our dates." Jackie lifted her wallet out of her bag, waving it in front of Hyde, who lowered her hand quickly.  
  
"No way, Jackie."  
  
"And why not?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrow in question. "You can't afford it. I can. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Because that's not how it works." Hyde muttered, walking past her.  
  
"Oh, Steven." Jackie smiled devilishly as he turned to her. "The movie theater is this way..." She pointed her body in the right direction and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Have fun on your date." Hyde said quickly, crossing his arms defiantly and continued walking away from Jackie.  
  
"I will!" Jackie stomped, staring at his retreating form. She glanced around the street, which was quite empty and dark, stomped her feet and ran to catch up with him. "So where are we going, cheapskate?"  
  
And that's how I ended up here, Jackie thought, as she took a look around the courtyard. It wasn't so bad. Hyde let Jackie buy him a pop on the way over. She argued that if she could buy him a drink, she should be allowed to buy him a movie ticket, but he argued that they could share the drink, they couldn't share the movie ticket. She had opened her mouth to argue once more, but he wrapped one arm around her waist haphazardly, poking the straw of his pop into her lips, instructing her to take a sip. And she completely lost it when she could taste his lips on the drink, feeling his taste on her own lips as he kissed her, then let his own mouth take over the straw as they walked on.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" Jackie asked Hyde quietly, as their lips parted.  
  
Hyde looked like a deer in headlights as he straightened up, keeping his hands to himself as he took another sip of his drink. He shrugged, "It's no worse then bowling."  
  
Jackie gave him a questioning look and he continued, "I don't hate bowling."  
  
Jackie nodded in understanding, inching closer to him again.  
  
She lifted his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Oh my god, Steven!" She shrieked, and he frowned instantly at her pep filled voice. "What's that?" She pressed her ear on his chest, using her hands to steady herself as Hyde looked at her with confusion. "You do have a heart!"  
  
She broke into a smile, tilting her head upwards, and waiting for him to kiss her. She shut her eyes slowly, and waited for what seemed like forever, but was really just mere seconds.  
  
"Hey Pam." She heard him say, and she bolted upright and away from his grasp, which was no problem since he pulled his arm away from her simultaneously.  
  
Jackie felt his lips shake with anger as her eyes landed on Pam Macy, her arms wrapped around Michael Kelso, his hand gently grazing her ass, which Jackie swore looked incredibly big in those way too tight pants.  
  
Kelso didn't say anything, he simply stared at Jackie with a menacing look.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think anyone else would be here..." Kelso said quietly, shifting his gaze towards Pam, who had slipped her hand under his shirt, playing with his senses as he watched the awkward couple stand up from the bench.  
  
"We were just leaving." Hyde said, motioning for Jackie to follow him.  
  
"No we weren't." Jackie said plainly, looking at Kelso with furious eyes.  
  
Hyde looked at her squarely, not sure what she was thinking and sighed.  
  
"Let's go, Jackie." He said loudly.  
  
"Hold up a freakin' second!" Pam shrieked happily, taking her hands off of Kelso and pointing her finger accusingly at the two, hopeless looking teenagers. "Are you two like, on a date?"  
  
Hyde and Jackie exchanged looks, each relieved when Kelso grabbed Pam's arm, pulling her towards the gates.  
  
"Pam, let's go somewhere else." He gave a disgusted look at Hyde, who ignored it, watching Jackie immensely as she pursed her lips and sighed.  
  
She wasn't prepared to cat fight right now, and was simply infuriated when Pam pulled free of Kelso's clutches and marched up to her, shoving Jackie gently with her accusing finger.  
  
"Answer me, Jackie." She crossed her arms, looking between Hyde and Jackie. "Are you two on a date?"  
  
"Yeah, Jackie." Hyde gave her a disgruntled look. "Answer the question."  
  
Jackie felt like crawling in the corner when Kelso came up to Pam's side, pulling on her again. Pam smacked him softly, telling him to quit it, as she looked back at Jackie for an answer.  
  
"Date?" Jackie managed to slip out, giving Hyde an apologetic look.  
  
"Grow up." He muttered, kicking the dirt softly. He was afraid to look up and see that knowing smirk on Kelso's face, but when he finally did manage to lift his head, Kelso just looked uncomfortable, almost sympathetic.  
  
Jackie knew Hyde wouldn't stay much longer if she didn't fess up.  
  
"Yes, we're on a date." Jackie slipped her hand weakly into Hyde's. "Is there a problem with that, tramp?" Jackie found her ground again as she leaned against Hyde, relieved when she felt his support and his arm stroking her back gently, confirming his approval.  
  
"Oh, I don't have a problem with it, Jackie." Pam smiled bitterly. "I've taken a ride on that bike; I know how fun it could be..." She smiled towards Hyde, grinning wider as Jackie looked back at him with confusion. "And I'm sure the rest of the school will just love to see their future homecoming queen sucking down on his," She pointed at Hyde, who just twisted his lips in recognition of her rant, "scruffy face." She practically applauded herself on this, smirking wildly as she wrapped herself around Kelso's body once more.  
  
Jackie looked at Hyde, and even though he didn't look one bit insulted, she felt his body tense up by her side. How dare Pam Macy insult her date?  
  
"Well at least I'm not with the village idiot." Jackie forced out, making sure not to let her eyes drift upon Kelso's. She slipped, and saw the hurt expression on his face and guilt washing over her.  
  
"Please, Jackie." Pam practically rolled over in laughter. "Why don't you take your charity case, I mean your date..." She laughed again, pulling at an angry looking Kelso as she did so, "And get far away from me, before I kick your ass. Again."  
  
The boys stood silent, each debating whether they should get involved as Pam shoved Jackie away from Hyde.  
  
"Besides," Pam stroked Hyde's cheek softly, not even noticing that he flinched. "You're not woman enough for this one, anyway."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Jackie panted, standing on her toes to reach Pam's height as she yelled, "I'm more of a woman then you'll ever be, you whore." Jackie shoved her chest against Pam's, practically knocking the blond over.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde pulled her back, intervening before they both made a repeat of the Valentine's Dance. "Let's just go."  
  
Jackie looked at Hyde, her face softening as she realized how serious he was.  
  
Jackie nodded, taking his hand, and heading towards the gate with him, letting her anger fade away.  
  
"Oh, Jackie!" Pam called. "I heard about your dad."  
  
Jackie froze, making Hyde stand still with her as she listened to Pam continue, behind her back.  
  
She heard Kelso mumble, "Pam, no..."  
  
"What did he do exactly?" Pam asked, giving Kelso an impatient look.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Was it drugs, Jackie?" Pam laughed as Jackie spun around finally, facing Pam, but still a few feet away. "Or maybe, he didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he left because he couldn't stand to live with his spoiled bitch of a daughter."  
  
Jackie didn't flinch, she didn't make a move as Pam waited for the attack.  
  
Jackie couldn't be mad, she couldn't be angry.  
  
She was too sad to be anything but upset. Jackie felt her breath get caught in her throat as Pam cackled, and she could feel the start of tears forming in her eyes as her lips trembled.  
  
"Don't let her see you cry." Hyde whispered, pulling her arm back slowly.  
  
Jackie heard him, but couldn't respond as she took one last look at Pam, who was laughing so hard that she was tearing herself, leaning against Kelso, who looked guilty and lost.  
  
"Jackie," Kelso wrung free of Pam's grasp, walking towards Jackie, who backed up, shaking her head sadly as he approached. "Jackie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would say anything..."  
  
"You told her?" Jackie croaked.  
  
"Just that he left..." Kelso said strongly.  
  
"How could you do that, Michael?" Jackie blinked widely. "You know she hates me."  
  
Pam continued to laugh in her own little world as Hyde watched the ex- lovers quarrel.  
  
"How could you leave me for him?" Kelso asked angrily. He shook his head, regaining his calm.  
  
Jackie bit back her tongue, looking back at Hyde. She moved towards him, pulling his hand softly, "I want to go home."  
  
Hyde nodded, giving Kelso a weary look as he opened the gate for Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, please, I'm so sorry." Kelso continued, pushing towards them.  
  
Hyde held his hand up as Jackie made her way through, pushing Kelso away.  
  
"Kelso, quit it."  
  
"Get out of my way." He breathed angrily on Hyde. "This doesn't involve you."  
  
"No, Michael," Jackie looked back with a sympathetic smile, "It doesn't involve you. Not anymore." She grabbed Hyde's wrist, motioning for him to follow her.  
  
"You were supposed to my best friend." Kelso said angrily to Hyde as he slipped through the gate.  
  
"I still am." Hyde said quietly, as Jackie pulled on him again.  
  
"No, you're not." Kelso spat angrily. "Pam, let's go back to your place." He walked away from the two, grabbing Pam by the waist and disappearing into the darkness of the courtyard.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hyde asked Jackie instantly, as she pulled him down the street.  
  
She let go, exasperated, and nodded.  
  
"She's wrong, Jackie. Your dad...he..."  
  
"He didn't leave because of me, I know." Jackie said complacently. "God, Pam Macy is such a little bitch!" She screamed into the night air as loudly as she could.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Much." Jackie rested her head against his shoulder as they walked up towards the Pavilion. "I'm just sorry that I let her ruin our date."  
  
"Well," Hyde smirked as they reached her front door, "Our date's not over. I'm sure you could find a way to make it up to me."  
  
Jackie smirked back as she opened the door, leading him up to her bedroom.  
  
"What about your mom?" Hyde asked quietly.  
  
"She went out." Jackie slipped off her shoes, pushing Hyde onto the bed. "I'm sure she'll be pouring herself in around dawn."  
  
Hyde nodded, breathing in her every scent as their lips met.  
  
He rolled her over, so that she was under him and began to slip his hand to her waist. Jackie flinched softly at his cold, calloused hand, but enjoyed it as he rubbed feverishly against her hipbone.  
  
"Steven, I want to make it up to you." Jackie said between kisses.  
  
He lifted his head up, watching her as she continued.  
  
"What I said to you yesterday...it was wrong."  
  
"Jackie," He groaned. "I said it was ok."  
  
"I know, I know." Jackie bit her lip. "But well," Jackie reached her hand down, moving his up from the hem of her skirt and under her shirt. "Either way..." She let her voice drown out as she kept his hand moving upwards, whimpering happily as his cold fingers were over her bra, cupping her right breast gently.  
  
"Jackie,"  
  
"Steven," She looked at him with overwhelming desire, "I want this."  
  
He nodded his head in defeat, kissing her lips softly as she moved his hand around her body and to her back, guiding him to the clasp of her bra. They both grinned as they heard the simple click of the metal.  
  
Jackie let go of his hand, basically allowing him to guide his own way as she placed her own hands around his waist, tracing her nails along his hips as they continued to kiss heavily. Jackie felt his hand, which was slowly growing warmer, linger from her back to her stomach, pushing down on her belly button slightly as he adjusted himself. She squealed in delight as his tongue trashed against her own, tugging at her fiercely as their kiss deepened far beyond the simple kissing they had been doing so far. Her stomach became instantly numb as his hand moved upward, but stopped as soon as he felt the gentle slope of her breast.  
  
Before Jackie could whimper for him to continue, he flipped her over, so that she was facing him, their bodies parallel on the bed. He moved his hand downwards as they continued kissing, his thumb trailing down her stomach and towards her skirt.  
  
Jackie moaned into the kiss as his hand reached her thigh, pushing down the silk of her skirt as he snatched it up into his hand, reaching under the skirt, his fingertips tracing along her inner thigh, his thumb pressing firmly against her flesh. His thumb reached her panties, and with one swift movement he had his whole hand underneath her underwear, exploring her body, sending chills of overwhelming pleasure throughout her spine.  
  
She had never gone this far with Kelso. She never let him touch her down there... and she hadn't really planned on doing that with Steven tonight, but so far, it hadn't been so bad. It felt good, it felt right, so she allowed him to continue, as his fingertips trailed further south, finding their way through to her. Hyde lifted his head, making sure she was ok with this movement, and slowly moved on top of her, lifting her underwear down with his fingertips, until it was by her knees.  
  
Jackie looked up as their lips parted, slightly unsure of what he was doing. She licked her lips, locking eyes with him as he came down against her body, kissing her once more as his whole body thrust against hers. He took his hand, lifting her skirt up, so that it landed against her chest. Jackie felt completely aware and vulnerable as his head moved slowly from her lips to her neck, caressing her with tiny, wet kisses as his hands buckled against her hips. He moved slower, down to her stomach, and inching towards her hips. His tongue leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses as he reached her most sensitive spot, right below her skirt's waistline.  
  
She moaned heavily as he lashed his tongue around her lower stomach, then glided downwards. Jackie's hips buckled and she sat up quickly as his tongue reached her now, uncovered area.  
  
"Steven!" She screamed, panting, realizing she was covered in sweat and saliva. She lowered her skirt and scrambled to grab her underwear, which had slid off of her completely.  
  
He leaned back against the post of the bed, blinking widely, as if he had just come out of a daze.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest, feeling slightly hot and bothered as he held her tiny, red lace panties up. She took them, carefully slipping them on. She clutched her knees again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jackie..." He stood up, and Jackie's eyes bulged as she saw a bulge in his pants, something she had never once witnessed with Kelso, well at least, not that big.. "I wasn't really thinking with my head..." He laughed awkwardly.  
  
"It's ok." Jackie let out. "I'm just not...ready for that, yet."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded, "Um," She pointed at his jeans, which he blushed slightly over. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"It's ok," Hyde laughed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok, well," Jackie hopped off the bed. "My mom will be home soon."  
  
She wasn't sure of what else she should say.  
  
What do you say to the boy you're sort of dating when he's standing in your bedroom with a hard on that you brought on, but are too prude to finish?  
  
"Yeah, I should go." Hyde nodded. He came in closer to her, cupping her cheeks softly as he planted a tiny kiss on her lips. "Come by the basement tomorrow."  
  
Jackie grinned, "Okay."  
  
"Oh," He paused, turning around before he left the door. "I had fun."  
  
Jackie grinned bashfully.  
  
"On our date." He concluded. "It wasn't...bad."  
  
"I had fun too." Jackie nodded. "Next time, we can go see Grease!"  
  
"Are you paying for it?" He asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Jackie nodded proudly, smiling.  
  
"Then no."  
  
"But Steven,"  
  
"Jackie, I'm not letting you be the man of this relationship."  
  
"We're in a relationship?"  
  
"Good night, Jackie." 


	21. Black Bra

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty One: Black Bra  
  
"So, how's it going with your mom?" Donna asked sweetly as she rolled off her bed and stretched her arms out.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Jackie scrunched her nose up as she flipped a page of her Cosmo, "I don't see her much."  
  
"What about your dad?" Donna sat down on the edge of her bed, watching Jackie, who was seated at Donna's desk, as she folded back a page of the magazine, reading it with extreme focus.  
  
"Hmm?" Jackie looked up, unfazed.  
  
"Nothing." Donna clearly took this as Jackie's way of saying, 'don't want to talk about it' and backed off. "So, I was thinking,"  
  
"You shouldn't do too much of that." Jackie said slyly, flipping another page. "Gives you wrinkles."  
  
"Jackie," Donna rolled her eyes. "I just turned 16. I don't think I'm going to have to worry about wrinkles for a long time."  
  
Jackie looked up at Donna skeptically, scanning the horizons of her friend's forehead, "Never too soon to start."  
  
"Shut up!" Donna laughed, throwing a heart shaped pillow at Jackie's head. Jackie held her hands up quickly in defense, watching her magazine and the pillow fall to the ground.  
  
"Donna, have you seen my..." Midge, Donna's ditzy mother waltzed in, carrying a few hangers, "Oh, hi Jackie."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Pinciotti." Jackie said brightly, giving Donna an evil glare as she bent down to pick up her Cosmo.  
  
"What are you looking for mom?" Donna asked as her mother went towards Donna's closet, sifting through it.  
  
"I can't seem to find my black bra." Midge shrugged, placing the hangers into Donna's closet. She turned back to the girls, who both shrugged.  
  
Jackie piped up, "Well, Donna doesn't have it, that's for sure."  
  
"Actually," Donna said, biting her lip as Jackie looked at her with shock. Donna stood up, opening a dresser drawer and throwing her mother her black bra, "Sorry, I forgot to put it back."  
  
"Oh good!" Midge clutched the bra carefully. "I thought I left it in the Vista Cruiser again!"  
  
"Why would it be in the Vista Cruiser?" Jackie asked quickly, and then winced in disgust as Donna shook her head. "Oh." She looked at Midge. "Ew..."  
  
"Donna, you'll come with your father to drop me off, tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course, mom." Donna smiled as Midge planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, before exiting the room.  
  
"Where's your mom going?" Jackie asked nosily as she took a seat next to Donna on the bed.  
  
"California."  
  
"Didn't she just get back from California?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh, Donna..." Jackie shook her head at the naïve girl to her right and flipped another page in her magazine. "Aha!"  
  
"What?" Donna grabbed the magazine, scanning the page.  
  
"Thinking DOES give you wrinkles!" Jackie laughed, pointing at the article which read her exact words. "I was just making it up, but it's true!"  
  
"Well, obviously," Donna rolled her eyes as she handed the magazine back to Jackie, "You won't be getting any wrinkles."  
  
"Thanks, Donna!" Jackie smiled brightly, flipping another page as Donna laughed.  
  
*****************  
  
"So, Forman..." Hyde began, taking his seat in the circle. "How's life?"  
  
"Wow, is Hyde actually here in the basement with his friends?" Eric asked sarcastically. "Because you know, usually, he's sucking face with the devil."  
  
"Come on, man." Hyde groaned as Fez laughed, nodding in agreement. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with Jackie," He couldn't help his bashful grin from poking through, "But I'm here now."  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Fez laughed. "Did she finally realize that she is in love with moi, and not you?"  
  
"She's at Donna's." Hyde muttered.  
  
"Speaking of Donna..." Eric began, as Fez and Hyde groaned together.  
  
"Here he goes." Fez muttered. "Donna this, Donna that."  
  
Hyde sat up straight, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he mimicked Eric, "Guys," He spoke with a squeaky, girlish voice as Fez cracked up. "I don't know what to do about Donna!"  
  
"Come on, guys." Eric said seriously, kicking Hyde out of his impression.  
  
"Ok, ok." Fez finished his laughing. "Tell us your Donna problems."  
  
"Ok, well, should I ask her out?"  
  
"Yes!" Fez rejoiced. "Problem solved. Next..."  
  
"No, man." Hyde shook his head. "Donna's a special girl. If you're going to ask her out, you should do it in public. Girls like that."  
  
"Are you sure, man?" Eric asked suspiciously.  
  
Eric and Fez both eyed Hyde as he leaned towards them.  
  
"Hey, who here has a girlfriend?" Hyde raised his hand, as Fez and Eric laughed.  
  
"Jackie's your girlfriend!?" Fez moaned. "Ai."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..." Hyde rolled his eyes. "I meant, which one of us is getting some. And that would be me." Fez and Eric nodded in agreement. "Trust me, Eric, asking Donna out in front of everyone would show her how much you care." Hyde threw his arm around Eric lazily.  
  
"You're right, Hyde." Eric stood up. "I'm going to go practice!"  
  
Eric ran up the stairs as Fez looked across the table at Hyde, who leaned back, smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"And this way, we get to see him when he gets shut down." Hyde laughed, as he went back towards his room.  
  
Fez laughed as well as Kelso stormed in, slamming the door as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Rough day with Pam?" Fez asked obnoxiously. "I'm sure being with a girl is really rough!"  
  
"You know, at first, I thought dating Pam would be fun. She had the three things I look for in a chick." He counted it off with his fingers as he spoke, "Boobs, money, and boobs. But no," He crossed his arms angrily. "Now she wants to be all serious. She's cutting me off until I tell her that I love her."  
  
"She's cutting what off?" Fez asked with bulging eyes.  
  
"Doing it!" Kelso shouted, laughing as Fez breathed out a sigh of relief. "I should really break up with her. I mean, she's hot and all, but there's only one girl I want to be with," Kelso began to open his mouth, as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head, nodding towards Hyde, who settled back in his chair with a copy of Rolling Stone, "Hey man."  
  
"Hey..." Hyde said awkwardly.  
  
"Listen," Kelso leaned in, "We've been best friends since, well, forever."  
  
Hyde flipped through the magazine as Kelso continued.  
  
"I don't see why we should let some girl get in the way of that."  
  
Hyde and Kelso both knew this wasn't just *some* girl they were talking about.  
  
Nonetheless, Hyde nodded, looking up from the magazine as Kelso stuck his hand out.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Wow, Kelso that is really mature of you!" Fez applauded as Kelso nodded then looked at his hand, which Hyde had still neglected to shake.  
  
Hyde paused slowly, shook his head, and stuck his hand out, shaking Kelso's firmly.  
  
"Yeah, man." Hyde smiled, continuing to flip through his magazine as an episode of Charlie's Angels started.  
  
"Steven, something terrible has happened!" Jackie's voice shouted as she barged in, throwing her purse on the couch by Kelso, who she obviously didn't notice was there.  
  
"Did your mom leave?" Hyde asked quickly as Jackie leaned against the couch in a huff.  
  
"What, no." Jackie scrunched her face up awkwardly. "Donna wore a black bra!"  
  
Kelso, Fez, and Hyde smirked all at once at the thought and Jackie shook Hyde's leg violently, making him come out of it.  
  
"Do you know what that means, Steven?" Jackie pouted. "That means that Donna is seeing someone. Someone who isn't Eric!"  
  
"Or maybe she just likes the color."  
  
"Steven, you don't wear black underwear unless you want someone to see it!"  
  
"So, what color is your bra, Jackie?" Fez asked quietly.  
  
She turned around, rolling her eyes, freezing as she caught the sight of Kelso, listening intently.  
  
She looked back at Hyde with nervous eyes, but shrugged it off when she realized he seemed very calm.  
  
"Eric needs to ask her out soon." Jackie continued. "You need to help him!"  
  
"I think that's more in my department." Kelso said proudly, standing up.  
  
Jackie didn't look up at him, but looked at Steven, searching for a sign of help.  
  
"Jackie, I'm not going to coach Forman when it comes to girls." Hyde groaned, putting his feet up on the table. "It's so much funnier when he learns the lessons himself."  
  
"Steven," Jackie laughed bitterly, "I said that I want you to help him."  
  
"And I said no." Hyde stood up, throwing his magazine down as he went upstairs.  
  
Jackie sighed, crossing her arms angrily as she fell back onto the couch, staring at the tv screen.  
  
"Why won't he follow directions?" Jackie asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, Jackie," Fez said sadly, "Hyde is not a dog."  
  
"I know that," Jackie rolled her eyes. "But boys are *like* dogs. They're cute and they always look guilty. And they're supposed to listen to their master." Jackie said with a bitter force.  
  
"Yeah, but Hyde isn't like that, Jackie." Kelso spoke up, staring straight at the screen as Jackie looked at him with surprise. "He follows the beat of his own drum. Personally, I like a nice, tight leash." Kelso looked at Fez happily. "Makes me feel safe."  
  
Fez nodded in understanding as Jackie sighed.  
  
"So how do I get him to do what I want?" Jackie whimpered.  
  
"Bribe him?" Fez offered.  
  
"With what?" Jackie shrugged. "He won't even let me pay for dinner; you think he'll like me spoiling him with gifts?"  
  
"What about sex?" Fez asked, his eyes shimmering with joy.  
  
"Sex?" Jackie asked quietly, taking a minute to let this sink in.  
  
"Please, Fez," Kelso laughed. "Jackie's never had sex."  
  
Jackie looked at Kelso angrily, focusing her anger straight ahead as she spoke, "I never had sex with you, Michael."  
  
"You were having sex with someone else while we were dating?" Kelso asked with shock.  
  
"No, you idiot." Fez shook his head. "She means Hyde."  
  
"Geez, Jackie!" Kelso screamed. "I knew you had been cheating, but sex!"  
  
"We didn't have sex while you and I were dating." Jackie said strongly, since it was true. They didn't. And they didn't have sex now, but Kelso doesn't need to know that...  
  
"You and Hyde..." Kelso started, stopping himself as Eric and Hyde ran downstairs, "Make a wonderful couple." Kelso spat out, crossing his arms bitterly.  
  
"We're not a couple." Hyde said as Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are we then?" Jackie asked angrily, pleased when he just shrugged. "We are so a couple!"  
  
"Yeah, a couple of dumbasses!" Red shouted as he came downstairs, overhearing the conversation. "Eric, we need to talk later."  
  
"Does this have to do with the lamp in the living room?"  
  
"What did you do to the lamp in the living room!?" Red stomped angrily.  
  
"Um," Eric laughed. "Nothing."  
  
Red groaned, making his way back upstairs as Kelso laughed.  
  
"Hyde, how come you never told me you and Jackie did it!"  
  
"You and Jackie had sex?" Eric asked with disgust.  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie, who slapped Kelso furiously.  
  
"Whatever." Hyde said nonchalantly.  
  
"How was it?" Fez asked. "Details, please."  
  
"Fez, I'm sitting right here!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"So, you can explain it too," Fez laughed. "Sheesh."  
  
"We didn't have sex!" Jackie muttered, standing up and fetching her purse.  
  
"But you said..." Kelso began.  
  
"I said that I never had sex with you." Jackie said quickly, "And that's true."  
  
"So, when will you two be doing it?" Fez asked, looking between Jackie and Hyde. "And can I watch?"  
  
"No!" Hyde and Jackie both screamed, each looking slightly flustered.  
  
"God, you guys are just sex crazed pigs!" Jackie screamed. "I'm going back to Donna's." She ran out the door as Kelso smirked at Hyde.  
  
"You know, you really should do it with Jackie." Kelso laughed. "She's tense."  
  
"Ok, can we not discuss Jackie and Hyde doing it?" Eric asked uncomfortably. "Please?"  
  
"I second that." Hyde muttered, as Jackie stormed back in, slapping Eric upside the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Eric asked angrily, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ask Donna out before she shows her black bra to someone who isn't a scrawny loser!" Jackie screamed, giving each boy a disgusted look as she stormed right back out.  
  
"Donna has a black bra?" Eric asked, drooling slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Fez, Kelso, and Hyde said dreamily.  
  
"Man, I really need to ask her out." Eric concluded as the others nodded.  
  
"Yeah, especially because I'm in the market now," Kelso said proudly, dusting himself off as he stood up, "And I am wanted by the ladies."  
  
"I don't know Kelso," Eric laughed. "I don't think Jackie wants you too badly."  
  
Kelso shrugged, "Man, I'm so over Jackie." He looked at Hyde, hoping to see his reaction, but of course, Hyde never showed reactions. "I'm hungry, Fez, you want to pick up chicks at the Hub?"  
  
"Ok." Fez nodded happily, standing up and following Kelso, "But I hope they aren't too heavy."  
  
Eric and Hyde laughed as they were left alone.  
  
"So, you're really going to ask Donna out?" Hyde smirked.  
  
"I'm going to try."  
  
"See, what's great about Jackie, is that she basically asked herself out." Hyde laughed, "She's sweet like that."  
  
"Did you just call Jackie sweet?"  
  
"Yeah." Hyde shrugged. "I've been spending way too much time with her."  
  
"Yeah." Eric laughed. "Because you lov-," Eric grabbed his arm as Hyde punched it.  
  
"Don't even go there, Forman."  
  
Eric rubbed his arm as Hyde smirked.  
  
"Fine." Eric stood up, grabbing the doorknob of the side door as he shouted. "Hyde loves Jackie!"  
  
Hyde stood up quickly as Eric ran out the door, laughing.  
  
"Oh, Steven, where's your girlfriend?" Kitty Forman asked as she came down the stairs, balancing a basket of laundry.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Hyde screamed, startling Kitty.  
  
"Ok..." Kitty laughed. "Well when you see that girl you spend all your time with who you happen to kiss a lot, tell her that I still have her clothes from the other night."  
  
"Mrs. Forman, she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"I believe you, Steven." Kitty laughed, shoving the last of the dirty laundry in the washing machine. "But do you believe it?" 


	22. Easter

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Easter  
  
"Jackie, sweetie, can you come in here for a second?"  
  
Jackie groaned as she hopped off her bed, her bare toes felt cold against the wooden floors of the hallway as she made her way to her mother's bedroom.  
  
She hadn't had the chance to really talk to her mother since she moved back home, weeks ago, and she was actually sort of avoiding it as well.  
  
"Which one do you think looks better?" Pam asked as she lifted two skirts, one black with tiny studs, and the other white with traces of glitter.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Jackie asked as she sat herself on her mother's enormous bed, playing absentmindedly with the canopy as she leaned against one of the four posts.  
  
"Well, the other day when I picked you up from the Forman's, they invited us over for Easter dinner." Pam flipped her hair as she checked herself in the mirror. "And I've never spent a holiday with an average family before." Pam laughed snobbishly as she placed both skirts on the bed, next to Jackie.  
  
"This one." Jackie said, drawing her hand on the black skirt.  
  
"Jackie," Pam patted her daughter's head as she picked up the white skirt and put it back in her closet, "I see you've inherited my good taste."  
  
"So, we're going to the Forman's for Easter tomorrow?" Jackie asked timidly. She had never spent the holidays with anyone, let alone her mother. Her father was always away on business, her mother was always passed out at adult parties, and the maids had holidays off. Stacey, Pam Macy, and Lacey, way back when, would invite her over for various festivities but Jackie would decline, blabbing on about how her mother was throwing a big bash and she just couldn't skip out on it. She lied a lot when it came to her family.  
  
Pam nodded happily, "I'm sure Michael will be there. I can't wait to see him again." Pam sighed. "He's such a catch, Jackie, hold on to him."  
  
"Mom," Jackie sighed, "Last week he tried to set Donna's cat on fire."  
  
Pam let her head fall back, laughing ceremoniously. "He has a great sense of humor!"  
  
Jackie looked at her mother oddly as she fell back on the bed, overwhelmed.  
  
She hadn't told her mother that she broke up with Kelso yet...  
  
And now she wasn't sure how she would or if she even could.  
  
Ever since she brought him home for the first time, her mother took a shine to him. And what would her mother say if she knew that she was dating Steven Hyde?  
  
She would probably keel over and die of embarrassment.  
  
A twisted smile came across Jackie's lips, as she thought that that wouldn't be such a bad result.  
  
Jackie sighed again, hopping off the bed and leaving her mother alone, who was preoccupied with her jewelry box.  
  
She knew that Steven and Michael would both be there tomorrow night and her mother would expect her to be with Michael. She had to tell her...  
  
She'd figure this out later, Jackie thought, as she got herself ready for bed.  
  
The next day, Jackie woke up bright and early, her stomach tense with nervousness as she prepared herself for tonight.  
  
Jackie figured that Easter was the time to wear pastels, so she wore a lavender skirt, with high wedge sandals, and a white, lacy shirt that didn't require a bra. She set her hair carefully and was about to put some make up on when she just shrugged. Her skin had been looking pretty good and she heard that the au natural look was in this month, so she skipped the make up, opting for simple lip gloss as she grabbed her purse and went to find her mother.  
  
As soon as Pam parked their Lincoln, Jackie jumped out and ran to Donna's, hoping to catch her before she left. Jackie knew that tonight was the night that Eric would finally ask Donna out, and she planned on having Donna primped to perfection for it.  
  
"Jackie, I am not wearing that!" Donna shouted, pointing to the assorted selection Jackie chose.  
  
"Why not?" Jackie asked in annoyance, as she lifted the shirt that she had chose up against her body. She wondered how big this shirt would be on her, since for Donna, it was actually kind of nice.  
  
"It's pink, for starters." Donna said in disgust, taking out a brown skirt.  
  
"Donna, it's Easter!" Jackie shouted manically, grabbing the brown skirt out of Donna's hand. "Not a funeral!"  
  
"I like this skirt." Donna said, grabbing it back defensively.  
  
"You would." Jackie muttered, sitting back down on the bed. "Fine, but when Eric sees you looking like a mortician don't complain to me..."  
  
"Why would Eric suddenly care about what colors my clothes are?" Donna asked suspiciously.  
  
Jackie just shrugged and stood up, arguing that they should leave soon.  
  
She had promised Eric that she wouldn't say anything and for once, he actually trusted her. So she had been really good to keep it a secret, which was hard, since she had known about it for exactly 10 hours. And usually, she only holds out for about 10 minutes.  
  
Donna finally decided to wear a blue skirt, which was sort of a compromise with Jackie, and topped it off with a matching blue shirt. Jackie helped Donna with her make up, since Midge had been so busy off in California that Donna didn't know how to do any girly stuff, and they went off to the Forman's.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Forman!" Donna and Jackie both chimed as they came in through the kitchen. Jackie practically melted at the smell of all the food Kitty had been baking.  
  
"Girls!" Kitty chirped as she took something out of the oven. "Happy Easter!"  
  
"Happy Easter!" Jackie and Donna chirped back.  
  
Donna made her way to the basement as Jackie stayed behind, eyeing Laurie, who was sitting at the head of the kitchen, flipping through a magazine as she remarked, "Huh." Laurie looked up at her mother, cocking her head, "Did you know that thinking gives you wrinkles?"  
  
"Oh, honey, you don't need to worry about wrinkles!" Kitty scoffed, taking out some plates.  
  
"Mrs. Forman, do you need any help?" Jackie asked timidly.  
  
Laurie jumped off her chair, smoothing down her yellow skirt, "Well if she's going to help, then I'm done helping." Laurie smiled bitterly at Jackie as she left the room.  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm good." Kitty laughed. "Why don't you go downstairs? I'm sure Steven missed you."  
  
"Yeah, right." Jackie laughed dryly as she left the kitchen and clomped down the stairs, making her presence known.  
  
Donna was sitting on the couch, playing cards with Fez.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Jackie asked quietly.  
  
"Eric's still getting dressed." Donna said suspiciously.  
  
"Kelso's coming later." Fez added, placing a card on the table.  
  
"Ok..." Jackie laughed. "By where's everyone else, I meant, where's Steven?"  
  
Fez and Donna shrugged, continuing their game.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, walking towards the back room, Hyde's room, stepping in quietly, "Steven?"  
  
"Hey." Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw him, a towel wrapped around his waist as he combed his hair, which was dripping wet, but still a curly mess.  
  
She had a sudden urge to lick every drop of water off of him as he grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser. She watched him intensely as he concentrated on getting dressed. She turned around bashfully as he let the towel go, turning back when she heard him shuffling. She thanked god when she saw that he had put on a pair of nice pants. She sat down on the cot as he grabbed a clean gray button down shirt, buttoning it up over his wife beater as he turned to face her.  
  
"Wow." He said suddenly, taking a good look at her.  
  
She stood up, feeling very ashamed for no reason, swaying back and forth as he slipped a tie under his collar.  
  
"Here, let me." Jackie said quietly. She had seen her father do it enough times to know how to work a tie. She messed around with it, feeling how damp and nervous he was, which made her smile. She stared straight into his blue eyes, which were surprisingly uncovered.  
  
"You're not wearing make up." He said, stroking her cheek as she finished his tie and took a step back.  
  
Jackie kicked herself, knowing that she should have put on some concealer but smiled warmly as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Jackie felt her heart stop as he kissed her passionately; letting his hands wander upwards to her shoulders.  
  
She moved her hands to his head, playing with his curly hair as their kiss deepened.  
  
"Ow..." Hyde jerked back, a long with Jackie's hand, which was attached to his hair. Hyde lifted his own hand to hers, taking a piece of his hair out of her tiny bracelet.  
  
Jackie quickly placed her hand by her side, completely forgetting that she was still wearing the bracelet Kelso had given her.  
  
"Sorry." Jackie mumbled, and Hyde just laughed, taking her hand as they made their way to the couch of the basement, where Eric had joined in the card game.  
  
"Dumbasses, dinner." Red shouted down the stairs and the gang promptly went upstairs, each taking a seat at the table.  
  
Jackie watched her mother, who was talking to Bob, slapping his knee ever so gently. Hyde sat down next to Eric, waiting for Jackie to take the other seat next to him. She sat down softly, practically peeing her pants when Kelso walked in, smiling widely.  
  
"Happy Easter everybody!" Kelso screamed, "Mrs. Burkhart!"  
  
"Michael!" Hyde and Jackie both watched in extreme embarrassment as Pam and Kelso hugged happily as if they were old lost friends.  
  
Jackie thanked god that her mother was sipping champagne, because that probably meant she hadn't noticed how Kelso took a seat by Fez, rather then by his 'girlfriend'. Laurie waltzed in, annoyed, as she sat next to Kelso.  
  
Dinner was good, of course, because of Kitty and the conversation was minimal. Every few minutes, Hyde would slip his hand under the table, tracing small circles on Jackie's knee and she would have to contain herself from laughing, since it was her ticklish spot, and he somehow knew that.  
  
By the time cake and coffee was served, Jackie just wanted to go make out with Hyde, but something stopped her.  
  
"What the hell?" Red shouted fiercely as he stared at Laurie and Kelso at the other side of the table.  
  
"Is something wrong Daddy?" Laurie asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you sitting so close to Kelso?"  
  
Laurie shifted her seat uncomfortably, but then shook her head.  
  
"Because I'm dating him, daddy!" Laurie screamed definitely. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it!" She began to fake cry, the best Jackie had ever seen. Jackie looked at her mother quickly, whose eyes were bulging.  
  
"Jackie?" Pam asked inquisitively.  
  
Kitty began to laugh loudly as she began to clear the dishes, "Michael, sweetie, why don't you help me?"  
  
"Why?" Kelso asked foolishly.  
  
Kitty stared at Red, who was fuming mad.  
  
"Because I don't think you want Red's foot up your ass!" Kitty laughed again, ushering Kelso to the kitchen.  
  
Eric smirked as Red began to yell at Laurie.  
  
Hyde raised his eyes at Jackie, asking her if she wanted to go, and she nodded, pointing towards the kitchen door.  
  
They both left quietly amidst all the fake crying and yelling, slipping past Kelso and Kitty and towards the patio chairs. They each took a seat and began to laugh incredulously, until Pam came fluttering out.  
  
"Jackie, are you ok?" Pam asked with concern. "I can't believe that idiot cheated on you!" She looked back at Kelso in the kitchen. "It's always the good looking ones..."  
  
"Mom, Michael didn't cheat on me." Jackie said wearily, squeezing Hyde's hand, happy when he squeezed back. "Not this time."  
  
Pam turned to her daughter, staring at the interlocked hands.  
  
"We broke up." Jackie said quietly, waiting for her mother's reaction.  
  
"So, who's this young man?" Pam asked, surprising Jackie as she seemed almost, impressed.  
  
"Mom, this is Steven, my..." Jackie paused, apologizing to Hyde with her eyes as he spoke up.  
  
"Her boyfriend." Hyde spoke up, standing up and shaking Pam's hand.  
  
Jackie's eyes lit up as she jumped up as well.  
  
"Yes!" Jackie screamed loudly. "I'm his girlfriend. He's my boyfriend. We're boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
  
"I think she got it, Jackie." Hyde muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, Steven, it's nice to meet you." Pam flashed a smile, "Do you mind if I have a minute with my daughter?"  
  
Hyde nodded, heading back towards the kitchen.  
  
Jackie sat back down, flustered.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
Jackie, why are you with him? Jackie, Kelso's so much better. Jackie, is he rich? Jackie...  
  
"He's got a cute butt, Jackie!" Pam shrieked as she watched Hyde disappear into the living room.  
  
"What!?" Jackie screamed in disgust.  
  
"He seems like a real man." Pam nodded in approval, licking her lips.  
  
"He's mine, mom." Jackie said proudly. "Don't touch."  
  
"No worries, darling," Pam laughed, "I have my eye on someone else..."  
  
"Whatever." Jackie said submissively, not wanting to hear her mother's escapades, especially since her parents were technically still together.  
  
Jackie left her mother, heading down to the basement where Laurie and Kelso were sitting on the couch, making out. Hyde was watching TV intently, giving dirty looks to the couple as Fez watched them longingly.  
  
Jackie smiled when she realized that Donna and Eric were missing and quickly jumped on Hyde's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"So, you're my boyfriend?" Jackie asked happily.  
  
"Don't remind me." He smirked, squeezing her butt gently.  
  
"My mom thinks you have a cute butt." Jackie whispered in his ear.  
  
"So, she likes me?" Hyde asked with shock.  
  
"Yeah, it surprised me too."  
  
They both laughed quietly as Kelso shrieked.  
  
"Ow!" He pulled Laurie's hand out of his hair, pulling at her bracelet, which was stuck to his head. "Stupid bracelet got stuck."  
  
"That's weird that happened to us earlier." Hyde laughed. "See, Jackie, jewelry is bad for my health!"  
  
"If that's your way of getting out of buying it for me," Jackie started angrily as Hyde gently shoved her off, going over to Kelso and helping him pull Laurie's hand out, yanking hard so that Kelso cried out in pain.  
  
"There." Hyde held Laurie's hand carefully, staring at the bracelet. He then looked back at Jackie. "Hey Jackie, let's go to my room."  
  
"Can I come?" Fez asked shyly.  
  
"No!" Jackie and Hyde both screamed as they went towards his room. Hyde pinned her up against the wall quickly, and she began to kiss him feverishly as he pulled her wrist down.  
  
"I knew it!" He stared at the bracelet. "You and Laurie have the same bracelet."  
  
Jackie's eyes widened in realization and she quickly pulled her wrist away.  
  
"Jackie, let me see it." Hyde said angrily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?" Hyde counterattacked, grabbing her wrist again.  
  
Jackie calmed down as he read the engraving and looked back at her.  
  
"Why are you still wearing that?"  
  
"I forgot to take it off, it means nothing to me." Jackie shrugged. "But I need to have something on my wrist, or I feel naked."  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes in disbelief and went over to his dresser, pulling out a small, silver chain.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, taking off the bracelet she had on and slipping on the chain, which was really a necklace that he wrapped around her arm twice.  
  
"My mom got this for me when my dad left." Hyde muttered. "It's yours now."  
  
"Oh, Steven," Jackie held it up, playing with the delicate chain, "It's beautiful."  
  
"You sure this meant nothing to you?" He asked as he held up the bracelet she had worn previously.  
  
Jackie took it from his hand, throwing it across the floor and nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him intensely.  
  
"Ow!" They heard Kelso scream, "It's stuck again!"  
  
Jackie and Hyde both laughed into their kiss, holding hands as they went back to the basement.  
  
Jackie beamed down at Donna and Eric, who had taken a seat.  
  
"Did you ask her yet?" Jackie whispered and Eric nodded.  
  
"I told you to do it in front of me!" Hyde whined as he sat down.  
  
"And I told him that was stupid." Jackie muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I said yes." Donna laughed from behind Jackie.  
  
"Of course you did." Jackie replied. "Oh, Donna, I have to help you pick out the perfect outfit and your hair has to be done, and..."  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie by her waist, pulling him down on top of her as he kissed her. Fez groaned as Laurie and Kelso began to make out as well, and Donna and Eric slowly shifted towards each other, pecking slightly at first.  
  
"Fez needs a girlfriend!" Fez shouted, running upstairs, giving the couples a dirty look, "Oh, Miss Kitty...." 


	23. Double Date

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Double Date  
  
"So then, he gave me this!" Jackie shrieked merrily as she fell back on Donna's bed, waving her wrist in the air. She sat up with a frown, adjusting the small chain on her wrist as Donna sat down next to her.  
  
"Eric's taking me to the movies for our date." Donna smiled happily, staring off into space as Jackie rolled over onto her stomach. "Our first date..."  
  
"Steven was supposed to take me to the movies, but he couldn't," Jackie laughed, picking up a department store catalog off the floor and perusing through it as Donna lay down next to her, "You know, because he's poor."  
  
"Eric started working at Fatso Burger, so he said I could buy the large bag of popcorn!" Donna laughed, taking the catalog that Jackie tossed aside.  
  
"You don't need the large bag, Donna." Jackie said bitterly, quickly folding her arms across her chest as she sat back up. "Eric got a job?"  
  
"Yeah." Donna sat up as well, "He's responsible like that."  
  
"Yeah." Jackie nodded in confirmation. "Steven should get a job, so he could take me out on a real date."  
  
"You mean you guys haven't had one real date?"  
  
Jackie shook her head slowly, "We either go to the courtyard to make out. Or we go to my house to make out. Or we go to his room to make out." Jackie's eyes lit up, "Once, we made out in the Hub." Her eyes dropped again with realization. "We just stopped in so I could use the bathroom, though."  
  
"So, he's your boyfriend, but he hasn't even taken you out on a date?"  
  
"Well, Donna, Steven's not like Eric," Jackie rolled her eyes, "He's not willing to conform and get a job to work for the man."  
  
Donna's eyes bulged as she smacked Jackie.  
  
"Oh my god," Jackie hugged Donna fearfully; "I've been spending way too much time with him."  
  
"I have an idea!" Donna said proudly through their silence. "What if we went on a double date?"  
  
"I don't know, Donna..."  
  
"Eric can pay for all of us!"  
  
"I guess," Jackie nodded, "Steven likes mooching off of his friends, so he might be up for it."  
  
"Oh my god, and this way, if there's an awkward pause, I'll have you there."  
  
"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "And if Steven gets all angry and anti- government on me, I'll have you!"  
  
Jackie and Donna hugged briefly, content with this idea...  
  
Meanwhile, back in the good old circle....  
  
"Man, dating an older woman kicks so much ass!" Kelso shouted as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Laurie's only two years older then us, Kelso." Eric smirked.  
  
"Yeah, two years of more experience, Eric." Kelso nodded proudly.  
  
"Wait, are we talking about Laurie Forman?" Hyde laughed, taking a cookie for himself. "Because her experience might be measured in dog years, man."  
  
"Well, I don't know why we're even discussing my sister in the circle."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Fez nodded. "We should be discussing how to get Fez a girl."  
  
"No, we talked about that yesterday." Hyde groaned.  
  
"And I still have no girlfriend!" Fez shouted.  
  
"Fez," Kelso began, "I think that finding you a girlfriend might take a while,"  
  
Hyde and Eric nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know, cause chicks are weirded out by foreign objects." Kelso concluded, wiping cookie crumbs from his lips.  
  
"So, how's working for the man, Eric?" Hyde asked, avoiding any backlash Fez had about that comment.  
  
"The man treats me good." Eric nodded. "He let me mop up some kid's vomit today. But hey," Eric held up a burger, "I get free burgers!"  
  
Hyde grabbed the burger, "I get free burgers, too. And I didn't have to sweep up puke."  
  
"Yeah, I really need a job." Kelso laughed. "Do you guys know what an extremely good looking guy could do for a living?"  
  
"Man, I am never getting a job." Hyde shook his head sadly.  
  
"Kelso, you could be a model, like those pretty guys in Vogue!" Fez shouted happily, taking a cookie as the others gave him a weird look. "What? Jackie left her magazine out the other day.."  
  
"Ugh, don't even mention Jackie." Hyde groaned. "You know, she's sweet to make out with, but sometimes she can be so..."  
  
"Annoying?" Eric asked.  
  
"Shallow?" Fez added.  
  
"Demanding?" Kelso nodded.  
  
Hyde just gave the three dirty looks and stayed in 'zen' like silence.  
  
"Man, being Laurie's boyfriend is so easy." Kelso laughed.  
  
"Kelso, anything that has to do with Laurie is easy." Hyde snickered as Fez high fived him.  
  
"Well, whatever. At least my girlfriend isn't so damn annoying."  
  
Before Hyde could reply, Laurie came bouncing down the stairs, giving the boys a look of death.  
  
"Kelso, I want to go the Ice Capades. They're in town."  
  
"Hey, baby," Kelso stood up, wrapping his arms around Laurie, "Are they topless Ice Capades?"  
  
"No." Laurie said dismissively. "The tickets are 20 bucks apiece."  
  
"Damn, Laurie, I don't got that much money..."  
  
"Kelso," Laurie said angrily, "I want to see that show."  
  
"I heard you, but..."  
  
"Kelso." Laurie gripped onto his arm, pinching him until his skin was red.  
  
"Yeah, Kelso, she's a peach." Hyde muttered as Laurie grabbed Kelso's wallet, running up the stairs with him as he groaned in pain.  
  
"Man, thank god for Donna." Eric smirked. "She's not annoying, or shallow. And she hates ice shows."  
  
Donna and Jackie barged in through the basement door, each taking a seat on the couch as the three boys looked up.  
  
"Eric, you know our date tomorrow night?"  
  
Eric nodded, feeling kind of nervous, but relieved when Donna sat next to him, seductively.  
  
"Well, I'm really excited."  
  
"Me too."  
"We're going to the movies, right?"  
  
Hyde watched Jackie silently, as she made herself comfortable on the couch, picking up the Vogue she had left on the table the other day.  
  
"Yeah, any movie you want," Eric looked over at Hyde, nodding in satisfaction, "Doll."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes, before batting her lashes up at Eric, "Great, so we can go see Grease."  
  
"Sure." Eric nodded, figuring that Grease couldn't be too bad, well at least compared to the Ice Capades. Besides, they wouldn't be 'watching' the movie anyway...  
  
"Great!" Donna exclaimed. "So, you, me, Jackie, and Hyde will go see Grease tomorrow night."  
  
"What?" Hyde asked, coming out of his daze as Jackie grinned bashfully.  
  
"Jackie and Hyde are coming?" Eric asked nervously.  
  
"Well, see," Donna looked back at Jackie for support.  
  
"Donna promised she would see Grease with me." Jackie watched Hyde, who slowly shook his head.  
  
"Well, count me out." Hyde said bitterly, standing up. "I am not watching that movie. It has singing. And dancing."  
  
"I like dancing, can I go?" Fez asked quietly as Jackie rolled her eyes, standing up as well.  
  
"Steven, we never go out!" Jackie argued. "If Eric's ok with it, why shouldn't you be?"  
  
"I'm not ok with it!" Eric stood up defiantly.  
  
Donna stood up angrily, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said..." Eric looked back at Hyde who frowned in disappointment. "Oh, boy, I can't wait for our double date!" Eric added a toothy grin as Donna smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Well, Steven?" Jackie tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I already gave you my answer, Jackie, not that you even asked me if I wanted to go in the first place..."  
  
"Do I need your permission every time I make decisions for you?"  
  
"Um, let me think." Hyde paused, contemplating. "Yes!"  
  
"Steven, I am your girlfriend. I speak for you when you're not around."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Hyde scoffed.  
  
"Eric's paying for it!" Donna screamed, giving Jackie a hopeless look.  
  
"I am?" Eric gave Donna a weary look. "I mean, oh boy, I am!"  
  
Donna patted his back appreciatevly.  
  
Hyde just rolled his eyes and walked to his back room as Jackie sat down hopeless.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Jackie groaned. "It's just a date. You think he could give up two hours of his day to watch a movie with me, but no..."  
  
"I'd give up all my hours for you!" Fez shouted.  
  
Donna and Eric, shrugged and went upstairs as Jackie continued to rant to Fez.  
  
"He says he's my boyfriend, well, he only said it once...but whatever, he doesn't act like one!"  
  
"I'd act like your boyfriend!" Fez shouted angrily.  
  
"He doesn't appreciate me!" Jackie sighed, sulking back in her seat.  
  
"I'd appreciate you."  
  
"Ok, Jackie, you know I can hear you, right?" Hyde asked as he stepped out of his room, walking towards the couch.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Steven." Jackie rolled her eyes, mocking apology as she stood up, "Was I interrupting you, you stupid, curly haired, unappreciative, government hating," Jackie breathed in sharply as Hyde watched her in awe.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Jackie shrieked violently. "You are a sucky boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, you ain't so great yourself!"  
  
"Well at least I care about you!"  
  
"Yeah, Jackie, thanks for setting aside that tiny part of you that doesn't care about yourself in my honor, seriously," Hyde muttered, taking a seat angrily.  
  
"Oh please!" Jackie yelled. "The only thing you care about is making people unhappy! Starting with me!"  
  
"Um," Fez asked quietly, "Do you guys want to be alone?"  
  
"Look, now you upset Fez!" Hyde muttered. "Jackie, I don't make you unhappy."  
  
Jackie's eyes softened as his voice calmed down.  
  
"You do that all by yourself."  
  
Jackie shrieked, staring at Fez angrily, who baked off shakily.  
  
"Steven, this is your last chance. Come out with us tomorrow night."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, Fez, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Jackie turned to Fez who looked at Hyde nervously.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Good!" Jackie looped her hand through his. "Now, why don't we go to the Hub and spend money like normal people!" Jackie threw her head back, laughing bitterly as she stomped out of the basement with Fez in tow.  
  
As soon as she came outside, she let go of Fez, staring at the basement door with all her might.  
  
"Jackie, you know he won't come after you." Fez said quietly, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "He's not like that."  
  
"I need him to be like that." Jackie said quietly, sighing as she stared at her shoes.  
  
"You know what always makes me forget my problems?" Fez laughed. "Candy!"  
  
"I'm actually kind of hungry..." Jackie sniffled, smiling at Fez appreciatively.  
  
"Good, off to the Hub then." Fez nodded, pulling Jackie along, as she glanced back at the door one more time, wishing that Hyde would suddenly swing out, miraculously.  
  
The next night was terrible for Jackie. Fez was a good date, and Donna and Eric really didn't need her there, they were having a good time. But Jackie felt awful. She missed Hyde. She missed the smell she would always have after a good make out, his smell that rubbed off on her clothes. She missed his lips. And true, it had only been one day... but she had been kissing those lips every night, for weeks, and to be suddenly cut off was murder.  
  
Jackie had seen Grease already, so she barely paid attention, only smiling when Fez asked if she was ok...  
  
Jackie felt like bawling when Sandy starting to sing 'hopelessly devoted to you'. Because she was hopelessly devoted to Steven. She felt extremely relieved when Eric shoved a five dollar bill in her hand, asking her to grab a soda. Fez offered to come with, but she knew he had been enjoying the movie, and told him she could handle it.  
  
Jackie made her way through the aisle of the movie theater, glancing down the dark aisles. She shuddered away the thought that she would see a haze of curly hair, and he would grab her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Sandy and Danny reunited as well. But as she reached the concession stand, she made herself believe that he wasn't popping out of anywhere.  
  
Jackie bought a soda, completely forgetting who it was for, and took a sip as she looked around the deserted movie theater lobby. It had begun to pour outside, and the melody of the rain seemed to match Jackie's melancholy mood. She suddenly wished she had brought her sweater along, as she opened the door to catch some of the nice, rain air. She loved rain, especially when she was sad herself. Her father told her this story once, when she was very little, about how rain was God's way of shedding tears. Jackie thought it was quite peculiar how the weather always matched her own feelings. She held her foot between the door, to catch some more of the air, even though the dampness of it was brushing against her skin, and her hair was being thrown around violently. She looked back at the lobby, still pretty empty since everyone was inside watching the movie. Jackie took a deep breath as she fully exited the building, leaning against the glass door as the wind howled against her ear. Jackie felt her hand turn to ice from the cold soda in her hand, and switched it to the other hand as she closed her eyes, inhaling the rain once more before going back inside.  
  
Jackie's first instinct was to knee whoever lips were on hers in the groin, but she didn't have to open her eyes to know who's lips they were.  
  
She was pushed inside as she opened her eyes, biting her lip as Hyde took off his sunglasses, shaking his hair like a dog, to get out all the water.  
  
"God, I missed your lips." He smiled anxiously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked coolly, wiping rain off of her skin as she made her way back to the movie.  
  
"I'm here to see Grease." Hyde rolled his eyes, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you already missed half of it." Jackie muttered as she opened the door to the theater.  
  
"I'm here because you want me to be here, Jackie." Hyde said cautiously, grabbing her hand from the door and turning her to face him, "Maybe we can catch the midnight show, since I missed most of it." He held up a ten dollar bill, which she glanced at furiously, trying to see if it was fake or not.  
  
"Which bank did you rob?" Jackie asked anxiously.  
  
"I got a job." Hyde laughed.  
  
"What about that whole, I'm not working for the man, speech?"  
  
"Well, the man I'm working for is Leo. And he's cool."  
  
"You really have a job?" Jackie asked, still keeping a straight face.  
  
"I'm officially an employee at the Point Place Fotohut."  
  
"Oh, Steven!" Jackie quickly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him happily, "Now you can take me out on dates!"  
  
He didn't even bother to say anything in response, he just kissed her back.  
  
"Screw Grease," Jackie muttered. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I get to pick?" Hyde asked with extreme surprise.  
  
"Just this once." Jackie nodded, rubbing her nose against his, "For good behavior. But," Jackie pulled away quickly, "Not the courtyard. Not my house. Not your room."  
  
"How about the Hub?"  
  
"Well, it's a start." Jackie rolled her eyes, intertwining her hand in his as they left together to go down the street and to the Hub.  
  
A few minutes later, the audience poured out.  
  
"Jackie better give me my five bucks back!" Eric said angrily as Donna started humming a tune from the movie.  
  
"Where is Jackie?" Fez asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe she got distracted by one of the pretty movie posters." Eric replied as Donna laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry." Donna, "Let's go to the Hub."  
  
"Well, I'm kind of low on cash..." Eric began as Donna blew in his ear. "I'm got lots of quarters, though, let's go!"  
  
The three went off to the Hub, sharing comments about the movie they just saw and trying to not step in any puddles that the rain had left during it's reign.  
  
"There she is!" Donna shrieked happily, as they walked up to Jackie and Hyde, who were making out fiercely by the Hub's entrance. The three laughed, heading on inside as Jackie tore herself away from Hyde.  
  
"Stop distracting me!" Jackie said angrily, swatting his chest playfully. "We need to spend some of your money!" She grabbed Hyde's arm, pulling him inside and fixing her now damp hair as she sat down next to Donna.  
  
"Is that money in Hyde's hand?" Donna asked curiously.  
  
"Jackie, did you give Hyde my five bucks?" Eric asked angrily as Jackie threw some change at him from her pocket.  
  
"No, Steven has a job." Jackie smirked proudly as the three blinked in surprise.  
  
"Here." Hyde muttered as he shoved a basket of fries in front of Jackie's nose and sat down with her. "I spent a dollar on these. They better be worth it."  
  
Jackie inched in towards him, resting her palm on his inner thigh delicately as she reached over, slowly and dramatically, dipping a fry into ketchup and then feeding him, kissing the extra ketchup from his lips.  
  
"These are some damn, good fries!" Hyde smiled, taking another as Jackie nodded.  
  
"Jackie, I'd like a fry." Fez chirped as Jackie threw one at him. "Thank you.." He said sadly as he ate it.  
  
"So, how long will we have to be going out for you to feed me fries?" Eric asked Donna, as she thought about it.  
  
"That depends. Are you my boyfriend now?"  
  
"I guess so." Eric smirked, opening his mouth up.  
  
"Well, then..." Donna reached over, dramatically and slowly, just as Jackie did before, grabbing a single fry and gently moved it towards Eric, and at the last minute, pulled it back towards her and popped it into her own mouth. "These are good fries."  
  
The gang laughed, soon joined by Kelso, who spent the night explaining how he single handedly wrecked the ice show and Jackie couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.  
  
And she knew he was staring at her all night. And she knew he cared about her, enough to get a job, enough to come to the theater that night.  
  
But there was one more thing she was waiting for Steven Hyde to do... 


	24. Words

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: Words  
  
After being threatened by Dana, Jackie started to attend cheerleading practice again. School, tutoring with Eric, cheerleading – everything was cutting into her make out time. The past week had been practically torture for Hyde. Work was easy, he'd show up, punch in, nap, eat, and punch out. And every Friday Leo would give him his check. It was simple and Hyde didn't even feel the need to rant about being held down by 'the man'.  
  
But he missed her. He hadn't seen her in a week. A whole week. That's the most time they had spent apart since they began this whole, crazy thing and he was feeling lost and he made himself sick. Since when did he become a codependent worker for the man? Oh, that's right, the minute he started fooling around with Jackie Burkhart. It was worth it, though. Everything from the past three months had been so worth it. Every fight, every annoying comment from her, getting a job, fighting with Kelso – everything was worth that exact moment when Jackie walked into the Fotohut, clutching her purse as she stomped her feet and wrung out her hair from the massive rainstorm outside. She was wearing his jacket, the denim one, from all those years ago, that hung to her every curve, dripping wet with the seams popping out. If it were any other jacket, Jackie would have tossed it a while ago. But it was his, and so he knew she would never get rid of it, no matter how many fashion laws she was breaking by wearing it.  
  
"Hey stranger." Hyde said calmly as Jackie threw her bag on the counter of the Fotohut and sat down, rubbing her hands together for warmth as she stripped off the jacket, throwing it by her purse.  
  
He couldn't stand there and watch her any longer.  
  
He needed to taste her, to at least touch her.  
  
God, he hated that feeling.  
  
That feeling of needing someone.  
  
He was Steven Hyde, for god's sakes. He didn't take crap from no one, especially a dumb, bossy cheerleader.  
  
Or at least that's what he pounded into his skull as she took a sharp breath, looking up at him with tired eyes, her mascara blurring onto her damp skin.  
  
He didn't need her, he reminded himself. He wanted her. There's a difference. This whole thing with him and Jackie, it's purely physical. No emotions involved. Simple. Easy.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"When's your shift over?" Jackie asked, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn as she shifted in her seat.  
  
"Whenever I decide to leave." Hyde smirked as he locked up the cash register. He walked over to the calendar on the wall, ripping off today's date as Jackie yawned again. "Huh." He crumbled up the piece of paper while he pondered in thought, throwing it in the trash can as he walked over to her, lifting himself up on the counter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jackie asked quietly, placing her arms on his legs as her eyes began to droop from lack of sleep, lack of energy.  
  
"It's been six months." He wasn't really paying attention to his words, and he registered that he had said something that would bite him in the ass when her eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"I knew you'd remember!" She screamed wildly as she stood up, slapping his leg softly with excitement.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me?"  
  
"Well," Jackie shrugged, "I didn't have time to tell you."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Hyde rolled his eyes as he hopped off the counter. "Cheerleading."  
  
"Yes, cheerleading." Jackie rolled her eyes. "And school. And stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
He didn't press on, he didn't really care. He just wanted to take her somewhere, away from all the stuff that had been keeping them apart for seven, long days.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, taking her hand as she yawned again.  
  
Jackie nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she grabbed her things. "I hope Donna's there, I really need to talk to her."  
  
Hyde smirked, "I don't think Donna's going to be where we're going."  
  
"Hello?" Jackie rolled her eyes as they headed towards the door. "Eric and Donna are inseparable; of course she's at his house."  
  
Hyde laughed in agreement as Jackie's eyes widened in appeal.  
  
"We're going somewhere?" Jackie asked excitedly. "But I'm a mess..." She frowned, wiping at her blurred mascara and pulling on her ponytail angrily.  
  
"It's just going to be us." Hyde opened the door slowly, making sure the rain had stopped, which it did. "Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"You." Jackie said flatly, realizing how Hyde wasn't easy to impress, not with looks anyway.  
  
"Jackie, we both know you're gorgeous." He rolled his eyes, "You don't need make up and conditioner to prove it."  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous?" Jackie blinked.  
  
"I wouldn't be dating you if you weren't." He said with a nervous tickle to his voice as he dragged her outside, wrapping his arm lazily around her shoulder as she tried to keep up.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Jackie yawned, for the millionth time as Hyde frowned in concern.  
  
"Is your mom home?"  
  
Jackie felt her stomach grumble at the mention of her mother and she shook her head no.  
  
Her mom, home?  
  
Jackie hadn't told anyone, not just yet...  
  
Earlier that week, before an early Saturday morning practice, Jackie found a letter, signed from her mother, explaining that she missed Mexico and some man named Phillipe and that she would be back in a few days. If Jackie knew her mother, which she did, that meant a few months, maybe a few years.  
  
Jackie wasn't home much anyway, so she didn't really notice any difference in her living situations. She ate with Hyde, or with the Forman's, or she didn't. She couldn't fall asleep in that big, empty house and she was completely overworking herself in school and practice, trying to avoid the fact that she was practically an orphan. She just prayed that her mother would get out all her kicks and come back to her daughter before anyone noticed. She didn't want to be a charity case, again.  
  
Jackie shook her head at Hyde in response and he licked his lips happily.  
  
Jackie groaned when they reached her house. She really didn't feel like making out right now. She was tired, and irritable.  
  
They made it to her bedroom, not even flicking the lights on as Jackie put down her things and stared at Hyde, waiting for him to make the first move. He was good at that.  
  
"Let's go to sleep." Hyde said, as he rolled himself onto the bed.  
  
"Sleep?" Jackie blinked in confusion. "You want to...sleep?"  
  
"You're tired." Hyde grabbed her waist, pulling her down next to him. "Sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired." Jackie managed to get out before yawning again. "Well, maybe just a little." She felt her eyes close as Hyde wrapped his arm around her, protectively.  
  
And Jackie could finally say that she had slept with her boyfriend of six months.  
  
Although, the sex thing never really came into conversation. It was understood that Jackie wasn't ready. They would make out, do some other stuff, but when it went too far, and Jackie was willing, Hyde would pull back and mumble apologies and start changing the subject until the incident was forgotten.  
  
Jackie wasn't sure how much time had passed when she woke up, stirring about in a fret, until she felt Hyde's hand tracing circles right under her breast. She smiled into her pillow, slowly turning around to face him.  
  
"I can't believe it's been half a year." Jackie said quietly as she glanced at the clock, which blinked three am. Hyde was awake, staring straight into Jackie as she wiggled underneath his arm.  
  
"Me neither." He drew in a breath, as if he were about to continue, then stopped.  
  
"You should go home..." Jackie began, cutting herself off before she continued. "The Forman's will be pissed."  
  
"Eric's covering for me." Hyde nodded with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Have you been awake this whole time?"  
  
Hyde nodded, closing his eyes slowly as he pulled her face into his chest, kissing her neck gently before letting go of her. He wasn't really this sweet, or affectionate. Jackie was confused. Maybe his stash had been messed with.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Jackie asked cautiously.  
  
"Thinking, I guess."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Hyde seemed to jump miles away from her as he let go of her completely, inching backwards in the bed.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"You were thinking about nothing for 8 hours?"  
  
"Right." Hyde nodded, nervously. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"You're a bad liar, Steven Hyde." Jackie said angrily as she attempted to turn away from him.  
  
His eyes shifted nervously as he pulled her back towards him, lifting her arm and caressing it softly with his fingertips as he spoke.  
  
"I was just thinking about how different things are."  
  
"Oh." Jackie nodded, not sure what to think of this.  
  
"I mean," Hyde laughed, "I never thought I'd be in a six month old relationship, especially with you." He scoffed at the idea as Jackie frowned. "We make no sense. We have like, nothing in common."  
  
He continued to ramble, unaware of Jackie's icy glare.  
  
"It's just so great to have a physical relationship, with no strings. I'm not a fan of strings."  
  
"Physical relationship?" Jackie asked bitterly, fighting back the urge to yell.  
  
Hyde knew everything he was saying had little truth behind it.  
  
It wasn't physical. Parts of it was, but not all of it.  
  
He knew that. He knew it wasn't just physical the day he had pushed her a little too far. If it had been purely physical, he wouldn't have stayed with her. She was a virgin, an innocent, scared little girl who flinched when she felt his body aching on top of hers. If he wanted no strings, if he just wanted ass, he could have gone and picked up some random slut at the Hub or Pam Macy.  
  
He hated to admit it to himself, and he would never admit to anyone else, but he cared about Jackie. A lot. So much, that if she just woke up and decided to take Kelso back, he would be...upset. Which isn't zenlike, at all. Why did this stupid girl break all of his walls so easily? He had no answer. Jackie was...Jackie. He hated her and lov-...no, sort of liked her all at the same time. But now, it sort of blended together. Hate, like.. it was all the same. Everything he felt was because of her. If she was sad, he was. If she was angry, he was. They were connected, and not physically, not by a longshot.  
  
It was pure, raw emotion.  
  
And it scared the living shit out of him.  
  
How did he let it go this far?  
  
"No strings?" Jackie asked again, feeling the rise of anger float throughout her body. "Steven," She calmed down, catching a glimpse of his conflicted eyes. "Be honest with me."  
  
She sat up, forcing him to sit up as well, placing her palm on his as she spoke.  
  
"It's been six months." She confirmed. "Half a year. You don't actually think that this is a 'no strings, physical' relationship, do you?"  
  
He was going to say yes, he did. It's what he does. He covers up the truth; he puts on his zen mask.  
  
But her eyes pleaded with him so strongly, as if her every breath, her every joy depended on his answer.  
  
"Jackie," He cleared his throat softly. "I think,"  
  
"Don't think." Jackie shook her head, kissing his lips softly. "Just say what you feel."  
  
"I," He took a deep breath, trying to undo years of protective walls he had built, "I don't know if I can do that, Jackie, I'm sorry."  
  
He looked away from her, not wanting to see her disappointment.  
  
"Hey," She called defensively. "Steven, you can do anything." She kissed him again, passionately this time, before looking at him again. "I believe in you."  
  
"You believe in me?" He asked, trying to muffle it with a cough.  
  
No one had ever believed in him.  
  
Why should they?  
  
He was scum, an orphan, a loser.  
  
His parents told him that since he was born, kids at school sure seemed to think so, heck, Jackie thought so until he started making out with her.  
  
But he believed her. He knew she wouldn't say it unless it was true.  
  
"I believe in you." Jackie nodded, repeating herself as she sat back, waiting for him to respond.  
  
"Jackie," He shook his head. "I don't know what you're waiting for me to say, but chances are, it's not going to be said."  
  
"I believe in you, Steven." She repeated softly. "Just tell me the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He jerked back.  
  
"I believe in you." She said angrily. "Just say it!"  
  
"Say what, Jackie?"  
  
"I,"  
  
"Don't say it again, Jackie." Hyde shook his head slowly. "I don't know what stupid mind game you're playing, but it's getting old, real fast." He didn't realize he had begun to yell, but by Jackie's frightened face, he could see he had.  
  
"I'm not playing any game, Steven." Jackie said bitterly. "I am always honest with you. Always." She crossed her arms angrily, "Don't you think you owe me that much?"  
  
"What the hell are you on?" He shook her away from him. "You make no sense."  
  
"Whatever." Jackie rolled her eyes, lying back down with a huff.  
  
"I swear," He rolled his eyes, lying next to her. "Girls are crazy."  
  
"That's right, Steven." Jackie said out loud, but more to herself. "I'm just a stupid, crazy girl." She pursed her lips, "I must be stupid, I'm practically in love with you." Jackie froze, turning to him quickly, wondering if he had heard her.  
  
"Practically?"  
  
She frowned, but the smiled as he kept a straight face. But he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and Jackie read his eyes like a book.  
  
"Steven," She sat back up. "I love you."  
  
He sat up quietly, staring straight ahead as she sighed.  
  
"You're not going to say it back, are you?"  
  
"Jackie," He paused, apologizing with his eyes.  
  
"I get it, Steven." She nodded. "You're afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Jackie frowned angrily. "Stop pretending like nothing bothers you. Stop acting like you have no feelings. It's just us." She blinked widely at him. "Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
He nodded his head in defeat, taking a breath quickly before he spilled his guts out to her.  
  
"This isn't just a physical relationship." He felt a weight lift free of his chest as her eyes nodded, craving more. "I tried to tell myself it was, because," He paused, not sure if he should continue.  
  
"Go on." Jackie patted him. "You can do it."  
  
"I am afraid, Jackie, ok?"  
  
"Afraid of what?" Jackie asked innocently, cupping his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Everyone I ever cared about left me." He took a deep breath, sulking slightly as she pulled her hand back to herself, startled by his honesty. "I don't think I could handle it, if you left me. And saying those words, Jackie, admitting that this is more then it should be, it makes it that much more real."  
  
"I'm right here, Steven." She kissed his lips briskly, pulling back softly.  
  
"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Now."  
  
She didn't know what to say to make him feel any different. She wasn't sure if anything she'd say would make a difference either way. He was stubborn; it was one of the qualities she liked about him, actually.  
  
"Steven," She squeezed his arm for support, "I,"  
  
"Jackie, shut up for a second."  
  
She rolled her eyes as he let go of her hand, standing up and pacing the room slightly.  
  
"You wanted me to say something before."  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
"Something that would reassure you that these past six months haven't been worthless."  
  
"Steven," Jackie pushed herself off the bed, walking over to him tenderly, "I would trade every time Michael told me he loved me just to live those six months over and over again. They're just words." She paused in realization. "They're just words."  
  
She did need reassurance.  
  
Reassurance that he wouldn't leave.  
  
She needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
"I'm scared too." Jackie bit her lip. "Being with you," She paused. "You're right, it makes no sense. It's the only thing in my life that doesn't make absolute sense." She paused, wrapping her arms around him cautiously as he paid complete attention her next words, "Which is how I know it's the only thing worth keeping."  
  
He stood still, nodding in understanding.  
  
"So, are we done analyzing our relationship?" Hyde asked quietly.  
  
"For now." Jackie nodded, hopping back onto her bed. "Ready to make out?"  
  
"We have to be in school in," Hyde paused, glancing at Jackie's alarm clock. "Four hours."  
  
"Which gives us exactly," Jackie pretend to count in her head, "Four hours to make out!"  
  
"Well," He jumped on the bed, pushing her downwards as he straddled her, "If you insist."  
  
And for the first time in a week, they had connected, and each felt an almost natural high from being with the other.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde pushed some hair out of her face, kissing her neck softly as she moaned under her weight.  
  
"I know." She nodded, kissing him softly. "You don't have to say it, not just yet."  
  
He smiled briefly, rolling further on top of her as their kiss intensified.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly, laughing softly as her smile widened and she squealed. "I thought they were just words."  
  
"Not when you say them!" She squealed again, "Oh my god! You love me. And I love you. And we love each other...I can't wait to tell Don," At once, Hyde attacked her lips, forcing her to shut up as he roamed his hands over her body, making her forget every thought in her pretty, little head.  
  
"Never stay away from me for a week, again." He muttered as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
"And you missed me?!" Jackie smiled. "You're turning soft!"  
  
"I'm not soft."  
  
"Oh, you are so soft!"  
  
"No," He muttered, rolling his eyes, "I'm not."  
  
"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "You're definitely softer then usual."  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"You love me? You missed me? You need me?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She laughed, not even bothering to argue, "I love you too." 


	25. Jackie Lets It Out

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Five: Jackie Lets It Out  
  
"Laurie's cheating on me!" Kelso screamed as he ran inside the basement, shoving his hands in his pockets with great despair.  
  
The gang just nodded, paying great attention to Gilligan's Island as Kelso went over to the deep freeze, taking out a popsicle. He waved it in Jackie's direction, sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Hyde gave a sideways glance at Kelso and Jackie, slightly ticked when Jackie nodded uneasily and followed Kelso outside.  
  
"Wonder what that's about." Eric pondered as he wrapped his arm around Donna.  
  
"Shut up, Forman." Hyde frogged him softly and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as Donna laughed.  
  
"Steven," Donna mocked, laughing louder, "Don't be upset!"  
  
"I'm not upset." Hyde rolled his eyes. "I'm cool."  
  
"God, you are so in lo," Donna began.  
  
"Watch it, Donna." Hyde began, standing up and brushing dust off his jeans as he peered out the door slowly, then turned back to Donna, Eric, and Fez who just smirked at him knowingly.  
  
"Donna," Eric began, raising his hand, "I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Eric?" Donna asked, turning her body towards him.  
  
Eric lowered his hand, placing his hand down on her knee, "How long do you think it'll take Hyde to admit that he's in love with Jackie?"  
  
"Forman, I am not in..."  
  
"That's a good question, Eric." Donna said loudly, smirking towards Hyde who grumbled angrily, peering out the door again, before sitting back down in his chair. "Why don't we ask Fez?"  
  
Eric looked over at Fez as his head popped up, "Fez, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, Fez?" Hyde asked bitterly, rubbing his hands together slowly as he gave Fez a rude glare, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think..." Fez gulped nervously. "I think that Hyde loves..."  
  
"Eric!" Red's voice boomed down from the top of the stairs, startling all four of the kids in the basement. Fez rolled his eyes, thanking god for Red's angry call, as Hyde shook his head and went back to watching Gilligan's island. "Eric, get up here, right now."  
  
"What did you do this time, Forman?" Hyde laughed.  
  
"Well," Eric said sadly as he stood up, "I know one thing's for sure."  
  
Hyde, Donna, and Fez looked up at him as he scrambled towards the staircase, shouting, "I'm not the one in love with Jackie!"  
  
Donna and Fez laughed as Hyde stood up to change the channel, grumbling obscenities under his breath.  
  
"What's the problem, Hyde?" Fez asked jeeringly. "Jackie loves you, you love Jackie."  
  
"For the last time, I do not love Jackie!" Hyde muttered, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the couch, next to Donna.  
  
"That's not what I heard..." Donna coughed gently under her breath, instantly regretting it when Hyde turned towards her, an unbelieving glare in his eyes.  
  
"Well, you heard wrong." He spat out.  
  
"What did you hear, Donna?" Fez asked impatiently as Donna turned to him.  
  
"Hyde told Jackie he loves her." Donna said with a proud nod.  
  
Fez and Donna chorused an 'awww' as Hyde stood up angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Quit it." He muttered, walking towards the basement door and glancing out the window.  
  
What the hell was Kelso talking to Jackie about for so long?  
  
Jackie's stomach was doing some major flip flops as Kelso led her towards the driveway. The Vista Cruiser was left unlocked, so they climbed in, both uneasy and nervous. Jackie tapped her foot impatiently as Kelso drummed on the dashboard of the car, humming softly under his breath until he suddenly turned to face her.  
  
"Jackie," He started, biting his lip as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Michael, no." She said blatantly. "You can't do this to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't come crawling back to me just because your skank of the week is done shacking up with you. I'm with Steven now. It's not fair,"  
  
"Jackie," Kelso laughed, shaking his head, "That's not why I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No," He laughed again, "I wanted to apologize."  
  
"What?" Jackie turned towards Kelso, confused as he continued.  
  
"Laurie cheated on me," He paused as she rolled her eyes, nodding, "And it hurt. And now I feel what you must have felt all those times I cheated on you." He placed his arm on hers softly as she blinked widely in disbelief, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well," Jackie fumbled nervously, biting her lip as she glared out the window.  
  
"You don't have to forgive me." Kelso said quickly. "I just hope that we can be friends." He lifted his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I miss having you in my life, Jackie."  
  
"What are you guys doing in the Vista Cruiser?" Eric squeaked as he ran out towards them, opening the driver door and pulling Kelso out. "My dad's head practically exploded, he was so pissed!"  
  
"Why, it's not like anyone uses this piece of tin." Jackie snorted as she stepped out.  
  
"Jackie, this is a Vista Cruiser." Eric said strongly. "It's beautiful." He patted the car as Jackie rolled her eyes, even more irritated when Kelso patted the car as well, in agreement.  
  
"I'm bored!" Donna shouted as she reached the three, Fez trailing behind her. "Eric, let's go out."  
  
"Certainly, milady." He gestured for Donna's hand, and she sweetly obliged as they waved goodbye to their friends and trailed off towards the street.  
  
"So, Jackie what do you say?" Kelso asked softly, turning towards her, "Friends?"  
  
Jackie hesitated, looking around nervously before she nodded, slightly taken aback when Kelso lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her happily.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde's voice called out calmly, as the two ex-lovers parted, both looking sheepish as Hyde walked up to them, calm as could be.  
  
"Ok, well, I'd hate to break the tension, but will you dumbasses please find somewhere else to pout?" Red called out as he walked over to the Vista Cruiser, locking it quickly. "That'll keep you mongrels out of there." He nodded happily, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Fez," Kelso nudged him nervously. "I'm hungry. Hub?"  
  
"Certainly, milady." Fez laughed, as Kelso joined in, mimicking Donna and Eric as they strode off together.  
  
"So, have a nice little discussion with Kelso?" Hyde asked quietly, taking a step towards Jackie.  
  
Jackie nodded, "You know, jealousy doesn't look good on you."  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Fine." Jackie shook her head sadly. "So, can we skip the part where you deny every feeling you have and go straight to making out?"  
  
Hyde blinked widely as he took off his sunglasses, slipping them onto the collar of his shirt as he leaned against the car. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Jackie crossed her arms, swallowing down a bunch of pent up anger. "Look, I'm just..." Jackie paused a second, searching for any excuse, "Tired."  
  
"Yeah." Hyde nodded, slightly in disbelief. "Yeah."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, you don't have to." Jackie felt slightly anxious and angry at herself.  
  
Why was she so bitchy today?  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kelso had finally changed, and she wasn't the reason why. It was because stupid Laurie and her stupid cheating and ....  
  
No, that wasn't it.  
  
Jackie hadn't had any sleep in days. She would stay awake, alone and frightened by every noise. Her mother was still gone and some lady had dropped by yesterday, inquiring about the house. Jackie sent her away, claiming that her parents were at work, and she didn't know how much the house was being sold for. Apparently, her mother was negotiating sales prior to her latest disappearance, unbeknownst to Jackie.  
  
Jackie groaned, lifting her body off the car at the thought of all the stress inducing factors in her life, and stared at the only thing that made her happy. The only person who could make her smile. And she was treating him like shit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Steven." Jackie shifted slightly.  
  
He nodded softly in understanding, grabbing her hand gently, pulling her along towards the sidewalk.  
  
"So, can I walk you home?"  
  
Jackie smiled, something that almost felt foreign to her at this point.  
  
It was the first time he had phrased that question in that way.  
  
Can I walk you home?  
  
Not.. Do YOU want me to walk me home?  
  
He wanted to walk her home.  
  
He wanted to protect her.  
  
If only he knew that she was so much sadder then she came off.  
  
She wanted to tell him everything; tell him how her funds were running low; how her mother was MIA; how she has to wear three sweatshirts to bed to stay warm these days.  
  
But when she opened her mouth to tell it all, her lips were frozen, her tongue stiff. She just...couldn't. She was Jackie Burkhart. She had no problems. That's what she was taught to be. She didn't know anything different. And yes, she had been changing since she started this whole crazy thing with Steven, but she was still Jackie Burkhart.  
  
She still loved dresses, unicorns, and money.  
  
She still wanted a boyfriend who did all the typical boyfriend type things.  
  
She still wanted to be perfect Jackie Burkhart.  
  
But she wasn't perfect, she was far from.  
  
But when she saw herself, reflected in his eyes, she felt perfect, beautiful, free.  
  
She was addicted to that feeling...  
  
The feeling of being needed by someone.  
  
Jackie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as they reached the looming double doors of her mansion, which looked more like a prison in the early moonlight.  
  
"Steven," Jackie called quietly, looking up at the stars as she closed her eyes, overwhelmed with all the rushing thoughts in her brain, "You're coming in, right?"  
  
She felt him squeeze her hand in response and slowly unlocked the door, flicking on the light. She stared up at the chandelier with worry as the room remained dark.  
  
"I guess the bulb blew out." Jackie laughed nervously, shrugging as Hyde closed the door behind them.  
  
They made their way upstairs, wordlessly as Jackie sat on her bed, lighting a candle. She figured he would take it as a sign of romance, and not wonder why Jackie's electricity was on the fritz.  
  
Jackie shuddered as she slipped under her blanket, watching Hyde sit on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Jackie, it's freezing in this house."  
  
"Really?" Jackie asked innocently, shoving off the covers. "Because I'm feeling pretty hot..." She crawled towards him, hungrily, attacking his lips, moaning as his hands roamed her body, as they both fell back, her head hitting the pillow with a slight 'thump' as they twisted around, within the ruffled blankets.  
  
"Jackie," He cut her off, lifting himself up from her. "I think you're cold." He glared at her chest, which she quickly covered, blushing.  
  
"Steven," She groaned. "Can I help it if I'm turned on when you kiss me?" She reached for him, again, and he quickly pulled away.  
  
Jackie lost composure, falling off the bed softly. She leaned against it, clutching her legs up to her chest as Hyde slipped down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Can we just..." Hyde took a deep breath, "Can we just talk?"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Talk."  
  
Jackie nodded nervously as he placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What did you and Kelso talk about?" Hyde asked instantly, surprised when Jackie's face turned towards him, slightly angry, "What did he say to you to make you so upset?"  
  
"You think that I'm upset because of Michael?" Jackie laughed, standing up quickly and wobbling over to her vanity, brushing her hair as she caught sight of him through the mirror, standing up in confusion. "You don't even care that I'm upset, you're just pissed that Michael and I were alone. It's an ego thing." She pointed her brush towards him as she spun around, awaiting his response.  
  
"You know that's not true."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Well," He paused, rethinking it. "Maybe partially..."  
  
Jackie huffed, throwing the brush on the floor angrily as she stared at it, "Michael apologized to me, ok?"  
  
"Apologized?"  
  
"He finally realized what a dumbass he was and he apologized for it." Jackie crossed he arms. "He wants to be friends. He's not trying to get me back. Sorry to disappoint you." She pursed her lips, taking a breath inwards before lowering her eyes apologetically, "Kelso is not a threat, Steven. So stop acting like he is."  
  
"Then what's wrong, Jackie?" He walked towards her. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Like what?" She muttered, flinging herself on her bed. "Like a crazy person? Like someone whose mother abandoned her, yet again? Like..." Jackie felt her tears coming rapidly and sat up, looking at Hyde, "I'm not perfect, god dammit."  
  
"No one ever said you were." He said slowly, feeling kind of uncomfortable as she continued to cry.  
  
"She said I had to be!" Jackie yelled frantically. "I'm never good enough. That's why she leaves." Jackie had never looked more lost and dazed in her life, and Hyde once again saw that little girl in her that she always became when she was upset or frazzled.  
  
"Your mother left again." He slapped himself. "Jackie, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Why didn't you know?" She looked up at him demandingly.  
  
"Because you didn't tell me, Jackie!" He rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the bed. "I can't just know things. You need to tell me."  
  
"I tried..." Jackie started, wiping away tears as she looked up at Hyde. "I'm a mess." She laughed, straightening her shirt out as she adjusted her legs.  
  
"You're allowed to be a mess, Jackie. Your mom left."  
  
Jackie nodded, lying down so that her head was in his lap, appreciating his subtle comfort as he stroked her hair. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She looked up at him, displeased with this answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's really helpful." Jackie nodded. "Seriously."  
  
"Jackie, what do you want me to do, lie?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, I'm not doing that." He rolled his eyes. "Things don't always work out the way you plan them, ok?"  
  
"Are you trying to hurt me?" Jackie looked up at him in disbelief, untangling her hair from her hands as she sat up.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth." He muttered.  
  
"Ok." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight right now."  
  
"We're not fighting."  
  
"Ok..." Jackie took another deep breath, calming herself. "I think you should leave."  
  
"I think you want me to stay."  
  
"I think you're being an ass!" Jackie yelled, shoving him off the bed. "Steven, just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"Fine." He spat out, walking towards the door and not at all surprised when she called his name out, weakly. He turned around, facing her as she stared blankly.  
  
"She's not even here and she's ruining my life." Jackie said softly. "Why did she even come back, Steven?"  
  
He sat down on the bed once again, patting her back softly as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Jackie, at least you have friends who care about you." He whispered. "And me."  
  
Jackie nodded, staying silent until she whispered back, "I could move in with Donna...she offered last time, right?"  
  
Hyde nodded, supportively.  
  
"Ok, that's good." Jackie nodded, lifting herself off of him. "So, I'm not homeless." She sniffled, shuddering softly against him, "God, I'm freezing."  
  
"I know something that could warm you up..." He pushed her down, kissing her ever so softly.  
  
"What about talking?"  
  
"Screw talking."  
  
"Now there is the Steven Hyde I know and love."  
  
Hyde smirked, kissing her even more passionately as the two heard a loud clash from the hallway, and a swaying Pam Burkhart, waltzed in.  
  
"Jackie, I'm home!" Pam flashed a smirking smile at the couple, who quickly pulled apart, standing up nervously. "Did you miss me?" 


	26. Pam's Secret

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Six: Pam's Secret  
  
"My life is a revolving nightmare!"  
  
The boy awkwardly sitting across from a manic Jackie Burkhart nodded, brushing some of his hair off his forehead as he leaned across the couch, picking up his math textbook and browsing through it as Jackie continued, her puffy jacket practically as loud as her as she waved her hands manically through the air, trying to accentuate each and every point.  
  
"She has the worst timing in the world." Jackie crossed her arms angrily across her chest and leaned back on the couch, flipping her hair incessantly as she glanced sideways towards the boy, who was furiously trying to concentrate on a math problem.  
  
She knew he wasn't comfortable with her rambling, but she didn't really care.  
  
"And does she really expect me to forgive her every time she comes waltzing back into my life?" Jackie let a breath of sadness escape her before she glared down at her new imported skirt from Mexico. "I mean, if she didn't bring me back this nice skirt and those pretty earrings, I wouldn't even consider forgiving her." Jackie nodded, satisfied with this as she turned back to the boy, who was red with impatience.  
  
"You know, um," The boy began, placing the textbook on Jackie's lap as she babbled on, "I think we should concentrate on number twelve, since that problem's kind of like the one you screwed up on your last test."  
  
"I didn't screw up." Jackie snorted. "I wasn't paying attention and I forgot to carry the one."  
  
The boy shrugged, pointing to the math problem and placing a piece of paper and a pencil in her hands, which she casually threw down on the couch, along with the textbook, and turned her body towards him.  
  
"And she kicked Steven out, trying to be all motherly." Jackie rolled her eyes with a coordinating snort, "She actually said that I couldn't have boys over the house when she wasn't around. Hello! She's never around! Why should my sex life have to suffer because of her permanent absence?"  
  
"Sex life?" He asked quickly, his eyes darting towards the door, planning an escape from this conversation.  
  
"So now I can't have anyone over the house, because she's always home. She won't leave. I practically had to plead with her to let me come here, and she only let me because it was tutoring." Jackie rambled on incessantly, as the boy gave up, deeming himself hostage as she continued, patting his knee softly, "Besides, once I told her it was you, she was all like, Eric Forman, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jackie shook her head, throwing herself out of her craze as she stopped her tongue from continuing on. She flipped her hair casually, trying to calm down as she sat up straight.  
  
"It's just, that, well," Jackie said slowly, giving in to Eric's moody look.  
  
Before Jackie could continue, Fez and Kelso barged in, throwing a basketball between them as they settled down in their respective seats.  
  
"You're parent safe, Eric." Jackie continued, picking up the textbook with a renewed interest, furrowing her brow with a slight sigh. She hated math almost as much as she hated her mom.  
  
"Parent safe?" Eric blinked widely, standing up quickly, "Hold on, I am NOT parent safe!"  
  
"Sure you are." Kelso laughed. "The only reason my parents let me out of the house is because they know I'm coming to your house. They're always going on and on about how you came in first place at the science fair."  
  
"Really?" Eric's eyes lit up. "Because, I worked really hard for that blue ribbon."  
  
"Yes, Eric," Fez nodded. "Your diorama of the solar system was breathtaking."  
  
"I still think that I should have won." Kelso said angrily as he grabbed a popsicle from the freezer.  
  
"Kelso, you drew a face on a tomato and tried to convince the judges that you discovered a new species." Eric laughed, glancing over at Jackie, who was busy forcing numbers onto her paper. "Don't forget to carry the one." He said sternly, which she gave him an annoyed glance for.  
  
"I did discover a new species!" Kelso said defensively, waving his Popsicle at Eric as he slid back into his chair, "Hello, it's a Mr. Tomato head."  
  
Fez, Jackie, and Eric blinked widely at Kelso, who slopped his tongue across his popsicle innocently.  
  
"It *was* Mr. Tomatohead." Fez corrected. "Until Jackie sat on him!"  
  
"Who puts a tomato on a chair?" Jackie snapped.  
  
"It wasn't just a tomato, Jackie." Kelso snapped back. "He was a person, with feelings. How would you like if someone sat on you?"  
  
"No one would sit on me," Jackie snorted, returning to her work. "I'm not a freakin' tomato."  
  
"But you're kind of small," Fez spoke up.  
  
"And sometimes you get real red." Eric pointed out.  
  
"I do not get red!" Jackie muttered. "It's called blush."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Tomatohead and I had some good times." Kelso recalled, "Like that time Hyde and I played catch with him. Or that time he rolled all the way down a hill. Good times, man." Kelso laughed as the other three glared at him blankly.  
  
"It was a tomato, Kelso." Eric said slowly.  
  
Jackie and Fez nodded as Kelso looked up, clearly offended.  
  
"God, you people are so insensitive!" Kelso screeched, practically colliding into Hyde as he walked in and Kelso walked out in a huff.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hyde laughed as he took his familiar seat.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Eric laughed, glancing at his wrist. "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"  
  
"Beer." Hyde said with a conniving smile.  
  
"Right." Eric nodded dryly, running up the stairs as Fez wandered over to the record player.  
  
"God, I hate this!" Jackie screamed, throwing her textbook on the couch, lying down on top of it, looking up at Hyde, who was smirking.  
  
"Yeah, homework sucks." He nodded. "Which is why I don't do it."  
  
"No, not that." Jackie muttered, sitting back up. "I can't concentrate on anything, not since,"  
  
"Your mom popped back into your life." Hyde nodded, leaning in towards her.  
  
"It's just..." Jackie began, wondering if she should continue.  
  
Hyde had been really patient with her lately, she guessed it was because the whole abandonment thing was kind of his forte. She didn't want to overcrowd him with all this mom stuff though; she didn't want him to feel alienated.  
  
Hyde leaned in closer, so close that Jackie forgot all of her anti- mom thoughts and could only concentrate on the rhythm of his breath, in and out, in and out...  
  
"Just what?" Hyde asked slowly, but all Jackie saw were his lips, moist and inviting, moving slowly with his breath and Jackie couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Alright, alright." Eric's voice echoed throughout Jackie's brain as he placed his can of root beer down on the table, pushing her to sit up straight and placing the textbook back in her lap, "Let's do some math problems!" He shouted sarcastically.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, forcing her mind to focus on the problems before her as Hyde glanced at her oddly, before leaning back in his chair, deep in thought.  
  
"Eric, I can't do this." Jackie sighed, pushing the textbook off her lap, "I'm just not smart enough."  
  
"Jackie," Eric started, clearly used to her lack of self confidence in the academic area, "You almost have it, come on, just one more try."  
  
She looked up at his pleading eyes and nodded in defeat, working on hard on damn number twelve in the textbook as Fez sat down on the lawn chair, striking up random conversation with Hyde, who nodded in reply, barely saying a word.  
  
Jackie bit her lip, sighing hard in frustration as she found an answer, which she practically assumed was very wrong, and handed her paper to Eric, who checked over her answers quickly as Hyde turned to her, about to say something before Eric stood up, clutching the paper tightly.  
  
"Did I forget to carry the one again?" Jackie groaned as she stood up as well, throwing her purse onto her shoulder, trying to tiptoe to see the paper, since Eric was much taller then her.  
  
"You got it right!" Eric said breathlessly.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Jackie asked instantly.  
  
Eric gave the paper one more look and nodded and the two hugged briefly.  
  
It took Jackie a few seconds to remember who she was and who he was and she instantly pulled back, feigning a look of utter disgust as she smiled inwardly.  
  
"See, you're smart." Fez nodded happily.  
  
"Who ever said I wasn't?" Jackie snapped, looking down at Hyde, who stood up, taking her hand into his, pulling her outside.  
  
Eric sat back down, proud of his teaching skills, and almost shocked as Jackie came back running in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Eric." She whispered, before running back out.  
  
Eric would never be a best friend to Jackie, but he would be there for her, and he believed in her, something that her former best friends never did.  
  
Jackie ran back outside to Hyde, who was waiting for her by the basketball hoop, where Donna and Kelso were shooting hoops.  
  
Donna waved to Jackie quickly as she hurried to follow Hyde up the Forman's street and towards the Hub.  
  
"Steven, slow down." Jackie panted as she glided her hand through his, but his pace quickened.  
  
Jackie looked up at his face, which seemed conflicted, and she stopped, forcing him to stop with her, since she was grasping his arm.  
  
"Is your mom home?" He blurted before she could slip in a word.  
  
Jackie eyed him uneasily, but shook her head 'no'.  
  
"She's at work." Jackie said, trying to keep a straight face on.  
  
"Your mom got a job?" Hyde asked in disbelief as they made their way to the Pavilion.  
  
"Yeah, well," Jackie sighed gently, "She's changed."  
  
"Yeah." Hyde nodded unsurely. "Are you ok with that?"  
  
"Sure," Jackie answered slowly, aware of how concerned he was, "I mean, she's actually starting to act responsible. Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hyde started as they reached her front door, "Maybe because she has a history of running out on you."  
  
"But this time, it's different." Jackie said happily. "I know I've been complaining, but well, I'm happy she's here. And I'm happy she's acting like a real mother. I think she's finally growing up, you know?"  
  
Jackie looked through her purse for her keys and blinked widely at the door knob as she realized the door was already unlocked. Jackie pushed the door open softly, and began to blush wildly as her mother came bouncing towards the door, squeezing Jackie as she ushered the two in.  
  
"Jackie, how was tutoring with Eric?" Her mother squealed happily as she untied her apron, throwing it on the couch as she patted the cushion, asking Jackie to sit.  
  
Jackie looked back at Hyde with a smile, taking the seat under her mother's gaze as Hyde leaned uneasily against the opposing armchair.  
  
"It was good." Jackie said quickly. "Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"My boss gave me the rest of the day off, you know, on account of how pretty I am." Pam's hair bounced frivolously as she spoke, and it was very hard for Hyde to hate the woman when she was so aesthetically pleasing. Pam followed her daughter's gaze, toward Hyde, who straightened his composure, looking at Pam squarely as she spoke to him, "Steven, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Um, well," Hyde stuttered, "Mrs. Forman probably wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh, shoot!" Pam stood up, slapping her knee in remembrance. "I totally forgot! I promised Kitty that we would come by for dinner tonight! And I cooked and everything!"  
  
"You cooked?" Jackie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not very well, but I tried." Pam confirmed, "Oh well, we could eat it tomorrow, I suppose."  
  
Jackie nodded happily, standing up as Pam went on about how she needed to get ready for dinner now, choose an outfit, and such. She was so oblivious of her daughter and her boyfriend, as she ran up the stairs, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Wow, she has changed." Hyde nodded.  
  
Jackie just smiled happily, something she had been doing a lot for the past few days her mother has been home.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you at dinner." Hyde started slowly, inching towards the door.  
  
"Wait," Jackie looked up the stairs quickly, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Jackie didn't even need to tell Hyde where to go, he just knew.  
  
They had been sitting in the courtyard for a few minutes, Jackie tracing her thumb over his palm as he stared past her. He could never bring himself to look in her eyes, and it worried her. If she only knew why he couldn't, she probably would have been more flattered then worried.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said softly as he cleared his throat. It had been hard for him to speak the whole day, ever since he saw what he had seen.  
  
He still couldn't believe what a bad mother Pam Burkhart was.  
  
It was one thing when Hyde's own mother abandoned him.  
  
He knew it was coming, and he knew it was for good.  
  
Pam keeps coming back, allowing whatever hope Jackie still keeps inside her heart to thrive, only to be crushed when she leaves again.  
  
But today, what she did, it takes the cake.  
  
He needed to tell someone...  
  
He wanted to tell Jackie, but he wasn't sure how she would take it.  
  
After school, Hyde went straight to work.  
  
It had been a slow day at the Fotohut, and Leo told him he could lock up and leave early, leaving him with the last of the customers.  
  
As Hyde locked up the store, he caught a glimpse of bouncy, dyed hair, but didn't think much of it, at first.  
  
He made his way down Main Street, walking briskly towards the Hub.  
  
He knew Jackie was having a rough week, with her mom and all, and knew she would be in the basement, working on her schoolwork with Eric, probably dying for some relief from it all.  
  
He ran into the hub, buying a bar of chocolate for Jackie, her favorite kind, and a pop to go, for himself, and ran back out, where he caught another glimpse of the mop of hair, this time, he knew for sure it was Pam. He couldn't help it, but he followed her, down the street and into a pretty empty parking lot.  
  
A single car was parked, or at least it was the only car Hyde could see from where he was hiding, behind a row of bushes, watching Jackie's mother as she greeted the man who emerged from the fancy, parked Lincoln.  
  
The two briefly hugged and then walked off together into the only fancy restaurant in Point Place, and without a second thought, Hyde followed them.  
  
The waiters gave him a dirty look as he sat down by the bar, trying to eavesdrop on the two, shady lunchgoers.  
  
"Does she know yet?" The man asked Pam.  
  
"I don't think so," Pam whispered, so Hyde strained his ears, "No, she doesn't."  
  
"Good." The man chuckled softly. "It'll be much easier that way."  
  
"Do you have the papers yet?" Pam asked greedily.  
  
"I'm still having my assistant draw them up, but soon, Mrs. Burkhart."  
  
"It's Mrs. Parker now." Pam corrected, flashing her ringed finger towards him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot." The man chuckled again, and Hyde didn't like his laugh one bit. "And when exactly in the honeymoon?"  
  
"In two days." Pam said excitedly. "Arthur's taking me to Paris," Pam smiled dreamily, "I love Paris."  
  
"Of course, of course." The man chuckled again, causing Hyde to cringe as he took a sip of his pop. "And what about the girl?"  
  
"Jacqueline?" Pam asked, and Hyde's ears perked up at the name. "Boarding school, of course, up in Vermont."  
  
Hyde spat out his drink, receiving many dirty glares from customers and waiters alike as he pushed his drink away from him, letting the bag, with the chocolate bar, out of his hand, since his fists were now pulsating with anger.  
  
Why didn't Jackie tell him her mother was remarried? Or that she was leaving?  
  
He had enough and was ready to leave, before he caught another sound bite of the conversation.  
  
"I can't wait till I get my hands on that trust fund." Pam laughed happily. "And you're sure you can altar the names right?"  
  
"I told you, I'd have the papers soon." The man nodded. "And then all of your daughter's money will be transferred to your new account."  
  
Pam licked her lips happily, taking a sip of her drink as she stroked the man's hand gingerly.  
  
Now Hyde had definitely heard and seen enough.  
  
He didn't even bother to go back and retrieve Jackie's candy.  
  
He went straight to the basement, knowing she would be there.  
  
How could she not tell him? And how could she let her mother take all of her money?  
  
But when he had seen Jackie's sad face and heard her complaints, it had dawned on him.  
  
Jackie had no idea.  
  
Jackie didn't even know there was money in her name, or that her mother was no longer a Burkhart, but a Parker.  
  
"Steven, what's wrong with you?" Jackie demanded. "You've been acting really strange all day."  
  
Hyde blinked down at Jackie, who had just broken his train of thoughts, as he leaned against the courtyard wall.  
  
"I'm just worried about you, Jacks..." He laughed it off.  
  
She rolled her eyes and groaned, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist, "You don't have to be. Everything's perfect again. We're perfect. My mom's back and here to stay. I finally get how to do math..."  
  
"How do you know she's here to stay?"  
  
"I just...know." Jackie nodded confidently.  
  
"But she's left before, Jackie. How do you know this time is different?"  
  
"Steven," Jackie looked up at him strangely, "You said it yourself, she's changed."  
  
"It's an act, Jackie." He spat out angrily.  
  
She let go of him instantly, a bitter look spreading across her face, covering up her doubts.  
  
"It is not an act." Jackie said in defense. "She got a job."  
  
"As what?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly." Jackie struggled, but quickly shrug it off, "But what else could she have been doing every day this week?"  
  
How about lunching with shady lawyers and conspiring against you?  
  
Hyde wanted to say that, but he held his tongue.  
  
"Jackie, she's abandoned you so many times before, how can you just forget that so easily?"  
  
"It's called forgiveness, Steven."  
  
"It's called being stupid."  
  
Jackie stared blankly at him, casting her nose snobbishly in the air as she ran out of the courtyard and down the street, walking briskly back home.  
  
"Come on, Jackie!"  
  
She turned to face him, red face from chasing after her.  
  
"Don't be so naïve." He muttered. "She's going to leave again, you know she will."  
  
"What is your problem? Why can't you just be happy for me? You know, just because your mother never came back doesn't mean..." Jackie shut herself up out of frustration and cautiousness.  
  
"This has nothing to do with my mother." Hyde frowned. "I'm just trying to help you see your mother for what she really is."  
  
"I don't need your help." Jackie said bitterly, ready to leave again.  
  
"Jackie, what on earth makes you think she's changed? What? Because she's buying you things and cooking dinner for you? It sounds like she's trying to buy your trust." Hyde rambled on, shaking Jackie with his hands, which he had laid upon her shoulders, "Think Jackie, why would she stay? What on earth would make her want to stay here?"  
  
Jackie shrugged his arms off of her, her eyes watering quickly before she took a step back, crossing her arms defiantly. "Me."  
  
"Jackie," Hyde started, ready to apologize, but she just shook her head slowly. He stepped towards her, not sure how to tell her what he had seen earlier, wondering if it was too late to explain. "You can't trust her."  
  
"I'm not so sure if she's the person I can't trust." Jackie said sadly. "Look, Steven, this whole week I've been happy and here you are, making me cry."  
  
"Jackie, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I don't care." Jackie shrugged. "If you can't be happy for me, then I can't be around you. Your making me doubt things, when I should be enjoying them."  
  
"What are you saying?" Hyde looked at her, feeling very naked as she glanced sadly up into his eyes. He rushed forward, landing his lips on hers before she could speak, but she pushed him off, huge tears falling off her eyes as her voice croaked.  
  
"I have to go." Jackie muttered, wiping her tears and running home, leaving Hyde stranded on one of Point Place's roadways.  
  
Hyde kicked the dirt by the sidewalk, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way home for dinner.  
  
He just ruined the best thing he had ever had.  
  
He had started to care – that was the problem.  
  
If he just kept on not caring, not giving a shit about the stupid cheerleader, he wouldn't have followed Pam, he wouldn't have brought it up, and he wouldn't have tried to convince Jackie that she couldn't be trusted.  
  
Maybe he was the one Jackie couldn't trust.  
  
He had managed to break her heart without even trying.  
  
And broke his own in the process. 


	27. Revelations

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven: Revelations  
  
"You're better off, sweetie."  
  
Jackie pushed another hanger towards the other end of her closet, perusing through her many clothes, trying to find something to fit her mood. Except she doesn't own anything ugly, sad, or broken.  
  
"There are other fish in the sea, you know."  
  
Jackie sighed loudly, grabbing a black skirt off a hanger and throwing it onto her bed, without looking back.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I know that break ups seem hard..."  
  
"We didn't break up." Jackie spoke up, turning towards her mother, who was sitting on her bed, smoothing down the skirt she had just thrown upon it.  
  
"I just meant that,"  
  
"I know." Jackie nodded, "Thanks."  
  
She turned back towards her closet, in search of a matching shirt, and sighed, resting her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Mom, you're not going to leave again, are you?" Jackie turned around quickly, frustrated when she realized her mother was no longer in the room. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm right here, sweetie."  
  
Jackie followed her mother's voice to the master bedroom, where her mother was brushing her hair as she sat down at her own vanity.  
  
Sometimes, it amazed Jackie at how alike they could be.  
  
"Are you going back to Mexico?" Jackie blurted, watching her mother's reaction in the mirror.  
  
"No." Her mother said plainly, tossing her hairbrush aside and turning towards her daughter, reaching out for her. "I'm not going to Mexico."  
  
Jackie smiled, hugging her mother briefly, before Pam urged her to get off, because she had just spent an hour brushing all the lint of her angora sweater.  
  
Jackie laughed, feeling slightly more sure of things as she got ready for dinner at the Forman's. She didn't feel like dressing up and she didn't feel like seeing her friends, especially Steven, but she didn't want to disappoint Kitty, or Pam.  
  
Kitty was scurrying about the kitchen as she set up some extra plates for the Burkharts. You would almost think royalty was coming, since Kitty brought out the fancy china and the expensive wine, but in Point Place, at one time, the Burkhart's were royalty.  
  
"Jackie!" Kitty planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, "Pam!" The two women hugged gently, as if they were old friends.  
  
Pam really couldn't stand Kitty Forman or her quaint house, but she could grin and bare it if it meant she could get a free meal out of it.  
  
She had cooked dinner...if you count picking up the phone and ordering takeout as cooking. But Jackie didn't need to know that...  
  
She was only being super sweet to Jackie so that she could get the girl's signature when she needed it. And since her lawyer had been nice enough to drop off the transferal papers a few hours ago, she was planning on getting the signature tonight, and by the time the limo comes to bring Jackie to Vermont, Pam would be breaking French bread in a Parisian café with her new, rich hubby.  
  
But Jackie wouldn't need to know that, either, not yet.  
  
Jackie was instructed to go downstairs until dinner was served, so the adults could chat. She didn't want to stay around her mother anyway. She had to admit, that her behavior wasn't typical of Pam. She was never this nice, this humble, or this...motherly.  
  
Maybe Steven was right, she was up to something...  
  
But she couldn't believe that completely.  
  
Her mother loved her, that's why she's here.  
  
She realized the errors of her ways and came to make up for it.  
  
That's why she's here.  
  
The more Jackie told herself this, the better she felt.  
  
Eric and Donna broke apart from each other at the sound of Jackie's footsteps, relieved when it was just their tiny friend, and continued to cuddle, until Jackie blurted, "Ewwwwww."  
  
Hyde's head immediately popped out of his room at the sound of her voice, and she blinked awkwardly at him, wedging herself between Eric and Donna, whispering to Donna quickly, and the two girls excused themselves, heading out the basement door in whispered giggles.  
  
"What was that about?" Eric asked, nodding his head towards Hyde as he sat down on his chair.  
  
"We got into a fight."  
  
"When are you two not fighting?"  
  
"When her mother's not here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I saw Pam in town today, with this weird guy."  
  
Eric nodded for him to continue, so he did, in hushed whispers.  
  
"They were talking about Jackie..." Hyde glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, "She's going to steal money from Jackie's trust fund and leave."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"How can I?"  
  
Eric nodded in understanding, then glanced upwards, "Pam is here..."  
  
"Yeah." Hyde grunted. "This sucks, Forman. The girl I lo," Hyde stopped himself, as Eric rolled his eyes.  
  
Jackie and Donna walked back in, with determined faces, marching past the boys and upstairs.  
  
Hyde watched Jackie intently, trying to get her to notice him, but she looked past him, before running up the stairs.  
  
She looked so gorgeous tonight and the fact that he wouldn't be able to tell her that was pissing him off.  
  
"The girl I love is in trouble and she's so freakin' stubborn, so there's nothing I can do about it." Hyde blurted out, as Kelso and Fez came in, hearing most of it.  
  
"Did you just say you love Jackie?" Kelso, Eric, and Fez all asked in shock.  
  
"Yes," Hyde stood up. "Yes, I did."  
  
"That's cool." The three responded, as Kelso and Fez sat down, rambling on about Gilligan's Island and Hyde just blinked in awe.  
  
"Hyde, there is one thing you could do." Eric said softly. "You could talk to Pam."  
  
"Talk to Pam?" Hyde repeated, understanding his friend's suggestion. "I could talk to Pam."  
  
*************  
  
As Hyde once again denied his love for Jackie, only to admit it in a few minutes in front of his closest friends, for the first time, Jackie and Donna were sitting on the steps, talking in hushed whispers.  
  
"We had a fight." Jackie whispered. "About my mom."  
  
Donna raised her eyebrows in question and Jackie continued, explaining the ordeal in detail.  
  
Donna thought for a few seconds, "Hyde's just worried about you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jackie nodded. "And it's incredibly sweet."  
  
She gave Donna a dreamy smile, which Donna grimaced it jokingly.  
  
"But," Jackie started, "Donna, he made it seem like my mom doesn't even care about me..."  
  
"Jackie, the woman left you over and over again."  
  
"But she came back every time!"  
  
"Whatever, Jackie. Who knows why your mom came back...all that matters is that she's here, right?"  
  
"Right." Jackie nodded, but Donna knew she didn't sound too happy with this.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs? I'm starved."  
  
"Donna, all you think about is food!"  
  
"Yeah." Donna nodded. "I'm a pig." She laughed dryly, starting to climb the stairs.  
  
"No!" Jackie screeched. "Let's go through the basement, I want Steven to take a good look at what he WON'T be touching."  
  
*****  
  
Pam groaned to herself, taking an elongated sip of her margarita as Kitty laughed loudly at some pun Red had made.  
  
"Damn townies." Pam thought to herself. "I cannot wait to get out of Wisconsin."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Burkhart."  
  
Pam turned around, flipping her large mop of hair away from her eyes to take a good look at who had said her name.  
  
He lips grinned into a mischievous smile as she saw the curly head of hair and the sunglasses, and of course that cute ass, and recognized the boy, hell he was practically a man, licking his lips and smiling towards her.  
  
Jackie's boyfriend. The only thing around her that looks good, well, besides herself. Oh, and Michael, but his but didn't look as good in rustic jeans.  
  
"Hello there, Steven. How are you?" Pam asked flirtatiously, eyeing her daughter, who was watching them carefully from across the living room, where she was seated on the bottom of the stairs with her tall, red haired friend.  
  
"I was hoping we could have ourselves a little chat, actually."  
  
"Oh, really?" Pam asked, eyes popping out in wonder.  
  
She knew the kid was trouble, from what she had heard about the Hyde's back when she was in the gossip circles around town, but didn't think he would have the guts to go after his girlfriend's mother. But then again, Pam did look very ripe for her age.  
  
"Well, then," Pam began, licking her lips happily. "Why don't we go outside?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Hyde nodded, motioning for her to go first, which she did, casually passing Kitty, Red, and their weird neighbor with the very atrocious afro, who were deep in conversation and alcohol. Hyde glanced back at Jackie, who was burning holes into him with her stare, and followed Pam, planning his next words carefully.  
  
********  
  
"Donna!" Jackie poked the red head's stomach, "What is he doing?"  
  
Donna turned to where Jackie's gaze was pointing to, towards her mother, who was laughing absentmindedly as Hyde spoke to her.  
  
"I don't know." Donna muttered, watching with growing interest.  
  
"He better not do anything stupid..." Jackie started, her eyes bulging, "Oh my god, where are they going?"  
  
Donna turned towards Jackie, scared by her fuming eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Jackie, but you should calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Jackie stood up, glaring at her friend. "I just caught my mother flirting with my boyfriend and then running off with him!"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Donna added quickly, pulling on Jackie's skirt.  
  
Jackie fell back down on the stairs, angry and ruffled.  
  
**********  
  
Pam raked her hand through her hair, leaning against the post outside the kitchen as she took a hearty sip of her drink.  
  
"So, Steven, what did you want to talk about?" Pam asked, taking a seat on one of the patio chairs, next to him.  
  
"Well," Hyde began, clearing his throat.  
  
Now that he was out here, he wasn't sure how to say what he had to say.  
  
Jackie placed her hand on his knee, tentatively,  
  
"It's ok, Steven." Pam whispered, her breath so close it was sending chills down his spine. "You can tell me."  
  
Her advances washed over him, giving him a new sense of confidence.  
  
"I'm your daughter's boyfriend, Mrs. Burkhart." He took her hand off his knee. "What are you doing?"  
  
Pam shrugged it off, "What are you doing, inviting your girlfriend's mother for a 'chat'?"  
  
"I know what you're doing, Mrs. Burkhart." Steven said slowly, as she brought her hand to his knee again, squeezing his kneecap ever so gently.  
  
"Seducing you?"  
  
"No." He stood up, watching her hand fall and leaned against the post, facing her. "You think Jackie's going to like the boarding school you're forcing her to go to?"  
  
Pam's eyes bulged and she stood up, flustered.  
  
"Who told you about that?" She snapped quickly.  
  
"I saw you today." He snapped back. "I was there. I heard everything."  
  
Pam took a sip of her drink, calming herself.  
  
"Now, if you don't tell Jackie, I will."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Pam laughed, oblivious to the group of kids behind her.  
  
*********  
  
"Donna, I can't take it." Jackie sighed in a huff. "I need to know where they went and what they're doing."  
  
"Fine." Donna nodded her head in defeat.  
  
"There you two are!" Eric came up to them, panting. "Jackie, you need to come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Donna nodded, recognizing the stressed look in Eric's eyes.  
  
The three went down towards the basement, and along with Kelso and Fez, slowly crept up the stairs and towards the dim light coming from the patio, all being silent as they saw Pam and Hyde seated on the patio. If it weren't for Donna's hand over her mouth, Jackie would have screamed when she caught Pam's hand on her boyfriend's knee, but instead she listened.  
  
And she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Donna stood behind her, patting her back softly as Kelso and Eric each stood by her side, watching her, making sure she was quiet and squeezing each of her hands, protectively.  
  
*********  
  
Hyde nodded in approval as he caught Eric's attention, never happier that he was his best friend.  
  
"Pam, just admit what you did to Jackie, and I'll let it go."  
  
"Admit what I did?" Pam laughed. "I can't tell my daughter that I'm laundering three million dollars from her trust fund. I can't tell her that I'm moving to Paris, to be with my new husband. I can't tell her that I'm sending her off to boarding school, so I won't have to see her whiny, spoiled butt any longer." Pam took another swig of her drink, not paying attention to the tiny held back whimpers behind her and Hyde's ever-growing smile.  
  
"How could you hurt her like that?" Hyde asked in awe. "How could you be so manipulative?"  
  
"I never asked for a daughter."  
  
"She never asked to be your daughter."  
  
Pam shrugged indifferently, taking one last sip before she threw her glass to the floor. "Steven, darling," She draped her arm on his shoulder, practically knocking him over, "If you keep my secret, I'll rock your world in a way my daughter never will." She pushed herself against him, alcohol and sweat radiating off of her breath as she spoke.  
  
"You're pathetic." Hyde muttered, pushing Pam off of himself, watching her fall onto the patio chair, laughing softly to herself.  
  
"Please!" Pam laughed. "At least I'm not poor! At least I have people who care about me. I knew your parents. They were losers, just like," Pam clicked her tongue along with her words, "You."  
  
"I care about him."  
  
Eric Forman stepped out into the light, standing by Hyde's side.  
  
"And so do I." Donna came towards the light, casting a dirty look towards Pam as Eric hugged her tightly.  
  
"And us too!" Kelso and Fez shouted as they stood next to Hyde, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"How long have you all been standing there?" Pam asked, her face turning pale.  
  
"Long enough." Jackie's voice came out meek and scared as her tears shone brightly through the light. Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
She felt Hyde's hand squeeze hers and she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Mother, I want you to pack your things and leave my house, tonight."  
  
"Your house?" Pam laughed.  
  
"I've spent more nights there then you have." Jackie counterattacked.  
  
"You can't afford to live in that house, sweetie." Pam laughed evilly.  
  
"Then she'll live with me." Donna spoke up.  
  
Eric slipped past the group, rushing inside through the slider to grab his parents, for backup.  
  
"Jackie, darling, you misheard me."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm using your money to send you to the finest school in Vermont."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Jackie said quickly. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit."  
  
Hyde stared down at the tiny girl in surprise.  
  
Red and Kitty came storming outside, after Eric hurriedly explained the story.  
  
"Jackie, you're sleeping here tonight." Red said angrily, motioning for the kids to get inside. Kelso, Fez, and a reluctant Hyde all ran towards the kitchen as Kitty hugged Jackie sadly. "Pam, get the hell off my property."  
  
**********  
  
Jackie was kind of peeved off that she didn't get to hear the rest of Red and Pam's conversation, which was a whole lot of yelling, since Kitty rushed her inside towards the kitchen, never letting go of her.  
  
Donna's father came over, telling Jackie she was welcome to stay at their house, and then Donna hugged Jackie goodbye, asking for her to stop by tomorrow morning, so they could talk.  
  
Jackie nodded, crying all the while.  
  
She saw faces, but she wasn't sure what was going on...  
  
Hyde could tell she was in utter shock of all the revelations.  
  
He so wanted to believe that her mother had good intentions, for her sake.  
  
Kelso and Fez each hugged Jackie tightly, before going home.  
  
Eric hugged Jackie softly, patting her back and looking at her sadly before her retreated to his bedroom.  
  
Kitty gave her a cup of tea and asked Hyde to bring her upstairs, since she was shaking softly and still looked incredibly sad.  
  
"No, Kitty," Red spoke up, "Let the girl sleep downstairs, for tonight."  
  
He looked at Hyde squarely, "But no funny business."  
  
Hyde nodded in understanding, pulling Jackie along softly and watched as she robotically laid down on his cot, instantly falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
And he sat down across from her, watching her sleep, happy with the outcome of tonight.  
  
And he looked at what he almost lost.  
  
And never felt more relieved that this time, he didn't screw himself over.  
  
She was here. And she was his.  
  
But she would never be the same.  
  
He knew that, because a long time ago, he was just like her.  
  
He had hope, he believed.  
  
But then he was abandoned and so he in return, abandoned all idealism.  
  
And he was expecting Jackie to do the same thing.  
  
But she wouldn't have to...  
  
Because he was here for her, when no one else was there for him, he would be here for her.  
  
He loved her.  
  
And he wasn't afraid to admit it any more. 


	28. Summer Queen

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight: The Summer Queen  
  
Living with Donna, at first, had been a pain, but in the end, it had made their friendship stronger. Jackie made sure to stay out of Donna's way when she was Eric, slipping over to the Forman's basement to spend that precious time with her own boyfriend. Bob, who had recently been in a slump, since Donna's mom made her California vacationing permanent, was happy to have the bright and perky cheerleader in the house. Jackie was quick to help out with simple tasks, since the Pinciotti's didn't really trust her with anything big, like cooking. She would set the table before dinner, or help Donna put up posters, things like that. She figured that she owed Donna, for giving up half her room and all that. But they didn't make a big deal out of it, or talk about it. It was just understood that Jackie was grateful and Donna, who missed her mom, liked having Jackie as a distraction from all that. It was nice to have another girl in the house.  
  
Jackie slowly forgot about the troubles with her mother, months passed by, and soon Jackie would no longer be a freshman, but a sophomore. Jackie could barely contain her excitement as summer approached, since Steven would be getting his license and be able to REALLY take her out, and now she could wear her cute short skirts and tight tee shirts in the bright sun.  
  
That particular day in late May, Jackie took her time in the morning, applying lip gloss by Donna's poorly lit bathroom mirror. It was times like this that she missed her old vanity mirror, with the protruding shiny bulbs. Jackie flipped her hair back, taking one last look at her creation of perfection and stepped back into Donna's bedroom, eyeing the redhead as she buttoned up her shirt.  
  
"Donna, I've been thinking."  
  
"That's never good." Donna joked as she stuffed some papers into her bookbag.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes dismissively; crossing her legs neatly as she sat on her friend's bad, patting down the soft comforter underneath her.  
  
"We should really work on your wardrobe." Jackie eyed Donna's shirt tackily, and Donna turned around, muttering to herself.  
  
"We're going to be late for school." Donna turned back towards Jackie, who was staring at her blankly.  
  
"You're wearing this," Jackie stood up, pulling at Donna's flannel shirt, "To school?"  
  
"What's wrong with this shirt?" Donna asked defensively, pulling at the material.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Jackie laughed to herself. "If you're Eric."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes playfully, "This shirt is Eric's."  
  
"What?" Jackie gave Donna a once-over as she followed the red head down the stairs and towards the Forman's house. "You're wearing Eric's shirt?"  
  
"It's comfortable." Donna shrugged. "And it smells like him."  
  
"Ew, Donna." Jackie shuddered. "Why would you want to smell like Eric?"  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Eric chirped, wrapping his arm around Donna. "Nice shirt." He nuzzled his head into her collar as Jackie waved her hands in disgust.  
  
"Hey." Steven came out of the slider, shoving his hands in his pockets as Jackie walked up to him, a slight, happy bounce in her walk.  
  
Jackie glanced at Eric and Donna, who were being very publicly affectionate, and glanced back at her own boyfriend, who shoved his sunglasses on hastily, motioning for them to get a move on.  
  
Jackie sighed, knowing that she could never expect Steven to call her beautiful or let her wear his clothes, though she would never get caught wearing one of his shirts to school, but when they're alone, maybe. She was lucky if Steven noticed her standing right in front of him.  
  
She felt Hyde's hand slip into hers, squeezing her palm as he blew gently in her ear, making her burst into a fit of stifled giggles.  
  
"Steven!" She whispered back in a sultry manner, squeezing his hand back.  
  
Ok, she really couldn't complain.  
  
Steven was slowly becoming a better boyfriend.  
  
Almost perfect, but not quite. He still refused to shower her with gifts or compliments, but occasionally, he would slip.  
  
Last week, Jackie had felt a little under the weather, and stayed home sick in the empty Pinciotti house. So Hyde cut his last three classes, and as soon as he came into the Forman's kitchen, Kitty sent him over there with a bowl of chicken soup. He watched her silently, as she sat up in her cot, sipping soup and feeling like complete crap. Her hair was greasy and sticking to her sweaty forehead, she was wearing one of Donna's overly large sweatshirts and her lips were chapped.  
  
She looked up as she slurped her soup and Hyde was staring at her.  
  
"When exactly did you get so damn gorgeous?"  
  
Her jaw nearly dropped when he asked that, and then she practically screamed in delight when he added that he would have kissed her, if she weren't contagious. She prayed and prayed that she would instantly be cured of her cold, but suddenly sneezed, feeling like crap again as he took the bowl from her hands, tucking her in softly and promising to stop by later.  
  
The walk to school was nice. Usually, the four would walk together, meeting up with Kelso and Fez by the front entrance. The boys would disappear together into the alleys behind the gym, but Donna and Jackie didn't really want to be part of what goes on back there, and would make a pit stop in the bathroom, to chat briefly while Jackie checked up on her hair and make up, before they parted ways.  
  
This morning though, Donna needed to get to her first class early, and left Jackie in the bathroom, waving goodbye.  
  
Jackie applied another layer of lip gloss onto her lips as a toilet flushed, and out waltzed Pam Macy, of all people.  
  
"Hi." Pam said suddenly, forcing eye contact with Jackie as she washed her hands.  
  
"Hi." Jackie stared blankly at her reflection, noticing how low cut Pam's shirt was.  
  
"Are you going to practice today?" Pam asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Of course." Jackie nodded. "Are you?"  
  
"Of course." Pam nodded in return. "Well, bye."  
  
Jackie didn't say anything, only scowling at the door when Pam finally disappeared.  
  
Jackie took one last look at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom.  
  
Everything had been normal until lunch.  
  
Even though she protested, Hyde would cut gym to eat lunch with Jackie, outside on the picnic tables.  
  
Jackie's math teacher had stopped her in the hallway, to congratulate her on how she picked up her grades, before she scurried off to meet Hyde at their little spot.  
  
She reminded herself to thank Eric, once again, for his great tutoring skills.  
  
"Hey." Hyde said smoothly, passing Jackie a bottle of coke as she sat down, opening up a bag of potato chips for them to share.  
  
"Guess who I ran into today?"  
  
Hyde shrugged, straddling the bench of the picnic table so that he was facing her, his hands down steadying his body as she popped a chip in her mouth.  
  
"Pam Macy." Jackie said snobbishly, rolling her eyes. "She was actually being nice!"  
  
"That bitch!" Hyde mocked, laughing sorely as Jackie smacked his shoulder.  
  
He looked so adorable as his dimples rose, and his cheeks were flushed with laughter that Jackie was about cup his head in her hands, so she could kiss those adorable dimples, but before she could a loud, abrasive voice was shouting her name, and a bubbly girl was running over to them.  
  
"Jackie, oh my god!" The girl panted, "I have been looking just about everywhere for you!"  
  
"Hi, Dana." Jackie said timidly, inching away from Hyde.  
  
Dana was the senior cheer captain and Jackie couldn't help but feel intimidated by her.  
  
Dana didn't even glance in Hyde's direction.  
  
Most of Jackie's old friends ignored this new development in her life.  
  
A lot of people didn't even know the two were an item, until Stacey and Lacey informed everyone of the travesty. A lot of the boys were bummed; a lot of the girls were shocked. But mostly everyone took a renewed interest in Steven Hyde. He must have been some sort of special if Jackie Burkhart was giving him the time of day.  
  
"I just met with the dance committee and we were discussing nominations for the upcoming Summer Queen and well," Dana hushed herself in excitement, before jumping up and down frantically, "You were nominated!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Jackie stood up, jumping up and down with Dana as Hyde watched, slightly pleased to see the two girls jumping, and slightly disgusted. "I have always wanted to be Summer Queen!"  
  
"What's Summer Queen?" Hyde snorted as Dana and Jackie glared at him obnoxiously.  
  
"Only like, the most important title," Dana rolled her eyes with swelling pride, "For a freshman cheerleader. I was Summer Queen when I was freshman, and now Jackie will be our Summer Queen!"  
  
"Well, Dana," Jackie blushed, "I didn't win yet."  
  
"Well, the competition is pretty slim." Dana grinned. "You're a shoe- in."  
  
"Oh my god, what will I wear?" Jackie jumped up in happiness again, as Dana laughed.  
  
"Is there a Summer King?" Hyde asked cautiously as he stood up by Jackie's side.  
  
"Of course!" Dana shrieked. "But because only one person has been nominated, he's already been chosen!"  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Hyde asked dryly as Dana smiled wide.  
  
"Michael Kelso!"  
  
"What?" Jackie and Hyde both asked simultaneously, exchanging awkward glances.  
  
"Yeah, well," Dana began, "He's technically a sophomore, but because he was left back a few years ago, he's a retained freshman!"  
  
"Oh..." Jackie let her voice trail off before jumping excitedly again, "Oh my god, I'm going to be Summer Queen!"  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes, sitting back down as he took a long sip of his drink, "You didn't win yet."  
  
Jackie glanced back at him oddly, wondering why he was so somber all of a sudden, and turned back to Dana, who babbled on about the upcoming Summer Court festivities.  
  
Dana then excused herself, so she could go meet up with Chip Thompson, her quarterback boyfriend for some pre-gym making out, and Jackie sharply turned, shrieking as she sat back down, picking up a chip and dissecting the greasy flake of a potato with her eyes. She dropped it back in the bag, pushing the bag away from her and towards Hyde.  
  
"As of this moment, I am on a strict diet." Jackie said, crossing her arms fiercely over her stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to be Summer Queen!"  
  
"You didn't win yet." Hyde mumbled as he took the bag of chips, tossing a few in his mouth.  
  
The only sound between them was Jackie's stomach grumbles and the crunching of chips in Hyde's throat until she placed her hands on his knees, forcing him to look up at her.  
  
"You know, just because Michael is Summer King..." She felt a slight blush come to her cheeks as Hyde looked squarely at her, "Well, it doesn't mean he has to be my date for the Summer Dance."  
  
"Ok." Hyde said flatly.  
  
Jackie ignored his attitude, trying to remember the fact that she was soon going to be worshipped by all her peers and fellow cheerleaders.  
  
"The other day at the mall, I was totally eying this lavender dress, which would be absolutely perfect for the Summer Dance!"  
  
Hyde quickly covered his eyes with his sunglasses, squinting behind them angrily as he faced forward, pretending to be suddenly interested in the scratches on the picnic table.  
  
Jackie sprawled her hands out in front of her excitedly, blabbering on, "So, the shirt under your tux should be lavender as well."  
  
Hyde looked up at her wearily, but she continued, off in her own world at this point.  
  
"And I'll get a crown! And a cloak! And I'll be in the yearbook!"  
  
"You're already going to be in the yearbook."  
  
"But not under the School Royalty page!"  
  
"Well, you didn't win yet." He muttered dryly.  
  
"I know that." Jackie's tone lowered and she turned to face him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Hyde turned to her, deep in thought until he shrugged, touching her cheek tenderly.  
  
"Jacks, I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm just..."  
  
He looked down at the table, his face twitching slightly.  
  
Jackie smiled, awaiting his explanation.  
  
"I think that I'll be working the night of the Summer Dance."  
  
Jackie's jaw dropped and then she laughed nervously, taking it as a joke. An evil one.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, "I got to go."  
  
He quickly got up, nearly knocking over his coke, and ushered off to the alley behind the gym. Jackie watched his retreating form until he was out of earshot and sighed heavily. What was going on with him?  
  
She turned back to the bag of chips, holding the shiny bag in front of her mouth and letting the greasy crumbs fall into her mouth. Screw her diet.  
  
She took a long sip of her own coke, tossed everything in a nearby garbage can and sat back down at the picnic table, lying her head down. The grooves of the many scratches pinched her skin and she lifted her head, moving her fingertips over the scratches. Over the years, many messages were carved into the picnic tables. Jackie traced one that proclaimed that 'pam was a hussy'. She almost laughed out loud, in agreement. Another one had a phone number, and lastly, underneath Hyde's coke bottle, was a large heart, which in a panic, Jackie recognized. She moved the bottle quickly, sitting up to take a good look at the rather large formation.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
The large heart, which she remembered watching when it was carved originally, was deeply embedded, tiny shavings of wood outlining the initials carved inside.  
  
M.K. + J.B. = Forever.  
  
God, out of all the picnic tables, they had to sit at this one.  
Jackie let her head fall back on the table, a loud 'thwack' echoing through her head. She didn't even wince at the pain.  
  
Kelso was not supposed to be an issue between them anymore.  
  
So what if he was the Summer King and Jackie, hopefully, would be Summer Queen. It meant nothing. Right?  
  
Right.  
  
Forever. What a joke.  
  
Jackie clawed her nails over the engraving, only to break one of them.  
  
"Dammit." She muttered under her breath.  
  
The Summer Queen couldn't afford to have broken nails.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
Jackie turned around quickly, her nervous smile fading into a look of boredom.  
  
"Hi Stacey." Jackie said quietly. "Lacey." She nodded towards the other, as the two sat across from her.  
  
How surreal.  
  
If Pam were here, they would have been the giggling girls from way back when once more.  
  
Stacey flipped her hair, nudging Lacey as she licked her lips.  
  
"We heard about your nomination." Stacey said quietly, as Lacey giggled.  
  
"Yeah, congrats!" Lacey smiled brightly, but it seemed very forced to Jackie.  
  
Jackie mustered a fake smile of her own, "Thanks."  
  
"So um, how have you been?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Really? Even though your parents like, totally skipped out on you?"  
  
Jackie stared blankly at Lacey, as Stacey slapped her underneath the table, scolding.  
  
"What?" Lacey looked at Stacey, who just shrugged indifferently.  
  
"So, um," Jackie looked around, wishing that Steven would magically appear, but of course, he didn't. "How about you two?"  
  
"Well, Kelso's taking me to the Summer Dance!" Stacey shouted excitedly, as Lacey rolled her eyes out of jealousy.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Oh, how being with Steven came in handy.  
  
Stacey and Lacey eyed each other as Jackie flicked her nails out casually, looking up at them, inquiring with her eyes if they needed to tell her anymore useless information.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Stacey asked suddenly.  
  
"My boyfriend." Jackie replied calmly.  
  
"You mean the scruffy kid who hangs out with Kelso?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackie nodded blankly. "Steven."  
  
"Who?" Stacey and Lacey muttered and Jackie simply shook her head out of pity.  
  
"Well, whatever." Lacey rolled her eyes, moving the subject a long. "You must be so excited about the Summer Dance!"  
  
Jackie sighed, realizing that this conversation with the bubbly blondes wouldn't end as soon as she hoped. She grinned happily, but she couldn't quite remember why she had been so excited about being Summer Queen in the first place.  
  
"It's going to be so awkward on stage, though." Lacey said, breaking Jackie's thoughts.  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Well, you know, since Pam won last year, she'll be crowning you." Stacey smirked.  
  
"If you win." Lacey smirked wider.  
  
Jackie felt suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"And well, Pam's still kind of pissed about what you did to her nose at the Valentine's Dance." Lacey rambled, licking her lips in satisfaction.  
  
"It really hasn't looked the same since." Stacey added.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Jackie interjected.  
  
"I'm just saying, Jackie," Stacey sneered, "If I knew that somebody who was out to get me was going to be up on stage with me, during one of the most critical moments of my high school career, in front of the whole school, well I wouldn't be so quick to get up on that stage."  
  
"Yeah." Lacey added, enthusiastically.  
  
Jackie felt a cloud of doubt circling over her head and pushed herself up and away from the girls.  
  
"I promised Steven that I would meet him by my locker." Jackie said shakily. "I'll see you girls later." She prompted a friendly wave, but both girls just smirked at her strangely, making her feel less and less excited about the upcoming Summer Dance.  
  
Jackie almost burst into a run as she left the two girls, barely noticing a grinning Pam Macy by the front door of the school. Obviously, this was all a scheme against Jackie, but she didn't even want to think about Pam ruining her shot at Summer Queen. She wanted to talk to Steven, but he was nowhere to be found. So she ran into the arms of the first familiar face she saw.  
  
Those large, broad shoulders that she had run into many times before.  
  
The one person she shouldn't have been running to.  
  
And she checked down the hallways for any signs of Steven as he waved her over to an empty classroom, so they could talk in private, since obviously she was distraught over something.  
  
Jackie didn't say much, shaking her head 'no' to any questions he had.  
  
"Did you have a fight with Hyde?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Did you fall or something?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Well, what then?"  
  
Jackie cleared her throat, sitting back in the chair as she looked straight into his brown eyes, "Michael," She closed her eyes, hoping it would be easier, "Have I changed since we broke up?"  
  
She flashed her eyes open, relieved that he was smiling gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have."  
  
"Then why do I still care about Pam Macy and stupid titles?"  
  
"Because, Jackie," Kelso draped his arm around her, "You can take the Kelso out of the girl, but you can't take the girl out of the girl."  
  
"What?" Jackie blinked widely in confusion.  
  
"I'm just saying..." He pursed his lips in thought. "Hyde's changed you, but you're still you." He smiled, "And that's ok."  
  
Jackie nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Michael." She didn't want to hug him, in case anyone was watching, but she visually showed her gratitude and said goodbye as she wandered over to her locker, though she really didn't need anything from it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Jackie smiled wearily as she smelled that crisp, clean smell that radiated of his skin.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
There was more silence until he held his hand out for her.  
  
"Let's go somewhere."  
  
"Now?" Jackie asked timidly. She had never cut class before.  
  
"Now." He nodded, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
And she let her fears fade away, her doubts, Pam Macy, Michael, because she trusted those eyes way too much.  
  
"Ok." She said quietly, following him, and then breaking into a run before the hall monitor flagged them down. Somehow, they ended up at her old house.  
  
She shuddered when she saw it, the for sale sign waving back and forth in the wind.  
  
It leered over her, mocking her.  
  
So much of the old Jackie was left in the walls of that house.  
  
Hyde picked the lock quickly, even though Jackie had a key somewhere in her purse.  
  
The house was empty; most of the furniture had been sold.  
  
They walked up the eerie staircase and towards her bedroom, and she smiled happily, since everything she had left was still in its place. She immediately sat down at her vanity, which wasn't lit since the electricity was off, but she checked herself in the mirror, almost disgusted with herself as she saw how shiny the outer lining of her mouth was from those greasy chips. Back on the diet, she thought.  
  
She sat down on her bed, quietly, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.  
  
He just sat down, looking very sad and confused.  
  
"Steven, what's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."  
  
He looked back at her, kissing her lips softly as he laid her down next to him, letting her body click in place with his.  
  
"Can we just..." He sighed. "Can we just not talk?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, out of confusion. "We can do that."  
  
Jackie wasn't sure what was going through her boyfriend's mind.  
  
Had he seen her with Michael? Was he jealous, upset?  
  
Jackie didn't know it was an anniversary, one that made Hyde extra vulnerable that day... 


	29. Always

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine: Always  
  
Hyde had been dreading this day for weeks.  
  
He knew he'd have to go to school, since Red had threatened to kick his ass for cutting gym so much lately. Was it his fault that he'd rather accompany Jackie for lunch then prance around in tiny gym shorts? Hardly.  
  
And he knew that he would have to keep up a smile in front of Jackie. He couldn't tell her. Well, he could. But he wasn't sure how. It was hard for him – and she, of all people, would probably understand that the most – but he just couldn't actually let words spill out of his mouth when it came to his...issues.  
  
He wasn't a man of emotion.  
  
When it came to rebellious debauchery or getting high – hell, Steven Hyde was your man. But when it came to sharing, caring, or declaring, he became numb, zen. He put up his mask and never let it down.  
  
It had been easier when he didn't have her there, by his side, always watching him. Jackie had this way of looking straight through him, to his very core. Even with sunglasses, she could see his emotions, clearly displayed across his eyes.  
  
But he still kept himself in check that morning, slipping on his shades and shoving his hands in his pockets so Jackie wouldn't see his trembling fingertips. The sight of Eric and Donna, all kissy-faced and mushy, made him sick. And he knew Jackie was watching him, demanding for that sort of attention. But not today.  
  
Today was different.  
  
He kept pretty quiet on their walk to school, reassuringly squeezing Jackie's hand and blowing into her ear, so she wouldn't see that he was acting different, working extra hard to cover up his insecurities.  
  
He felt his body tense when her hand left his, and she kissed his cheek gently, running after Donna towards the girl's bathroom, as he ran to catch up with the guys.  
  
Eric gave him a tender pat on the back, which he tried to ignore.  
  
He wasn't surprised that out of all his friends, the only one that remembered what today was Eric. That's how Eric was, that's why Eric was his best friend.  
  
Hyde didn't attend any of his classes that day.  
  
Usually, he'll show up for a few, bookless and tired.  
  
He'd sleep, or stare at the wall. Or think about random things.  
  
But today all he could think about was what today was, so he sat outside, deep in thought, underneath the shade of one of the blooming trees. Summer was coming, which he was excited for. His birthday was in August and he would be getting his license, finally. He couldn't wait to be cruising around in whatever piece of crap he could afford, windows open, Led Zeppelin blasting, Jackie's hair being thrown against the wind as she sat by his side. He owed it to her, really, to take her out on a real date. They could go all the way to Kenosha, or Sheboygan, if they wanted.  
  
As the sun reflected off his shades, and he dug his hands into the long blades of grass, he remembered something that had happened a few days ago.  
  
He didn't know why it suddenly popped into his head... but it had slipped from his mind until recently.  
  
That day had been torture. That morning, Donna came out; promptly informing Hyde that Jackie would be staying home, before she sucked Eric's face off.  
  
Hyde pushed this information to the back of his mind, walking ahead of the couple, alone, so he wouldn't have to see their extreme closeness. He actually attended class, but by mid afternoon, he missed her face. Out of habit, he had skipped gym, waiting for her by the picnic table, and slowly it dawned on him, that she was at home, sick in bed, and not coming. He missed the scent of her perfume, those little dimples that curved into her smiles, the ones that she reserved just for him. He missed the stupid things she said that made him laugh, or the stifled giggles she would let out when he kissed her. He missed her lips, her tongue, her breath against his.  
  
He smacked his head onto the picnic table, trying to break his thoughts before it consumed him. But as a small smile spread across his lips, he knew he had to see her, at that very moment, or his brain would explode.  
  
So he cut his last three classes, walking home briskly, quickly stopping by the Forman's to grab something to drink. It had been a hot day, and he had to walk all the way home. He couldn't wait to get his freakin' license.  
  
"Steven, bring this to poor Jackie, will you?" Kitty shoved a plastic container, steaming from the sides, into his hands, pushing him out the slider. "Wait." She held him for a second. "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
He didn't say anything, letting his smile do all the talking and Kitty nodded, dreamily, and let him go without another word. She knew that Red would reprimand him later, but for now, he needed to see her.  
  
The Pinciotti house was empty, since Donna was still in school and Bob was at his store. He crept up the stairs, grabbing a spoon from the kitchen on his way up, and gently knocked on the door to Donna's, and now Jackie's, bedroom.  
  
He heard her coughing for him to come in.  
  
She was surprised to see him, but was so sick that she barely showed any expression besides disgust. She drank the soup happily, sniffling all the while.  
  
He didn't notice all the things she had.  
  
He didn't notice that her nose was pink, that her hair was greasy, or that Donna's overly large sweatshirt was loosely clinging to her sweaty skin.  
  
He did see that her eyes were glistening as she slurped her soup adorably, that a few freckles he had never noticed underneath all the usually worn make up sprinkled her button nose, and that she looked so natural, that his breath caught in his throat, his heart started pounding and his brain was instantly relieved from seeing her.  
  
"When did you get so damn gorgeous?"  
  
God, did he really just say that?  
  
She practically choked on her soup as she looked at him, startled.  
  
"Yeah, I would kiss you, but you're contagious." He laughed it off. "I'll stop by later, to see how you're doing, ok?" He took the bowl from her; planting a soft kiss on her forehead and watching her lay back down in bed, closing her eyes dreamily.  
  
Why that random moment had popped into his head, just now, on this day of all days, was bewildering but it did make him smile, it did distract him for a second.  
  
He thanked god that time ticked fast that day, and that Jackie was quickly approaching him as he sat at a picnic table, their usual one was occupied by another couple, some juniors he didn't recognize very well. But they gave him a dirty look, as most did in their school. Those who didn't know Hyde, thought he was trouble. And they were half right, he guessed.  
  
Things had went pretty smoothly until Hyde noticed one of Jackie's cheerleader friends running up to him, screaming on and on about some Queen. His mind drifted as Jackie sputtered, "Oh my god!", forgetting all about him for the time being.  
  
He couldn't believe it had been a year.  
  
A whole year since...  
  
"Michael Kelso!"  
  
The name made his brain hurt and he looked up at Jackie as they both shouted, "WHAT?"  
  
Dana, he thought her name was, rambled on about how Kelso had been left back and some more crap about Summer Queen, and Hyde just blanked out.  
  
He stared down at the picnic table, almost laughing when he saw 'pam is a hussy' sprawled on it. He read all the little messages etched into the wood, skipping over the girl's phone numbers, because well, the only girl he would ever call lived right next door to him.  
  
He took a sip of his coke as Dana disappeared and Jackie sat back down, rambling on about lavender shirts, and he noticed a particular, large engraving.  
  
M.K. + J.B. = Forever.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
If they had been sitting at their regular table, he wouldn't have seen this.  
  
Not today, he kept thinking.  
  
His mask was starting to crumble as Jackie asked him what was wrong and he looked into her eyes, which looked confused and sad, probably a reflection of his own.  
  
He wanted to tell her why he was feeling like crap today. But...he just couldn't find the words.  
  
He left the situation as quickly as he could, practically knocking into three familiar blondes, huddled and whispering. They burst into a fit of giggles as he walked past them. He walked around the school aimlessly, passing by the picnic tables, where he saw Jackie, with two of the blondes sitting across from her. She looked Zen, something she had picked up from him. He studied her carefully, as her face changed from Zen to panicked, and she quickly left the table. The two girls were laughing and high fiving each other.  
  
Why didn't they just leave her alone?  
  
He knew that now he'd have to pick up the pieces.  
  
He went towards her locker, very slowly, and there she was, rummaging through it breathlessly.  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say but a simple 'hey' and 'are you ok?'.  
  
When she asked him if he was ok, he wanted to smash his face into her locker.  
  
No, he's not ok.  
  
It had been a year!  
  
A full year.  
  
But he couldn't tell her that. A huge, conflicted grin made it's way to his face as he coerced her into cutting and they somehow ended up at the old Burkhart mansion. Didn't they always end up there?  
  
As they sat down on her bed, she placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, pleading with him for her to just say what was wrong.  
  
So she knew he was being different. She knew that today, of all days, he was acting different. So much for acting the same. She always saw through him, didn't she?  
  
But he didn't feel like talking, not just yet...  
  
*********  
  
An hour has passed and Jackie grew restless. Her house was cold, and dark, and she was slightly worried about her cutting class. What if they called Bob? She didn't want to let him down. And how many classes was Steven missing? He had so much potential... he could really be something, and he was wasting it by running off with her.  
  
"Steven?" She whispered into the darkness.  
  
"I'm here." He said quietly.  
  
He had moved, apparently, from her bed to her vanity chair.  
  
He turned to her, the only thing lighting up his face was the moonlight streaming through her window.  
  
"Can we talk now?" She asked timidly, sitting up so she could face him.  
  
His sunglasses weren't on, she noticed his blue eyes right away.  
  
They looked so sad, almost like that day in the nurse's office, when they had been fighting. Who knew back then that they would be where they are now?  
  
Jackie remembered the sight of Hyde's bruises and shuddered.  
  
Her parents left her sure, but only with emotional scars.  
  
If her father ever touched her... she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
He was so strong, she thought, as he took a seat next to her on the bed, reaching out for her hand, which she quickly placed in his, squeezing hard.  
  
But he was so weak inside, too. She knew that. And he knew that she knew.  
  
"Jackie," He paused, looking up at the moon before turning back to her. "I know I've been kind of an ass today, but, well,"  
  
She really wanted to detest. He hadn't been that bad. Just his usual grumpy self. Maybe a little heavy on the grumpy, though. But she kept her mouth shut. There were few times in life when Jackie Burkhart remained quiet.  
  
One - When someone threatens her.  
Two - When someone kisses her.  
Three - When someone looks like they have a whole lot on their mind,  
and interrupting them would screw up their train of thought.  
  
In this case, it was number three that made her think twice before  
speaking.  
  
"I should have told you this before, but..." He rolled his eyes, almost  
waiting for her to interrupt, sincerely grateful when she didn't.  
"Well,"  
  
God, why was it so hard for him to speak?  
  
"It's been a year since my parents left."  
  
Her face went through so many stages in a matter of seconds.  
  
Contempt, regret, guilt, pity.  
  
He hated that last one.  
  
Of all people, Jackie shouldn't pity him.  
  
She understood though, and quickly took that look of her face,  
touching his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I tried." He muttered, inching closer to her. "It's not a big deal,  
really."  
  
"It obviously is, Steven." She smoothed her fingertips over his soft  
lips, craving them suddenly. When was the last time they had made out?  
When was the last time she had let him touch her? Why was she thinking  
of pure physical craving when he needed her, emotionally, for the  
first time, like, ever? "You don't have to hide yourself from me."  
  
He nodded, and she couldn't take that sad expression in his eyes  
anymore, letting her lips quickly glide against his.  
  
Before she knew it, he had taken charge, groping her angrily, letting  
out all of the frustration of today, this stupid day that made him  
feel completely lost. She groaned as his hands went from her neck to  
her chest, stroking the tips of her breasts softly over her shirt,  
which was beginning to get thick with sweat.  
  
"Steven," She moaned, but barely audible.  
  
She wasn't sure what was happening. They hadn't been this physical in  
a while. And usually at this point, he would pull away, out of  
courtesy. He was afraid to hurt her, she knew that. But today was  
different, he was a wreck, and she knew that too.  
  
He continued to nip at her lips, letting his right hand slip towards  
her bare stomach, her shirt riding up against him as he lay down on  
top of her.  
  
His hands were warm, and calloused, and she longed to have them stay  
on her skin forever, but a part of her felt nervous. Why wasn't he  
pulling away? This is where he would stop. Why wasn't he stopping?  
What if he didn't stop?  
  
His hand slowly inched down, his fingers playing numbly with the top  
lace of her panties. Somehow, her skirt had slid down, her creamy,  
white thighs pressing against the rugged jeans he had been wearing.  
  
With one swift movement, his hand was underneath her underwear and  
Jackie moaned in surprise, pleasure, and fear.  
  
His fingers massaged her gently, and at first she enjoyed it.  
  
It was something new, something good.  
  
She didn't want him to stop, she decided, as waves of excitement  
poured over her body.  
  
His fingers quickened, and Jackie felt his skin pressing against hers  
in small circles, quicker and quicker.  
  
What once was pleasure was now just pain, and Jackie yelped softly  
into his shoulder.  
  
"Steven," She groaned, pushing against him. "Steven!"  
  
His fingers stopped, and he quickly got up, wiping his hand against  
his pants.  
  
He looked almost as scared as she did.  
  
"Sorry." He blurted absently.  
  
She picked up her skirt, rubbing softy at her underwear. She could  
feel her pulse vibrating against her legs, and her sweat starting to  
subside.  
  
"God, Jackie, I'm so sorry."  
  
She expected him to run off, in typical Hyde fashion.  
  
And they'd pretend it never happened.  
  
But he didn't. He stood silent, then moved towards her, sitting down  
next to her, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Jackie, can you promise me something?"  
  
She looked up at him strangely.  
  
Wow, today has been such a weird day, for both of them.  
  
She knew that tomorrow he'd be back to his same old self, but today,  
he was going to be soft, vulnerable.  
  
She waited for him to continue.  
  
"Promise me, that no matter what, you'll never leave me."  
  
Jackie stared at him blankly, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Everyone leaves, Jackie. I don't think I could handle it if you did."  
  
"Steven," She laughed softly, kissing his forehead and gripping his  
hand, "I'll always be here."  
  
"Ok." He nodded, letting a gleam of happiness finally wash over him.  
The day was almost over, after all. "That's cool."  
  
She laughed. He was back. But that was ok.  
  
The next day, Hyde was back to his usual self.  
  
During lunch, as Jackie blabbed on about lavender shirts, she glanced  
down at the table, to grab her coke, and realized something different.  
  
A fresh heart had been carved, which was apparent from the clean,  
crisp shavings coming off of the initials.  
  
Inside, it read – S.H. + J.B. = Always.  
  
And for some reason, Jackie decided that always was a lot longer then  
forever. 


	30. Jackie and Eric

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Thirty: Jackie and Eric  
  
"Jackie, can we please, please go home?"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes to herself, as she glided her hand through her hair, inching forwards towards a display of bright pink halter tops. Summer was approaching rapidly, after all, and Jackie really would look good in one of those.  
  
"Jackie, don't make me beg."  
  
Jackie slumped her shoulders, turning towards the boy behind her, who was weighed down by tons and tons of shopping bags.  
  
"Eric, you volunteered to go shopping with me. And I'm not done just yet." Jackie clicked her tongue towards the boy, who groaned, dropping all the bags as Jackie rifled through the halter tops for the right size.  
  
"Volunteered?"  
  
Jackie turned towards Eric as she snatched up one of the tops, holding it against her chest and nodding in satisfaction.  
  
"Volunteered?" Eric repeated in shock. "You dangled my Luke Skywalker action figure over Donna's cat until I agreed to come."  
  
"Oh, Eric, your doll's just fine, quit whining." Jackie huffed, taking one last look at the boy as she made her way to the fitting rooms.  
  
"Action figure!" Eric shouted, picking up all the bags and following her.  
  
It was close to closing time at the mall, and the few customers left were hurriedly rushing past Eric, towards the exit of the tiny boutique Jackie insisted they stop in. He was already an hour late for his date with Donna, not to mention, he didn't want to come shopping with Jackie in the first place.  
  
How did he end up here with her anyway? Oh yeah...  
  
Eric tapped his watch impatiently, leaning against the Vista Cruiser. He had his license for a whole three days, and already he was growing tired of the amount of time it took for everyone else to walk. Where was everyone else anyway? He knew that Donna and Fez went to the Hub after school, Kelso was off chasing girls, and Hyde was at work. And he was supposed to be tutoring Jackie, who was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. He looked up towards the street, but sighed as there was still no sign of the tiny pixie.  
  
A huge clap of thunder struck above his head, and he let tiny droplets of rain glide down his throat as it started to pour. He stayed under the porch for a few minutes, still waiting, and then figured the cheerleader had gotten distracted and slipped inside the kitchen.  
  
"I was Summer Queen when I was a freshman!" Laurie shouted excitedly as she walked in from the living room, casting a sideways glance at Eric. "Why are you wet?"  
  
"It's raining." Eric said, pointing towards the slider, as streams of rain came flying downwards.  
  
He stumbled backwards as Jackie came in behind Laurie, giggling harmoniously as she sat down with Laurie at the table.  
  
"Jackie, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, Eric..." Jackie stopped her laughing. "I was just, um, catching up with Laurie."  
  
"But you hate Laurie." Eric pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Eric, but us cheerleaders need to stick together." Laurie smirked. "Jackie, I have a date, but tomorrow, I'll tell you all about my Summer Dance." Laurie patted Jackie's head happily. "You're going to make such a cute Summer Queen!" She smiled bitterly down at Jackie then stuck her tongue out at Eric before disappearing into the living room.  
  
"That was weird." Eric laughed as he grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat down at the table, next to Jackie, who just shrugged.  
  
"Laurie's not that bad, Eric." Jackie's nose sniffled softly. "Besides the fact that she's a big whore, she's actually sort of sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" Eric laughed incredulously. "Yeah, ok, and Red's got a full head of hair."  
  
Jackie smiled at Eric devilishly, leaning towards him, "So, I'm feeling kind of down, Eric...can we skip the whole tutoring thing, just for today?"  
  
Eric nodded his head appreciatively, "I didn't feel like tutoring today either."  
  
"Good, so let's go somewhere!"  
  
"Together?"  
  
Jackie patted Eric's wrist playfully, "Well, who else do I know has their license?"  
  
"Um, Kelso?"  
  
"Yeah, but he drives that dirty van and besides..." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't really..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's weird with you two." Eric nodded in understanding. "Why don't you ask your new best friend Laurie to take you? God knows she gets more gas money then I do."  
  
"She has a date, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, probably with Satan." Eric huffed and Jackie batted her lashes forcefully.  
  
"Pretty, pretty please, Eric? Can you take me to the mall? You can just drop me off, I swear."  
  
"Ok!" Eric jumped up ecstatically. "I love the mall!"  
  
"Really!?" Jackie stood up as well, jumping up and down ecstatically.  
  
"No." Eric crossed his arms complacently, noticing that the rain was clearing up.  
  
"Ericcccc..." Jackie whined, pushing him slightly. "What else are you going to do?"  
  
"Anything that doesn't include you and shopping." Eric grabbed his keys from his pocket and left the kitchen, Jackie quickly behind him as he opened the driver's door to the Vista Cruiser.  
  
"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but..." Jackie grabbed Eric by the collar of his jacket, which was a big leap, since he was much taller then the tiny girl, and started groping around his chest, lunging her hand into his pocket as he struggled to get the girl off of him.  
  
"Jackie, what the hell are you doing?" Eric shouted as she leaped off of him, clutching a tiny figurine in her hand.  
  
She spotted Donna's cat, lingering by the Forman's porch and scooped up the cat, petting it as it purred.  
  
"Jackie..." Eric watched in slight disbelief as Jackie dangled his brand new Luke Skywalker figurine in front of the cat, who was pawing it intensely. "You are so the devil."  
  
"Now, Eric," Jackie lifted the action figure so the cat couldn't get a hold of it and continued to dangle it playfully, "Take me to the mall, or Luke gets it."  
  
"What did he ever do to you, huh?" Eric whined, motioning for her to get into the car. Jackie smiled, petting the cat as she let it down on the ground.  
  
She scrambled to get into the car, not letting go of the figurine until they reached the mall parking lot.  
  
Eric grabbed at the doll in her hands, pocketing it, and then watched as Jackie shut the door and waved him off.  
  
"How are you going to get home?" Eric asked gently.  
  
Jackie shrugged, as Eric looked past her and at a few, older boys leering at the tiny girl.  
  
Eric sighed in frustration.  
  
"Wait here, I'm going to find a place to park."  
  
Eric sighed inwardly as Jackie was stopped by a lady with a bright pink name tag.  
  
"Do you need me to open up a fitting room for you?" The lady asked Jackie politely and Jackie nodded, looking back at Eric with slight determination. "Just be quick, the store's closing soon."  
  
Jackie smiled appreciatively as the lady opened a dressing room and put the shiny pink top inside. Jackie smiled at Eric eagerly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Eric threw the bags onto a bench beside him.  
  
"You're girlfriend's quite the shopper." The lady chuckled, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Huh?" Eric looked up in confusion.  
  
The lady pointed to the bags, as she adjusted her hair and groaned.  
  
"Oh." Eric laughed. "She's not my..."  
  
"She's awfully pretty." The lady said, thinking deeply. "The pretty ones are always a handful."  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty demanding." Eric laughed to himself.  
  
"You two make a darling couple." The lady said dreamily. "Darling."  
  
"Thanks, but she's not my.."  
  
"Hold on to her...." The lady paused, searching Eric's eyes for his name.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Eric." The lady breathed in heavily. "Hold on to her, I can tell you two really have something."  
  
Eric couldn't help but crack a smile as the lady nodded at him, getting up to continue clearing the store of customers.  
  
"Eric!" Jackie's voice called pleadingly. "I need you help!"  
  
Eric stood up, pushing bags from his arms as he stode towards the closed dressing room.  
  
Jackie opened the door timidly, holding her hair up with one hand as she held the ties of the halter with the other.  
  
"Can you tie this for me?" She turned her back towards him and he slid his fingers nervously towards the tie, making a sloppy knot.  
  
Jackie sighed in the mirror, and then turned to face him.  
  
Her face looked pained, for a split second, as she checked the tag and muttered to herself.  
  
She looked back at Eric, her eyes bright and big as she smiled.  
  
"It looks terrible, anyway." She said to justify something or other and pushed Eric out.  
  
Eric mumbled to himself nervously as he sat down on the bench.  
  
He didn't know what she was talking about. The contrast of the bright pink make Jackie's tan shoulders gleam and her hazel eyes pop out fiercely. She looked absolutely adorable in the bright, sparkly top. And well, he couldn't see why she wouldn't buy it, since she bought so many other things already. He thought her heard a slight whimper come from Jackie's fitting room as he picked up one of the bags, looking at the price tags and almost gaping in shock.  
  
Jackie had been buying things on clearance all day. A shirt for 2 bucks, a pair of pants for less then 5. And they were simple clothes too, not her usual elaborate, cutesy, preppy things. He knew Jackie's parents were good as gone, but he hadn't thought about where she was getting money. In fact, she wasn't. She was using her money sparingly, probably some left over cash from her last birthday or something.  
  
Jackie came out of the stall and Eric quickly threw the clothes back into the bag, grabbing all in one big swoop as he walked towards a very sad looking Jackie, who quickly threw on a smile as she handed the top to the sales lady.  
  
"Would you like me to get you another size, miss?" The lady asked, winking towards Eric.  
  
"No, that's ok." Jackie smiled gently. "Pink's not really my thing anymore."  
  
She walked on ahead, Eric trudging behind her, not sure what to say to the girl, who was clearly upset.  
  
Jackie broke into a run, breaking through the mall exit in a rush.  
  
"Jackie, hold up!" Eric called as he followed her towards the car, where those older boys were still sitting, outside the mall, smoking cigarettes and swigging down beer as Jackie huffed past them.  
  
One whistled loudly and Jackie turned around, a look of anger plastered across her face.  
  
"Hey baby." One of the guys laughed. "Don't forget your boyfriend."  
  
Eric caught up with Jackie, panting as he grabbed the girl's arm, before she said a word, and pulling her towards the car.  
  
"Jackie, what the hell?" Eric asked as he shoved the bags into the back of the car and sat next to her.  
  
"Eric, do you believe in karma?" Jackie sniffled.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I always made fun of poor people. You know, how could I not, they're poor! And even now, when I'm dating a poor person, I still make fun of them. But it's finally happened, Eric!"  
  
"What's finally happened?" Eric asked in confusion as he turned towards her.  
  
"I'm..." Jackie groaned, choking back tears, "I'm poor!"  
  
"Jackie, you're not poor. Neither is Hyde."  
  
"Yes, we are. We're poor and in love. We're like Romeo and Juliet. It's so tragic."  
  
"Romeo and Juliet weren't poor, Jackie."  
  
"Fine, then we're like poor, homeless bums." Jackie looked towards the group of boys who were eyeing the car manically. "Eric, it's getting late..."  
  
Eric nodded, starting the car and not saying a word until the mall was out of sight.  
  
"Sorry that I overreacted just now." Jackie laughed. "I tend to do that."  
  
"It's ok." Eric chuckled. "Jackie, you know, when my dad stopped giving me cash I went out and got a job."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine for people like you Eric, but..." Jackie shook her head. "No, I'm like you now, I'm poor."  
  
Eric ignored this and continued, "I saw a 'help wanted' sign in that boutique we were just in. Maybe if you applied..."  
  
"I cannot work at the mall, Eric. People will see me there!"  
  
"Ok, fine." Eric muttered. "Forget I even tried to help."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry." Jackie groaned. "It's just...I'm so used to being spoiled. I've never worked in my life. I'm...I don't know, I guess I'm kind of scared."  
  
"What if you worked with someone you know?" Eric asked, a beam of hope lighting up in his head. "For weeks, Red's been complaining about needing a new cashier at Price mart. It's perfect for you, Jackie."  
  
"Price mart?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I work there, and so does my dad. You'll get a discount, so you can buy all the lip gloss you want."  
  
Jackie nodded happily, pleased with this.  
  
"And all you'll really have to do is stand around and look pretty while you run things through the cash register."  
  
"It's perfect!" Jackie said happily. "You think Red will hire me?"  
  
"Sure, he likes you." Eric nodded. "And now I won't have to hear him bitch about needing a new cashier."  
  
"Glad to help you out." Jackie grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but Jackie, you can't slack off, ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Seriously, I mean, Red will kick my ass if you screw up."  
  
"Eric, it'll be fine, I promise."  
  
Jackie's smile made him want to believe her, so Eric forgot about it until Jackie grabbed her bags, pecking him on the cheek before rushing to Donna's for a late dinner.  
  
Later that night, after Eric told Red about Jackie wanted to work, which actually went pretty well when Red remembered just how well Jackie held a flashlight, Eric told the gang in the circle about his night.  
  
"You hung out with Jackie?" Kelso asked in astonishment.  
  
"At the mall?" Fez asked out of jealousy.  
  
"So, Erica, did you buy anything pretty when you were out shopping?" Hyde snickered.  
  
"Shut up, I actually had fun." Eric laughed. "And Luke is still safely intact, so I forgive Jackie for almost murdering him." Eric took out the action figure and started to play around with it.  
  
"Great, now he's playing with dolls." Kelso muttered, groaning as Eric threw the action figure at him. "Man, Jackie barely talks to me anymore..."  
  
"Man, can we not discuss your ex girlfriend who is now my girlfriend in the circle?" Hyde asked with a mischievous smile. "Man, Forman, I've never even been shopping with her before."  
  
"Well, maybe if you spent more time with her, without sucking her face off, you'd realize how rough things are for her right now."  
  
"What the hell does that mean Forman?"  
"I'm just saying, Hyde," Eric said, calming down, "Jackie practically broke down at the mall today."  
  
"Why, did she miss out on some major sale or something?" Hyde asked with a apologetic grin.  
  
"Did she max out her credit card?" Kelso joined in.  
  
"Did she accidentally rip her new blouse and therefore exposed her creamy, white skin?" Fez laughed, as the three boys stared at him strangely. "What? I'm horny."  
  
"No," Eric muttered. "She has like, no money."  
  
"Well, duh, Eric, her parents are gone." Kelso muttered.  
  
"She's getting a job." Eric said proudly. "I got her a job at Pricemart."  
  
"Pricemart?" Hyde muttered. "She can't work at Pricemart."  
  
"Well she can, and she is." Eric said matter of factly. "I think she'll do ok."  
  
Kelso and Fez burst out laughing, and Hyde just glared at Eric angrily.  
  
"What?" Eric asked towards Hyde who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, Forman."  
  
"For now." Kelso added, shielding himself from Hyde's punches.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Eric asked timidly.  
  
"She's my problem." Hyde spat out. "Not yours."  
  
"Did I freak out when Donna confided in you instead of me?"  
  
"Yes!" Hyde shouted.  
  
"Ok, then, go ahead." Eric muttered. "But I was just being a friend to Jackie."  
  
"Since when are you and Jackie friends, man?" Hyde asked quickly.  
  
"Since when are you this jealous?" Eric asked back, getting angry as well.  
  
Kelso and Fez looked between the two as the door burst open.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jackie said with a grin, oblivious to the tension between the boys. She gave Hyde a quick kiss on his forehead, and then sat next to Eric on the couch. "So, Eric, did you talk to your dad?"  
  
"Yeah," Eric tore his eyes away from Hyde, who was fuming, and to Jackie, patting her back softly, "He wants me to show you the ropes and stuff."  
  
"So I got the job?" Jackie asked happily.  
  
Eric nodded, standing up quickly. "Come on guys, I promised Donna we'd go meet her at the Hub."  
  
Eric took one last look at Hyde, as Fez, Kelso, and him left the basement in a hurry.  
  
"Jackie, why didn't you tell me you were running low on cash?"  
  
Jackie flushed red with embarrassment, before picking up a magazine, with extreme interest.  
  
"Jackie, answer me." Hyde moved towards her, taking the magazine from her hands.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about it." Jackie mumbled.  
  
"How much do you need?" Hyde took out his wallet, handing her a twenty.  
  
Jackie stood up quickly, frowning. "I don't need your money, Steven. I'm going to be working now."  
  
"No, you're not." Hyde stood up angrily. "Jackie, just take this." He held the twenty out for her.  
  
Jackie's eyes soared with anger and temptation, and she almost grabbed the bill, but instead closed Hyde's first and shook her head.  
  
"Steven, I need to do this, ok?" She sat back down. "I keep thinking that maybe my mom will come back, maybe my dad will come home, but they aren't coming back, and if they did, they'll just leave again. I can't keep living off other people. I owe it to myself to try to make it on my own."  
  
Hyde nodded in understanding, putting his wallet back in his pocket.  
  
"Ok, I get it." Hyde said, taking her hand. "But from now on, when you need something, you tell me first, ok?"  
  
Jackie nodded briskly, "Ok." She planted a soft kiss on his lips, smiling in contempt. Jackie and Hyde continued to make out softly, until Red burst downstairs, handing Jackie a smock and a name tag.  
  
Jackie stood up quickly, holding the maroon smock to her chest.  
  
"Does this come in any other colors?" Jackie asked in dismay as Red shook his head and ran back upstairs.  
  
Hyde chuckled as he pulled Jackie back down on top of him, pushing the smock aside as he flipped around, cradling her beneath him.  
  
Shivers went down her side as his hands explored her body, his fingertips grazing her underwear as their kisses deepened.  
Everything felt so right and so perfect, and Jackie wanted to cement that feeling.  
  
"Steven," Jackie paused, wondering if she should tell him or just, let it be, spontaneous.  
  
"Hmm?" Hyde asked, licking her neck softly, causing her to erupt into giggles.  
  
"Love ya." Jackie muttered, covering up what she really planned on saying.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Jackie's heart fluttered and her body melted beneath his as he covered her with more kisses. She could tell by his pulsating breath that he wanted to go further, that he was craving her, completely. And soon she'd make that wish come true.  
  
She was finally ready..  
She was going to lose her virginity to Steven Hyde.  
  
But when? 


	31. The Summer Dance, Part 1

In The Beginning  
  
Chapter Thirty One: The Summer Dance, Part 1  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Eric, guess _what_?!"  
  
Jackie burst through the basement door, freezing as soon as she spotted Kelso, sitting on the arm of the sofa, slurping carelessly at a dripping orange popsicle. Kelso's attention turned to Jackie as she let her muscles relax and folded her arms across her chest, scanning the room for anyone else.  
  
"What!?" Kelso asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry," Jackie mumbled nervously, sidestepping Kelso and walking briskly to the back room, to check up on Hyde. She knew he wasn't there, since she just got back from visiting him at work, but she just couldn't stand to spend any alone time with her former flame. Things were just too weird between them. Maybe it was more on her part then his, since he seemed pretty comfortable with just being friends. But in the back of Jackie's mind, she almost regrets the fact that she dumped Michael Kelso, the boy she thought she was supposed to be with. The old her still wanted to have that safety net. She had become really good at avoiding him, but now she was stuck, between Hyde's empty room and Kelso, shoving the wooden popsicle stick into his throat, finishing it off with one bite, staring at her intently. "Um," Jackie paused, darting her eyes back and forth, "Where's Eric?"  
  
"He's upstairs, finishing up some chores before Red gets home." Kelso slid onto the cushions of the couch, lying down as he threw his bare Popsicle stick onto the table in front of him.  
  
"Oh, well, I should..." Jackie started walking towards the stairs, ready to make a run for it.  
  
"What color is your dress going to be?" Jackie froze once more, intrigued by Kelso's question. Kelso's eyes were deeply focused on the flashing TV screen in front of him. Jackie was so distracted by Kelso's presence that she couldn't even comprehend what show was on.  
  
"Huh?" Jackie managed to slip out as she leaned against a wooden beam for support.  
  
"Your dress, for the Summer Dance. What color is it going to be?" Kelso never lifted his gaze off the TV, which Jackie now recognized was featuring a rerun of Charlie's Angels. No wonder he was so focused. "You always look really good in purple."  
  
"Lavender," Jackie smiled to herself, "My dress is lavender."  
  
Kelso turned his head towards Jackie, sharing her internal smile.  
  
Jackie's stomach started to ache from the goofy look in Kelso's eyes. She glanced up the stairs, praying that Eric would suddenly parade down them.  
  
"Jackie," Jackie whipped her head around at her name, waiting for Kelso to continue. "Do you have any friends who need a date for the dance?"  
  
"Why?" Jackie laughed, glancing up the stairs again, a bitter tone rising in her voice. "Did the Barbie twins kill each other over you or something?"  
  
"No, but that would be sweet!" Kelso laughed whole-heartedly. "Actually, I decided not to go with Lacey, or Stacey." Kelso frowned at how similar the names were. It was quite a nuisance.  
  
A painful knot formed in Jackie's queasy stomach as she wearily sat down on the bottom steps, leaning her head on the beam.  
  
"They're just not..." He turned to face Jackie, making her knot grow as his eyes became serious and almost sad.  
  
He sighed, hard and deep, wiping at his eyes and turned back to Charlie's Angels.  
  
"They're just not the type of girl I'm looking for, I guess."  
  
The knot took over Jackie's senses and her eyes started to water with worry.  
  
"Hey, Jackie. What's up?"  
  
Thank god, Jackie thought to herself as Eric's feet passed her. She watched as he grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer and sat on the back of the couch, kicking Kelso's legs jokingly.  
  
"Eric, I have some awesome news!" Jackie's main reason for coming by the basement suddenly popped back into her confused head as soon as she saw him. Jackie felt joy wash over her as she stood up, waving her hands frantically as she ran towards the boys, blocking their view of the TV.  
  
Eric and Kelso exchanged glances before turning to Jackie, waiting for her to explain.  
  
"Ok, well, it all started this morning. I was doing my hair, which takes so long because Donna's blow dryer is so cheap. No wonder Donna's hair is so...blah." Jackie huffed sadly, snapping out of it as Eric's eyes widened in annoyance. "Anyway, this lawyer came by Donna's house and he was wearing a really ugly suit. I mean, you would think a big time lawyer could afford a nicer suit, but..."  
  
"Jackie, can you just get to the point?" Eric muttered.  
  
Jackie closed her eyes and sat in Hyde's chair, opening her eyes as she went on.  
  
"Some aunt of mine died last week..."  
  
"Oh, gosh, Jackie, I'm sorry about your aunt." Eric said instantly.  
  
"Oh, whatever. I only met her once and she had buck teeth. But anyway, she left me a lot of money in her will!" Jackie jumped up. "I'm rich again!"  
  
"Oh, wow, Jackie that _is_ awesome." Eric said unenthusiastically, getting up to switch the channel on the TV.  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows in question, leaning in angrily, "Aren't you happy for me, Eric? Now, when you take me shopping, I can actually buy clothes."  
  
"Ok, one – we are never going shopping together again and two, you did buy clothes Jackie, remember?"  
  
"But not any overpriced ones!"  
  
"Well, I for one, am very happy for you, Jackie." Kelso smirked, standing up and patting Jackie's shoulder awkwardly. "So, can I borrow five bucks?"  
  
"No, Michael." Jackie pursed her lips in frustration, angrily staring at Eric who simply stared at the screen in return.  
  
"That is so like the rich." Kelso huffed, heading towards the door. "They don't know how to share!"  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes as Kelso slammed the door behind him, then stood up and moved herself to the couch, next to Eric, staring at him till he cocked his head her way, demanding to know why she was burning holes into him with her angry gaze.  
  
"So," Eric rolled his eyes bitterly and turned to face her completely, "I guess this means you aren't going to work at Pricemart."  
  
Jackie leaned back onto the couch, biting her lip as her eyes softened.  
  
"I guess so..." Jackie paused, furrowing her brow in thought. "I mean, I don't really need to work anymore, but," She glanced at Eric, giving him a bright smile, "I think I kind of want to."  
  
"You do?" Eric asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"Well," Jackie cleared her throat, staring at the screen ahead of her, "Just in case my funds run low again, you know."  
  
"Right." Eric paused, glancing sideways towards Jackie. "Jackie, are we like, friends now?"  
  
"I thought we already were friends." Jackie said with an innocent grin, before punching him in the arm gently. "I got to go back to Donna's. Bob said that if I set the table I won't have to clean up afterwards, and well, dirty dishes are gross."  
  
Eric grinned at Jackie as she left the basement.  
  
It was nice to have a girl, besides Donna, to hang out with. Even if Jackie was bossy, shrill, and extremely self centered. She was also sweet and funny. And she was easy on the eyes. Yeah, Eric would much rather be hanging with Jackie then let's say, Fez, or Kelso. Cause while Kelso, Fez, and Jackie all say dumb things, at least looking at Jackie would be fun.  
  
"Is she gone?" Kelso's head popped out from the stairs. Eric nodded in confirmation as Kelso trampled down the stairs and sat back down on the couch. "Thank god you came down the stairs when you did, Eric. Things with Jackie are..."  
  
Kelso's voice trailed off as Hyde slammed the door behind him, throwing his jacket and keys on the record player and taking his seat.  
  
"Things with Jackie are what, Kelso?" Hyde asked, keeping his zen on.  
  
"Weird." Kelso finished, "Yeah, I have to go..." Kelso nearly tripped over Hyde's feet as he ran back up the stairs.  
  
"I guess things with you and Kelso are weird as well." Eric said lamely.  
  
"Whatever, man." Hyde groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just bumped into Jackie in the driveway. I mean I love the girl, but she's annoying as hell. All day she was bugging me at work about that lame dance coming up." Hyde got up to grab himself a popsicle, turning back to Eric. "_Steven, what color corsage are you getting me? Steven, what time should we go? Steven, I can't wait to be Summer Queen_!" Eric laughed at Hyde's impersonations. "_Steven, I'm rich again so now I can buy a new dress!_ I mean, does she really think I care?"  
  
"Well, all girls are like that." Eric groaned. "Donna was bugging me about the dance all day too."  
  
"God, I just don't get girls." Hyde muttered, nodding towards Fez as he entered through the basement door, his ears perking up at the mention of girls. "It's a stupid school dance. It's being held in the gym, for Christ sake's."  
  
"I love school dances." Fez smiled gleefully.  
  
Eric and Hyde pretended not to hear that.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Eric muttered. "And they expect you to be super nice to them just because it's a dance. Like, opening doors and fetching them punch."  
  
"It's the '70's, man." Hyde groaned. "One second they're all, I am woman, here me roar and the next minute you're their bitch."  
  
"I want to be someone's bitch." Fez grumbled sadly.  
  
"You can be Jackie's bitch." Hyde laughed. "I don't even want to go this dance."  
  
"It's not like we have a choice..." Eric raised his voice towards the end. "Do we?"  
  
"Forman, if I could get out of it, I would." Hyde leaned back, pondering the idea as Eric stood up, snapping his fingers.  
  
"We could go on strike!"  
  
"On strike?" Fez laughed. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Wait, Fez, Forman might actually have something here." Hyde stood up promptly, pacing the room and waving his Popsicle in thought, "I'm tired of doing everything Jackie wants. I'm not her servant, man. If we join together, we'll be unstoppable."  
  
"But it'll never work!" Fez stood up. "Jackie is too powerful!"  
  
"What about Donna?" Eric whispered. "She can hit really hard."  
  
"We can take them." Hyde scoffed. "Come on, Forman. Are you going to be Donna's slave or are you going to fight the man?"  
  
"The woman." Fez corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Hyde muttered. "Are you in?"  
  
Eric glanced at Fez who mouthed a huge 'no'. Then to Hyde, who was nodding his head ecstatically. Eric shoved his hand into Hyde's.  
  
"Oh, I am so in!" Eric shouted happily.  
  
"Ai." Fez mumbled. "I can't wait to see this."  
  
"Here's your chance..." Hyde muttered, taking a seat as the two girls bounced into the basement, each holding a catalogue.  
  
"Oh, _Steven_." Jackie smiled, plopping down on his lap and pointing to a picture in the catalogue. "I think this dress would compliment your eyes. What do you think?"  
  
"Jackie, that dress is worth five of my paychecks." Hyde laughed, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Well, you're not paying for it, silly." Jackie rolled her eyes towards Donna, who smirked as she sat next to Eric.  
  
Eric, Fez, and Hyde exchanged glances as Donna and Jackie switched catalogues, each complimenting the other's choice in apparel.  
  
"So, we were thinking of renting a limo." Donna glanced at Eric. "And since you boys are the only ones with jobs..."  
  
"You want us to pay for a limo?" Eric asked girlishly.  
  
"Eric, the Summer Dance only comes once a year!" Donna smiled seductively. "It would mean so much..."  
  
"Be strong." Hyde said, surprising Jackie as he stood up, letting her body fall into his spot.  
  
Donna and Jackie looked at each other, then at Eric as he stood up as well.  
  
"We are _not_ paying for a limo." Eric said sternly, earning a nod from Hyde.  
  
"Fine." Donna said angrily. "I guess we'll just all go in your stinky Vista Cruiser."  
  
"The Cruiser does that stink!" Eric shouted defiantly.  
  
"Actually, Eric..." Fez stood up shyly, "I had left some of my tootsie rolls in there and they kind of melted...so..."  
  
"Your car smells like crap." Jackie said wildly, stomping her foot in disapproval.  
  
"At least I have a car!" Eric's eyes popped out in anger.  
  
"Um, Eric..." Hyde mumbled towards his friend. "Jackie has a Lincoln."  
  
"And it doesn't reek of melted tootsie rolls." Donna said bitterly.  
  
"You don't even have your license." Eric scoffed at Jackie.  
  
"Yeah, well in a few, short weeks, Steven will and he'll be driving my nice smelling Lincoln." Jackie's words stung Eric's face. "So there."  
  
"Really?" Hyde glanced at Jackie, who nodded proudly.  
  
"Hyde." Eric punched his friend's side softly.  
  
"Oh, right..." Hyde mumbled. "Eric won't be able to drive us."  
  
"Why not?" Donna demanded.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Fez screeched suddenly, causing the four angry heads to rear his way. "Ai." Fez went towards the couch, watching TV and half listening to the couples argue.  
  
"Because..." Eric mumbled nervously. "Because we are on strike!"  
  
"Yeah, we're not going to the dance with you girls." Hyde said shakily.  
  
Jackie and Donna's heads reeled back in shock as they glanced at each other.  
  
"On strike?" They both asked angrily, laughing gently.  
  
"Very funny, Steven." Jackie grabbed his arm. "Now, let's discuss what you're wearing."  
  
"No, Jackie." Hyde pushed Jackie's arm off of his, "I'm not going to the dance."  
  
Kelso appeared, smiling goofily. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Eric, tell me that you are kidding." Donna bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.  
  
"Don't hurt me." Eric jumped behind Hyde, using him as a shield as Donna's jaw dropped.  
  
"I cannot believe you two!" Donna screamed.  
  
"Buddy, give me the recap." Kelso sat next to Fez, who turned away from the TV.  
  
"Eric and Hyde are fools who are on strike because they do not appreciate a woman's love and control." Fez said plainly, frustrated at Kelso's confused look. "Eric and Hyde aren't going to the dance." Kelso nodded in understanding as the two boys both glanced at the couples, each looking angrier by the second.  
  
"You!" Jackie pointed at Hyde bitterly, "And you!" She pointed at Eric, who was taken aback by the tiny girl's anger. "Have about five seconds to take this all back."  
  
"One." Donna counted gently.  
  
"Two." Jackie continued, crossing her arms as Eric and Hyde glanced at one another.  
  
"Three..." Donna's voice began to waver.  
  
"Four..." Jackie and Donna exchanged worried glances.  
  
A long pause was followed by Kelso screaming, "Five!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Donna looked at Jackie in a panic. Jackie waved off Donna's confusion and let a knowing smile settle on her lips.  
  
"I don't like that look.." Hyde said softly to Eric, who nodded.  
  
Jackie grinned at the boys, turning around brashly towards Kelso.  
  
"Michael, will _you_ go the dance with me?" Jackie walked over to Kelso, holding out her hand.  
  
"Me?" Kelso jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Jackie..." Hyde started; angered by this attempt at making him jealous, since it was working.  
  
Jackie turned around, "Well, are you going to go with me?"  
  
Hyde looked at Eric for support, who clapped him on the back.  
  
"I was just going to say..." Hyde started once more, walking towards Kelso. "That dress you picked won't match Kelso's eyes." Hyde batted his eyes in Jackie's direction, knowing that she loved the fierce blue that they were.  
  
"I'll just wear my lavender one then." Jackie looped her arm into Kelso's, fighting the sensation Hyde's icy glare was giving her. "Michael was just telling me how much he loves me in lavender."  
  
"That's purple, right?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Oh, Michael." Jackie threw her head back laughing. "You're a riot."  
  
She pulled him along upstairs, leaving an angry Hyde, an amused Fez, a concerned Eric, and a newly confident Donna.  
  
"Now, who will I take to the dance?" Donna pouted her lips towards Eric, who sighed. "Fez..."  
  
"Yes!" Fez stood up quickly. "Yes, I will go to the dance with you!"  
  
"Good, let's go talk about how much fun will be having at the dance!" Donna gripped Fez's arms, pulling him towards the basement door, slamming it with an evil laugh.  
  
"That did not go so well." Eric sat down on the edge of the couch.  
  
"She can't go with Kelso." Hyde sat down. "He'll try to do _stuff_."  
  
"What about Fez?" Eric whined. "You know how needy he gets!"  
  
"Nice plan, Forman." Hyde muttered angrily, heading towards his back room.  
  
Eric sighed once more, leaning back on the couch, trying to form another plan. As of now, the only thing he could thin of was pleading, sobbing, begging on his knees for Donna to let him take her to the dance. Maybe he'll do that.  
  
But first he needs to get melted tootsie roll off his car seats. 


	32. The Summer Dance, Part 2

In The Beginning

a/n: Sorry this took so long, but i promise to finish this story. I think there's just going to be or two more chapters!

Chapter 32: The Summer Dance, Part 2

The next day in school, the rumor mill was buzzing with the newest and juiciest piece of gossip: Jackie Burkhart & Michael Kelso had reunited!

Jackie knew what everyone was whispering about as she walked down the long hallway to her locker, biting her lip as she kept a fake smile plastered on her face. She opened her locker slowly, waving to Sandy Jenkins, who was giggling and whispering to Dave Parker.

"I heard that the only reason she was even dating that Hyde kid was because he was _paying_ her!" Sandy whispered, in a very obvious way. Jackie rolled her eyes and gave a sideways glance as Dave shook his head in awe.

"But he's poor. How could he afford her?" Dave asked Sandy, rather loudly.

"Shh..!" Sandy screeched, holding a finger to her mouth symbolically. "He was paying her in pot, _duh_!" Sandy flipped her blond curls out of her face before continuing. "Whatever, all I know is that Jackie and Kelso are back together and they're really obvious about it, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know, Sandy…" Dave glanced at Jackie, who quickly averted her eyes back to the contents of her locker, smirking softly. "They're both in my gym class and they barely spoke to each other."

"Duh!" Sandy screeched again, hushing her voice back down to a loud whisper. "That's cause they're only together for the sex. Supposedly, Kelso is a really good lay. Pam Macy told me just the other day!"

Dave shrugged, causing Sandy to click her tongue in annoyance.

Jackie had heard enough, laughing to herself softly as she slammed her locker shut, briskly walking towards the two.

"Actually, for the record," Jackie said with a sharp tone, "Steven is _much_ better in bed then Micheal."

Sandy's jaw dropped and Dave smirked in the way that boys do.

Oh yes, Jackie definitely wasn't helping the gossip situation, but if you can't beat them, join them. Jackie sidestepped the two and walked towards the cafeteria, spotting Donna and Fez. Jackie smiled to herself as she realized how bored Donna looked and that Fez was beaming.

Jackie took a seat next to Donna, who smiled as her eyes lit up upon her arrival.

"And the conga lines!" Fez slapped his knee as he laughed. "Oh, I cannot wait for the Summer Dance, Donna. We will be the grooviest dancers there, no?"

Donna half smiled, turning towards Jackie, her eyes pleading.

"Uh," Jackie smiled softly towards Fez, "Fez, can we cut the Summer Dance talk? I'm bored to death of that subject. The whole school is obsessed."

"That's because it's this Friday!" Fez stood up, grabbing his milk carton and taking a sip. "Only two more days until that dance floor is ours, Donna!" He bowed oddly before ushering off, probably in search of Kelso to brag about his dancing skills.

"Jackie, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Donna sighed sadly. "Fez has been talking non stop about this stupid dance and I," Donna paused, "I miss Eric."

"You have to be strong, Donna!" Jackie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, squeezing it supportively. "How will our men ever learn if we don't force our ways down their throats?"

Donna blinked widely at Jackie, before grimacing. "Don't look now, but the Kelso fan club is making a beeline right towards us."

Jackie rolled her eyes, pulling on Donna as she stood up. "Don't leave me here!" Jackie hissed as Stacey and Lacey sat opposite them, giggling and flipping their hair incessantly.

"Hey girls!" Donna smiled dryly as Stacey and Lacey cast her a dirty look. "I'd love to stay and chat but, er, I have to go..." Donna started walking off before either could protest, not that they would. Jackie swore revenge under her breath as she turned to face the two vivacious blondes.

"Jackie!" Lacey shrieked, "Is it true? Are you and Michael an item?"

Jackie glared at the two as they eagerly awaited Jackie's response.

"No." Jackie rolled her eyes as the blondes sighed in relief. "We're just going to the dance together."

"But," Stacey cleared her throat softly, "What about Hyde?"

Jackie felt a knot forming in her stomach. She so didn't want to discuss her relationship woes with the clueless duo. Instead, she forced a bright smile, baring her pearly whites as she decided to have some fun with the annoying big mouths in front of her.

"I'm just so excited for the Summer Dance!" Jackie squealed happily, a dreamy like stance displayed across her features. Stacey and Lacey shrank a little in their seats, eyeing Jackie with slight envy, that grew as she continued. "I mean, Michael is going to look so handsome in his tux! And I'll be Summer Queen and he'll be Summer King and it'll be just like old times!" Jackie stood up, grabbing her books before making her grand exit from the two speechless blondes. "And I just can't wait till _after_ the dance!" Jackie winked at the two, flipping her hair dramatically as she sashayed away from Lacey and Stacey, practically giggling to herself as she heard the two bickering over what Jackie had just said.

Jackie ignored the rest of the hushed whispers around as she walked towards the parking lot. She had to get out of the school, as quickly as possible. So what if she missed a couple of classes? If one more bumbling idiot asked her if it were true that her and Michael were bumbling uglies again, she'd scream, and then everyone would be gossiping about how Jackie Burkhart is a psycho nutcase, and that's_ just _what she needed. She couldn't believe she used to want to be the center of attention, how previously she loved days like this, when everyone was preoccupied with the events in her love life, true or not. Now, she could barely stomach the idea of people knowing her business.

Jackie decided to hide out in the Hub for a while, she didn't want Bob seeing her come home too early and start asking questions.

"I'm going crazy, man!" Eric ranted to Hyde, just as he had been doing for 10 minutes now. Hyde glanced around, noticing Pam Macy and her cronies at a nearby picnic table. They looked as if they were seriously discussing something, but Hyde figured it was probably something lame like shampoo. He turned towards Eric, who was banging his fist on the wooden picnic table they were sitting at, the same one Hyde had carved his initials into, along with Jackie's, what seemed like years ago, but in reality was only a couple of weeks. He stretched his hand over the carving, which read SH + JB Always. Always - what a joke. Technically, he supposed, he was still _with_ Jackie. Though he hadn't talked to her in almost a week, not since she announced that she was taking Kelso, not him, to the stupid Summer Dance. Sure, Hyde had brought it on himself, but Jackie needed to learn that she couldn't control him. Right? It had become more apparant to Hyde that all of his reasons for going 'on strike' were shrinking which each passing hour. It especially hit him hard when Jackie bounced into the Forman's kitchen, in nothing but short shorts and a pink bikini top, her hair cascading softly down her back. She ran in for some water, taking a break from tanning, in preperation for the upcoming Dance of course, Donna behind her, also in barely there shorts and a bikini. Eric, who was sitting at the table, practcially salivated at the sight of her. They hadn't spoken since the infamous strike fight either, and Eric was taking it hard. In fact, that's what Eric has been moaning and bitching about all lunch period. _I miss Donna. I miss kissing her. I even miss talking to her. Why are we on strike again? We should cave. Let's cave_!

And for the past ten minutes, Hyde couldn't help but think similar thoughts.

_I miss Jackie. I miss kissing her. I **even** miss talking to her. Why am I on strike again? I should cave!_

But Hyde was a little stronger with the efforts then Eric, and reminded Eric every once in a while, as well as himself why they were on strike. They were men! They weren't going to let some chatty brunette pixie boss them around! Especially with her soft, creamy skin and the juiciest lips he'd ever been lucky enough to taste.

Hyde snapped out of it as he spied Pam Macy, staring holes into him, Stacey and Lacey giggling as she did so. Did Pam Macy just wink at him? He turned towards Eric once more, trying to forget all about Pam Macy and her blonde followers.

"And Fez is making it so much worse!" Eric pratically whined. "He's being going on and on about the dance. I hate dances, but I was _really _looking forward to this one! It's the last one of the year, you know?"

Hyde stared at Eric blankly, who stood up, in a huff.

"Fine, you know what, Hyde? Not all of us can be so "_zen",_ Eric made tiny air quotes, "about matters of the heart!" Eric stomped off in a fury, Hyde watching him leave, noticing that Pam Macy was now sitting alone, eyeing him as she batted her lashes. She took about five seconds to saunter up to his table, squeezing in next to him.

"Hey stranger!" Pam said huskily, which Hyde was pretty sure she thought was a very sexy way of saying hello. "So, I heard that you don't have a date to the Summer Dance." Pam crossed her legs underneath the table, stroking his leg with her foot softly, "Guess who happens to need a date?"

"Let me think." Hyde muttered, happy that his sunglasses were sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously, Steven," Pam let her guard down for a second, placing some space between them. "I really had my heart set on Kelso, but he ditched me for well, you know..." Pam looked almost pained and Hyde began to feel sort of sorry for her. "I know you can relate and well, I remember what a good kisser you were." Pam smiled, almost sincerely. "I thought we could have fun, if we went to the dance together." Pam stood up slowly, "But if you don't want to, I understand." Pam started to walk away as Hyde pondered the thought. This was his chance of getting back at Jackie for taking Kelso. He couldn't even imagine the look of horror on Jackie's face when her sworn enemy was glued to his arm at the dance!

"Pam," Hyde stood up, catching up with her. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Oh, Steven!" Pam threw her arms around him, and made what sounded almost to be a snicker. She kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks." She threw him another cutesy smile before making her way back into school. Hyde kicked the ground, pretty sure he had just made a mistake, but whatever.. Jackie would see him with Pam, freak out, and apologize for being such a controlling bitch. And then they could make up and make out. Just like old times.

Hyde heard the bell ring and wondered if he should even bother to go to his final class. He was really craving a burger and decided to ditch, seeing as how there was nothing keeping him in school these days anyway. He'd only stay for his last few classes so he could catch a glimpse of Jackie between them. Without her, it all seemed sort of pointless.

Jackie took a sip of her pop, swirling the straw around the cup absent mindendly. The Hub was eerily empty, seeing as how everyone was pretty much still in school. Except for one greasy looking kid hogging an arcade game and the one guy who actually works there, Jackie was alone. She was starting to get used to that feeling, of being alone. She hadn't spoken to Steven since the big fight and knew he was probably steaming mad that she was taking Kelso, of all people to the dance. But, he asked for it! Jackie sighed, kicking her feet into the air unhappily. She stood up slowly, throwing the rest of the pop into the garbage, ready to make an exit, when all of a sudden the greasy arcade junkie turned around, smearing ketchup onto her pale pink shirt.

"Geez, I'm sorry." The kid muttered, turning back to his game.

Jackie rolled her eyes up towards the sky. Figures. She burst into the bathroom, grabbing at some paper towels and wiping at the red stain forming on her shirt. She ran the shirt under the sink, water splashing everywhere. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, forcing herself to stop. She looked awful. Her shirt was wet and red, clinging to her body tightly. Her hair was frizzing out, probably because of this _great_ heat wave in Wisconsin. The thought of the heat made her think about a couple of days ago, when Jackie forced Donna to tan with her in the Forman's driveway, knowing and hoping that Steven would pass by. Upon realizing she was inside, Jackie made a big deal about how thirsty she was and sauntered inside, making sure to shake her body just so. She knew he was watching. His eyes practically bulged at the sight of her. Oh, yeah, he missed her.

Jackie let out a gentle laugh, throwing the rest of the used paper towels in the garbage and heading towards the door, practically colliding into a customer.

"Sorry." Jackie mumbled, slightly frazzled when she realized just who she had bumped into.

"Jackie..." Hyde said with surprise, staring at her shirt, stained and dripping.

"Ketchup." Jackie smiled ironically. "I never liked this shirt anyway." Jackie wasn't even faking her wide smile, seeing him, being this close to him again was driving her nuts. She wanted to rip her shirt off and make love to him, right there on the floor of the Hub, dirty as it was.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Hyde asked, slipping his sunglasses into his shirt collar.

Jackie raised her eyebrows and they both chuckled.

"I had to get out of there, I guess." Jackie shrugged.

"Yeah," Hyde nodded, "I know what you mean."

A moment of akward silence stood between them before Jackie cleared her throat.

She wasn't about to give up. And she could see he was on the cusp of caving in.

"Well," Jackie smiled. "Later!." She started to turn, grinning knowingly as he grabbed her wrist tenderly.

"This is stupid..." He mumbled. "Why don't we just make up?"

Jackie turned to face him once more, crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for her apology.

"I forgive you." Hyde said gently, grabbing her waist and pulling her in close.

"Ok..." Jackie sighed contently, before snapping out of it. Wait, what? She pushed herself away. "Forgive me for what?"

"For being so controlling." Hyde said matter of factly. He was screwing it up and he knew it but he wasn't about to cave. They were both to stubborn for their own good.

"Bye, Steven." Jackie rolled her eyes and walked out of the Hub, stomping her foot in frustration. Why wouldn't he cave? She pulled all the tricks she knew. She ignored him, she pranced around him in skimpy clothes, she wore the perfume she _knew_ he loved, and still - nothing.

"You're being so immature, you know that?" Hyde followed her outside.

"Oh, right." Jackie snorted. "I'm the one who's immature." Jackie started to walk briskly towards the Pinciotti's house.

"Don't walk away from me!" Hyde scurried to catch up with her.

"And _I'm_ the controlling one?" Jackie asked dryly, quickening her pace.

"Jackie, come on..." Hyde groaned and she heard his footsteps halt. "Can't we just forget about everything?"

Jackie turned around slowly, shuddering as a crack of thunder boomed around them.

"Finally," Hyde muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this heat wave to crack." Jackie said unsurely.

Hyde stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her wasit as drops of water came down around them, soaking into Jackie's already disheveled shirt.

"Let me kiss you." Hyde looked deep into her eyes, his breath drawling upon her cheeks.

They hadn't been this close to each other in a week, which felt more like a year.

Jackie felt her knees weaken as she started to wiggle free from him, "Don't be so controlling." She mocked.

She felt pressure around her waist as he hugged her tightly, resting his forehead against hers, smashing his lips againsts hers as water drops fell between them, making the kiss sloppy and wet, but still completely hot.

"Wow." Jackie stumbled, letting her arms go loose as Hyde caught her. Jackie opened her mouth, laughing as she swallowed some water, now drenching them as it rained harder.

"Every time I kiss you," Hyde brought her back to him, "It's like I'm doing it for the first time."

Jackie nodded in understanding, taking his hand as lightening lit up the curves of his face.

"Let's go!" Hyde grabbed her hand, as they ran towards shelter, the first thing they spotted, the Library.

The librarians stared at them as they dripped into the main hall, Jackie giggling as Hyde escorted her to the Reference section, empty and teeming with books. He pressed her up against one of the stacks, a few books falling out onto the floor. They both smiled and began to kiss, more passionately this time. Hyde's hands pressed hers against the books above them, and then cupped her cheeks, moving downwards. She wanted him so badly, she couldn't take it.

"Excuse me!"

Jackie and Hyde broke apart, guilitly smiling as a snarky librarian pointed to the exit sign.

They left the building, Jackie ran into the rain, spinning around.

"This is crazy!" Jackie screeched to no one in particular. "Let's do something wild!" She looked up at Hyde, who ran towards her, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"_You're_ crazy." Hyde smirked, kissing her again.

"I must be if I'm dating you." Jackie laughed, as they walked back towards the houses, forgetting her whole 'let's do something wild' statement. There was only one thing Jackie really wanted to do at this point and it usually required a bed. A cot in the Forman's basement would do, as well.

"Well, Summer Queen, you said you wanted to do something wild..." Hyde scooped her up off her feet, spinning her around in the rain as she laughed.

"I'm not Summer Queen yet!" Jackie laughed. "Don't jinx it."

Hyde rolled his eyes playfully, putting her back down.

"So, what color is your dress again?" Hyde asked as they reached the Forman's house, heading down the stairs to the basement to avoid Kitty and Red.

"Why?" Jackie wrung her hair out, surprised that Hyde even cared.

"So I can get the right color corsage." Hyde laughed. "God knows I'll screw it up somehow."

"Steven," Jackie paused, her gaze following him as he stepped inside.

Jackie had forgotten about everything they had been fighting over for the past week and it was all slowly rushing back to her, as the rain came to a steady stop.

Hyde watched her strangely as she stood by the door, giving him a sympathtic look.

"I'm going with Michael." She leaned against the door.

"You _were_."

"I _am_." Jackie placed her hands on her hips, her clothes clinging to her body. "It's too late for him to find another date. I can't do that to him."

"Are you kidding?" Hyde retorted. "Any girl in our school would love to have him."

"I promised him I would go." Jackie bit her lip, hoping he would understand. "I owe him this."

"And what about me?" Hyde mumbled. "Am I supposed to sit here and smile while Kelso takes you out?"

Jackie shrugged, torn over it all.

"Whatever, Jackie." Hyde muttered. "I'm tired of your mind games."

"It's not a game, Steven!" Jackie almost screamed, stepping into the basement. "It just wouldn't be right to ditch Michael!"

"You're only going with him to make me jealous!" Hyde spat out angrily, taking a seat.

Jackie felt a familiar knot forming in her stomach. It was true and she would gladly take Steven to the Summer Dance. God knows she wanted to take him all along, but now that Kelso thought he was going with her, he had been so excited, talking about it all the time. She hadn't seen him that happy in weeks, she just couldn't bear to take that all away.

"I'm sorry, but Michael is my friend." Jackie looked at Hyde squarely, praying that he would let it go and be ok with her decision. "I can't cancel on him."

Hyde stared at Jackie for what seemed like forever. She was so hot and cold. One minute, he could've sworn she was ready to make love to him, the next she wanted to take KELSO to this stupid dance. This dance that wasn't that stupid to her, which meant it wasn't stupid to him.. if it made her happy. He just wanted to go with her, have a good time, and maybe after they'd.. but, whatever. Now, she can do that with Kelso. He should've seen this coming. She always goes back to Kelso, one way or another. He'll never be good enough for Jackie. For a minute, he thought he might be...

"Leave." Hyde grumled softly.

Jackie stared blankly at him, tears forming in the creases of her eyes.

How did such a wonderful moment of reunion turn into this?

"Steven, please..." Jackie sat down next to him, placing her hand on his.

"I said leave, Jackie!" Hyde threw her hand off of him and stood up, towering over her. "It's just what you'll end up doing anyway! So, get it over with. Get out of here! I can't stand looking at you anymore!"

Jackie gulped, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He'd never yelled at her like that, throughout all their problems. Never with that much anger. She really screwed it up this time. Way to go, she thought to herself. Jackie stood up slowly, trembling with fear. Fear of Hyde, fear of what she'd do now.. fear of just living.

"Jackie, I..." Hyde was about to apologize. He had lost his cool, as he tends to do.

Jackie shook her head and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving." She said bitterly. "It's what I'm good at."

Hyde's chest burst at these words, swelling with anger and remorse.

Jackie ran up the stairs quickly and straight to Donna's room, crying into a pillow, praying that Donna didn't catch her like this.

Hyde slammed the door behind her, throwing his sunglasses back on his face incase Eric or Fez came downstairs. The last thing he needed was one of his friends to catch up all messed up cause of Jackie. Hyde sat down on his chair, watching the TV with extreme concentration.

"Dammit!" He yelled, kicking at the table, which tipped over, along with everything on it.

Did he really just lose Jackie because of some stupid dance and Kelso!


End file.
